


Охотник

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: Ряды Охотников на нечисть редеют с каждым годом. Мало кто верил, что Кай продержится так долго





	1. Chapter 1

— Я не убивала скот, не влюбляла в себя юношей, — она плачет, растирая по лицу слезы, и все же без истерики, сдержанно. — Это все ложь… наговоры, на самом деле я обычная девушка. Поверьте мне, пожалуйста.

У нее рыжие волосы, растрепанные, непричесанные. Светлая женская рубашка ей велика, спадает с плеч.

— На теле должны быть знаки, — задумчиво говорит священник, не отрывая глаз от ткани, облегающей пышную грудь. — Нужно раздеть ведьму, поискать хвост, третий сосок. Но даже если их не будет…

Послушники, что держат девушку, косятся с интересом, молятся только о том, чтобы их не выгоняли, когда будет «осмотр». И среди общей толкотни, в атмосфере страха и величия церкви, раздается спокойное:

— Ты что делаешь?

Священник отрывается от созерцания еще прикрытой груди, поднимает голову. В паре метров от них двое: коренастый кучерявый парень в латах и с ним светловолосый, в рясе из грубой ткани с белым воротничком, на шее татуировка — мудреный рисунок креста. Такие татуировки у Охотников на нечисть — та сила, чьими руками церковь, оставаясь в безопасности, несла слово Божье темным людям, избавляя их от упырей, вурдалаков, оборотней и прочих демонов. И все же это не повод так обращаться к святому отцу, и он сурово поджимает губы. С ведьмами церковь всегда сама справлялась.

— Кай, — дергает Охотника за рукав коренастый в латах. На плече у того походный мешок. — Кай, ты что несешь?.. Ты же видишь, Его Святейшество уничтожает ведьму. О чем ты спрашиваешь?

Кай, смешавшись, теряется, пытается улыбнуться:

— Правда, простите, Святой отец. Я говорил не вам… Я разговаривал с ведьмой.  
Приняв это за шутку, ржут послушники, пихают друг друга в бок. Смех замолкает, когда к ним приближается Кай — его присутствие продирает морозом по коже, над вещмешком кружатся мухи.

— Я могу быть свидетелем. Дело в том, что Екатерина мой давний друг. Она не может являться ведьмой.

На последних словах Кай, обойдя послушников, удерживающих девушку, смотрящую на него с благодарностью спасенной, оказывается у священника. Тот смотрит сверху вниз, потому что Кай и для среднего роста низковат, а святому отцу и вовсе по плечо.

— Что, думаешь, я поверю? Охотники по работе часто… — начинает он, но Кай приподнимается, шепчет что-то ему на ухо. Святой отец меняется в лице, бледнеет. Не дослушав до конца, дает отмашку:

— Отпустите девушку, извинитесь перед ней. Она не ведьма. Охотник свидетельствует за нее.

После этого священник разворачивается, кивает Каю следовать за ним.

— Привет, я Дрод, — здоровается рыцарь, когда девушку передают ему. Без особой на то необходимости он снимает свой плащ, закутывает ее, словно голую. — Невероятная удача, что сэр Кай проходил тут, не так ли?

Девушка вытирает слезы, кивает благодарно:

— Да, невероятная…

===

— Зачистка упырей на севере, — перечисляет священник, — чернокнижник в прошлом месяце в столице. Остагутский зверь два месяца назад.

— И еще вурдалак на прошлой неделе, — кивает Кай, ожидая напротив стола священника. Тот возвращается к записям, отрицательно качает головой.

— Мне об этом не сообщали.

Кай пожимает плечами, скидывает мешок с плеч и ставит на стол отрубленную голову, похожую на свиную. Священник кивает, как счетовод, записывает в книгу.

— Город?

— Овна.

— Итого двести монет. Заберешь все?

— Только сотню, вторую оставлю, — доброжелательно отзывается Кай. Народ платит налог церкви в том числе и за то, что может остановить любого Охотника и попросить его разобраться с поселившейся у них нечистью. За это Охотника могут накормить и приютить, а деньги он в любом случае получит только с церкви, из тех же налогов. Поэтому подвиги их скрупулезно записываются, подсчитываются, только иногда с опозданием.

— Рыжую уведешь? — на секунду священник перестает быть счетоводом, смотрит исподлобья, и Кай улыбается ему, скидывая монеты в мешок.  
— Да.

===

— Сэр Кай, у вас в храмах довольно мрачно… Ни свечей, ни песен, — замечает Дрод и все время заинтересованно косится на девушку, что идет позади них, стараясь не отставать. В путь они отправляются уже с наступлением темноты, по широкой дороге мимо полей, к чернеющему вдалеке лесу.

— Это инквизиторы, — отзывается Кай, словно это что-то должно объяснить. Мешок натирает плечо, потяжелел, но эту ношу Кай доверил бы другому только в крайнем случае. Не столько из страха ограбления, а из-за того, что самому в любой момент может понадобиться бежать, и тогда придется колоть дрова и носить воду за плату, чтобы как-то протянуть до новой встречи с тем, у кого остался его мешок.

— Как ты с ними лихо, а? — кивает Дрод. Городские стены остаются далеко у них за спиной, они трое углубляются в лес. — Как ты догадался, что девушка честная, что ее оклеветали? Ты правда был с ней знаком? Что ты сказал Его Преосвященству?

— Что перед ним настоящая ведьма, и что она уже троих, таких как он, кастрировала и языки вырвала перед смертью, и ему лучше отпустить ее, — безразлично рассказывает Кай. Дрод хмурится, но быстро понимает:

— А! Обманули, чтобы спасти честную девушку?

— О чем ты? — Кай начинает злиться. — Это все — правда.

Дрод оборачивается к благодарной крестьянке — и немеет. Кай останавливается его подождать.

Девушка завязывает спереди шнуровку кожаного корсета, под грудью делает бант. Словно не пару минут прошло, а ей дали несколько часов на то, чтобы переодеться. Да что там, это совсем другой человек: рубашка та же, но поверх корсет, юбка, волосы больше не растрепанные, и даже губы горят кроваво-красным, темнеют ресницы. Она затягивается невесть откуда взявшейся курительной трубкой, смотрит на спутников одним глазом, пока второй закрывает челка, и капризным тоном спрашивает:

— Кай, ну какого хрена?

Охотник вздыхает, продолжает свой путь, остальным тоже приходится двинуться за ним.

— Знаешь, я не особо люблю, когда горят монастыри и кастрируют священников.

— Будь я слабой девочкой, что бы он сделал? А? Будь я той, кем притворялась? А если ему попадется крестьяночка, чистая и…

— Не дави на мою совесть, — перебивает Кай. — Поверь мне, крестьянки достаточно умны, чтобы не провоцировать священников.

— Не всегда, — возражает ведьма.

— Но это не повод их выводить, — прибавляет Кай, тут же спохватившись, снова останавливается и оборачивается:

— Дрод, это Гидра, она же Екатерина. Гидра ее ведьмовское имя. Гидра, это Дрод, он странствующий рыцарь. Решил, что сесть на хвост Охотнику — лучший способ добыть себе подвигов.

— Рискованно, — выдыхает дым Гидра. — Как вы познакомились?

— На тракте, — коротко отвечает Дрод.

— Что? И Кай не спасал тебя из какой-нибудь передряги? Наверное, это только со мной работает, — продолжает Гидра, улыбается, и Дрод от этого робеет еще больше. — Нам нельзя в одном городе больше суток находиться. Иначе начинается кошмар какой-то. И познакомились мы впервые, когда Кай меня спас… Кай, который искал меня, чтобы убить за сожженного священника.

— Гидру хотели использовать в призыве демона, — поясняет Кай. — Я просто решил, что лучше живая ведьма, чем расхаживающий по земле демон.

— Ты остановил пришествие антихриста в этот мир? — поражается Дрод. — Насколько же ты силен?..

— Неа, не остановил, — улыбается Гидра.

— Этот демон теперь ее покровитель, — недовольно поясняет Кай. Дрод смотрит то на ведьму, то на Охотника, пучит глаза и все ждет, когда кто-то из них скажет, что пошутил.

Но никто не шутил.

— По нашему миру расхаживает демон?

— Ему тут холодно, — Гидра первая идет вперед, по тропинке вглубь темного леса. — Но после обряда он может тут появляться, когда захочет.

Дрод всем своим видом умоляет Кая сказать, что это шутка, но тот молча ждет, когда спутник примет происходящее.

После этого Дрод держится позади, молчит, мрачно глядя в спины идущих наравне Охотника и ведьмы.

— А как насчет тебя? — стрельнув глазами, негромко спрашивает Гидра. Кай отворачивается недовольно, но в темном лесу ему видится стремительное движение зверя, складка на переносице разглаживается.

— Не догнал, — отвечает Кай задумчиво.

— Кто? — тут же вклинивается Дрод, Кай даже отскакивает от него.

— Есть у нашего священника один приятель…Но ты с ним познакомишься только если попытаешься залезть ему под рясу. Ну или кто-то при тебе попытается.

— Зачем мне туда лезть? — не понимает Дрод. — Сэр Кай же не Дама Сердца.

— А что, есть Дама Сердца? — тут же интересуется Гидра. Но любопытство ее исчезает, когда она слышит из леса сигнал — что-то похожее на вой, но все же не животного.

Кай при этом звуке ощупывает нож на поясе.

— Ну, Гидра, приятно было увидеться. Дрод, лучше жди здесь, я не знаю, что там может быть.

— Что это? — не понимает рыцарь. Ведьма, уже не склонная к шуткам, отвечает устало:

— Сигнал другого Охотника, попавшего в беду.

Кай срывается с места стрелой, просачивается между поваленным деревом и ручьем, исчезает в зарослях. Дрод, перекрестившись, ныряет следом, но от него больше шума: он продирается, как медведь, ломает ветки и постоянно в темноте спотыкается, падает.  
Гидра, вздохнув и осмотревшись, продолжает путь.

===

Всю дорогу Кая сопровождает звук рога, истерический и в то же время угасающий, все тише и тише. Сначала он ориентируется на звук, потом на запах крови и дыма. Увидев впереди просвет прогалины, на которой и должен находиться источник сигнала, Кай пружинит от одного ствола, цепляется рукой за другой и выскакивает почти в центр поляны, держит наготове нож.

— Фу нафонес-то, — произносит стоящий тут. У него оплывает подбородок, обнажаются зубы, среди которых выделяются два удлиненных резца. Кай не сразу его узнает — высокий вампир, с цветом волос оттенком в рыжину.

— Барс?

Он придерживает челюсть, которая почти отваливается, кивает и всучивает Каю сигнальный охотничий рог. Тот окован серебром, чтобы нечисть не смогла его использовать и заманить в ловушку других священников.

Из-за страшной раны Кай не сразу замечает и черный ошейник без застежки на шее Барса, неприятная догадка мелькает где-то в сознании. Барс, пока лишенный возможности говорить, показывает дальше. Где-то за елками дымится что-то, разгорается. Уже без спешки Кай направляется туда.

Охотник лежит лицом вниз, но все еще мертвой хваткой цепляется за нож. На том не видно металла из-за крови, вокруг занимается огнем небольшая деревня из землянок и хижин. Трупов: волосатых, без одежды, так много, что поначалу Кай принимает их за почву, неровные кочки.

— Вя ему фоворил, што… — начинает Барс, но осознает, как непонятно звучит, отмахивается. Челюсть обрастает мышцам, мясом. Становится более-менее приличного вида, когда из леса вываливается запыхавшийся Дрод.

— Поможешь донести? — просит Кай, обернувшись. Дрод удивленно осматривается, потом бесцеремонно пальцем указывает на раненого Охотника:

— Что, он один всех? Он вообще живой?

Барс начинает смеяться, и при несросшейся челюсти звук получается странный; Дрод замечает его только теперь.

— Вы тоже ранены.

— Оставь его, — командует Кай, начинает поднимать раненого. — Лучше помоги мне его тащить, он тяжелый.

У Охотника короткие светлые волосы, серые от пыли, по земле за ним волочется цепь, Кай отпускает, чтобы перекинуть ее себе на плечи.

Вампир оставляет Тима им, сам исчезает. Снова появляется он только в трактире в ближайшем городе, с улыбкой здоровается с Каем, подняв руку, и безошибочно идет по лестнице вверх к комнате, в которой они оставили перевязанного Охотника. За спиной Барса мешок в половину его роста и в две ширины его тела. Дрод провожает его восхищенным взглядом.

Они с Каем практические единственные посетители ранним утром, завтракают за крайним столиком.

— Оооо, это великий Охотник, — Дрод вспоминает о том, что привело их сюда. — Он ведь в одиночку все это гнездо вырезал? Что это были за волосатые мелкие твари, Кай?

— Упыри, — отвечает тот.

— Они были не опасны?

— По одному не особо. Только мертвых и жрут… В стаях — да. Я спрашивал жителей — у них стали пропадать дети, они рассказали об этом Охотнику.

— Дети, — груснеет Дрод. — Слабые и беззащитные создания… Значит, он поступил правильно? Тогда почему ты так печален?

— Жду, когда проснется Охотник, — безразлично отзывается Кай. В его чарке — разбавленное вино, кисловатое, неприятное. Дрод пьет пиво, одна закупоренная пузатая бутылка еще стоит на столе.

— Волнуешься? — понимает Дрод. — Да, твой собрат, герой. Как тут не вспомнить, что смерть ходит рядом. Но он выкарабкается.

— Конечно, выкарабкается.

Дрод вздрагивает, проливает на колено пиво. За его спиной оказывается улыбающийся Барс, садится на свободный стул, опасливо глянув за окно, за которым еще только занимается рассвет.

— На нем все как на собаке.

Барса сложно было бы отличить от человека, если б не привычка постоянно улыбаться. Людям представляется вампир как кто-то утонченный, с бледным лицом, длинными волосами и вселенской скорбью на лице. Барс же этому образу полная противоположность.

— Вы же вампир, — догадывается Дрод. — Сэр Кай объяснил мне, что не вся нечисть плохая.

— Как быстро, — кивает Барс. — Вы ведь недавно знакомы?

— Барс — это странствующий рыцарь Дрод. Дрод, это личная говорящая собачка Охотника, — представляет Кай, рассматривая свое отражение. Повисает неловкая пауза, после нее Барс с той же улыбкой делает три хлопка, придвигает к себе кубок и наливает в него вина.

— Хорошая шутка. В каждой шутке есть доля шутки, — но выпивает в мрачном молчании.

— Как ты до этого докатился? — уже мягче спрашивает Кай.

— Ну что ты, Кай, как ему можно отказать?

— Заставил, — понимающе кивает Кай.

— Не то чтобы… Я поддался, куда же он без меня. Так повелось, что он к себе никого не подпустит. Без меня давно бы уже угробился.

— Очень самонадеянно, — кивает Кай, задумчиво разглядывая кубок. С одной стороны, может, Барс врет, а с другой — это же Барс. Кто его поймет. Он вполне может быть серьезен.

— Меня все терзает одна догадка, — Дрод наклоняется ниже, облизывает губы, и от такой суеты Кай и Барс смотрят на него внимательнее. — Ходит среди людей легенда. Об одном Охотнике. Он уже почти мифический герой — стольких, говорят, вырезал, что ему уже на личный замок хватит. Уходит в одиночку во вражеский стан — возвращается на своих двоих, а упыри, зомби, оборотни — горят синем пламенем. Или дохлые лежат, все как один. Ему не нужно ждать подмоги, сколько бы врагов ни было, он всех по деревьям развешает, глотки всем перережет. У него еще не было провалов.

— Все так, — кивает Кай. — У нас есть такой.

— И? Это ведь он спит наверху? — еще тише продолжает Дрод. Барс прыскает в кулак. — Разве он не непобедим?

— Непобедим, — подтверждает Барс с гордостью, тут же понимает, что соврал. — Не против всех. Все было круто — он упырей размазывал только так. Короля их за минуту прирезал. Но потом пришел демон.

Кай цыкает раздраженно, отворачивается. Барс говорит уже с ним, оправдывается.

— За ним прислали демона. Тима даже не убить хотят. Он кому-то очень нужен в аду.

— Не могут дождаться, когда он сдохнет? — недовольно переспрашивает Кай.

— Что, ты не слышал? — ахнув, спрашивает Барс и на удивленный взгляд заканчивает с серьезной миной: — Он бессмертен.

Потом, не сдержав смеха, поднимается из-за стола.

— Ладно. Пойду проведаю его.

Дрод подхватывает неоткрытую бутылку пива, протягивает вампиру.

— Подари Тиму. От меня, в знак глубочайшего уважения.

— Э, нет, — отказывается Барс. — Давайте не будем давать ему то, что он может разбить о мою голову.

Мурлыкая что-то под нос и пританцовывая, он снова уходит наверх.

— Увидеть Тима, вживую. Помочь ему. Это так здорово, — зачарованно признается Дрод. — Я понимаю, друг мой Кай, для тебя это ничего особенного. Наверняка по долгу службы вы часто видитесь с Тимом. И на ваших собраниях. Но для меня раньше он был легендой. Теперь я поверил, что он настоящий. Ты бы ведь не смог справиться с толпой упырей.

Кай кивает, задумчиво глядя в свое отражение в чарке. На несколько секунд в сонном трактире становится тихо, спокойно. А потом сверху раздается грохот, что-то падает на пол, с шумом распахивается дверь той комнаты, куда отнесли Охотника.

— Дай-ка, — Кай стаскивает с отвлекшегося Дрода его накидку с капюшоном, застегивает на себе, закрывает голову. Дрод отвлекается, но в это время сверху тяжелыми шагами спускается живая легенда.

Тим высокий, тощий, с широкими плечами. Без рясы, в расстегнутой на две пуговицы рубашке, открывающей его крест на шее. Короткие светлые волосы у него выстрижены неаккуратно, с одной стороны чуть длиннее. И взгляд — холодный, презрительный, неживой. Дрод под этим взглядом вжимает голову в плечи, улыбкой пытается загладить свою вину за то, что родился. Тим падает на третий стул, на котором только что сидел Барс, изучает в упор собеседников.

— Я много наслышан о вас, — начинает Дрод. — И я очень счастлив, что нам довелось увидеться. Как говорится, после такого и умереть не жалко!

Тим заканчивает с изучением рыцаря, переводит глаза на Кая, морщит нос, срывает со своего пояса кошелек и кидает на стол с громким звоном.

— За спасение, — комментирует Тим. — И беспокойство.

Дрод, спохватившись, подвигает кошелек обратно:

— Что вы! Вы нас не так поняли. Сэр Кай спас вас просто по своей душевной доброте! Ему не нужно за это денег.

— Кай, — задумчиво кивает Тим, глядя в упор на Охотника.

В следующую секунду тяжелый стол летит в сторону Кая, он успевает отскочить, швырнуть в Тима стул, который тот отбрасывает. Кай тем временем лезет по стене на высокое окошко под потолком.

— Дрод, — кричит Кай оттуда. — Прибереги мои вещи, я тебя найду.

Тим пытается забраться следом, но сгибается пополам от боли, шипит. Кай проворно выбирается из окна на улицу.

===

Мама Кая его нагуляла. Это было бы не так страшно, будь ее супруг мельником, простым мужиком, который махнул бы на это рукой. Но он слыл жестоким нравом, к тому же был кузнецом на три головы больше самого высокого мужика в деревне. Кай слишком отличался от него, был сыном забежавшего в деревню на вечер менестреля — такой же светловолосый, казавшийся хрупким. Кай всегда завидовал силе названного отца.

Когда мать, которую наверняка порядком избил кузнец, оправдывалась, она кричала, что ее попутали темные силы, а светловолосый музыкант был демоном, суккубом, явившимся соблазнить ее. Под его чарами она и думать забыла, что она уже замужем, и какой красивый и желанный ее супруг. 

Поверил ей кузнец или нет — черт его знает, но, кроме того, чтобы избить жену и сына, его любимым развлечением было силой притащить Кая в город, на площадь, где сжигали ведьм и еретиков, и шептать бледному мальчишке: «Смотри-смотри, ты будешь гореть в таком же пламени. Вот только подрасти. Скажу — посмотрите на жену мою, на меня. Откуда у нас такой ребенок? Дьявола сын, подкидыш, удушивший в колыбели нашего дитя».

Это не могло кончиться хорошо, а Каю очень хотелось жить. Даже если его сторонились в деревне из-за этого слуха, даже если избегала родная мать.

После очередных побоев, прижимая к груди сломанную руку, Кай сбежал в лес. Мог там же и умереть, но выбрался по реке к какому-то городу, в котором раньше не был. Тогда Каю только-только исполнилось семь. Его подобрала церковь, спрашивала, из какой он деревни. Эти люди не могли спасти Кая, они бы просто вернули его отцу. Если тот так сильно бьет ребенка своего, значит сын это заслужил. Тогда Кай начал врать.  
Он сказал, что не помнит названия деревни, что ни разу не был в этом городе и бежал очень давно. По его истощению в это поверили. На вопрос о побоях расплакался и ответил, что деревню сожрала нечисть, только он и сбежал. И ему поверили снова.  
Через пару недель пришел Гранит — стареющий Охотник. Когда Охотник доживал до его лет, ему можно было брать учеников, и за Гранитом уже всюду следовало двое мальчишек на три-четыре года старше Кая. Церковь рассчитывала, что Кай захочет отомстить. Пойдет в Охотники, чтобы убивать тех, кто вырезал его деревню. В конце концов, что мальчику просто некуда больше идти. И Кай согласился.

Священники, да и Гранит, просчитались только в одном: не нечисть так била Кая, а человек. Он с детства понял, что слишком многие свои грехи люди привыкли прикрывать «нечистой силой» — дьявол попутал, демон соблазнил, суккуб морок навел. Кай боролся не против нечисти как таковой. Он дрался против несправедливости. Если где-то в лесах жил монстр, жрал рыцарей вместе с лошадьми — Кай приходил убить его. А если мелкий бес таскал яблоки с чужого огорода, Кай говорил с ним и оставлял в покое дальше воровать яблоки. Еще не разу Каю не прилетало в спину после такого, хотя он и к этому был готов.

===

В лесу Кая бьет шишкой в затылок, несильно, он сначала даже думает, что с дерева упала, а потом замечает парня поодаль. И по его наглой улыбке осознает — нет, не с дерева.

— Если этот ваш белобрысый снова тебя достает, то просто разреши мне с ним разобраться. Убивать не стану, только руки переломаю, — предлагает парень, приближаясь. Кай ощупывает себя. Его спасает привычка немного монет хранить в кошеле на поясе, остальное класть в мешок. До встречи с Дродом должно хватить, не придется колоть дрова крестьянам. Не то чтобы Кай был против помочь, но с тяжелой работой у него не ладилось.

— Глупости не говори. Он тебя на ближайшем дереве вздернет и освежует, а мне при встрече подарит накидку из собачьей шерсти, из тебя же сделанную.

— Ублюдок, — фыркает собеседник, нагоняет Кая, идет с ним вровень. — Зачем тебе этот рыцарь?

— Он сильный, — пожимает плечами Кай.

— А ты ловкий.

— Я имел ввиду его тело.

— А. Вещи нести, бревно отодвинуть, яму вырыть, лошадь на плечах перетащить. Еще?

— Мне нравится его искренность, — добавляет Кай. — Будь он неприятным человеком, я не согласился бы на его компанию.

— Ну да. Зато я от вас все время по кустам шарюсь. Хорошо, что вы разошлись. Я тоже сильный, могу вещи перенести, глотки перегрызть.

— Ты опасный, Хаски, — замечает Кай, но улыбается. — Дрод бы никогда ко мне ночью не полез под одеяло, будь я даже женщиной. И лицо бы вылизывать не стал.

— У тебя что-то против меня имеется? — подхватывает Хаски. — Я тебя не понимаю. Ты же, вроде, хорошо ко мне относишься. У тебя никого нет, почему нет-то? Я никому не скажу.

— Потому что нет, — припечатывает Кай и останавливается. — Снова ты?

Гидра подбирает мешок с травы, ее трубка уже не дымится, ведьма ее грызет скорее по привычке.

— Птичка на хвосте принесла, что ты подобрал в лесах Тима. Вот я и подумала, что этой дорогой убегать будешь. Слушай, Хаски, конечно, он освежует, но ты можешь помочь мне — и Тим исчезнет. Как по волшебству. Ему самому так лучше будет.

— Ничего я не собираюсь делать с Тимом и никого ему заказывать не буду. Меня просто бесит, что он обозлился на меня за то, что я Барса от него спас, а теперь Барс — его личная собачка. И думаете, я хоть на секунду допустил, что, может быть, Тим больше не злится? Нет! Это же Тим. Господи, какой же он мудак иногда.

— А мальчишкой, небось, сам на него дрочил, — с улыбкой замечает Гидра. Кай даже не возражает, ведьма смеется. — Хаски, тебе ничего не светит. Нашему мальчику нравятся парни постарше, посильнее. Тим живая легенда.

— Я не говорил, что испытываю к нему что-то кроме уважения. Которое, к слову, местами пропадает при его поведении, — все же прибавляет Кай.

— А тебе чего надо с нами? — переключается Хаски. — Давай, иди куда шла. Забыла, что говорила? Когда вы с Каем вместе, начинаются проблемы.

— Твой друг просто ревнует, — пожимает плечами Гидра. — Не волнуйся, Хаски. Я ему предлагала. Но у Кая, кажется, обет беcтрахия. Тебе ведь тоже так и не перепало? А ты стараешься, я уверена.

— Я просто пока слишком вежлив.

— Ты? — Гидра в голос смеется.

— Слушай, — ворчит сквозь зубы Хаски. — Я давно бы мог все, что хотел, взять. Но я к тому же не хочу, чтобы это было в первый и последний раз.

— Я вообще-то тут, — напоминает Кай. — И все слышу.

— Скажи еще, что ты этого не знал, — пожимает плечами Хаски.

— Кай, это было признание в любви. Лучшего он из себя не выдавит, — предупреждает Гидра.

— Может, мне не стоит идти посередине? Тогда вы не будете обсуждать только меня.

— Я точно знаю, что вам можно заводить связи. Нет, безусловно, сношение с нечистью вам запрещается, но я более чем уверена, что и мне, и Хаски ты отказываешь не из-за каких-то там правил. Плевать ты на них хотел. И с каждого собрания ваших выходишь с разбитым лицом, но продолжаешь поступать так же. Кай, честное слово, я более чем уверена, что у тебя среди наших друзей больше, чем среди людей, — Гидра делает вид, что жалеет его, разводит руками скорбно. — Возможно, именно поэтому ты взял с собой рыцаря. Кроме него у тебя друзья-то как? Есть?

— Гранит, — кивает Кай. Хаски фыркает.

— Учитель твой, — для себя проговаривает он. — Конечно. Друг. Именно этот друг тебе за каждую ошибку зубы пересчитывает.

— Ничего, Кай. Зато мы за тебя кому хочешь глотку порвем, — с улыбкой произносит Гидра, ласково гладит его плечо, но Кай сбрасывает ее руку, показывает вперед.

— Монастырь. Вас туда не пустят.

— Сбежать от нас решил? — понимает Гидра. — Ну давай. Может среди своих святош тоже друзей заведешь, хотя я сомневаюсь, среди них один ты нормальный и есть. Даже этот Тим… Слушай, я могу замолвить за тебя словечко. И Акросс тебя к себе возьмет, без вопросов.

— Впервые вижу, чтобы мне так доброжелательно предлагали гореть в аду, — замечает Кай.

Гидра и Хаски понимающе прощаются с ним подальше от поселения, чтобы не ставить под удар репутацию Кая. Тот вздыхает спокойно — клонит в сон, гудят уставшие ноги.  
Монастырь возвышается посреди селения, почти в самом центре. А вокруг — частокол метров пять, деревянные заточенные осиновые колья, толщиной как раз с Кая. Обычно такой забор не проблема, когда ты пришел с миром. Каю приходится минут пять поорать, чтобы над воротами появилась удивленная лохматая заспанная башка и кивнула:

— Сейчас святого отца кликну.

Кай еще немного стоит у стен, над которыми появляется то одно, то другое удивленное лицо, то два сразу. А потом ворота открываются — тяжело и со скрипом, но все же. За ними — священник лет сорока, на две головы выше Кая. Но Кая вообще природа ростом обделила, и встретить человека выше него было просто.

Кай расстегивает ворот до того, как его об этом попросят, и священник, открывший было рот, тут же его закрывает, ждет, когда Охотник покажет татуировку, пристально изучает и кивает.

На шее у всех охотников, переходящая ниже, до ключиц, татуировка креста с затейливой вязью, с вписанной в грани молитвой. Где-то дня три уходит на то, чтобы ее набить, и это как их подорожная, так и защита. Как раз в том месте, куда так любят кусаться вампиры. Защита эта слабенькая, когда тебе скорее норовят голову оторвать, чем деликатно цапнуть в шею, но все же помогает.

— Меня зовут Кай, — представляется он, когда суровый священник добреет. — Утром вышел из города. Возможно, это слабость, но я не хотел бы проводить эту ночь в лесу.

— Конечно, — кивает священник. — Мое имя Хемминг. Можешь остаться в деревне, за стенами с наступлением ночи становится опасно.

Кай мог бы на это фыркнуть, но забором огорожен небольшой участок, дворов на сорок. Такие деревни обычно сами по себе существуют, без частокола. Здесь же вроде как опасно. Настолько, что взрослое население деревни, вооружившись вилами и косами, с этим справиться не может. Выглядит все так, что лучше поверить на слово. Поэтому Кай спешит войти, ворота за ним закрываются.

Город грязный, едким дымом исходят кузницы, никаких улочек — дома натыканы как попало, все низкие, в один этаж, окна почти у самой земли. Надо всем этим, как чужой, возвышается деревянный монастырь с колокольней.

— Совсем недавно тут был один из ваших, — рассказывает Хемминг. — Переночевал и отправился дальше. Мы не просили у него помощи, и от вашей тоже откажемся, если захотите предложить. Мы справляемся сами.

— С вампирами? — понимает Кай, больше глядя по сторонам и под ноги, чем в спину священника, поэтому пропускает кивок того.

— Да. С ними. Им нравится чем-то это место. Ночью из города не выйдешь. Только если ты самоубийца. А днем ничего, нормально… Торговцев не трогают. А вот Охотника попробовали бы сожрать.

— Не впервой, — пожимает плечами Кай.

— Вы не понимаете, — возражает священник. — Их полчища. Обычно детей и женщин с наступлением темноты запирают в домах. Но если интересно — можете ночью посмотреть. Они иногда нападают, иногда просто сторожат вокруг деревни. Даже если их перебьют — придут новые. Мы уже пробовали.

— Охотник, что был тут до меня, случайно, не со светлыми волосами, высокий и?..

— Да, Тим, — останавливается у такого же вросшего в грязь домика Хемминг. — Вот тут никто не живет. Можете пока занять это место. За нас правда не стоит волноваться, уверен, что у Охотника найдется более важное дело, чем вычерпывать воду из моря. 

Дом внутри темный, запыленный. Приятно пахнет свежим деревом и сеном. Кай скидывает рясу, наконец с удовольствием падает на лавку с соломенным тюфяком — то ли после Тима убрать забыли, то ли гости тут все же бывают.

Тим. Что у него, мозги теперь поехали? Зарекся убивать вампиров, а то каждый из них будет за ним бегать? Или, насмотревшись на Барса, в них тоже людей увидел? Тим не самый мирный из Охотников, и если Каю сказать, мол, на нас нападают вампиры, но мы так сто лет жили и еще проживем, так что не беспокойтесь — он мимо пройдет. А Тим возьмет свою цепь и отправится ночью в лес охотиться. Всех не перебьет, но до кого дотянется — точно.

Говорили, что у Тима и правда всю семью убили. Большую, любящую семью. Когда Гранит представлял ему Кая, он так и сказал: «Смотри, Тим. Это мальчик Кай. Вы с ним похожи, у Кая тоже всех убили».

Каю тогда было тринадцать, Тиму — двадцать два. В столицу, где обучали Охотников, он прибыл из-за ранения, на Кая смог глянуть только одним глазом, второй был забинтован. Мальчишки робели перед легендой. А Каю впервые стало невыносимо стыдно за свою ложь: показалось, будто Тим не проверил, прочитал по глазам, что он тут — обманом. Это потом Кай узнал, что Тим на всех смотрел, как на дерьмо.  
Не верилось, что настолько одержимый своим делом человек упустил возможность цепью помахать и в чьих-нибудь кишках ножом покопаться. Стареет?

===

Просыпается Кай в полной темноте и тишине. Днем стучали кузницы, галдел народ, а теперь словно вымерли все. И снаружи почти нет огней — только далеко-далеко, кажется, у стен. Еще некоторое время Кая лежит на боку, пытаясь проспать еще несколько часов до рассвета, а потом сдается и поднимается.

Этот дом похож на склеп, тут ночью неуютно, и, наверное, в лесу было бы спокойнее. Рясу он оставляет на лавке, но забирает нож, который крепится на поясе за спиной. Все-таки не прогуляться в столице вечерком идет, а впрочем, и там в некоторых районах не стоит без оружия ходить, что днем, что ночью.

Он выбирается к огню, к стенам, откуда на него оглядываются бодрые, не то что утром, серьезные стражи в блестящих серебром кольчугах и, рассмотрев гостя в свете факелов, подзывают подняться. Так обычно зовут взрослые детей на городской площади во время представления, чтобы посадить на плечи. Кая они, наверное, принимают за едва закончившего обучение семнадцатилетнего мальчишку. Работать он уже три года назад начал, чуть-чуть не дотянув до семнадцати, а вот выглядел всегда младше своих лет, и к нему все относились как к неопытному. И все же, приглашение он принимает — поднимается на мостик к стене, смотрит за частокол, но там тихая ночь, пустынный темный лес. Ничего интересного.

Как только Кай успевает об этом подумать, стражник поджигает второй факел и швыряет через стену дальше, к линии деревьев. Несколько раз тот переворачивается в воздухе, освещает стволы деревьев и еще…

Кай отшатывается, едва не падает, успевает ухватиться за протянутую ему руку, и стражники смеются. Очень быстро факел догорает, оставив снова лес в темноте.

Кай не думал, что их вообще столько существует. Хотя вокруг чаща, силуэтов с клыкастыми мордами приходится по три на каждую сосну. Они стоят неподвижно, такие же, как деревья в этом лесу, и смотрят вверх, за забор, в затихшую от ужаса деревню.


	2. Chapter 2

— Он и раньше тут жил, но как-то… Не беспределил что ли. Крысы его в город за инструментом наведывались, кузнец им мясницкие ножи ковать отказывался, иногда местные, перебрав, могли одну-другую крысу пристукнуть, так они же слабенькие, много ли им надо… Но он из деревенских никого не трогал. Ему-то, может, и хотелось, но мы ж вилы возьмем. Или вот, Охотника кликнем, и все, прощай вечность и уютный домик в лесу. Так-то он где-то в городе живет. Там люди пачками пропадают, и ничего.

Барс, обычный деревенский паренек, говорил без умолку, задорно, иногда с непривычки потирал шею, ощупывал языком новые клыки, когда в разговоре возникали паузы.

— А в деревне была девушка. Первая красавица. Таких, я уверен, и в городе нет. Парнями крутила как хотела. Ну, и я попал… Я чего не женатый до сих пор — как жениться время пришло, мать слегла. Под себя ходила, кашу только протертую ела, умирала потихоньку… Выбрал я невесту, в дом ее привести не успел, а она мне как-то на сеновале: «Убьешь мать — пойду за тебя. Ты ж видишь, она мучается». Слыхал, да? Я и мать…

— Девушку убили вампиры? — напомнил Кай. Барса нужно было постоянно возвращать к теме разговора, он сбивался, начинал говорить о другом.

— Да не, — протянул Барс, криво улыбнувшись. — Ее похитили. Парни сробели, а может, знали что. А я думаю — вот он мой шанс. Схожу туда, скажу: «Что-то ты зарвался. Сейчас деревню с вилами приведу». И он ее отпустит. Пришел… И слуги такие учтивые, крысы эти: «Проходите, будьте здоровы, может быть чаю?». И к нему — я думал в кабинет, а они в спальню. Вот веришь, я чуть не обделался от страха. Думал он меня это… Не, думаю, врешь, в челюсть сейчас дам и без зубов оставлю, будешь через соломинку кровь сосать. А потом понял… Она сидит в его кровати. И ночнушка на ней шелковая. Красивая. И она, и ночнушка… Прям как графиня сразу стала. Смотрит на меня и улыбается. Чего, типа, приперся?

— Мать-то жива? — грустно спросил Кай, понимая уже, чем кончилась эта история — клыки Барса и след на шее говорили сами за себя. Барс рассказывал, пока вел Охотника к лесному домику.

Когда Кай пришел в деревню, его попросили о помощи местные жители. Встал вопрос о том, кто может его проводить, и деревенские выставили у кромки леса блюдечко коровьей крови, как для кошки. На Барса, выбравшегося из-за деревьев к лакомству, они смотрели с тоской и сожалением. Тот держался осторожно, при Охотнике выходить не хотел, тогда Кай спросил: «Кого боишься? Меня боишься? Я тебя вон на сколько ниже. Пойдем, отомстим за тебя».

Никто не пустит вампира жить в деревню. Будь на месте Кая другой Охотник, он бы вырезал все поместье, потом подошел бы к Барсу с ножом и грустно спросил: «Ну, ты же понимаешь?» И жители деревни понимали, поэтому Барса провожали в последний путь. Девушки плакали, парни хмурились и сжимали кулаки, старики молились. В маленькой деревеньке Барса любили, Кай еще там решил, что убивать его не будет. Расскажет, как дальше жить, куда бежать.

И при всей безнадежной веселости Барса, Каю было его искренне жаль.

Барс помолчал, пожевал свой язык, отстраненно ответил:

— Да. Два года назад умерла. Отец еще раньше помер: пил, скотина, заснул в хлеву и лошадь его в навоз втоптала. Благо я тогда уже взрослый был, мог уже и себя, и мать прокормить.

Еще немного помолчали.

— Да… Хорошо, что мать не дожила, — и, снова беря разбег: — Так вот, и понимаю, что у Хельги-то клыки и на шее две дырочки. Ну, ты, говорю этому вампиру, дождался тут. Я, знаешь ли, тоже не пальцем деланный, щас в зубы дам, и больше не будешь у нас девок портить, и про соломинку тоже хотел пообещать… Только он у кровати стоял, а в следующее мгновение мне в шею вцепился.  
Барс снова потер место укуса, развел руками. Он даже теперь улыбался. Кай уже видел крышу дома — богатого, большого. «Крысы», как называл их Барс, были слугами вампиров. Порода та же, но что-то в них шло не так, они старели, слабели, но не умирали. Приходилось идти на легкую работу к своим же, и те принимали. Кай нащупывал на поясе нож, закрепленный у рукояти и на конце лезвия, мрачно раздумывал. Стоило убить только хозяина или и новоявленную вампиршу тоже? Пожалуй что обоих, да и слуг, если под ноги бросятся. Барс никого не трогал и не собирался. Ему хватало жить в лесу у деревни, просто потому, что он всегда там жил, и местные любили его настолько, что сами кровью подпаивали. Сделанное с ним, было убийством. Кай верил, что Барс не врал ему — такие никогда не врут.

То, что Кай поначалу принял за дымок из печи, оказалось смогом из окна спальни на втором этаже. Сада или забора вокруг не было, а входная дверь открыта настежь, внутри темно. И тишина, как вымерли все.

— Нас тут явно не ждали, — улыбнулся Барс, лунный свет скользнул по его клыкам. Кай среагировал первым — рванул в сторону, сшиб Барса с ног, заставив лечь. Из темноты дверного провала вырвалась и зацепилась за дерево цепь. Секунду назад перед этим деревом стоял Барс. Кай сориентировался только потому, что знал, что именно тут произошло — другой Охотник без просьбы деревенских наткнулся на этот домик. Он не знал истории, он не собирался мучиться выбором, как Кай, кого убивать, а кого оставить. Он просто вырезал всех в этом доме.

— Слушай, — быстрым шепотом осадил Кай. — Беги отсюда, я с ним поговорю. Избегай крестов, чеснока, ходи только по ночам. Никакого серебра. Кровь пить только у животных. И ни в коем случае не у людей.  
Люди привыкли, что нечисть живет рядом с ними. Если им не досаждают — они не попытаются убить, не наймут Охотника.

— Если девушка — только из вампиров.

— А если добровольно? — с сияющими глазами спросил Барс. Кай выругался, рывком поднялся, потянул из-за пояса нож.  
Тим был похож на нечисть, на саму смерть — такой же белый, с высокими скулами. Цепь от дерева не стал отрывать, просто бросил, тоже потянул нож из-за пояса.

— Что ты делаешь? — спокойно спросил он. Кай обернулся через плечо, еще раз крикнул:

— Беги!

Барс не двигался с места, завороженно смотрел на Охотника.

— Легендарный, — прошептал он, узнав. Тим приближался.

— Да он убьет тебя, беги! — скомандовал Кай, но Барс растерялся:

— А разве… так не должно быть?

Он и за Каем пошел, думая, что сразу после хозяина загородного дома, Охотник прирежет и его, и теперь не знал, почему должен себя спасать.

— Девушки! — напомнил Кай. — Они любят вампиров! Будут тебе в ноги падать, любить тебя вечно! Только в вампиров их не превращай.

Барс улыбнулся одной стороной лица, по второй дал себе пощечину.

— Спасибо, парень! Я в долгу перед тобой! — прокричал Барс, уже удаляясь. Тим оставался наедине с Каем, и, возможно, для несчастного вампира поневоле Кай выглядел героем. Он бы таким и был, если б дрался до конца, а не сбежал от Тима, как только посчитал, что Барс уже достаточно далеко.

===

Эти люди — ненормальные. Если бы Кай родился тут, он уговорил бы семью собрать все, что смогут унести, и в первый же светлый день бежать отсюда как можно дальше. Ему и теперь было страшно уходить из-за стен.

Вернувшись в выделенный ему домик, он до рассвета ходил из стороны в сторону, выглядывая на темную улицу, и во вспыхивающих там огоньках ему виделись глаза. Давно у Кая такого не было: почти детский страх перед тем ужасом, с которым невозможно справиться.  
Но к рассвету, успокоившись, он устраивается снова на соломе подремать перед выходом и засыпает крепко. Кай как кот: когда он чувствует, что ему ничего не угрожает — спит крепко, не разбудить. Другое дело ночью посреди леса, там ветка хрустнет — он уже с ножом наготове. Будто и не спал, а притворялся.

Выспавшийся на несколько лет вперед, с больной головой, лохматый, Кай отрывается от промявшейся под ним соломы и смотрит в окно. Солнце клонится к макушкам деревьев, часа три до заката. Далеко не уйти.

— Блин, — находит наконец нужное слово Кай, поднимается одеваться.

Ощущение, что люди в этом городе питаются только железом: никаких огородов Кай не замечает, размышляет какое-то время о том, что местные наверняка живут в постоянной осаде и продовольствия не хватает. Кай как раз ругает себя мысленно за то, что задержался, когда замечает поднимающегося к дому священника.

— Мне сказали, что вы были на стенах. И что были напуганы, — в Хемминге заметна обеспокоенность, хотя Каю становится стыдно за свою слабость. — Мы тут привыкли уже, а приезжих пугает… Обычно я прошу не пускать новых людей на стены ночью. Но наши парни, кажется, хотели посмеяться. Показать свою отвагу перед Охотником.

— Я понимаю, — кивает Кай. — Все в порядке. Это… Правда было жутко. Не знаю, как вы живете здесь.

— Может быть, вы голодны?

А ведь этот священник, пожалуй, для того сюда и шел. Кай появился у стен налегке, если не считать оружия, и провел тут уже сутки. Конечно, он голоден.

Люди обычно настроены по-разному. Одни хотят денег за еду и кров, другим от Охотника нужна помощь, и потому они бесплатно позволяют им остаться и кормят. Были и такие, как Хемминг, кто не мог оставить человека голодным и уставшим. И Кай кивает, ощущая себя на тот возраст, в каком его видят, — семнадцатилетним юнцом, недавно начавшем путешествовать без учителя. Совести хватает только уточнить:

— У вас ведь нет проблем с урожаем?

Хемминг улыбается понятливо, отрицательно качает головой.

— Эта деревня живет тем, что может смастерить. Добрый вечер, — Хемминг кланяется девушке с корзинкой, улыбается ее ребенку. — Продовольствие мы закупаем. Спасибо, замечательно, а как вы поживаете? Потому что сами понимаете — вырастить что-то за пределами деревни — невозможно. А тут земля пропиталась… Тут уж либо выращивать… Спасибо, замечательно, а вы как? Либо производить.  
На Кая посматривают с интересом, но не подходят поговорить и не останавливают. Люди тут выглядят, как в любой другой спокойной деревне. Правда привыкли?

Кая едва не сбивает с ног ручеек детей. Даже они ничего не боятся, теперь ему по-настоящему становится стыдно за себя.

— Почему они не нападают? — спрашивает Кай и только теперь замечает, что Хемминг разговаривал со знакомым и не расслышал вопроса, приходится повторить.

— Я… не знаю, — теряется священник. — Я предполагаю, что мы на их земле. На их святыне. Они как волки — бродят вокруг деревни. Есть забор — и они только скрипят зубами. Но, поверьте, ночью туда лучше не выходить.

— Я и не собирался проверять, — тут же поднимает руки Кай. Он уже осознанно играет юнца, который толком не освоился со своим опасным ремеслом. Хемминг грустно улыбается, кивает:

— Да, правильно. Если бы вы попытались нас спасти — ваша кровь была бы на моих руках. Года три назад один отчаянный Охотник услышал, что нам докучают вампиры. Он, кажется, не понял, насколько все плохо. Мы уговаривали его вернуться, но сами понимаете… Когда начало темнеть, мы закрыли ворота.

У Кая мороз по коже. Ему настолько не по себе, что притупляется голод. Скорее всего того бедолагу просто разорвали.

— Не буду вас пугать, — замечает это добрый Хемминг. Они уже пришли на место, и становится понятно, почему священник относится так покровительственно к Каю — из дверей монастыря осторожно выглядывают мальчишки-послушники лет по пять-шесть.

— А, это, — спохватывается Хемминг, — иногда сюда привозят осиротевших детей. Кого-то забирают жители деревни, кто-то остается тут… Я уверен, они бы с радостью забрали всех, но ведь и у них самих в семьях родные дети… Я понимаю. К тому же, они живы на то, что жертвует город.

— Здравствуйте, — произносит остановившийся за несколько шагов до ворот Кай. В этих мальчишках он безошибочно угадывает маленького себя, осиротевшего при живых родителях. Хемминг совсем не похож на Гранита, который был учителем Кая. Граннит — суровый, молчаливый и угрюмый стареющий Охотник, когда-то лишившийся глаза, повредивший руку так, что она не двигалась, а висела плетью вдоль тела. Но даже этот человек, когда гнал Кая в полночь на улицу тренироваться вместо сна, когда давал ему два ведра и требовал наполнить пруд водой из речки под горой, был лучше его отца. Будь то кровный или тот, что сломал Каю руку. Ему всегда казалось, что Гранит если и не знал всего с самого начала — догадался позже.

Это «позже» было тогда, когда выгонять Кая уже не имело смысла. Ну не убивали у него всю семью — и ладно, домой не сбежал — уже хорошо. Не жаловался — вообще замечательно.

Одно было плохо: сильнее Кай не становился. Не так, как остальные или тот же Тим. Кай мог уворачиваться, уже тогда научился хитростью добиваться того, что остальные получали силой. Но от тех заданий, которыми нагружал его учитель, Кай выматывался, падал и норовил себе что-то снова сломать. Когда Каю было шестнадцать, он путешествовал с Гранитом по стране, готовился к самостоятельной жизни. Где-то в землях, где правила нечисть, а не люди, Кай спрятал их татуировки, из походного мешка сделал накидку для Гранита и прошел эти земли как мальчик-поводырь для слепого старца, которого играл Гранит. Они ни разу не сражались там, где была вероятность вообще живым не вернуться. После этого Гранит заявил, что как-нибудь его ученик проживет, по крайней мере, ума ему хватит. Гранит был хорошим учителем — если где-то и перегибал, то зная, что Каю это спасет жизнь. Хемминг не должен был перегибать, он не скрывал своей заботы об этих детях. То, что снаружи выглядело как монастырь, оказалось приютом.

— Раньше был монастырь, — за общим столом поясняет Хемминг. Из взрослых тут не только он и Кай — еще несколько парней в мешковатых рясах обедают с ними. — Но нас тут не так много, дети нас не потеснили.

===

Что-то не дает Каю покоя. Ночью, выспавшись за день, он лежит, глядя в потолок. Какое-то чутье мешает спать.  
Все в порядке с детьми. Хемминг в деревне и староста, и главный священник. Их церковь не устраивает сожжения еретиков. С вампирами у них нечто вроде соглашения: ни одной человеческой рожи за забором деревни ночью — и никому не будет плохо. Они следят за вампирами, пока те за ними. Конечно, необычное поведение для этих существ, но кто их знает… Не к ним же выходить и расспрашивать, в самом деле. И вроде Кай в самом деле тут только прохожий, от него не требуют ничего, они привыкли, ситуацию не исправить, и они вполне живут так. Но что-то не так. Нельзя уходить, пока не поймет.

И Кай, снова прихватив все вещи из заброшенного домика, выбирается в глухую тихую ночь, но не к забору. В центр этой деревни — к деревянному монастырю. Только он никого не предупреждает о визите, напротив — спрятав лицо и светлые волосы капюшоном, обходит стоящего у входа монаха, внутрь проникает через наглухо закрытое окно.

Но и внутри ничего подозрительного. Спят спокойно дети, заполняет книги Хемминг в своей спальне, в другом крыле дрыхнут, похрапывая, монахи.

Кай почти готов сдаться. Настолько привыкает, что ему просто показалось, что даже обнаружив под полом ход вниз, под монастырь, ожидает увидеть там запасы.

С уверенностью отмечает: «Ну да. Запасы. И клетка».

Только после этой мысли его передергивает.

Тут горит свечка, как раз у клетки, и когда открывается дверь в подпол и Кай спускается ниже, из темноты к прутьям выходит девочка лет тринадцати. «А вот это уже не хорошо», — решает Кай и, приложив палец к губам, просит ее быть тише.  
Если не считать клетки, даже девочка выглядит обычно: простенькая белая ночная рубашка, смотрит без страха, с интересом, пока Кай зажигает больше свечей и ищет, где в этой клетке дверь.

— Ты же ведь не убивать меня пришел? — спрашивает ребенок.

— Зачем? — не понимает Кай. Когда света достаточно — осматривает. Синяков нет, девочка выглядит сытой и не измученной, бледная только. Может, у них это наказание такое? Провести ночь одной в подвале.

— Потому что ты — Охотник, — поясняет она. Прежде, чем Кай переспрашивает, девочка показывает зубы. Кай даже как-то успокаивается — перед ним вампир. Не то чтобы так лучше, но все же этим можно объяснить поведение заперших ее тут людей.

— Ты из тех, что снаружи? Попалась? — с пониманием кивает Кай.

— Нет. Я была тут изначально. Это мой дом. Значит, не убьешь?

— Нет.

— Тот Охотник, что был тут недавно, тоже не стал меня убивать, — рассказывает девочка, сложив руки перед собой в замок и отведя глаза. Кай мысленно прикидывает, быстро понимает:

— Большой, светлый, страшный. Выглядит лет на двадцать пять.

Она кивает. Значит, Тим ее не убил. Что-то новое. И правда, мягче стал.

— Ему пояснили, что я нужна. Что благодаря мне город существует, и…

— Это как? — не понимает Кай. Не железо же из нее добывают.

— Клетка, — пытается объяснить она, подбирает слова. — Вампиры, что собираются вокруг деревни… Они собираются, чтобы вызволить меня. Но я передаю им, что со мной все хорошо. И они не нападают. Мне нравится здесь, дети играют со мной, и вообще тут хорошо.

— В клетке? — переспрашивает Кай.

— Ну разве что клетка… Но я же все-таки вампир. Вдруг я кого-нибудь из детей укушу? Я иногда сама себе не верю, они такие теплые… Так что все в порядке.

— Все равно не понимаю, зачем? — напоминает Кай.

— Это место умирало. Люди не хотели жить общиной, каждый хотел свою торговлю и ремесло, своих работников… Но железо общее. И они спорили за то, кто будет им владеть… И ругались много-много. Это было плохо. И они могли уйти, могли ведь… Хорошие мастера везде нужны.

— Так тебе сказали? — переспрашивает Кай. Он все ищет на девочке раны, синяки, но их нет. Она даже не просто ребенок, а как маленькая принцесса. Внутри клетки кровать с балдахином и игрушек больше, чем Кай видел наверху, у всех детей приюта.

— Что-то я и сама видела. Я разрешила запереть меня тут, и тогда стали приходить они. И все стало хорошо: люди испугались, объединились. И теперь все счастливы.

— И ты? — Кай смотрит внимательно, серьезно, в самую душу. Даже если она скажет да — он не поверит. — Тот Охотник, получается, видел тебя? Говорил с тобой, выслушал всю эту историю и ушел…

— Да.

— И ни о чем больше не спрашивал?

— Спросил-спросил, — кивает девочка. — Он спросил…

«Священник тебя трогал?»

Кай почти слышит в ее словах стальной тон Тима. Вертит эту мысль и откладывает на потом — даже ему ясно, что Хемминг не стал бы приставать к ребенку. А вот у Тима какой-то прямо клин на этом, Кай и раньше слышал о нем странные истории.

— Ты не хочешь знать? — спрашивает вампир.

— Нет, — Кай пожимает плечом. — У меня будет другой вопрос. Неужели тебе нравится жить в клетке? Когда ты в последний раз видела солн… луну? Небо? Мир дальше этого подвала?

Девочка улыбается, показывает свою прекрасную комнату, потом свою ночную рубашку, висящее в стороне голубое платье, а потом ломается. Вздрагивает нижняя губа, она прикладывает руку тыльной стороной к глазам и, уже плача навзрыд, завывает:

— Давно… Шесть лет назад… И маму с папой… тоже… давно…

Ей можно было бы посочувствовать, если бы Кай не понимал, что вой этот перебудит теперь весь дом. И он, даже услышав быстрые шаги явно тяжелого взрослого человека, уже знает, что не сбежит.

Это чертово чувство скользкого положения, когда происходит что-то неправильное, но ведь эти люди действуют из лучших побуждений, и потому убивать или калечить их нельзя. Только сдаться.

===

Все так мирно, и никто не угрожает, не дерется. Хемминг уверен, что Кай все понял или поймет, если объяснить. Кай — что его не будут убивать.  
Было бы проще, если бы попытались. Тогда ясно: тут враг, убей всех, кто против тебя — потом простят, потому что жизнь Охотника важнее, она оправдывает те деньги, что платят церкви в налогах. Понятно, что в такой ситуации Тим махнул рукой.

— Я уверен, что вы достаточно разумный молодой человек. Конечно, девочку стоило бы прятать лучше, но ей и так тяжело. Я не гоню вас. Оставайтесь тут сколько пожелаете, но постарайтесь никому не рассказывать об увиденном.  
Обычная беседа — Хемминг за столом в окружении свечей. Кай сидит напротив, над ним двое послушников — вот те точно дети кузнецов, тут весь город кузнецов, не ошибешься. Кая даже не били, просто спустившийся проспавший его охранник поклонился и предложил пройти с ним в кабинет. Пришлось прощупывать почву самостоятельно:

— То есть, тот вариант, в котором я забираю девочку и передаю родителям, не рассматривается?

Какое-то движение за спиной Кая, но оно обрывается, Хемминг внимательно смотрит туда, потом на Охотника.

— Она не ваши сироты. У нее родители есть. Или и ваши дети не все без родителей?

— Некоторым детям лучше тут, чем с родителями. Вы же видите, какой прелестной девочкой она растет. Как ее воспитывали бы родители? Считать людей за мясо?

Если бы Кая забрали от родителей и держали в клетке, он вряд ли был бы благодарен.

— Она не животное, — напоминает Кай.

— Но все еще опасна. Со временем она перестанет…

— Вы хотите предложить ей картошкой питаться вместо крови?.. Давайте не будем спорить, кому лучше где быть. Ведь вы ее тут держите для того, чтобы деревню каждую ночь окружали, и жителям было не до ссор.

— Вы не видели, что тут творилось раньше. К тому же я не прошу ваших о помощи. Я говорю — все в порядке, проходите. Обычно так и происходит, погибшего я всеми силами отговаривал.

С Тимом был Барс, остался снаружи, пообщался со своими и рассказал про девочку. Тим решил, что благоразумнее не трогать этого равновесия.

— Я так не могу, — ставит точку Кай, напрягается, почувствовав кожей враждебность. У него не отбирали оружия, и он обещает себе, что руки отрежет тому, кто попробует его сейчас ударить.

— В таком случае я должен просить вас покинуть наше селение. Сейчас.

На дворе ночь, за забором — толпа вампиров. Это все равно попытка убийства.

— Нет, — возражает Кай. — Я уйду днем.

— Не уйдете, — вздыхает Хемминг. — Либо вы уходите сейчас, либо к утру вас тут и не было. Тут печки, которые даже кости сжигают.

Кая дергает, он действует прежде, чем успевает подумать — вытаскивает широкий нож из-за пояса, обрушивает его на стол. Нож вонзается в деревянную столешницу и несколько секунд слышен только звон железа.

— Хороший нож, — хвалит Хемминг. — Кай, вы один. То, что девочка так по детски хочет к маме и папе — нормально. Но вы без меня знаете, какие у нее родители. Я стараюсь, как могу, чтобы ей было тут хорошо. Я не хочу убивать вас. Охотники вообще слишком ценны. Сколько вас сейчас осталось на всю страну? Сорок?

— Тридцать два, — кивает Кай. Может, и меньше, но на последнем собрании были эти цифры.

— Тем более. Вы можете спасти еще столько людей. Но вы заставляете меня выбирать: либо безопасность и неведение этой деревушки, где я крестил, пожалуй, каждого жителя — либо продолжение вашего путешествия. Кай, поверьте, вы совсем юный мальчик, давайте не будем доводить до греха. Я же не говорю, что не выпущу вас. И я ничего плохого не делаю. Но мне нужно сохранить тайну.

===

— Здравствуйте, Охотник, — кивает девочка и отходит в сторону. Решетка отодвигается странно, непривычно — разбирается часть стены, после этого прутья уходят в бок. Вампир отбегает в дальний угол, остается там, пока Кая толкают в клетку. Прутья закрываются обратно.  
В голове Кая варианты тех, кто мог бы ему помочь. Хаски? Скорее всего, обошел это место и ждет его на пути дальше. Волноваться начнет дня через два. Гидра никогда не могла его спасти, потому что, просить о помощи ее означает просить демона. Дрод, конечно, может идти этой дорогой, но его пустят в город, скажут, что Кай ушел не так давно, и Дрод отправится догонять. Ощущения опасности нет, хотя Кай верит: Хемминг может убить, если он упрется. И странно, Кай никогда бы не подумал, что в нем столько принципиальности.

— Ты себя плохо вел? — спрашивает девочка.

— Очень, — кивает Кай. Когда его разоружали, он поранил одного из послушников, тут же сам себя испугался, перевернул нож рукоятью к Хеммингу и отдал.

— Мне тебя нужно съесть?

— Нет, — Кай сначала отвечает, потом до него наконец доходит, о чем спросили. Но девочка выдыхает облегченно:

— Это хорошо, что не надо. Не то чтобы я хотела… Но ты мне понравился.

— Тебе спать не пора? — Кай этим вопросом копирует Гранита, который так же спрашивал, когда ученики его донимали. Спать пора было, когда скажет сам Гранит, и если тренировка заключалась в том, чтобы три дня идти куда-то без отдыха, то спать никому было не пора.

— Я думала, ты расскажешь мне интересные истории…

Стоит сказать «Интересные истории» — и любые мало-мальски занимательные выпадают из головы.

— Про кого?

— Про Охотников. У вас же интересная жизнь… много путешествий. Много людей.

Ну да, а еще убитых монстров на пути, в том числе вампиров. Кай за три года таких с десяток прирезал. Возможно, Хемминг был прав: те относились к людям, как к мясу.

— Есть один Охотник, которому совсем не отдыхается, — вздыхает Кай. — Надолго нигде не задерживается. Еще не всех перерезал, а годы уже к тридцатнику. Скоро пора будет успокоиться…

— И что же он станет делать, когда успокоится?

Каю кажется, что ляжет и сдохнет. Такие как Тим не доживали до старости, не брали учеников. Они просто умирали.  
Для Кая то время, когда ему понадобятся ученики , кажется далеким. Он почти верит, что однажды совершит фатальную ошибку и его повесят свои же.

— Остепенится. Купит замок, обзаведется семьей. Посадит в будку своего ручного вампира… — опомнившись, Кай разворачивается, но девочка слушает с интересом, не шарахается. Сделать ее таким же, как Барс? Свои засмеют. Барс не только разведка, он еще и сила, а от ребенка, тем более девочки — какой прок? Да и даже если на ней будет ошейник — Кай отсюда ее не сможет вывести, а у Хемминга появится больше причин убить его.

Хемминг приходит к прутьям, когда девочка уже спит, а Кай сидит у самой решетки в ожидании.

— Я думал, мы договоримся, — начинает священник. — Но я вижу, что нет… Я не спал всю ночь, Кай. Мне не нужны напрасные жертвы. Давайте сделаем так — вы уходите от нас с миром, сохраняете нашу тайну. А я никому не расскажу, что вы приставали к одной из наших воспитанниц.

— Я не… — начинает Кай, но понимает, замолкает и продолжает через некоторое время: — Я понимаю, вы думаете, что поступаете правильно. Но это не так.

— Некоторые чужаки понимают, некоторые нет… Ты не видел этой деревни раньше. Я мечтал о таком месте, но людей надо держать в клетке, чтобы сделать счастливыми. Не заставляй держать в клетке и тебя.

— Меня будут искать.

— Тогда убивать, — спокойно возражает Хемминг. — Правда. Я еще никогда этого не делал и не хочу покупать наше спокойствие еще более дорогой ценой.

===

Кая удивляет, что черно-белый крупный пес остается в зарослях, не подходит ближе, только смотрит на него и иногда приветливо машет хвостом. Прежде, чем Кай успевает его окликнуть, с тропинки впереди раздается:

— Сэр Кай!

Дрод бежит к нему, громыхая латами. И при нем походный мешок Кая.

— Странный парень тут был. Я собирался дождаться в Сече, как условились, но он сказал, что тебе может понадобится помощь. Выглядишь усталым… Что-то случилось?

— Встретил монстра, с которым не смог справиться, — кивает Кай. — Не важно. Пойдем.

Каю становится понятно, почему именно Дрода он взял с собой. Дрод искренний, открытый, честнее Кая. При нем Охотник не смог бы сказать: «Хорошо, только отпустите меня уже, и я никому ничего не расскажу и больше в вашу поганую деревню не вернусь». Дрод расшибся бы насмерть, но вытащил девочку-вампира из подвала монастыря.

===

Кай пытался оставить Дрода в одной из деревень, убеждал, что вернется за ним, но рыцарь отказывался. Уговаривал Дрода пока вернуться домой, поискать страждущих — да что угодно, только не ходить с ним в этот город — и все же рыцарь упрямо пер вместе с ним. И пялился на непривычно пустой город так, словно что-то сожрало всех и вот-вот нападет на них из-за угла.

Конечно, он не так далек от истины, но все же.

Одно из немногих шумных зданий в городе — каменная таверна, где гудят песни, шумят мужские голоса. Вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться, Дрод бледнеет, хватается за рукоять меча.

— Если не смотреть им в глаза, они ничего тебе не сделают, — обещает Кай и распахивает дверь. Их обоих оглушает грохотом и светом, пока глаза, уши и весь организм Дрода к этому привыкают, Кай исчезает, а дверь закрывается. Дроду даже кажется, что его бросили, но потом он слышит веселое:

— Качай коротышку!

— Качай!

И возражения Кая:

— Я не коротышка!

Дрод успевает в гущу собрания людей в темных рясах, которые ведут себя как напившиеся крестьяне, а не Охотники. Кая он определяет по росту и по комплекции, тащит к себе и вцепляется в него так, словно эти святоши сейчас будут его бить за облом веселья. Кая в деле Дрод уже видел, и ему правда страшно от того, что тут пара десятков таких же, как он.

— Простите, — выпаливает Дрод, осторожно оттаскивает Кая к двери и остается в напряжении до того момента, пока эта толпа не гремит новым взрывом смеха.

— Все в порядке, — заверяет Кай. — Мы друг друга знаем поименно.

В просторном темном зале почти нет других посетителей, и Кай узнает в собравшихся людях спутников и друзей Охотников, которым не страшно было сунуться сюда, в самое пекло. Это успокаивает: он боялся, что на него станут смотреть косо из-за того, что он притащил сюда Дрода.

— Кай, ну скажи, прямо как обычные собрания, только веселее, — Кая за плечо перехватывает рыжий, тащит к пустому столику, командует тащить выпивку. Кай все осматривается и не видит ни Барса, ни Тима. Вот и хорошо, только их двоих тут и не хватало… С другой стороны, без Тима как-то страшнее, чувствует себя уже не так уверенно. Дрод как новый в компании давно знакомых между собой людей послушно спешит за Каем, протискивается между людей. Один из Охотников, плечистый детина, останавливает его, весело предлагает:

— Слушай, а ты вроде не слабак. Не хочешь силой помериться?

— Да, весело, — тем временем мрачно кивает Кай рыжему. — Сдохнем все завтра, и будет еще веселее.

— Чтобы ты и сдох? — продолжает тот, смеется. — Кай, да все думали, что ты еще на тренировках сдохнешь. Потом — что ты и года не продержишься в Охотниках, и хорошо если сбежишь, а не сожрут. Но ты три года ходишь, а еще даже ранен не был! И мы же поначалу думали все, что ты просто по тавернам шляешься и в сараях спишь, а потом в книги глянули! Ба, а Кай-то у нас молодцом.  
Рыжий усаживает его за стол, ответить Кай не успевает — за спиной его собеседника, который наливает в кубок пива, высится скалой Тим. Живой, здоровый. Барс прав: на нем все как на собаке, только три месяца назад Кай его тащил на себе до ближайшего постоялого двора, а вот Тим уже приперся на битву.

— Свалил отсюда, — командует Тим рыжему, и тот слушается — исчезает, оставив бутылку на столе, Каю же остается кубок, которого он не касается. Тим прикладывается к горлышку, садится верхом на стул напротив. Кай слишком давно его знает — если Тим не попытался убить сразу, значит… ищет более подходящий момент. А им, во-первых, сейчас нужен каждый Охотник, а во-вторых, Тим при других не попытается убить своего же. Но темными переулками лучше бы не ходить в этом городе.

— Я не буду тебя тут убивать, — подтверждает его догадки Тим. Прополоскав пивом рот, он проглатывает. Тим держится неровно и, похоже, уже пьян. Кай к кубку не прикасается — рядом с пьяным Тимом лучше быть трезвым. На всякий случай. — Я тебе немного задолжал за то спасение.

— Нет, не задолжал, — тянет Кай, наклоняется ниже. — Ты же думаешь, что там был торговый тракт и кто угодно мог услышать сигнал. В конце концов, твой вампир мог бы тебя дотащить, просто не унес бы сразу и твой мешок с головами, и тебя. Но на мешок-то тебе плевать… Так что ты не думаешь, что что-то там мне должен.

— Я хотел предложить тебе избавление от твоего «хвоста», — продолжает Тим, словно и не слышал.

— А мне нравится мой «хвост», — возражает Кай.

— Тогда поводок на него надень, — огрызается Тим. Напряжение растет с каждой фразой, и от грохота Кай вздрагивает, только теперь вспомнив: он забыл про Дрода. Конечно, его тут не тронут: просто некому, да и не за что. Но этот звук — повод вскочить, прервать игру в гляделки с Тимом и осмотреться.

Там уже собираются люди — массивный стол, за одной стороной которого сидит Дрод, и выглядит он вполне собой довольным. За вторую половину уже садится следующий Охотник, протягивает руку, их ставят локтями на столешницу. Раздается команда, и Дрод с ходу укладывает руку противника на стол, костяшками вниз.

Пошатываясь, поднимается Тим, снова хочет что-то сказать, но дверь открывается снова, и собравшиеся интуитивно затихают, как бывает перед бывшими учителями.

Среди прибывших стариков Гранит — осматривает присутствующих, и Кай не может сдержать улыбки, детской радости от того, что снова встретился с ним.

Гранит, найдя его глазами, только кивает, потом еще кому-то, и проходит внутрь, впуская в таверну еще людей. Разом стихает веселье, Охотники замирают, кто где стоял, молча смотрят на вошедших, как в зеркало, показывающее их прошлое.

— Если вы все там передохнете, — отчитывает Гранит, — то следом пойдут эти ребята. Исправлять ваши ошибки. Сдохнут после вас.

Старшему, наверное, лет пятнадцать, младшему около девяти. У Охотников отпадает желание веселиться, больше не до выпивки. Дети вырастут, отправятся в свое путешествие. А потом начнут пропадать без вести, или оседать сухими записями в книгах: «Был убит. Был сильно ранен и скончался». Обычно в первые пару лет отсеиваются те, кто не годится в Охотники, у остальных же все шансы жить до старости.

— Так что помните, что вас мало, заменять вас еще некому.

На этом официальная часть собрания заканчивается, и детей выгоняют обратно на двор, следом за ними уходят и трое из учителей. После этого гулянка закругляется, Охотники расползаются по комнатам.

Город пуст, на постоялом дворе не видно даже хозяев, и каждому достается своя спальня, либо тут же, либо в соседнем здании. Именно туда приходится идти на ночь Дроду, потому что Кая ждали, а его — нет. Барса по-прежнему не видно, но никто из Охотников и не приехал со своей нечистью, из спутников тут только люди. С другой стороны, с Тима сталось бы и прибить вампира в подпитии.

Комната предназначена только для Кая, поэтому зайдя он поначалу впадает в ступор: посреди кровати, под одеялом, ком по форме свернувшегося человека. Кто-то пьяный забрел, перепутал двери? Кай раздумывает несколько секунд, потом идет будить гуляку.

— Простите, тут я сплю, — начинает Кай раздраженно, прикидывая, кто мог до такого напиться накануне сражения. Кого не было на празднике?  
Стоит коснуться одеяла, и срабатывает «ловушка» — оно подлетает в воздух, а под ним оказывается Хаски. Кай успевает заметить только довольную улыбку и то, что оборотень голый, а потом одеяло накрывает их обоих. Кай еще пытается тут же выскользнуть из-под него, но куда ни сунься — везде уже кольцо рук.

Комок на кровати несколько минут шипит, возится, ругается задушено единым существом, а потом оно распадается надвое. Встрепанный Кай откидывает одеяло, пытается отдышаться. Хаски по-прежнему не выбирается, но дышит громко, ноет. Без спешки высовывает наружу голову, держась за челюсть.

— Твой чертов крест, — глухо комментирует он. Опомнившийся Кай ногой спихивает Хаски на пол, отбирает свое одеяло, как невод тащит из воды. — Я чуть зубы об него не сломал.

— Он всегда на одном месте, — Кай стаскивает с себя рясу, но раздеваться дальше не спешит.

— Там темно было, — Хаски оправляется, лезет обратно на кровать, Кай откидывает его пинком.

— Люди ночуют в соседнем здании. Нелюди — скорее всего по лесам.

— Не. В лесу ночевать невозможно. Там… эти, — Хаски поводит плечами, ловит Кая за ногу при попытке снова отпихнуть его. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я отправился в лес?.. Чтобы меня убили, а, Кай? Или чтобы я вышел из твоей комнаты с дымящейся челюстью и голый? Чтобы меня убили ваши? Умнее ничего не придумал?

— Как пришел, так и уйдешь, — Кай свою ногу не отбирает, смотрит, как Хаски взбирается на кровать. Места тут хватит на четверых, пожалуй.

— Согласен, — Хаски переходит на шепот, подтащивКая за ногу к себе. — Потом как пришел, так и уйду. Потом, Кай.  
Но при попытке губами коснуться лодыжки получает снова в челюсть и падает с кровати.

===

Им оставляют весь день на то, чтобы отдохнуть и выспаться. Днем из окна Кай наблюдает, как уводят из города будущих Охотников, к замку — и в безопасности, и, если что, можно вышвырнуть на поле боя. За Гранитом не заржавеет.

Когда раздается стук в дверь, Хаски не реагирует, продолжает лежать по центру кровати. Кай накидывает на него одеяло и надеется, что у оборотня хватит совести не обнаружить себя. Вчера, когда Кай уже готов был вышвырнуть его в окно, Хаски превратился в собаку и лег у кровати, грустно опустив голову на лапы. Когда Кай проснулся, пес лежал уже поверх одеяла в кровати и глухо спал.

За дверью оказывается Дрод, и по бледности его лица Кай понимает, что ему все рассказали.

— Никто не требует у тебя идти с нами. Напротив, сначала пойдем мы, нам это привычнее, — мягко начинает Кай, ни о чем не спрашивая.

— Я так не могу, — заверяет Дрод, хватает Кая за запястье, и тот воспринимает это как что-то слишком личное, шарахается. Дрод осознает ошибку, поднимает руки, осторожно спрашивает:

— Я войду?

Всем бы быть такими вежливыми. Кай осторожно оборачивается на кровать, но та выглядит как неубранная, если не присматриваться. После этого сторонится, чтобы Дрод мог войти.

— Поэтому я и говорил, что тебе не обязательно ходить за мной.

— Тим тебя не трогал? — опомнившись, допытывается Дрод. Кай никогда и не спрашивал о том, что было после его бегства от Тима несколько месяцев назад. Впервые понимает, что стоило бы.

— Что он сказал?

— Что ты обманщик и лицемер.

— Не новость, — Кай пожимает плечами. И все же обидно. Значит, Тим все знает. Даже если Кай попал в Охотники обманом — он неплохо справляется. Не отлынивает. К тому же чтобы стать Охотником, не обязательно быть сиротой, или чтобы родителей убили умертвия. Просто в семь лет Кай себе не принадлежал. — Я ведь нигде и не говорю, что у меня убили родителей или вырезали деревню.

— А что тогда с тобой случилось? Разбойники? Просто сбежал из дома в поисках приключений?

— Просто сбежал, — кивает Кай, спохватывается. Дрод слишком правильный, он может начать уговаривать вернуться, показаться родителям, поклониться им и попросить прощения. Дрод садится на край кровати, Кая от этого немного перетряхивает, он осторожно приподнимает край, пока Дрод не видит, встречается глазами с голубыми собачьими, снова опускает одеяло. Хаски ведет себя так, словно его тут нет.

— Я тоже просто сбежал, — кивает Дрод, и Каю опять становится стыдно. О себе он рассказывать не любит, но снова прослыть лжецом, который подстраивает свою ситуацию под собеседника, хочется еще меньше, и Кай поправляет:

— Я… просто ублюдок, которого нагуляла мать и пытался за это убить отец. Я избавил их от себя.

Дрод переваривает эту информацию, кивает.

— Ясно… Я законный. Старший сын. Отца до восемнадцати лет не видел — он все в походах был. Зато мать много про него рассказывала. Какой он героический, благородный. Читала книги, и вместо каждого рыцаря, убивающего дракона, спасающего даму, умирающего за короля, я представлял отца… Так нельзя говорить, но, Кай, но лучше бы он правда сдох.

— Я могу понять, — кивает Кай. — Передо мной оправдываться не нужно.

Да и рассказывать не надо было.

— И вот мне восемнадцать, я готовлюсь быть благородным рыцарем, мне сковали доспехи, и возвращается отец. Я был разочарован — от красавца с картины там не осталось ничего. Я даже не поверил, что это мой отец. Он пил за троих, не давал покоя матери, лапал служанок, бил слуг и собак. А когда напивался, начиналось… Он рассказывал про свои походы. Совсем не как в книгах или в рассказах матери. Как грабил, как убивал… Он советы давал, как это делать лучше, Кай! Как старший, умудренный опытом. Это было отвратительно. «Ты, парень, сразу к бабе не лезь, ты посмотри, не гноится ли там у нее». И меня готовил — жениться и в поход. Конечно, я сбежал.

— Я понимаю, — кивает Кай. — Все правильно.

— У Охотников лучше… Они и правда такие, как в книгах и легендах.

— Ну… Среди наших тоже есть ребята, которые падки на женщин. Или любят выпить. Излишне агрессивные, устраивающие драки в трактирах.

— Нет, Кай. Я просто слишком стесняюсь рассказывать обо всем, что творил отец. Если вашим нравятся девушки и сами девушки не против — то лучше единственный порыв, чем заставлять кого-то ждать вас всю жизнь. Драки в трактирах обычное дело, половина народа туда ходит в них поучаствовать, а вторая половина — посмотреть.

— Скорее всего, дело в том… — Кай пытается собраться с мыслями, при этом не глядя на Дрода. — У нас есть свои правила. Нам их с детства внушают. Еще до того, как берут в ученики. Если ты отказываешься помочь крестьянам, потому что испугался, а не потому, что один с армией не справишься — тебе сломают пальцы. Если убьешь невиновного человека — тебя и самого убьют. Повесят. Тронешь девушку без ее согласия — оскопят. Но за мои три года службы такого не случалось. Девушки обычно сами… не против. За все остальное — на усмотрение учителя.

— Дисциплина, — смакует Дрод. — Почему мне лет в десять никто не сказал, что такое рыцари и что лучше быть Охотником?

— Каждый для себя решает, что лучше, — пожимает плечами Кай. — Ты же ведь рыцарь? И именно такой, про каких читал в книгах.

===

Все начинается на рассвете, в тумане. Давно обговорено, на каком участке сколько Охотников, сигналы тревоги и прочее-прочее, что, может, и не понадобится. С Каем вместе еще двое выходят дальше от каменных городских стен, в поля.

— Я, короче, с Нетопырями рубился. Один мне руку расшиб, сижу перевязываю. Тут чую — дерьмецом завоняло. Думаю, боится меня кто-то, — спокойно рассказывает Мэт, который идет впереди всех и иногда оборачивается проверить, не отстали ли спутники. — А нет… Выходит — вместо ног копыта, башка рогатая. Я за нож, а он меня за волосы взял, морду поближе придвинул и в лицо мне как дыхнет… «Не тот». Ребята говорят, у них тоже бывало. Кого-то из наших ищут что ли…

— Тима? Кого у нас еще искать? — фыркает Вайс.

— Мы как-то Тима подобрали… Он тоже после встречи с одним из демонов был. Был бы он, не было бы тут Тима. Давно бы утащили, — припоминает Кай.

— Да, — тянет Мэт. — Это ж Тим. Мы на жопу сели и: проходишь мимо — и проходи, милый демон. Людей не обижаешь, меня не трогаешь — ну и иди куда шел. Я тебя не видел, ты меня тоже. А Тим не такой. Все, что не по библии, то убить.

— Поэтому его и пришлось до города тащить, — ворчит Кай. Вайс не верит, смеется:

— И как? Ты дотащил? Не сломался.

Может, Кай бы и ответил, но в утреннем тумане впереди начинают вырисовываться человеческие силуэты.

Люди без челюстей, с седыми волосами, торчащими в разные стороны, со сморщившейся кожей, местами оплывшей, с ввалившимися глазами. И качаются, как водоросли в спокойной речке. У Охотников тут же пропадает желание шутить — Кай тянет из-за пояса нож, Вайс заряжает арбалет, Мэт готовит крюк на цепи. Секундное замешательство, прежде чем Мэт как самый крупный и смелый первым подает голос:

— Эй! Гниль, из могил повылезавшая! А ну, обратно пошли, твари, пока бошки не поотрывал!


	3. Chapter 3

К ночи возвращались обратно, под защиту стен. Кай шел к бочке с дождевой водой, брезгливо смывал с себя гнилую кровь, куски грязи и ошметки трупов. Участок не менялся, жертв пока не было. Да, конечно, это было мерзко и страшно, но зомби неповоротливые, слабые. Рубить их было все равно что косить рожь.

На второй день, спустившись в тишину таверны, он обнаруживает сидящую за столом Гидру. Та приветствует задорно, помахав трубкой.

— Какого черта? — устало спрашивает Кай.

— Сказала, что у меня от тебя будет ребенок, и пустили.

— Ты знаешь, что со мной за твою ложь на собрании сделают?

— Кай, посмотри на меня и на себя. Как думаешь, кто-то мне поверил? — Гидра смеется, но Кай по-прежнему серьезен, приходится прибавить: — Не бойся. Я сказала твоему учителю правду, ничего тебе не будет.

— Правду, что ты ведьма, которую я уже три раза спасал, и один из них был от инквизиции? — Кай садится наконец напротив, смотрит с вызовом. Выпивка в их распоряжении, если хотят есть — кухня в правом крыле, еда в кладовке, только приготовить. Никаких слуг тут нет, весь город вывезен на время, пока под стенами не перестанут качаться живые трупы.

— Ох, Кай, ты бы сам себя давно сдал. Но нет, я сказала, что мы давние друзья и мне очень, очень-очень срочно нужно с тобой переговорить. Потому что твоя девушка беременна.

После секундного замешательства Кай пинает ее стул. Гранит может спросить, обручался ли Кай с кем-то, и если нет, а Гидра правда ему про это соврала, то врежет как следует.

— А на самом деле что тебе нужно?

— Пришла купить кое-что.

— Все лавки закрыты. Возвращайся.

— У тебя же купить. Кай, с твоим везением ты постоянно куда-то влипаешь. Давай так — я дам тебе метку, — Гидра подвигает ему перстень, — ты сможешь трижды вызвать сильнейшего из демонов, и он должен будет убить всех, на кого ты покажешь. Укажи короля — убьет короля. Укажи другого демона — убьет его. Скольких пожелаешь за раз. Рано или поздно ты же влипнешь так, что не вылезешь. И твой оборотень тебя не вытащит, и рыцарь с тобой же умрет, один панцирь останется. Так ведь?

— Это, вроде как, не твое дело, — огрызается Кай, но Гидра не обижается — протягивает руку, словно ребенка, гладит его по щеке, целует в висок. Охотник не уклоняется.

— Кай, мы все тебя очень сильно любим. Он говорил, что готов один раз тебя спасти, я рассмеялась ему в лицо и сказала, чтобы он тебя за дешевку-то не считал. Но если тебя убьют, а тебя рано или поздно прижмут и убьют, то нам всем будет очень грустно и плохо. Мы привязались к тебе, даже я привязалась. Я могла попытаться купить любого из ваших, но я хотела бы, чтобы это был ты. Чтобы я могла спасти тебя.

Кай расслабляется от ее прикосновений. 

— Чего он хочет?

— На каком участке сражается один из ваших?

— Кто?

— Э, нет, Кай. Ты сначала печать возьми, а потом уже говорить будем, — улыбается Гидра, но руку убирает.

— Ему нужен Тим?

— Ну да, у вас же кроме Тима никого больше не существует. А вдруг у Акросса тут сын от обычной женщины?

— Тогда этим сыном был бы Тим, — пожимает плечами Кай, щелчком откидывает перстень к ведьме. — Я не похож на дурака. Любого тут напои, что угодно предложи — они не скажут, где Тим. Они не идиоты. Он страшен и когда он за нас, а когда против нас — вообще кошмар наяву.

— Я же говорю — это не Тим, — Гидра поднимается. — И любого из Охотников мне тоже не надо. Акросс может вести свои игры, а я хотела спасти тебя. Но если ты в себе уверен — не умирай, Кай.

— Постараюсь, — отзывается тот.

===

Туман стелется перед рассветом, когда начинаются нападения.

— У него когда-нибудь кончатся трупы, — сквозь зубы комментирует Мэтс. Он старше Кая лет на десять, через висок к уху идет старый шрам. Такой как Мэтс даже когда рясу снимает, остается Охотником.

— Ну не скажи, последние уже посвежее выглядят, — глухо смеется Вайс. Новые фигуры проявляются в тумане. Кай пытается отдышаться, уперев руки в колени. — Живой?

Кай машет рукой, остальные переглядываются.

— Ты пока отдохни, потом догонишь, — Мэтс хлопает Кая по плечу. — Мы справимся. Смотри, чтобы тебя не сожрали.

Оставлять его не опасно — зачистка идет от стен дальше, вглубь полей. Пока тут не лес, все довольно просто, только Каю выносливости не хватает столько драться, и предложенные пару минут отдыха он принимает с благодарностью. Оба Охотника исчезают в тумане. Где-то звенит оружие, слышится нестройный гул. Кай отдыхает недолго — еще два глубоких выдоха, встряхивает правой рукой и бежит догонять. Едва не нарывается в тумане на еще две фигуры, более низкие для Охотников. Но Кай успевает вовремя отвести руку, размахнуться…

И так же вовремя останавливает лезвие ножа у ребер старика. Тот живой, моргает вполне осознанно, крестится и ругается не звериным воем умертвия, а вполне человеческим. Рядом за руку цепляется босая девочка в платье. Кай убирает нож за спину, кланяется:

— Доброе утро.

— В задницу себе свое утро засунь! Напугал, падла! Че с ножом тут бегаешь, и так страшно! На кого охотился, а?

— Зачем вы тут? Разве жителей не увезли? — морщится Кай, фильтруя речь от оскорблений.

— Куда увезли? Совсем, что ли, остервенели… Нам говорили, праздник в городе. Король будет. А они что, всех жителей подальше угнали?

— Праздник? И много людей на него идет?

— Да, пожалуй, и много, — кивает успокоившийся дед.

Вот они и свежие трупы, и пополнение армии.

===

Хотя на рассвете выступать, совещание затягивается до поздней ночи.

— Сразу нужно было искать некроманта, а не рубить его кукол.

— Чтобы найти некроманта, нужно было сначала всех вырубить. А потом уже шарить по лесам. А то пока шаришься…

— А то мы не искали! Разминаться ходили, нам же больше делать нечего!

Кай молчит, прямо напротив него сидит Тим, и он, кажется, даже и не слушает. Ковыряет ногтем стол, даже не смотрит на присутствующих. А взгляд все-таки чувствует, перехватывает и хмурится. Кай тут же отворачивается.

— Тихо, — веско произносит Гранит. От остальных учителей Кай за все время еще ни слова не слышал. — Делимся на две группы. Одна спит, другая прошаривает окрестности. Потом меняетесь. Крестьян, что идут в город, проводим через умертвий, оставляем за стенами. Если вашу защиту не прорвут, то всяко безопаснее. Мальчишки из новеньких пока здесь посторожат на случай, если вы кого-то пропустите… Слышите, нет? — последнее громче, и Охотники мрачно кивают. Даже Кай мысленно прикидывает, в каком возрасте он мог бы справиться с зомби. С одним? С несколькими? Лет с пятнадцати, наверное, смог бы. А сколько там пятнадцатилетних привели?

— Трое в команду искать некроманта. Мертвецов не трогайте, экономьте силы, — продолжает второй учитель, и голос его неожиданно скрипучий, словно у старика. — Пока отдохните, мы раскидаем по командам. Местность больше не прочищаем, сосредоточьтесь на дорогах к городу.

===

— Тим пойдет, — произносит Херт, тот самый учитель со скрипучим голосом. Садится к камину, отстегивает деревянную ногу от культи.

— Тогда Кай идет с ним, — отзывается Гранит, остальные двое оборачиваются посмотреть на него. Третий учитель, Слаз, ворчит под нос недовольно.

— Гранит, он, конечно, выжил и Слава Господу. Но ты не сравнивай.

— Это вы не сравнивайте. Кай парень изворотливый. Попал туда, где ему силы не доставало, и везде умом брал. Когда еще я его сопровождал, оборотни девочку утащили. Стая. Оставили живой, думали родителей сожрать или тех, кто явится за ней. Девочка светловолосая, похожая на него. Кай переоделся в рубашку. Пришел к ним, сказал, что он ее брат, просил взять его вместо сестры. А когда его сожрать попытались — тогда уже нож достал. Врасплох застал.

— И что?

— То, что Тим слишком прямой для подлости. И слишком въедливый. А еще… крышу у него снести может, у него с некромантами свои счеты.

— Разве не с оборотнями? — глухо спрашивает третий.

— В записях ошибка. Я говорил с Хекком, его учителем. Он рассказывал, что вытащил его из замка некроманта.

— Некромант позже был, — сипит Слаз. — Уже лет в тринадцать. Тим в его замке дня два от силы пробыл. Уверен, с ним случалось дерьмо и похуже.

— Я не буду спорить. Дайте ему Кая.

— Он его похоронит где-нибудь на обратном пути, — подает голос Херт. Гранит морщится:

— Это еще почему?

— Мальчишки рассказывали, что-то они не поделили.

Гранит усмехается — «мальчишки». Тридцать пять старшему, девятнадцать младшему.

— Получается, Кай не слишком умный, раз перешел дорогу Тиму.

— Или Тим слишком много себе позволяет, раз стал на других срываться… Я не думаю, что любой из них поставит личные интересы превыше задания, — заканчивает Гранит. — Там, где Тим полезет напролом — Кай попробует найти обходной путь. Там, где Кай проигрывает в силе, Тиму работы на пару минут. Дайте им того, кто будет их разнимать, и отличная выйдет команда.

===

— Я не пойду с Тимом, — Кай выглядит разочарованным: столько ждал, когда у учителя появится время с ним поговорить — и такие новости. Слишком хорошо Кай знает Гранита, сразу после сказанного зажмуривается и сжимает зубы, получает удар в челюсть.

— Повтори, — командует Гранит. Он еще дважды спросит, но Кай сдается после первого — языком ощупывая зубы, признает:

— Я был не прав. Тим самый сильный, и я многому мог бы у него поучиться.

— Из-за чего вы грызетесь? — смягчается Гранит, осматривает содранные костяшки. Он никогда не бьет в полсилы, но все же левая рука слабее покалеченной правой.

— Девушку не поделили, — врет Кай.

— Тима с девушкой никогда не видели.

— Все бывает в первый раз, — пожимает плечами Кай, но смотрит в сторону. Мог бы сказать, но челюсть и так болит. Зачем лишний раз получать за правду? А так, может, и не узнает никто. Не сдаст же его Тим?

— Кай, Тима никогда и не увидят с девушкой. Давай так, ты говоришь правду, а я обещаю закрыть на это глаза.

— Это мы уже проходили, — Кай отступает на два шага назад. — Надо, значит надо. А тянуть из меня, с кем и почему я грызусь, это уж, будьте добры, не теперь.

— Я хотел помочь.

— Не надо, — Кай говорит негромко. — Тим меня за дело гоняет. Если прирежет — будете знать, что правильно поступил.

— Его самого за убийство Охотника четвертуют, — огрызается Гранит, и Кай наконец смотрит на него — как на наивного ребенка, сказавшего глупость.

— Тим стоит десятка Охотников. И прежде чем он десяток их не убьет, ничего ему не будет.

— С каких пор Тим исключение?

— С очень, очень и очень давних пор, — кивает Кай. — Я рад, что с вами все в порядке. Которые из ребят ваши ученики?

====

Внезапно с ними отправляют Емина — немого охотника. Немым он был не всегда, раньше отличался веселым и взбалмошным нравом, потом кто-то отрезал ему язык, и с тех пор Охотник был мрачен. Кай смотрит на него долго, пытаясь понять, каким образом тот должен разрядить обстановку. Тихий и быстрый — это точно, скорее всего, его поэтому и выбрали. И разнять если что сможет, по крайней мере, поднять Кая над землей — и Тим уже не достанет.

Тим тоже немногословен, поверх рясы — обрывок ткани, Охотник замотан до самого носа. Наверное, ему холодно. Все эти дни Кай не видел Барса, впрочем, как и остальную нечисть, что подчинялась Охотникам. Если не запрещено — не значит, что этим можно хвастать.

Хаски тоже после первой ночи в городе не наведывался, словно обиделся. При Дроде оборотень появлялся редко, иногда выходил к костру, чтобы Кай почесал за ухом, иногда мелькал в лесу, но к рыцарю так и не привык. Жаль, Кай продолжал надеяться, что они подружатся.

Ждут предрассветного тумана, чувствуя, как печет спину чужими взглядами.

— Тим, — окликает Кай спокойно, протягивает руку для рукопожатия. — Давай потом разберемся.

Тим безразлично ее пожимает, и Кай чувствует детскую робость от того, что этот человек, которого все считают легендой, признал его. 

===

То, что у непривычных людей вызывало бы мистический ужас, в Кае рождает только робкую оторопь. Тени ходят вокруг них, шуршат дальше, к городу, загребая ногами землю. Стонут что-то невнятное сгнившими связками, и Кай чувствует себя в чистилище — толпа живых мертвецов, а они трое идут в другую сторону. Мертвые достаточно далеко, чтобы не обращать на них внимания. Иногда кто-то вываливается из тумана, Тим взмахивает ножом, и труп падает без головы. Обыденно и привычно, будто каждое утро в эти поля за картошкой выходит.

Территория возле города проверенная, там никого нет. Будь некромант рядом, они поняли бы сразу — в его присутствии мертвецы становятся более разумными, он управляет ими, как марионетками. Но больше всего Кай боится услышать, как где-то зовут на помощь. Они могут и не успеть.

— Мы отклонились, — Кай останавливается, когда Тим пытается увести их в сторону леса.

— Там охотничий домик. Его никто не проверял. Не в землянке же он сидит, — Тим поясняет так, словно делает этим одолжение. Но приходится ему поверить — это они около стен зачищали, а Тим мало ли куда успел дойти.

Кай наблюдает за его спиной в тумане и не может понять — что не так? Тим какой-то слишком добрый, слишком беззащитный что ли. Навыки боя — они остались, а вот поведение вроде и то же, но есть в нем что-то. Человеческое что ли.

Пуста охотничья сторожка, в ней перевернуты и разломаны лавки, а стол выброшен на улицу. Когда вокруг ходят живые мертвецы и пока еще живые люди, Кай воспринимает это как «Крови, трупов нет — и ладно, куда дальше?».

Дальше через реку, к летнему дому с садом. Где-то там было первое нападение. Кай отмечает, что от кладбища они все дальше, но не возражает. Если Тим сейчас развернется и скажет: «Ой, все, дальше без меня», — то Кай раскрутится на месте и пойдет в ту сторону, лицом к которой остановился. То, что делает Тим, хоть как-то объяснимо.

На путь уходит весь день, уже не то что тумана нет — смеркается. Лучше всего проверить дом и остаться в нем на ночь, но Кай не предлагает, иначе скажут, что им навязали слабого Охотника, который уже устал.

Слова о первом нападении становятся сочнее, приобретают краски, и цвет их — алый. Выломаны ворота, вытоптана трава. Дверь — в щепки. Кай задерживается у забора, осматривает сад — ухоженный, еще не успевший разрастись. Тут жили люди. Возможно, кого-то из хозяев или слуг этого дома Кай не так давно зарубил у стен. От человеческого горя всегда не по себе, а живые мертвецы — самое отвратительное проклятье. Барс еще мог оставаться человеком — эти же теряли характер, превращались в опасный мычащий скот, и годились только умереть.

Тим осматривается тоже с чем-то вроде жалости, и Кай глядит на это, как на чудо. Тиму жаль. Да у его цепи было больше жалости, чем у него.

Заметив взгляд Кая, он еще пытается изобразить: «Ах, какой я злой, так что не расслабляйся», — но момент уже упущен.

Внутри темно, тихо.

— Может, привал? — предлагает Кай, заранее зная, что его не услышат. Время подгадывает такое, чтобы не услышали. И от звука его голоса дом просыпается, превращается в разоренный.

В нем начинает шуршать по нарастающей, и вместо привычного уже мычания что-то более осознанное, но по-прежнему нечленораздельное. Стоит Каю броситься в одном направлении — Тим перехватывает его за шкирку, второй рукой держит Емина, тащит ко второму этажу.

— Мы нашли, — поясняет Тим. Кай на секунду верит, что Тим просто скормит его мертвецам, когда тот пихает его к лестнице.

Они не шатаются, стоят вполне уверенными и спокойными и наблюдают сверху вниз за Охотниками. Так непривычно, что это зрелище пробирает холодом по позвоночнику. Не верится, что этим тоже голову срезать достаточно. Тим сзади — прикрывает спины и снова отвлекается, когда со второго этажа слышится что-то, похожее на погремушку. Нечто с шелестом катится к лестнице, и остальные расступаются, дают дорогу… чему-то.

Говорили, что некроманты не только могут поднимать мертвецов. Иногда они и сшивают их в причудливые куклы. Почему-то Кай вспоминает об этом только сейчас, глядя, как в лестницу впиваются несколько неестественно длинных рук. Оно похоже на то солнце, каким рисуют его дети: комок мяса в центре и лучами от него руки, никаких ног. На несколько секунд оно зависает, приноравливаясь к лестнице, и за это время Тим произносит:

— Этот мой.

— Никто и не спорит, — выдыхает Кай, и, прежде чем успевает договорить, вся лавина бросается к ним. Солнце из рук — безошибочно к Тиму, словно у них старые счеты.  
Кай забирает тех, что бегут по лестнице. Емин — первый этаж, и тех, кто успевает прибывать из дверей. На него с Каем приходится где-то по пятнадцать мертвецов, более быстрых, чем те, с которыми им приходилось иметь дело. И все же никто их них не променял бы своих врагов на всего одного противника Тима.

Того с живым трупом швыряет в боковую комнату, существо сносит косяк, загребает мусор отставшей рукой, подтягивает ее за собой, снова бросается с шипением, но звон охотничьей цепи успокаивает. В конце концов, Тим всегда справлялся, кто бы ему ни подворачивался. Сколько бы рук у этого кого-то ни было.

Кай натыкается на него первым, сначала принимает за покойника, с его белым лицом и запавшими глазами, но в момент его появления все отрубленные конечности, безголовые трупы, тянутся разом к Каю, хватают за руки и ноги и оставляют напротив высокого старика.

— Не ты, — шипит тот, поворачивается к первому этажу, где еще идет драка. — Тим ведь с вами? Где он?

Приехали. Всем нужен Тим. Но, пожалуй, и к лучшему — будь Кай им, мог бы, наверное, сейчас ножом под ребра получить. Он молчит, прислушиваясь к происходящему на нижнем этаже. Тут ничего не сделать – Тим закончит, и сам поднимется, даже если ему орать: «Беги, тебя тут ждали!».

— Тим! — кричит старик, тут же заходится кашлем. Снизу все стихает мгновенно, Кай почти верит, что его спутники притаились, но нет, скорее, этот человек остановил мертвецов, чтобы те не мешали ему. — У меня один из ваших. Я ему конечности оторву, потом пришью обратно как попало и отправлю на вас же.  
Этого еще не хватало. Кай пытается вывернуть руку, но из-за присутствия некроманта и его личного контроля, та держит крепко, как настоящая.

— Или просто сердце ему вырву и на вас натравлю.

Это уже у самого лица, и Кай отвлекается от своих попыток высвободиться, смотрит в глаза со старательностью примерного ученика. Обидно, что так попался, но он знает ответ Тима еще до того, как с нижнего этажа слышится:

— Я не сделал бы лучше. Давай, старик. Убей его.

— Ты врешь, — хрипит тот, отвлекшись от пойманного. Кай снова пытается вывернуть руку. Некромант отвлекся, поэтому становится слабее хватка.

— Нет. Мне запретили его убивать, но у тебя получится, я уверен, — Тим даже нож убирает, хотя за его спиной поблескивает что-то, шевелится, и Кай узнает в этом все того же монстра, с которым дрался Тим. Секунду-другую старик еще не верит, и в эту паузу замешательства ослабляется захват. Кай пытается действовать быстрее, угадав, что произойдет дальше. Потому что если его смерть не напугает Тима, то зачем оставлять его в живых? И все же не успевает, и старик замахивается посохом.  
Кая срывает с места, за ткань рясы тащит в угол, над ухом рычит кто-то, пока к ним снова подбираются ополовиненные и безголовые тела. Но старик уже спускается вниз по лестнице, туда, где за спиной Тима раскидывает конечности монстр, состоящий из одних только рук. Кай быстро вытаскивает ткань рясы из зубов черно-белого пса, обещает себе поблагодарить его потом, расшвыривает пинками ползущие к нему куски трупов. Никто больше не контролирует их напрямую, они такие же слабые.

— Ты убил моего брата, — рассказывает некромант. — Семнадцать лет назад.

— Это не мог быть Тим, — Кай начинает спускаться, старик оборачивается к нему, и снова вскидываются те части, которые только что беспомощно царапали доски. Кай задерживается, мельком глянув вниз. Длинные руки чудовища вокруг Тима как трон, а он спокоен настолько, что, кажется, успел поладить с этим монстром, и теперь оно — его личное.

— Нет, это он. Не просто убил, — продолжает некромант, глядя прямо в глаза. — Вырвал глаза. Вспорол живот. Жег его, пытал… По частям его резал, а потом голову его оставил на праздничном блюде… Безглазую, с вырванным языком.

Надо признать, очень похоже на Тима. Тот по-прежнему не шевелится, ждет своего противника. Если руки из-за спины попробуют атаковать — Тим отмахнется и продолжит смотреть вверх. Некромант и не торопится подходить, и Кай только теперь понимает, в какой они ситуации. Понимает, мельком глянув в окно, — мертвецы подбираются ближе, их толпа. Нужно брать некроманта в кольцо и добивать, иначе у них будут проблемы, из которых Тим, может, и выберется, а вот Кай — точно нет.  
К тому же, здесь Хаски. Он тут, конечно, только из-за Кая, и очень не хотелось бы, чтобы из-за него же и умирал.

Отвлекшись на оборотня, Кай упускает тот момент, когда между ним и некромантом появляется еще один участник.

— Брат твой, говоришь, — оповещает о своем присутствии Барс. Все мертвецы, даже чудовище за Тимом, моментально забывают о том, что должны сражаться с Охотниками, они срываются к центру лестницы, на защиту хозяина, облепляют его и Барса. И в следующую секунду опадают, как им и положено, мертвыми кусками мяса.  
Барс вгрызается в сухое горло, как пес в кость, с таким же рычанием. Когда подходит Тим, дергается и не отдает ему труп, продолжает пить.

— Дорвался, — комментирует Хаски, который только что был псом, а теперь заворачивается в обрывки занавески. — Я бы тоже сейчас мяса пожевал, да только оно тухлое уже все.

К вампиру, который казался комичным, сейчас и подходить страшно, даже Тим оставляет его в покое, явно собирается в обратную дорогу. И Кай, без возможности спуститься, пока занята лестница, окликает:

— Эй! Тебе ж тогда тринадцать было!

Тим оборачивается, взгляд такой же стальной, каким он смотрел на некроманта.

— Он же врал… Перепутал, — неуверенно продолжает Кай. Когда Каю было тринадцать, он еще не мог справиться с некромантом. Те окружали себя армией мертвецов, нужно было дорогу трупами завалить, чтобы к ним прорваться. Тим что, родился легендой?

— А если нет? — спрашивает спокойный Тим.

— Эй.

Кай вздрагивает — оторвавшись от еды, Барс смотрит на него горящими глазами, сам он нервный, движения дерганные.

— Не трогай его, понял? — командует Барс, и Кай вздыхает — он ведь спас от Тима эту тварь, а тот теперь вот как. Сам за Тима заступается. Барс медленно приходит в себя, смотрит на труп в руках, поднимает голову к Хаски, рукавом вытирает лицо, от этого вопрос получается глухим:

— Доедать будешь?

Хаски отрицательно фыркает. Пользуясь затишьем, Кай обходит вампира, проскальзывает мимо Тима, выбирается искать Емина как единственного еще нормального в этой компании.

И находит его труп на крыльце дома. Тим толкает Кая плечом, выходит на улицу, так же продолжает идти дальше, словно ничего и не случилось. Только через пару шагов окликает.

— Ты идешь? Или собираешься ему могилу копать?

— Он один из нас, — напоминает Кай. — Нас с тобой так же однажды убьют.  
Тим смотрит на него, как на ребенка, сказавшего глупость, потом на труп в такой же рясе, как на нем и Кае, потом решается на откровение:

— Когда меня убьют наконец это будет лучший день в моей жизни.  
Кай мстительно прибавляет то, что слышал от Барса в последнюю встречу:

— Неа. Ты бессмертный.

===

Когда они возвращаются в город и объявляют о победе, все уже слишком вымотаны, чтобы праздновать. Обещают это отметить потом, сначала поспать неделю. И как-то сразу в городе становится тихо. Каю знакомо это чувство, когда дороже любого праздника, еды или веселья возможность как следует отдохнуть.  
Кай же мечтает о бане с горячей водой, но до поздней ночи там слишком тесно и многолюдно, и ему приходится сидеть с Гранитом, который молча пьет и ни о чем не спрашивает. Все завтра.

— Тим правда с тринадцати убивал? — спрашивает Кай. Учитель вздыхает так, словно ему ну вот очень нравилась эта тишина, в которой они сидели, зачем ее прерывать таким дурацким вопросом?

— С двенадцати, — отвечает Гранит. — Хекк говорил, что Тиму на самом деле на год меньше, чем по бумагам. Ему тридцать только через несколько месяцев.

— Он какое-то чудовище? Полудемон?

— Обычный, — Гранит на всякий случай наливает и Каю. — Вы помирились?  
Кай отзывается каким-то невнятным звуком, но все же однозначно похожим на нет.

— Что ему будет, если он меня убьет?

— Он не дурак убивать Охотника.

— У него такой взгляд, что я в это как-то не верю… Интересно, народ из бани уже разошелся?

— Сходи проверь, — тут же советует Гранит и, на случай, если Кай не решится, поднимается сам, прихватив со стола бутылку. — А я спать. Зная ваших, завтра с утра отмечать начнут.

— Они сутки проспят, — возражает Кай, а все же выходит к пристройке.  
Пар еще идет из трубы, но внутри не слышно голосов, плеска воды, значит народу не так много. Войдя, Кай замечает только одного человека, вздыхает спокойно, начинает расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. С запозданием до него доходит, что единственный человек тут — Тим, и пуговицы он продолжает расстегивать медленней, уходит от взгляда Тима, опустив глаза ниже, и замирает.

===

Гранит, сам бывший Охотник и все же учитель, ловит его у кровати за горло, сначала едва не ломает шею, потом присматривается и спрашивает:

— Какого?

— Я могу тут спрятаться? — просит Кай. Он бледен, его трясет, в последний раз Гранит видел своего ученика таким лет пять назад.

— Пошел нахер.

— Учитель, правда. Вопрос жизни и смерти. Он меня убьет. При любом из Охотников убьет, а при вас не станет.

— Кай, мне пятьдесят семь. Если у меня будет ночевать мальчишка из учеников, у которого своя комната, я потом до смерти не отмоюсь. Так что иди к черту и помирись с Тимом!

— Я не смогу помириться с ним, потому что без башки это будет сложно сделать!  
Гранит прислушивается — постоялый двор, который несколько часов назад казался таким же вымершим, как весь город, теперь гудит тревожно. Правда, может, случилось что?

— Кай, вали. Если Тим тебя прирежет, значит я зря время на тебя тратил.

===

У Дрода тоже рефлексы, и с кровати он вскидывается, стоит только открыть дверь. Но, при виде Кая, успокаивается и ложится снова спать.

— Нет-нет-нет! — Кай бросается его тормошить. — Дрод, вставай! Нам надо уходить отсюда. Бежать, я бы сказал.

— Почему? — не понимает Дрод, но из-под одеяла выбирается. Кай быстро начинает одевать его в латы.

— У нас с Тимом истек срок перемирия, он ищет меня, чтобы убить.

— Да ладно, Тим не станет при ваших…

Очень вовремя, как раз в эту секунду, с улицы слышится:

— Где этот ублюдок мелкий?!

Кай многозначительно поднимает палец вверх и быстрее справляется с латами. Дрод замолкает, активнее собирается.  
===

Все холоднее становится осень, и ночевки в лесу еще более неудобные. Приходится искать место для ночлега.

— Знаешь, когда я один путешествовал, было сложнее, — рассказывает Дрод. На горизонте вдалеке свет, то ли деревня, то ли небольшое владение. В любом случае уже пару часов как стемнело, холодает, хочется верить, что дальше идти не придется. — Открывали дверь, видели здоровенного рыцаря и говорили, что мест нет. Боялись. В замки пускали охотнее, но попробуй их найти, эти замки.

— Я слышал, хотели сделать специальные домики, где нам можно будет ночевать, чтобы не напрашиваться к жителям, — рассказывает Кай, завернутый в шарф до глаз. Кажется, Дроду несмотря на все висящее на нем железо не холодно, а вот Каю — до дрожи. Из города они спешно сбежали всего дня три назад, а уже так изменилась погода. К тому же в полях ветер пробирает до костей.

— Почему не сделали? Отличная идея, — поддерживает Дрод.

— До сих пор обсуждают, — вздыхает Кай. — Если Тим сдохнет, никому не оставив заработанное, то его денег хватило бы на такие вот домики.

— Нет, ну Тим ведь еще не стар. Он может жениться на достойной девушке, оставить все ей и детям, — рассуждает вслух Дрод. Наверное, Кая это чем-то задевает и всю оставшуюся дорогу до огонька он молчит.

Оказывается, это большое крестьянское владение. Из тех, где хозяину кроме детей помогают нанятые работники, слуги. Открывает, правда, сам хозяин — плечистый мужичок. Сначала хмурится, рассматривая Дрода, потом переводит взгляд на Кая, и лицо его становится более приветливым.

— Добрая ночь. Охотник хочет переночевать тут?

— Со спутником, — кивает Кай. — Я могу заплатить, если нужно.

— Отчего бы и не заплатить, — соглашается хозяин. — Много не возьму. Я покажу, куда можно пройти, но там уже есть гость.

— Ничего, — радостно кивает Дрод. — Мы совсем не против тесноты.

Кай старается не ходить по торговым трактам, потому что и нечисть туда особо не лезет. Поэтому встретить в хуторе на окраине еще одного путника — странное совпадение. В том, что это не совпадение, Кай убеждается, когда хозяин приводит их в маленькую пристройку, по-видимому, для слуг. Сейчас она пустует, потому что давно закончился сбор урожая, и для троих тут места достаточно. Пообещав прислать кого-нибудь из слуг с ужином, хозяин, по-прежнему бодрый в такой поздний час, уходит. Дроид снимает перчатку, прежде чем протянуть руку второму гостю.

— Доброй ночи. Мы тоже оказались в этом месте застигнуты ночью. Я Дрод, а мой спутник Кай, а вас?..

— Его зовут Хаски, — произносит стоящий в дверях Кай. Парень поднимается из-за стола, улыбается рыцарю вполне дружелюбно.

— Мы же встречались, — приветливо напоминает он. — Забыл?

— Простите? — извиняется Дрод. Хаски явно наслаждается происходящим, отступает на шаг назад, падает, и в следующую секунду из его одежды выбирается черно-белый крупный пес. Дрод шарахается, но берет себя в руки, кивает:

— Да, я помню.

Хаски не показывался ему на глаза. Но ночью, когда полагал, что все спят, подходил к Каю. Иногда устраивался к нему под бок большой собакой, грел. Кай открывал глаза, сонно моргал и засыпал снова. Хаски успевал уйти до того, как все проснутся.

— Ты хотел поговорить? — Кай по-прежнему стоит у двери, и это внушает Дроду опасения по поводу оборотня. Не вся нечисть плохая, но та, от которой Кай держится подальше — да.

Хаски возвращается в человеческий облик, подбирает с пола одежду, без спешки начинает одеваться.

— Ну да. Я решил, что хватит бегать за вами по кустам. Вашей компании не помешает третий. Все равно я всегда рядом был.

— Без проблем, — кивает Кай. — Тогда я должен надеть на тебя ошейник.

Хаски замирает на секунду, улыбается и продолжает застегивать рубашку.

— Неа. На рыцаре же нет ошейника.

— Он человек. Я ничего не могу сделать, это наши правила. Иначе нечисть просто набивалась бы к нам в друзья, а потом загрызала во сне. От нас требуют гарантии, что тот, кому мы доверились, не попробует перегрызть нам глотку.

Дрод хватается за рукоять меча, когда стремительным движением Хаски оказывается около Охотника, кладет руки на дверь по обе стороны от его головы. На несколько секунд челюсть у него удлиняется до собачьей, выпирают клыки, но только щелкают у горла Кая. Тот не сопротивляется, глаза прикрывает, и все. Руки все так же опущены.

— Ты не веришь, что я смогу тебя убить, — поясняет Хаски с улыбкой. От того, как он смотрит на Кая, Дроду в это время кажется, что он здесь лишний. Он неловко пытается сделать вид, что тут стоит очень интересный стол.

— Я часть клана, которому плевать, во что верю и что думаю я.

— Я твоей собачкой не буду, — Хаски больше не весело, он злится. — Я хочу быть равным. Хочу быть защитой. Я спас тебя. Ты должен мне.

— Должен что? Я могу расплатиться деньгами. Во сколько ты мою жизнь оцениваешь? — Кай тоже злится, срывает с шеи шарф, но Хаски улыбается, открывает рот ответить что-то. Его перебивает стук в дверь — слуга с молоком и хлебом.  
Кай и Хаски замирают, словно если не шевелиться — их не видно. От двери только отходят, позволяя пройти. Дрод тут же находит предлог сбежать:

— На дворе темно. Пойдем, я провожу, а ты покажешь мне колодец.

«Ну вот, — провожая его взглядом, думает Кай, — выгнали на холод».

— Я хочу быть частью твоей команды, — когда они остаются одни, продолжает Хаски. Кай не торопится переодеваться — сейчас нужно будет идти к этому колодцу возвращать Дрода.

— Нет у меня никакой команды.

— Хочу путешествовать с тобой, не прячась при этом по кустам. Ночами ты уходишь в чужие дома, за тобой закрывается дверь, и меня съедает мысль, что тебе может там понадобиться помощь.

— Я припоминаю, как мы познакомились, — хмурится Кай, будто правда забыл. — Это ведь ты был той собакой, чья шерсть была красной от крови. Это ведь я разогнал остальных, а теперь ты веришь, что есть что-то, с чем я справиться не могу.

— Есть, — кивает Хаски. — И ты постоянно в это лезешь. Если я не смогу вытащить тебя… Я хотя бы сдохну рядом с тобой.

Кай задумчиво кивает, отталкивается от стены, разворачивается к двери. Хаски тянется за ним, и сам шарахается, когда Кай меняет направление, оказывается к нему вплотную.

— Частью команды? Не прятаться по кустам? Всегда быть рядом и спасти? — зло переспрашивает Кай. — Я знаю, чего ты хочешь.

Сам кладет руку Хаски себе на поясницу, сам прислоняется теснее, тем же злым шепотом продолжает:

— Ты этого ведь хочешь? Тогда хватит прикрываться красивыми словами.

После этого разворачивается к двери, оставив Хаски ошарашенным.

— Так ты что, против, что ли?! — орет вслед Хаски. В дверях Кай останавливается, смотрит зло, но, так ничего и не ответив, выходит.

Дрода он находит у колодца. В промозглом холоде ночи тот умывается ледяной водой, вытирает смоченной тряпкой шею.

— Простудишься, — произносит Кай. — Пойдем обратно. Мы поговорили.

И по выражению лица рыцаря понимает, что Кай, может, и поговорил, а вот с ним еще не все наговорились.

— Сэр Кай, — начинает Дрод со вздохом, который особенно Каю не нравится, продолжает вытирать шею и руки до локтей. — Я понимаю, что кто я такой, чтобы тебя учить, как себя вести… Но ты же почти священник. Во всяком случае Охотник — это тоже сан. Я видел, как ты молишься, пусть не каждый день, но в свободное время и перед едой… И сердце мое радовалось. Я видел, что тебя не интересуют женщины, ты даже не робеешь перед ними, как я… И я завидовал. Но сэр Кай…

Кай прислоняется к углу. Дрод сейчас раздражает его даже больше, чем Хаски.

— Он же оборотень. Он же, в конце концов, мужчина. Это мерзко. Нет, я понимаю, я все время с тобой и знаю, что ты ничего ему не обещал, и если он спит рядом, то это всего лишь спящая рядом с хозяином собака… Но Кай, ты же и не прогоняешь его.

— Если я… и не собираюсь его прогонять, то ты пойдешь своей дорогой? — уточняет Кай. — Я могу отвести тебя на собрание. Любой другой Охотник не откажется от твоей компании и силы. Ты не доставлял мне хлопот…

— Что, правда? — зло переспрашивает Дрод, и Кай впервые за почти пять месяцев их путешествия видит его таким. — Я думал, что этот оборотень просто пользуется твоей добротой. Тем, что ты его не прогоняешь. И если я поставлю вопрос ребром, то ты выберешь, конечно, мою компанию и перестанешь играть с ним, жертвуя в угоду этих игр свою репутацию.

— Я не собираюсь прогонять его, — Кай отрывается от угла, ему становится совершенно все равно, даже если Дрод тут всю ночь проведет. — Ты… ни хера не понимаешь. Думаешь, если я что-то про себя рассказал, то все ясно. Думаешь, что если у меня в семь не было выбора, и я пошел в Охотники, то более взрослым уже не могу выбирать… Просто думаешь, что можешь лезть в то, что касается лично меня.

— Просто думал, что мы друзья, — вместо злости в Дроде просыпается что-то по-детски беззащитное, взгляд становится открытым, виноватым. Но Кай, уже разозлившись, отвечает емким и не совсем приличным словом, равным по значению «Нет», и уходит. Всю дорогу к пристройке ругается на себя за то, что поперся снова на улицу мерзнуть, чтобы зачем-то вернуть Дрода, которому, кажется, и не холодно совсем, раз он купаться еще полез.

Хаски встречает его как ни в чем не бывало — закинув ноги на стол, пьет молоко. Хлеб не тронут, и Кай отрывает себе кусок, наливает молока в другую чашку.

— Не нашел? — спрашивает Хаски.

— Ему тут жарко, — огрызается Кай. Хаски, почувствовав угрозу в голосе, решает не нарываться.

Время позднее, ужин быстро сворачивается, и у Кая хватает совести оставить для Дрода ломоть побольше.

Ночью, вполне предсказуемо и ожидаемо, поверх одеяла приползает Хаски, ложится рядом, почему-то шепотом спрашивает:

— Не прогонишь?

— Когда я тебя гонял? — вздыхает Кай, гладит его по голове, словно тот все еще собака.

— Почему нет?

Кай убирает руку под одеяло, поджимает губы, но молчит. Кровать, на которой должен был спать Дрод, пустует — он так и не возвращался.

— Я спрашивал Гидру. Ей ты не разрешаешь.

Дрод знал эту историю, но так ничего и не понял. Стоит ли рассказывать ее Хаски?

— Я сбежал из дома, — выкладывает Кай, и молчит, не в силах подобрать слов. — Меня не любили. Ни отец, ни мама.

Хаски переваривает эту информацию, кивает, обнимает Кая так же поверх одеяла, спрашивает осторожно:

— Сбежишь от меня к тому, кто полюбит?

— Никто не полюбит, — Кай пожимает плечом, хоть и с трудом. Говорить сложно, он даже сформулировать это толком не может, но он думал об этом. — Ты ненормальный, Хаски.

— Нет, не думаю. Но понимаю, почему ты прогоняешь от себя Гидру… Она тебя не любит.

— Она любит Акросса, — кивает Кай. — Я видел его. Это ожидаемо… Рядом с ним я чувствовал себя мальчишкой. И не мог перестать думать: «Я сдохну? Я вот теперь сдохну? Почему я еще живой?». Я не из тех, кого люди… или нелюди готовы любить. Но оценить я это могу.

— Я не буду все время спать рядом и ломать клыки о твою шею, — предупреждает Хаски. — Весь я — для тебя. Но мне за это платить надо. Не деньгами, а тем же.

— Я знаю, — кивает Кай. — Но не сегодня, хорошо?

— Не вопрос. Только так лежать холодно. Можно под одеяло?

Кай молча возится, приподнимается и открывает одеяло. Второго приглашения Хаски не нужно.

===

Кай просыпается перед рассветом. Видит, как Дрод доедает свой ужин, сидя к нему спиной и задумчиво покачиваясь на стуле. Гнев прошел, и Каю становится неловко за то, как он спит, за уткнувшегося куда-то в плечо Хаски. Но он молчит. В этой ситуации он бы даже Гранита слушать не стал.

Утром вещей Дрода уже нет.

— Рыцарь ушел на рассвете.

Кай уже в рясе, когда заглядывает хозяин. Хаски зевает, все еще валяясь в кровати, отмахивается:

— Да ну и черт с ним.

====

Кай не любит земли, граничащие с теми, где контроль полностью отдан нечисти. Это не территория их королевства, но никакие пограничные стены не сдерживают то, что наползает с тех земель. И ладно если бы просто приползало.

— Детей, — произносит священник, замолкает, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями, — они в лес пошли… Тут же стена, тут безопасно. Да и недалеко они были — родители крики услышали. Что под рукой было похватали, а уже поздно.

— Их еще можно спасти? — спрашивает Кай, вместо того, чтобы уточнить, убили их или похитили.

— Спасти? — священник морщит нос, старается говорить без эмоций, но актер из него плохой. Он же был знаком с этими детьми. — Это их земли. Я не хочу, чтобы Охотник умер, потому что мы попросили его сделать невозможное… Просто найдите, как они сюда попали, где в стене дыра, мы бы залатали и…

— Дети живы? — спрашивает Хаски, улыбается задорно, почуяв новое приключение. — Ну, давай, старикан. Их живыми забрали или на месте сожрали?

— Забрали, — кивает священник, прощая в этот момент и звериный оскал Хаски, и его неуважение.

— Кай, что ты задумал? — поворачивается к нему Хаски. У Охотника белые скулы, он хмурится, кивает на книгу перед священником.

— Сколько у меня денег?

— Чуть больше трех сотен.

— Я хотел бы забрать все. Далеко отсюда город? И мне нужно знать, сколько детей пропало, описания… Чтобы не получилось, что я кого-то не забрал.

===

В стенах есть ворота, люди никогда не были против того, чтобы кто-то из нечисти уходил в свои земли и больше не возвращался. А вот с той стороны их под любыми предлогами не пускали.

Карета с белыми лошадьми останавливается у поста, из одной дверцы вываливается уже довольно пьяный оборотень в камзоле, машет стражникам, как слугам:

— Че стоим? Не видите, я домой возвращаюсь?! Открывайте ворота!

— Вы должны доказать, что… — начинает один из стражников. Оборотень зло отмахивается, падает на четвереньки, и перед каретой уже стоит черно-белый пес. Сидящий на козлах другой оборотень смеется этому, как шутке. Хозяин его превращается обратно, с сожалением смотрит на валяющийся на земле камзол, зовет:

— Кай! Кай, вылезай! Подбери!

Осторожно из кареты выбирается светлый парень в широком ошейнике, послушно подбирает одежду, возвращается обратно. Оборотень кланяется, голым забирается в карету.

Ворота открываются.


	4. Chapter 4

— Тебе идет, — смеется Хаски, рассматривая Кая. Вместо рясы на нем дорогая рубашка, застегнутая под самое горло, и поверх ворота — темный ошейник.

Кай потратил все сбережения на эту авантюру — чтобы купить карету, дорогую одежду.

Более того, пришлось в городе задержаться, подкараулить одного из богатых вампиров, у которых были «рабы». Тут, вблизи стен, они вели себя нагло, не прятались. Даже девушку-рабыню он притащил в трактир.

Кай убил его, вежливо попросил у девушки ошейник. Гравировку ему исправил местный мастер и, повертев в руках, прежде чем отдать, цыкнул задорно:

— Какую интересную штуку задумал ты… Кай.

Лучше, конечно, было бы дождаться оборотня, забрать с трупа его знаки отличия и клановой принадлежности, но на это не было времени.

— Ну что, что? — Хаски не спешит одеваться. — Помог бы тебе тут твой рыцарь? Кем бы притворился?

Кай молча прикладывает пальцы к глазам, словно у него болит голова. Хаски это не останавливает, он пересаживается на скамейку к Каю, тянет его к себе.

— Отличная идея. Потрясающая просто. Я начинаю понимать этих за стеной, зажравшихся. О, если бы ты был моим личным человеком…

— Вещью, — поправляет Кай.

— Я не обращался бы с тобой как с вещью.

— Они все просто смотрели. Продолжали пить и смотрели, как девушка ему подливает. Девушка, у которой и жизни-то не было, — негромко вспоминает Кай, все еще держит пальцы на веках. Хаски фыркает, оценив, что Охотник не в духе, отсаживается дальше.

— Кай, а что они могут? Мы заведомо сильнее вас. Один попробует сунуться — ему голову об стол разобьют. Нарвешься на богатого вампира толпой — завтра же вернется его семья, и весь город будет гореть. Разве у вас, людей, не так? Разве ваши господа не распоряжаются своими крестьянами, как скотом?

— У нас нет рабства, — возражает Кай.

— Ох, тебя, кажется, из монастырей-то на время обучения не выпускали, да? И в деревнях с народом только по поводу умертвий общался? И ничего даже отдаленно не слышал, да? Мало ли, тебе расскажешь, а ты, может, и мстить пойдешь…

— Хватит, — обрывает Кай, наконец открыв глаза.

Хаски после этого лезет одеваться на свою половину.

У них почти весь день уходит, чтобы добраться до замка. Двое оборотней — лакей, что сидит на задворках, и кучер — были найдены Хаски в лесах, согласились на это как на развлечение и возможность попасть за стену. Эти оборотни из превращенных, когда-то бывших людьми, и Хаски предупреждает, что они могут сбежать в первую же ночь. Не зная, кто такой Кай, они посматривают на него с хищным интересом, шпыняют, когда того не видит Хаски, и выглядит это в целом достаточно похоже на нужный им вариант.

— Нас ведь не раскроют? — запоздало спрашивает Кай, когда карета останавливается у рва вокруг замка. Хаски смотрит с интересом, улыбается и гордо утверждает:

— Не бойся, я с родословной. Видишь, какой ты молодец, что не стал на меня ошейника надевать?

Это правда, ошейник потом не снять, если он есть — то на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Конечно, потомственные их никогда не надевают, чаще люди, которые, вдруг оказавшись по ту сторону, не знают, куда себя деть.

Когда их впускают слишком легко, Кай успевает подумать, что и он о Хаски почти ничего не знает.

===

Они впервые встретились в лесах, когда Кай только недавно познакомился с Дродом. Где-то на тропинке, в поисках места для ночлега, Кай услышал в лесу шум и вой. Среагировал на них так же, как на горн Охотников: сорвался с места, нырнул в чащу.  
На поляне с руинами каменного дома они и дрались — волки против пса. Собака проигрывала, была к тому моменту ранена. И за всем этим с самой высокой точки каменных обломков наблюдал спокойный огромный волк.

Кай окликнул, потянул из-за пояса нож. Волки отвлеклись от жертвы, переключились на него. Вожак заинтересованно повернул голову. Стоило Каю сделать шаг к противникам, из темноты потянул назад за рясу запыхавшийся Дрод, зашептал:

— Сэр Кай! Вы не видите?! Это же оборотни. Не лезьте в их войну! Они сами друг друга перегрызут.

— О чем ты? — переспросил Кай, тогда еще пытавшийся делать вид, что правил свого ремесла не нарушает. — Я вижу, что два волка пытаются загрызть чью-то собаку. Я же Охотник, я могу отличить оборотня от волка или собаки.

Было ли это сложно? Да, пожалуй что и было, и Дрод зря прибежал за ним сюда. Если бы Кая загрызли, то он был бы следующим, а потом вернулись бы уже к раненной собаке.

Пес не пытался бежать или уползти, он наблюдал внимательно, как дерется Кай. Как тот подхватил носком ботинка камень покрупнее, пнул в морду одному волку, сшиб другого, полоснул ножом по боку и потом, уже пытавшегося отползти, добил ударом в голову. Подол рясы обернул вокруг руки, которой защитился от второго опомнившегося, воткнул нож в горло, смахнул с рук труп.

Тогда встал вожак. Без спешки спустился со своего почетного места, остановился напротив Кая, расставив лапы, глядя в глаза Охотнику.

А потом сорвался и удрал в лес.

Кай догонять не стал. Поодаль лежало еще двое загрызенных волков, пес дышал тяжело, продолжал смотреть. Когда Кай над ним наклонился — закрыл глаза, словно все, за него отомстили, можно умирать.

Кай взвалил его на плечи, как добычу.

Так и явился с ним в поместье — ближайшее человеческое жилище, до которого они дошли. Хозяин взглянул на Охотника, на рыцаря, на мертвую, по его мнению, собаку, и все же впустил их и ткани для перевязки дал.

Хаски думал, что Кай правда глупый и перепутал его с собакой, поэтому первая встреча с ним лицом к лицу, а не лицом к морде, была сюрпризом. Подкрался к Каю со спины собакой, превратился и на кровать опрокинул уже человеком.

— Почему ты не убил вожака? Почему решил выходить меня? — спросил Хаски, пока Кай пытался выбраться из-под него. Ножны с поясом и оружием лежали в другом углу, и отчего-то Кай казался ему без них безопасным. Мнение Хаски поменял, как только получил коленом в раненное брюхо.

— Не люблю, когда толпой нападают, — бросил Кай, поднимаясь. — Если хочешь поквитаться — сначала долечись.

Кай был необычным. Такими не бывали ни Охотники, ни люди. Ни прочая живность. Хаски сначала просто наблюдал, потом откровенно любовался, а потом оценил масштаб своего увлечения. Врать себе не стал — он хотел Кая. Как красивую вещь, как редкое животное, и в то же время как человека.

Кай удивлялся, что его можно любить. Хаски удивляло — а как же нельзя-то? Он подозревал, что Дрод ему соперник, но убедился, что тот слишком правильный, чтобы думать о Кае так. Ревновал к каждой крестьянке, на дух не переносил Тима не потому, что он пытался убить Кая, а потому, что для Кая он был легендой. Куда уж остальным до Тима.

И все же Хаски любил в Кае каждую деталь его характера и вида, и всего его в целом. Обычно во всем нетерпеливый, с Каем он мог подождать, если в конце ожидания ему готовы были отдать Охотника.

===

— Неплохо, неплохо, — Хаски осматривает высокие потолки замка, потом переводит взгляд на сидящих напротив хозяев. Между ними метра три и низкий лакированный столик. — Давайте сразу к делу. Слышал, что у вас можно купить… человечины.

— Вы же понимаете, что мы торгуем не мясом, — начинает лысый с узкими щелочками глаз, всем своим видом похожий на яйцо. — Наш товар ценнее.

— Знаю-знаю! — Хаски радостно хлопает Кая по пояснице, потом притягивает к себе одной рукой, второй сжимает подбородок, заставив поднять лицо. — Я, короче, увлекся. Думал ну раб и раб… Но как-то заворожило меня. И вот отец тут на днях заявил: «А почему бы мне не попробовать твоей человечины?» А сам раньше плевался, и в меня в том числе, что с человеком связался. Но у него на лица так себе память. Так что — мне бы кого похожего. Отцу подсунуть, он и не разберет.

— Вы же понимаете, что товар не дается на время и не возвращается потом, — предупреждает второй — плечистый, заросший рыжей бородой до самых бровей.

— Так я и не буду возвращать. Я влюбчивый и совсем не против двоих людей такого типа.

Наверное, Хаски издевается, но со спины рука переползает на бедро, хозяйски поглаживает задницу Кая. Чтобы выражение лица оставалось все таким же безразличным, Охотник подсчитывает, сколько денег пустил на этот маскарад. Вспоминает, сколько времени заняло у него набрать эту сумму, не считая трат на текущие дорожные расходы.

— Хороший тип, — рассматривает его пристально лысый. — Дорогой, должно быть… Такого редко встретишь. Наверное, вы много за него отдали?

— Дорого? — Хаски смеется, перестает мять Кая, наклоняется к собеседникам. — Ни монеты. Его слуги из какой-то деревни глухой притащили. Ему лет десять тогда было. Я сам его воспитывал.

— И как? Послушный?

— Был бы послушный, было бы неинтересно. Но от послушного я бы тоже не отказался — разнообразие.

Карета с лошадьми больше сотни монет. Пятьдесят стоила одежда одного только Хаски. Двадцать пять на Кая.

— Я бы не поиграл с мальчиком младше этого. Кая очень нравилось растить, но теперь он уже полностью сформирован. Никаких сюрпризов.

— Можно ли рассмотреть получше? — сладко улыбаясь, продолжает лысый. — Чтобы точнее понять, что вам нужно.

Хаски снова хлопает его по спине, и Кай послушно поднимается, навстречу поднимается и лысый.

По пятьдесят пришлось заплатить каждому оборотню, которые их сопровождали. Пришлось бы платить раза в три больше, если бы они знали, что едут предавать своих же, а не сопровождать богатого оборотня в поисках приключений.

Хаски наблюдает, не отводя глаз и, кажется, не моргая даже. Лысый наклоняется, обходит Кая кругом, кивает многозначительно. А потом тянет руки к ошейнику, и Хаски мгновенно реагирует:

— Отгрызу.

— Заказчик очень ценит его, это видно. И понятно… Он может раздеться?

— Нет, не может, — с оттяжкой отказывает Хаски. — Сколько времени займет подборка?

— Завтра предоставим варианты, — подает голос рыжий, все это время смотревший за Хаски, а не его игрушкой. От лысого еще один прямой взгляд в глаза Каю, потом он возвращается на место, приговаривая: — Вы можете отдохнуть ночь здесь. Мы не выгоним гостя на улицу. Это за символическую плату. Как вам постелить?

— Нам в одной комнате.

===

Хаски еще остается на обед, Кая отправляют в комнату только потому, что есть то же самое он не будет. Возможно, кого-то пришлют с едой потом, а может, и вовсе забудут: он не такой важный гость.

Кая провожает до комнаты в дальнем крыле сморщенный слуга из тех, которых Барс когда-то емко назвал «крысами». Слуги эти правда похожи на лысых бесхвостых крыс. Если такой нападет — Кай может защищаться, и потом сказать, что так учил его хозяин. Главное не защищаться слишком профессионально.

Оказавшись один в комнате, Кай тренирует терпение. Можно прекратить изображать куклу без эмоций, начинать тихо злиться. Проявлять свою злобу как-то еще — нельзя. Его могут подслушивать.

Вещи в сундуке у кровати. Кай чуть ослабляет тугой ошейник, рассматривая крышку.

===

За ужином Хаски кусок в горло не лез, хотелось побыстрее развязаться с этикетом, подняться в выделенную им комнату. Конечно, у Кая теперь достаточно времени на то, чтобы осмотреться, потому что они тут не бесплатно, и хозяева начнут оттягивать момент вручения нового товара. Будут заведомо приводить не тех, извиняться.

А еще следить станут за каждым их шагом и даже ночью одних не оставят. У Хаски уже созрел отличный план и, влетев в спальню, он приглушенно окликает:

— Кай, тебе сегодня придется постараться.

В кровати комком посередине возвышенность. Скорее всего, у Кая окончательно испорчено настроение, и на долю секунды Хаски становится стыдно, но это быстро проходит. Он забирается на кровать, шепчет уже около комка:

— Они будут слушать. Всеми своими ушами и ушами слуг. Ты же понимаешь, что сегодня отказаться не сможешь. Так нужно для дела… Для твоего прикрытия…

И осторожно гладит возвышенность. Рука проваливается в мягкое, придавливает, но стоит убрать — одеяло выпрямляется снова. Хаски сжимает комок посреди кровати, потом откидывает одеяло — внутри навалена одежда, сложенная так, чтобы казаться скрючившимся человеком.

===

— Доброй ночи, — неуверенно здоровается Кай, и из клетки оборачиваются к нему несколько пар глаз. Говорили, что детей пропало пятеро. В клетке человек тридцать обоих полов, возрастом лет до пятнадцати. Кто-то ахает, младшие тянутся к прутьям, к Каю ближе. Старшие неодобрительно смотрят на задыхающуюся в руке Охотника «крысу».

Тридцать. И вокруг — земли нечисти. Стоит увести этих людей на пару метров, как за ними потянется хвост желающих полакомиться. Все в карету не влезут, а Каю очень не хочется выбирать, кого забрать с собой, а кого оставить тут, с мрачным будущим — рабство или стать мясом.

В этих землях давно пора навести порядок, да только если послать сюда Охотников, они так и сгинут, потому что на одного придется по десятку-другому нечисти, причем не самой слабой.

Самое ужасное, что Кай уже себя сдал — двое убитых охранников у подземелья, еще пятеро тут, все еще кряхтящий в его руке слуга, который согласился проводить. Кай выдыхает через зубы пару раз, его неуверенность не скрывается от более старших детей.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — зло спрашивает мальчик у прутьев. У него на руках маленькая девочка, похожая на него. Сестра? — Когда они злятся, становится хуже. Тебя просто убьют, а нас оставят без еды на три дня…

Вместе с этим к Каю возвращается и решительность.

— Эй, я вас вытащить пришел. Так что рот закрой и готовься домой вернуться.

«Меня не просто убьют, — думает в это время Кай. — Когда это Охотников тут просто убивали? И Хаски вместе со мной засадят в соседнее помещение, где пыточные инструменты по столу разложены. Все равно что в паутину забраться, а паука не повстречать. Надо убить палача, на случай, если правда все провалится. Только толку-то, будто остальные не найдут, к чему раскаленное железо приложить».

— Были уже такие, — возражают недовольно из другого угла. — Спрашивали, чего сидим, чего ждем… Бежать надо. Их потом снова в клетку возвращали — с глазами выжженными.

«И мне тоже выжгут, — сам себе говорит Кай. — Купить их всех? Денег не так много осталось, на одного не хватит даже. Да и… этих всех купишь, а они новых притащат из-за стены. Прибыльное дело-то — они похищают, а Охотники выкупают. Так у всей церкви денег не хватит».

— Ну, значит и мне выжгут, так все не вам же, — пожимает плечами Кай, разворачивается возвращаться наверх, потому что здесь он пока ничего сделать не может — там еще опасно, чтобы выпускать детей. И, когда разворачивается, сзади, со спины, раздается отчаянное, в несколько голосов:

— Куда?

— Дяденька, а мы?

— Ты ведь вернешься? Ты нас не оставишь?

— Не уходи, они же убьют тебя.

— Дядя! Дядь! — зовет мальчишка лет восьми, вцепившись в прутья. — Я их настоящих видел! Иди сюда, тебе расскажу. А то ты же думаешь, они просто оборотни, а про таких раньше никто не слышал.

Кай слушается, подходит ближе, опускается на колено.

===

Они ждут его у выхода из подвалов, в окружении всего троих слуг. Ждут смиренно, спокойно — лысый сложив руки на объемном животе, рыжий ковыряясь в зубах.

— Нельзя разгуливать по дому. Хозяин был прав, ты невоспитанный слуга.

Кай закрывает за собой громоздкую дверь в подвал. Да, конечно, на нем по-прежнему ошейник и дорогая рубашка, но верить в то, что он ничем себя не выдал — глупо. Просто для этих существ он — мышка, с которой можно поиграть.

— Ничего. Я перевоспитаю, — кивает рыжий. Сейчас, когда они стоят, когда вокруг них слуги, заметно, что они на полтела выше прочих людей. Кай все еще молчит и смотрит все той же куклой без чувств. — Тем более, что хозяин твой погиб скоропостижно. Но мы позаботимся о тебе, не волнуйся.

— Я даже попросил его убить без мучений, — с улыбкой рассказывает лысый, раздувается больше. Слуги отходят назад, уступают ему место. — Я в некотором роде даже благодарен ему. Привез к нам такой экземпляр.

— Ты же не думаешь, что мы можем продать его? — спрашивает рыжий, кошачьим движением падает на пол на четвереньки, выгибает спину, отращивает хвост.

— После того как я с ним закончу? Если только на мясо, — расплывается в улыбке лысый. На нем трещит сюртук, лопается кожа, как скорлупа.

— Мясо… Тоже неплохо. Говорят, охотничье мясо очень вкусное. Можно по хорошей цене продать.

— Я бы и сам поел, — расплываются черты лысого, словно лицо, натягивается на большой шар. Из-под скорлупы появляются шесть ног, похожих на огромные паучьи. Рыжий становится чем-то вроде кошки со странной мордой. Ребенок все-таки сильно преувеличил, но Кай чувствует, как при внешней невозмутимости у него дрожит рука, когда он хватается за нож за спиной. В смерть Хаски он не верит, но если к нему кого-то подослали, то это его задержит. Сколько Кай сможет сражаться с обоими?

Вторая проблема — эти оборотни на четвереньках в два раза выше человека, в своей собачьей форме против них Хаски как маленькая собачка против волкодава.

Но за спиной дети. Детство для Кая больная тема. Нравится смотреть, как бегают друг за другом стайки детей в деревнях, как дерутся на палках в улочках городов и растут обычной, мирной жизнью. И страшно, когда что-то такое, мерзкое и убогое, пытается перечеркнуть их детство. Это хуже жестокого отца, потому что оттуда еще можно было сбежать. Эти дети оказались в ситуации, из которой никуда не денешься. И когда Кай представляет себя на их месте, ему кажется, что он бы не стал сидеть сложа руки, и ему просто выжгли бы глаза.

Проходит дрожь, Кай бросается вперед.

Нож выбивает искры из белого панциря паука, но не царапает его. Тот заходится смехом, белое пузо на тонких ножках подрагивает. Выскочив из-под этой махины, Кай машинально, почти не глядя, разрубает череп одному из слуг, остальные опасливо отскакивают. Одна из паучьих лап в эти секунды подхватывает Кая за ошейник, вздергивает вверх. Лапы более хрупкие, но рубятся тяжело, как кости. Срезав конечность, Кай кончиком лезвия подцепляет и ошейник. Неаккуратно, и на подбородке остается царапина, но разрезанный ошейник падает на пол. Кай видит, как бросается к нему рыжая кошачья морда, успевает достать из-за пояса пистолет и выстрелить в глаза. Существо падает на спину, орет, прикрыв морду лапами. Только после этого Кай вспоминает, что выстрел лучше было потратить на то, чтобы пробить панцирь белого, а времени перезаряжать уже нет.

Кай отбивается от одной лапы, от второй, успевает увернуться от третьей, четвертая больно клюет его в бок, и следующая, только-только отбитая, хватает Кая за ногу, тянет снова под твердое брюхо. Если его хотели убить сразу, достаточно было бы сейчас ткнуть в печень или сердце, но белая скорлупа нависает, лицо опускается ниже, чтобы лучше рассмотреть Кая. Свободная лапа подцепляет его правую руку за запястье, сжимает и тянет, намереваясь оторвать.

Кай видит только, как что-то продолговатое, железное, с громким стуком ударяется об лысую голову, отвлекает противника. Он разворачивается, не отпуская Кая, и в это же время в спину ему ударяется что-то мягкое, похожее на шерстяной мешок.

— Я сказал, руки отгрызу, если его тронешь, — Хаски стоит на верху лестницы, у перил. Щека разорвана, в дыру проглядывают зубы, но в целом держится на ногах уверенно, чего не скажешь о Кае. Паук только теперь всматривается в то, что Хаски в него швырнул, узнает кого-то из слуг. Кая он швыряет по полу коту, который уже стоит на всех лапах, с морды у того струйкой стекает вязкая темно-вишневая кровь. Пока Кай до него катится, он успевает переложить нож в левую, здоровую руку и рубануть в мягкую подушку потянувшейся к нему лапы. Тут Кай справится, а вот как Хаски собрался драться с чудовищем, которого даже охотничий нож не берет — непонятно.

— Я передумал, — рычит рыжий, стряхивая кровь с лапы крупными каплями. Кай впервые видит, чтобы оборотень в зверином облике разговаривал. — Я башку тебе отгрызу, остальное доедим. Тебя проще убить сразу, чем возиться.

«Тим бы справился». Эта мысль окончательно помогает ему собраться. Хаски не победит, Хаски может только задержать. И единственная надежда сейчас и для людей в подвале, и для Хаски, не великий Тим, а сам Кай. Тим в этот момент даже не человек, а переходящий титул спасителя, который делает нечто невозможное. Кай сам становится этим светом.

Пес слишком юркий, чтобы попасть по нему, и белое существо паучьими лапками делает дыры в мраморном полу, роняет вазы, а зацепить не может. Хаски, словно издеваясь, отскакивает, но остается в пределах досягаемости, он играет с противником.

— Отгрызешь, значит, — гремит паук, всем корпусом разворачивается туда, где должен сражаться Охотник. И замирает — в лоб ему смотрит дуло пистолета. Но выстрел же был уже? Охотнику некогда было перезаряжать.

Рыжая меховая глыба дышит часто, глубоко, загребает пол лапами, но только размазывает по нему кляксы крови. Кай стреляет.

После этого, считая, что драка окончена, Хаски приподнимается снова превратиться, потому что осталась только мелюзга, но Кай командует, как хозяин, словно это на Хаски его ошейник:

— Не упусти никого из слуг! Если они сбегут и расскажут о случившемся, тут появятся твари похуже.

Хаски мог бы возразить, мог бы послать Кая к черту, но Охотник прав, и Хаски бросается к Каю. Убивать, чтобы защитить его.

===

Пока Хаски пытается отдышаться, вином полощет рот от гнилой крови, Кай, сидя на лестнице, заматывает обрывком грубой ткани правую руку, ощупывает ее и морщится.

— Не сломана, — выдыхает он, мгновенно от покоя переходит к новым действиям — поднимается, командует: — Всех сразу не увезем… Придется два раза съездить. Те, кого ты нанял, либо разбежались, либо мертвые уже. Сможешь один управлять?

— А ты? — морщится Хаски, прикладывая платок к порванной щеке. Дня за три эта рана зарастет, а пока так.

— Побуду тут, — спокойно отвечает Кай.

— Что значит «побуду»? — тут же срывается Хаски, пытается поймать забинтованную руку, но Кай отступает от него на несколько шагов. — Тебя сожрут тут.

— Не сожрут. Возвращайся скорее, и не сожрут, — отрицательно качает головой Кай. — А что ты предлагаешь? Взять самых молодых? Забрать только девочек? Считалкой выбрать, кого спасать? В карету все не поместятся.

— Туда и обратно — это сутки, даже если менять тут лошадей. За сутки сюда много чего приползти может.

— Это замок, — пожимает плечами Кай. — Просто не буду открывать.

— И кого они кликнут, если ты не будешь открывать? Кай, тут другие звери. Тебя как человека тут сожрут и не подавятся. Да ладно сожрут, ты же видел, что тут водится! Они могут тебя на части рвать и при еще живом конечности доесть!

Кай почти не слушает — перезаряжает пистолет, идет открывать подвал.

— Кай! — окликает Хаски, и в голосе его слышится рычание. Но, когда Кай оборачивается, оборотень выглядит растерянным, бессильным. — Не умирай, хорошо? Не смей умирать, пока я тебя не попробовал. Я что, зря ждал, как дурак?..

— Хорошо, — кивает Кай. Спокойный, уравновешенный и совершенно лишенный эмоций, словно копирует кого-то.

===

А все же первыми отправляют детей помладше — их и помещается в карету больше, и старшие более понимающие. Кай снова запирает их в клетке, обещает:

— Я постараюсь вернуться, если что-то пойдет не так.

— Зачем? — спрашивает один из остающихся парней, но поджимает губы, зная ответ, отрицательно мотает головой. — Спасибо.

Кай сам убьет всех оставшихся, если его прижмут. Это будет лучше, чем когда до них доберутся чудовища.

Хаски он еще провожает. Оборотень переодевается в более простую одежду, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, управляя лошадьми в богатом камзоле. Он больше не нервничает и, сверкнув в сторону Кая взглядом ярких глаз, обещает:

— Ох и должен ты мне будешь за это, не расплатишься.

— Возвращайся, чтобы я смог расплатиться, — кивает Кай и улыбается, пожалуй, впервые с начала этой авантюры.

Трупы свалены в пыточную, причем главные оборотни закрывают вход в нее. Кай занимается тем, что отмывает от крови мраморные полы, убирает осколки. После наступления темноты он слышит крик у подъемного моста — новый покупатель приехал.

Кай быстро споласкивает руки, насухо вытирает, снова застегивает дорогую рубашку и выходит к воротам встретить гостей.

Из кареты вываливается двухметровый оборотень в шубе из другого оборотня. Что-то вроде знака силы, которого Кай никогда не понимал. Развеселый гость пьян и едва держится на ногах, смотрит на Кая свысока, но с интересом.

— Хозяев зови! — машет повелительно он.

— Они ожидают в общем зале, пройдемте, — кивает Кай и по возникшей паузе понимает — что-то не то. Не доиграл, не дотянул. После этого он кланяется низко, втягивает голову в плечи, чтобы не видно было разреза на ошейнике.

— А выпивка там есть? — веселеет оборотень.

— Все для гостей.

Каю, наверное, стоит улыбнуться, но он не может решить — учат слуг быть приветливыми и делать вид, что им все нравится, или нет?

Остаются у кареты слуги, довольные тем, что отдохнут наконец, за Каем по пятам топает широкоплечая туша в шубе.

— А что, — доверчиво начинает гость, — хороши у хозяев девочки?

Кай смотрит на него через плечо, кивает молча, поджав губы.

— Что-нибудь светлое есть? Чтобы и волосы, и кожа молочного цвета.

— Это сложнее, придется подождать, — мягко продолжает Кай, открывает дверь в главный зал и остается за порогом. — Проходите.

Оборотень входит, но делает только два шага, замечает подвох.

— Э, а хозяева-то… — начинает он, а договорить или развернуться полностью не успевает — лезвие втыкается в подбородок, выходит в переносице.

===

Утром подмораживает, и земля покрывается инеем. Кай почти засыпает, поджидая новых гостей в пустой карете недавнего гостя. А потом слышит: кто-то подгоняет лошадей, мчится, как на пожар. Отчего-то он и не задумывается, что это может быть опасность, что кто-то пришел за ним.

Хаски спрыгивает, мчится к открытым воротам, и Каю приходится окликнуть его, показавшись из кареты.

— Меня заметили, — обеспокоенно сообщает бледный Хаски. Сонливость как рукой снимает, Кай бежит внутрь, к запертым в подвале детям.

Может, им везет вплоть до полей вблизи врат, может, засада ждала именно там, но первое, что замечает Кай — пыль. Потом уже волчью свору. Где-то позади нее светлеет что-то еще, более громоздкое, но из-за пыли неразборчивое.

— Успеем! — орет Хаски, подгоняя лошадей. Кай при этом бешеном беге прямой, как тополь, смотрит в ту сторону, откуда их нагоняют, держит наготове нож, но против такой толпы — что он может? Хаски кричит еще что-то, но уже не разобрать, ветер относит слова назад. Каю приходится наклониться к его уху, чтобы произнести: «За пару метров у ворот тормозни». Хаски делает вид, что не расслышал, продолжает гнать. И только когда понимает, что Кай спрыгнет и так, на полной скорости — тормозит лошадей.

Кай приземляется на замерзшую грязь, но неудачно — не удерживается на ногах и падает на колени. Поднимается, отряхивается без спешки. Карета и стая от него равно удалены, Кай посередине между этой лавиной и теми, кого стоило таких усилий спасти. Рука побаливает, но не смертельно, и вполне себе двигается.

— Да ты никак сдохнуть смертью храбрых решил, — раздается задыхающееся где-то со спины. Кай оборачивается осторожно, хотя голос узнает. Мэтс, с которым они были в одной команде, когда защищали город от умертвий, и Стейн, которого вообще на той маленькой войне не было. И позади шумно бежит, громыхая латами, Дрод. Кай прикидывает, что рыцарь, наверное, с кем-то из Охотников, но тот успевает сказать только:

— Я искал тебя.

Время на разговоры заканчивается, первая волна врезается в них.

===

Лекарь — заросший седыми волосами старичок намного ниже Кая. Смотрит на его руку, вертит ее в своих узловатых пальцах, потом молча выходит. По руке ручейками начинают расползаться подкожные кровоподтеки, да и само запястье припухло.

Больше всего хочется голову руками закрыть и орать так, чтобы и на той стороне стены слышали. Потому что там, за стеной, творится какой-то кошмар, до него не дотянуться и не исправить в одиночку, и пусть Кай вытащил этих детей, а скольких он еще не смог спасти, потому что не знал, где искать? 

К тому же проникнуть за стену ему помогла черта, доставшаяся от родного отца, которую Кай так в себе ненавидел. А именно внешность, совсем не сурового Охотника, какими были Тим, Мэтс — да все были, кроме Кая. Внешность хорошенького мальчика.

Старик возвращается с узелком ледяных осколков, опускает его Каю на руку, идет растирать что-то в горшочке.

— Месяц будешь сидеть в деревне. Никуда не пойдешь. Ты пока калека.

— Так это лечится? — морщась, спрашивает Кай.

— Лечится, — кивает старик, возвращается к своему занятию, и больше ни слова из него не вытащить.

Мэтс у его сторожки балуется — пускает пар изо рта, но при виде Кая тут же подбирается, улыбается широко.

— Разрешили пока отдохнуть? — спрашивает он. Кай не выглядит радостным.

— Месяц на одном месте… Кто меня вытерпит?

— Иди в столицу. Там раненным Охотникам праздник каждый день. Жаль, я со своей царапиной пойти не могу, — Мэтс вытягивает руку вперед, на тыльной стороне ладони отпечаток когтей, выглядит больно. Кай отводит взгляд, думает о чем-то, прежде чем буркнуть:

— Не хочу в столицу.

— Тима там нет.

— Дело не в нем, — Кай проходит мимо, Мэтс бежит за ним.

— Ладно, не ходи туда. Оставайся в деревне. Ты им детей вернул. Ты им дыру в стене залатать вроде еще обещал?

— Нет никакой дыры в стене. Есть богатые оборотни и алчные стражники. Я проверял.

— Ну и хрен с ним. Они тебя все равно боготворят и год вытерпят и забесплатно кормить будут. Какой еще дурак попрется на территорию нечисти в одиночку.

— Тим.

Останавливаются оба — Стейн сидит на поленнице, смотрит на закат с таким видом, словно сегодня уже с жизнью прощался. Продолжает неспешно, гордо:

— Я с ним на ту сторону как-то ходил. В их город.

— Тим оттуда бы живым не выбрался, он бы не стал прятаться, — возражает Кай и — не верит. Стейн смеется беззвучно, хлопает себя по колену и с той же гордой улыбкой рассказывает:

— Да они все расступались перед Тимом. Если не отдашь, говорит, кого похитил, я тебе конечности отхвачу. А образина ее сожрать уже успела. Тим там при всех ей брюхо вскрыл. А остальные смотрели во все глаза и ничегошеньки не делали.

Каю вспоминается вампир в баре, у которого они отобрали рабыню ради ошейника. Такие же равнодушные люди вокруг, которые могли только смотреть.

Две территории как песочные часы. Немного людей за стеной, немного ошалевших от власти нелюдей тут.

Мэтс остается спрашивать еще о чем-то. Кай уходит незамеченным, перестав мгновенно быть героем или просто человеком, совершившим что-то невероятное.  
И натыкается на картину, которую можно считать наградой за его подвиг: Дрод и Хаски разговаривают, пока рыцарь переливает воду из колодца в корыто ведрами.

— Сэр Кай вправе сердиться… Но я много думал о той ссоре. Кто бы он ни был, разве не важнее то, что он делает? Возможно, я испугался. Что Кай проявит симпатию и ко мне, а я не смогу ответить не потому, что он плохой… а потому, что мне покажется это мерзким.

— А теперь что же, готов ответить? — ехидно спрашивает Хаски, но в голосе слышится нервозность. Кай ведь и сам ему не так давно говорил, что просто не привык, чтобы его любили.

— А теперь думаю, что Кай не будет бросаться на всех. Он не такой… ветреный.

— Это точно, — Хаски смеется, но тут же меняет тон на серьезный: — Кай мой. Мне плевать, даже если он попытается сбежать — его проблемы. Он обещал себя мне.

— Почему я этого не помню? — включается в разговор Кай. Хаски, должно быть, почуял, что он тут, — во всяком случае, продолжает так же спокойно, не оборачиваясь:

— А ты забыл, чтобы совесть не мучила, когда ты попытаешься сбежать.

— И что тогда будет, если попытаюсь? — с вызовом спрашивает Кай. Хаски оборачивается, отвечает серьезно:

— Я догоню.

===

Кай просыпается ночью оттого, что открывается тихо дверь. Лежит под одеялом и не шевелится, делает вид, что спит. Кровать приминается, негромкий голос Хаски произносит:

— Ох, и задолжал ты мне за эту авантюру, Кай. Не расплатишься.

Кай молча открывает край одеяла, на минуту становится холодно, потом к нему прислоняется горячее тело Хаски. Колено просовывается между его ног, но руки Хаски даже не касается.

— Сколько? — устало спрашивает Кай.

— Давай-ка посмотрим… Для начала, — тянет Хаски, гладит по спине через грубую ткань льняной рубашки, прижимается щекой к щеке Кая с той стороны, где нет креста. Охотник только прикрывает глаза и убирает руку выше, чтобы не зацепить. Хаски губами задевает шею, мочку уха, рукой спускается ниже, забирается под рубашку, гладит спину, пальцами перебирает позвонки. Кай не шевелится, словно терпит, потому что, да, задолжал.

А затем резко, без перехода, Хаски переворачивает его спиной на кровать, прижимает к ней за плечо и сначала широко проводит языком по губам, на обратном движении протискивает его между зубами. Агрессия и нетерпение снова сходят на нет, Кай осторожно отвечает, поднимает здоровую левую руку и, когда Хаски пытается отстраниться, за ворот тащит его снова к себе. Осмелев от такой активности, оборотень поспешно тянет с него рубашку, и Кай ломается — начинает смеяться ему в губы.

— Что? — не понимает Хаски.

— Да блин, — фыркает Кай, — так вдруг смешно стало, когда представил, что ты меня сейчас… Собаки бродячие представились. Они довольно смешные, когда встанут где-нибудь на площади и…

— Мы не на площади, — напоминает Хаски, пытается снять с Кая рубашку, пока поцелуй разорван.

— Ну да. Но просто… Правда смешно, извини.

— Скоро будет не смешно, — рычит Хаски, опять притягивает Кая к себе, но тот вместо ответа смеется уже в голос, зажимает рот рукой.

— Прости, — извиняется он. — Да, я понимаю, ты сюда пришел, а я…

Хаски пытается заставить его замолчать, лезет еще с поцелуями, царапает спину, бедра, и сам уже бесится из-за того, как к этому относится Кай. Еще свеж в голове образ Охотника послушного, в шелковой рубашке. Кай поддается, обнимает за шею, но никак не может перестать смеяться — уже не в голос, сдерживается, но его все равно трясет. Потеряв терпение, Хаски его отталкивает.

— Да ну нахер, — бросает раздраженно Хаски. — Сам придешь!

===

Светловолосый Охотник появляется в деревне через неделю. Обойдя ее по периметру, находит старосту, о чем-то беседует с ним, потом направляется прямиком к небольшому домику в центре. На крыльце уже сидят двое, которых при первом осмотре тут не было: рыцарь справа опирается на тяжелый меч, оборотень (все еще без ошейника, черт бы его побрал) слева, ковыряет в клыках.

— Добрый день, — мягко здоровается рыцарь. — Чем можем помочь?

— А то не знаете? — склонив голову набок, огрызается Тим. Оборотень усмехается, пожимает плечами:

— Как ты думаешь, сколько мы с тебя возьмем, чтобы пропустить к Каю?

— Нисколько. Просто не пропустите, — вздыхает Тим, начинает распутывать цепь. — Только через ваши трупы.

Рыцарь поднимается, но меч по-прежнему воткнут в землю. Тиму ничего не будет за убийство оборотня, тем более не принадлежащего Охотнику, а без ошейника он именно вольный. А вот за рыцаря его не похвалят.

— Тим, вы легенда для Охотников, и я уже говорил, что вырос на сказках о вас. Но Кай ничего плохого не сделал. Более того, он еще многих может спасти. Отбросьте ваши распри, помиритесь. Вы общее дело делаете. Вы спину друг другу прикрывали.

— А сам он не хочет поговорить? — Тим словно и не слышал.

— Ему язык вырвали, — врет Хаски легкомысленно. — С нами поговори, мы передадим.

— Хорошо, вопрос к вам, — кивает Тим, перестает скользить взглядом по окнам. — Что Кай рассказывал о нашей ссоре? Обо мне?

Дрод теряется, оборачивается к Хаски, тот пожимает плечом, и рыцарь отвечает:

— Он спас от вас вампира, который теперь служит вам.

— Еще что-то? — кивает Тим.

— Мне казалось, это противоречие характеров, — Дрод распаляется. — Просто… Вы с Каем очень разные, и тебе нужен был только повод.

Тим сразу теряет интерес к разговору, разворачивается уходить:

— Пусть выздоравливает.

Хаски и Дрод, уже готовые драться, да что там, умирать готовые, застывают каждый на своих местах, опешив от такого развития событий. Они провожают Тима взглядом, и каждый ждет, что следующим шагом Охотник развернется, передумав оставлять их в покое.

— Получается, — когда он скрывается из вида, радостно, задыхаясь от этого чувства, заключает Дрод, — Тим правда не такой злой, как показался. Может, он не всерьез гоняет Кая? Он же никогда его не трогал…

— Просто Кай быстро бегает, — отзывается Хаски, беспокойно втягивая носом воздух.

===

Мир то переворачивается, то снова возвращается на место. Близится зима, и при каждом выдохе изо рта Кая вырывается облачко пара. Лучше было повредить руку зимой, когда в дороге проблемы с ночевкой грозят проблемами и со здоровьем, но ноябрь отдохнуть в тепле — тоже неплохо. Но совсем без дела Кай сидеть не может. 

Зацепившись ногами за перекладину, он подтягивается к ней, снова отпускает, повиснув вниз головой. Третья неделя отдыха, и рука уже почти не болит, если не напрягать ее, и от безделья мутит. Конечно, Охотников полно и без него, и бывало так, что месяц-два никаких заданий не попадалось, но все равно каждый день у Кая ощущение, что где-то там, далеко, кто-то умирает без его помощи.

В очередной раз подтянувшись наверх, Кай нос к носу сталкивается с мелким волосатым существом с выпирающей нижней челюстью. Останавливается на секунду, потом спрыгивает на пол и отходит на шаг назад, зацепив ворох соломы ногой.

— Охотник? — спрашивает существо. В вороте расстёгнутой рубашки — татуировка, Каю даже говорить ничего не нужно, существо кивает удовлетворенно. — Да, вижу… А что будешь делать, Охотник, если люди воду мутят?.. Или вы только чудовищ убивать горазды?

— Есть очень много всего, что я не могу, — подтверждает Кай. — Но если это разбойники или мародеры, то никто не запрещает нам разбираться и с ними.

Существо скучнеет, дергает большими ушами.

— Нет… Горожане простые.

— Что же они делают? — Кай вытирается рукавом от пота. Если выгоняют из города и домов таких существ — то тут Кай не помощник.

— А внешне так-то ничего. Люди как люди. Ходят, яблоки на базаре покупают. А ночами, страшно сказать… Своих же едят.

— Зачем? — Кай все еще не знает, может ли этому верить.

— Да мне-то знать откуда? Я в том трактире домовой. Вечером люди селятся, и хорошо все. Кормят вкусно, люди приветливые… А ночами жуть какая-то. У трактира соберутся, чужаков из комнат выволокут и тащат куда-то… И больше не видно их потом.

— Похоже на разбойников, — Кай уже прикидывает, сможет ли драться со своим запястьем. Оно не болит — значит сможет, а лекарь, допустим, давал время для окончательного выздоровления. Вернется, когда все проверит, и досидит неделю в тишине и покое — так думает Кай. Чувство страха щекочет внутри, и даже если домовой врет, Каю нужно проверить. Он ночами спать не будет, если не узнает, правда ли это.


	5. Chapter 5

— Кай, мы его нашли! — Хаски влетает в дом, осматривается поспешно, но тот пуст. Выбегает к сараю. — Кай, мы справились! Ты, блин, где?

Пуст сарай. Никого нет и на тропинке у реки. Хаски по-прежнему спокойный, делает круг около дома, в воротах натыкается на Дрода.

— Кай обрадовался? — спрашивает рыцарь, но Хаски отмахивается от него, снова зовет: — Кай!

На свое несчастье в поле зрения попадается деревенский староста, Хаски бежит ловить его.

— Охотник? — тот выглядит удивленным, того и гляди скажет, что не было тут никакого Охотника все эти три недели. — Он попросил крестьянскую рубашку. Решил сходить в город, отдохнуть.

— Город в трех днях отсюда, — не понимает Хаски. — Он три недели отдыхал. Чего ему еще нужно?

Он почти бросается в погоню, но за плечо его ловит Дрод:

— Погоди. Кай доверился нам, надо довести до конца. Мы нашли стражника, что пропускал с той стороны нечисть, — и уже совсем безумно: — Мы должны убить его.

Хаски смотрит, приподняв одну бровь, неуверенно переспрашивает:

— Ты с ума сошел?

— Кай специально сбежал, чтобы на него не пало подозрение. К тому же он еще не может драться.

— Да Кай не знал, что мы его найдем. Мы его тут третью неделю искали. Почему сегодня-то?

— Кай верил в нас, — кивает Дрод.

Хаски молча ждет, когда рыцаря отпустит, но тот, занервничав в этой тишине, напирает:

— Завтра снова ведь… Кого-то пустят сюда, они натворят дел, ведь они же не просто так…

— Так давай убьем того, кто придет, а стражника оставим на откуп Кая. У меня нет никакого желания идти кого-то без него убивать.

— Если узнают, что Кай замешан — у него будут неприятности. А нас никто не контролирует. К тому же… Ну что еще с этим человеком делать, если не убивать? Сколько детей, девушек замучили из-за него, сколько людей умерло из-за жадности одного человека.

— Кай оставил меня одного с ненормальным фанатиком, — вслух комментирует Хаски.

===

— Ух ты, красотища какая. А народу-то, народу!

— Впервые в городе, парень? — усмехается бородатый извозчик. Пацан лет восемнадцати, подсевший к нему на тракте, смотрит во все глаза на каменные стены, на людей в городских нарядах, на стражников. — А ты чего из дома-то сюда? Убег что ли?

— Да не. Батя послал. Говорит, нечего штаны дома протирать, и так трое старших братьев, им землю и отдам. А ты поди в город, попросись к мастерам. Может, научишься чему.

— Эх, не к тем мастерам едешь. В городах, бывает, в кузницах дым коромыслом. И грохоту, что глотку сорвать можно, пока докричишься. А у этих кузницы стоят чинно, вылизанные. Как без дела. Как ни приеду — все пьяные, все празднуют.

— Так вот и мне бы так, — кивает парень.

— Тебе лет-то сколько?

— Так пятнадцать.

— Эх, а на вид уже здоровый лоб. Правильно батя тебя выгнал, да только, чую я, толку с тебя не будет.

— Ну коли не будет, то к бате и вернусь, — кивает парень, но поправляет высокий ворот кафтана, плотнее кутается в шарф. Светловолосый, наивный, как бы не испортил его никто в этом городе.

У трактира он дергает извозчика за плечо:

— Дядь! Ты тут останови.

— Мал еще, — ворчит тут.

— Останови, говорю, мне рассказывали про место это.

Крестьянин поджимает губы и хлещет лошадь, чтоб шла быстрее. Тогда парень легко спрыгивает на замерзшую грязь дороги, кричит весело:

— Дядя! Спасибо!

В трактире только пьяница храпит в углу, да двое за столом играют во что-то, кажется, на деньги. Парень вертит головой по сторонам так, что вот-вот она от шеи открутится. Останавливается напротив хозяина и какое-то время глупо рассматривает его, как достопримечательность, потом копается в карманах и щепоткой вытаскивает три монетки.

— Батя сказал, что хватит, — гордо произносит он. Хозяин пересчитывает, кивает:

— Я подготовлю спальню. Если еще монеты две прибавишь, можно и девочек разбудить.

— Не, батя голову оторвет, если трихомудину какую домой привезу.

— Обижаешь, у нас девочки здоровые.

— Ага, вчера, может, и были здоровые, — парень шарфом вытирает замерзший нос. — Да только мне не надо.

И вздрагивает, когда его по плечу хлопает кто-то, и женский голос радостно окликает:

— Кай! Какое совпадение.

Парень, обмерев от страха, оборачивается, неловко улыбается девушке в темном шерстяном платье.

— О, Катерина, а ты откуда тут?

Он робеет, отводит глаза. Девушка же — открытая, улыбчивая, берет за руку. Хозяин, подмигнув, бросает напоследок:

— Я подготовлю спальню.

— Нам можно на двоих одну! — окликает девушка, тянет гостя в темный угол, к стоящему там столику.

— У меня плохое предчувствие, — негромко сообщает Кай, пытаясь отковырять от стола что-то липкое.

— Потому что я тут? — улыбается ему Гидра. Судя по простенькому платьицу и заплетенным волосам, она тоже старается себя не выдавать.

— Именно, — Кай не смотрит ей в глаза не потому, что стесняется, а потому что, по мнению хозяина, должен стесняться. — Тебя каким ветром сюда занесло?

— Гуляю, — с вызовом отвечает Гидра. — А тебе чего не сидится?

— Тоже гуляю.

— Ты гулял бы в рясе и с ножом за поясом, потому что вашей братии наливают бесплатно, — несмотря на едкий тон, Гидра осторожно гладит его руку, правую. Изучает запястье, как гадалка линии жизни. — Ох, Кай. Так ты еще и недолеченный.

— Хоть бы раз навестила, — упрекает Кай, хотя изображает застенчивую улыбку.

— А я слышала у тебя охрана такая, что даже Тим не пробился.

— Друзей они бы пропустили.

— Разве это не твой личный ревнивый гарем, который не подпустил бы к тебе бабу? — Гидра продолжает приветливо улыбаться, говоря это. Кая даже не задевает, он почти любуется тем, до чего же они похожи. Оба сильные при внешней слабости, и оба изворотливые, принимающие на себя любые роли, умеющие управлять людьми. И оба никогда не могли заставить работать на себя друг друга. То ли друзья, то ли камешек в ботинке. — Кай, ты ведь понимаешь, что ни один деревенский мальчик не устоит передо мной. Священник может нос воротить — тьфу, ведьма. Охотника могут интересовать только оборотни… Один оборотень. Но мальчик, который впервые в большом городе, не откажется подняться со мной в спальню.

— Какое там, устоит, — в сторону произносит Кай. — Если сам демон не устоял.

— Ой, Кай, не ревнуй. Сегодня я с тобой… Ох, ты же сейчас испугаешься. Не подумай ничего. Просто нам лучше держаться вместе. Я не идиотка, чтобы отбирать добычу у твоего грозного оборотня.

— Вы поладили, да? — подозрительно спрашивает Кай, и голос его тут же меняется: — Она, ну… я ж ее мелкой еще помню, ну как можно-то, Кать. Чем только батя думает.

— Комната готова, — сообщает хозяин. — Наверное, устали с дороги.

===

Когда за ними закрывается дверь, Гидра ждет несколько минут, потом разминает плечи, словно маска хорошей девочки давила на них.

— Тебе город не кажется странным?

Кай только кивает, он смотрит на улицу в окно. Так бывает в городах, но только по праздникам. Много пьяных, которые едва держатся на ногах. Конечно, можно увидеть в городе пьяниц в разгар дня, но обычно это люди, которые больше пьют, чем работают. Они хуже одеты, потому что все заработанное спускают на выпивку. Эти же выглядят так, словно дела у них идут в гору независимо от того, пьют они или нет. Много вычурно одетых женщин, которые где-то в толпе или на картинках видели графинь и теперь пытаются блеском украшений походить на них.

— Не понимаю, — Кай со вздохом отрывается от окна. — Мне говорили, что тут убивают постояльцев. Как это может быть связано?

Гидра сидит на кровати, откинувшись назад, распутывает волосы из косичек, предлагает:

— Меня спроси.

— Хорошо, госпожа ведьма, подскажите, что не так и не напрасно ли я трачу тут время?

— Руку покажешь?

— Что, за объяснения? — не понимает Кай.

— По дружбе же, — Гидра улыбается, сладко потягивается и начинает снимать платье, под ним пока более легкая рубашка и еще несколько юбок. Кай садится на край кровати, поднимает рукав до локтя. Гидра усаживается напротив, мягко берет его руку. На ведьм не действует ни крест, ни защита. И ошейников на них надевать не нужно, они ведь по-прежнему остаются людьми. Поэтому церковь их боится и истребляет своими силами, Охотники же их без необходимости не трогают, боятся рисковать, перепутав ведьму с простой девушкой. Ведь им, в отличие от инквизиции, грозит за это наказание.

Гидра кончиками пальцев проводит по руке, хмыкает:

— Пришел бы ко мне, срослось бы в два раза быстрее.

— К тебе дорого, — ворчит Кай. Гидра второй рукой ерошит его волосы, потом свои, поднимается разобрать кровать, сбить простыни, объясняет, не отрываясь от дел:

— Ты сюда пришел, потому что пропадали люди? В город входили, а потом не видел их никто.

— До города еще добраться надо. Да и он большой, кто скажет, в этом месте люди остановились или нет?

— Ну, тебе настучали, что отсюда куда-то отправляют людей, местная власть закрывает на это глаза, а город жирует, ничего при этом не делая.

— Ну… да, именно это мне и сказали, — своей неуверенностью Кай показывает, что знал намного меньше. Нечего притворяться перед Гидрой, сейчас у них, кажется, цели одинаковые, иначе они не оказались бы в одном и том же трактире среди огромного города.

— Кай, ты бы за сколько человека продал? — закончив с кроватью, Гидра укладывается поверх одеяла, потягивается. — Ах да. Ты бы не продал. Сколько вам за каждую голову платят?

— Смотря за кого. Есть ведь разница — упырь или оборотень. Монстр, который коней жрет в один глоток, или вампир, которому хватит крестом по морде дать.

— Люди — самое дешевое и в то же время самое дорогое мясо. Я тут от Акросса. А впрочем, я в последнее время только по его велениям и мотаюсь. Удобно устроился, надо сказать, и девушка в постели, и служанка на земле.

Кай смотрит скептически, потому что кто тут хорошо устроенный — так это Гидра. Та изображает наигранное возмущение, надувает губы и складывает руки на груди.

— Продолжай, — кивает Кай.

— Акроссу не нравится, что происходит в этом городе, потому что это происходит без его ведома.

— Очень многое происходит без его ведома, — фыркает Кай.

— Ну да. Но подозреваю, что это кто-то из его подчиненных. Акросс недосчитывается своих денег.

— Зачем ему деньги в аду?

— Глупый Кай, а за души люди, по-твоему, что просят?

— Кому-то продают чужие души? — понимает Охотник.

— В точку. Ложись в кровать, мы с тобой выглядим как два лоха, которых долго еще не хватятся. Ты очень хорошо притворялся, да и я не промах. Ночью за нами придут. Ты как, сразу их убьешь или подождешь, чтобы узнать, при чем тут я и Акросс?

— Подожду, — кивает Кай нервно. Это очень рискованно — если его скрутят, то могут увидеть крест. Если дело и правда плохо, а люди виноваты в чем-то перед церковью, то Кая убьют сразу, как опасную крысу.

Кай не взял с собой ни ножа, ни пистолета. Он думал, что столкнуться придется с людьми, и там все решит закон, а ему не придется убивать. Но нельзя и сказать, что он не был готов к неожиданностям.

Немного подумав, Кай залезает под одеяло, но старается держаться края, и Гидра тут же выпихивает его обратно.

— Кай, вот сразу видно, что секса у тебя не было. Раздевайся.

Кай скидывает теплый кафтан, остается в рубашке

— Совсем раздевайся.

— За нами придут. А у меня крест на шее, у тебя клеймо на груди, — ворчит Кай.

— Хм… И правда. Будем считать, что тебе многого не нужно.

Какое-то время Гидра молчит. Кая клонит в сон, хотя последние три недели он отсыпался за три года бродячей жизни.

— Кай, ведь вот в одной кровати лежим. Неужели ничего не екает внутри? Я совсем для тебя пропащая?

— Я просто знаю, чья ты женщина, и очень не хочу, чтобы меня при жизни в котле пару недель проварили.

===

Кай просыпается с чувством, что его переиграли. Он знал, куда шел, знал, что происходит и насколько все опасно, а оказался все равно не готов — что уж говорить о простых путниках.

Они ничего не пили и не ели. Именно потому, что чего-то могли подмешать в воду. Кай выспался, к тому же на заданиях обычно было нервное состояние, во время которого и не спалось, и не елось толком. И он ничего не заподозрил, когда его ранним вечером начало клонить в сон. Сознание, очнувшееся и обнаружившее руки связанными, даже пытается удивиться. Как же так, я же чутко сплю, я же бесстрашный (ну почти) Охотник, а валяюсь тут и правда как деревенщина какая-то.

Проверяет горло — ворот по-прежнему высоко, но это не значит, что креста не успели увидеть.

В этой комнате, пустой, без мебели и с одним окном, за которым все еще темно, Кай один. Откуда-то слышатся приглушенные голоса. Не пугает, что Гидры нет рядом, потому что ее как раз есть кому вытащить даже из самой безвыходной ситуации. Кай осторожно, как можно тише, переворачивается на спину. И, хотя шума от него не было, дверь в пустую комнату открывается.

— А чего происходит? — спрашивает Кай, глядя снизу вверх на хозяина гостиницы. — Если вам деньги нужны, то берите, только не трогайте.

— Ты же сам пойдешь? — присев на корточки, спрашивает трактирщик. Он улыбается так же дружелюбно, как когда принимал от него деньги или говорил о том, что готова спальня.

— Куда скажете пойду, — соглашается Кай, и в каждую секунду ждет удара под дых и яростного: «Ты думаешь, мы тебя не раскусили?! Креста твоего не заметили, что ли?!». Хорошо, что уже почти зима и застегнутая под самое горло одежда — обычное дело.

— Вот и хорошо, — кивает хозяин и отступает на шаг. Терпеливо ждет, когда Кай неловко и осторожно поднимется сам. Он тоже готов бить, если тот побежит или попробует драться.

— А где девушка? — спрашивает Кай только потому, что мальчишка, которого он изображает, спросил бы. Хозяин смотрит в глаза насмешливо, отвечает только:

— Спит еще.

А вот это не хорошо: Кай надеялся на то, что явится защитить ее. Думал, за компанию и его вытащит. Ну и ладно, хозяин — мужчина крупный, сильный, но против Охотника, да еще не ожидая атаки, не справится.

И Кай правда искренне все то время, пока его ведут вниз по темной лестнице трактира, на улицу, уверен, как наивный мальчишка, что и ему ничего не грозит, что он сможет справится. И уже там, замерев в дверях, чувствует, как сбивается сердце, пропускает удар, а потом начинает колотиться с бешеной силой. Он на секунду становится собой: Охотником, попавшим в безвыходную ситуацию. Этого из всей толпы, ожидающей его на улице, кажется, не замечает никто — настолько незначительно отличие.

— Молодой, он таких любит.

— Мясо свежее, кровь ароматнее. Да и неиспорченная еще душа.

— Ага. А недавно купца понюхал и говорит: «Что за ерунду принесли, этот и так нашим будет».

— А, слыхать, купец после этого и пить бросил, и почти все деньги раздал…

Говорят приглушенно, словно в церкви. Хозяин трактира перехватывает Кая за шкирку, закидывает на плечо, опять тащит внутрь, хвастается:

— Там еще девка дрыхнет.

— А не жирно ему будет двоих сразу? — смеется кто-то.

— Авось не подавится, — весело откликается хозяин, и всё полушепотом. Идут они как можно тише, стараясь ногами не шаркать. Выходят на двор, и Кай чувствует себя чучелом, которое будут сжигать в конце праздника.

Двор расчищен, на нем почти ничего нет. Толпа, черт бы ее побрал, около пятидесяти человек, разбредается. Все кто метелками, кто руками, разглаживают землю, постепенно открывают песком присыпанную плиту с вырезанными на ней символами.

— Дядь, — шепчет Кай. — Он и меня кушать не будет. Я это… Отца-то ограбил. Не отправлял он меня никуда.

— Ври, ври, сопляк, — равнодушно отзывается тот.

— Я — ври? А ты в кошель заглядывал? Дают столько детям, что в город едут?

Хозяин молчит, сопит задумчиво. Пытается развернуться, чтобы Каю в глаза посмотреть, но пока тот у него на плече — сложно.

— И девушку обманул, жениться на ней клялся. А она мне первому отдаться обещала. Девушка она, дядь.

Откровенный блеф, в который, может, и не поверят, но в кошельке правда денег столько, сколько еще оставалось после той поездки за стену. Более того, сколько смогли выручить от ненужной теперь роскоши, использованной для прикрытия.

— Слушайте, — окликает хозяин, ставит Кая на землю. — Я пойду еще девушку разбужу… обоих сразу отдадим. А то, может, кто из них тоже порченный.

Бежать бесполезно, он в круге людей, безоружный, со связанными руками. Кого только в толпе нет: и мужчины, и женщины всех возрастов. Постепенно из песка появляется символ. Кай, и раньше осознавший происходящее, сам для себя подтверждает — символ знакомый. И история, кажется, повторится.

Гидру приносят на руках. В светлой рубашке и без своего обычного яркого окраса она выглядит достаточно невинной, чтобы трактирщик купился, но девушка то ли спит, то ли притворяется.

— Начнем с нее, — кивает трактирщик.

— Почему не с парня?

— Потому что парень уже проснулся. И на женское мясо он явится охотнее.

Вот так просто Кай подставил одного из друзей, и в следующий раз Гидра вряд ли будет осматривать его руку, предлагать ему помощь, да просто никуда с ним не пойдет. Ее укладывают прямо на землю, в центр символа, и, вот чудо, она резко открывает глаза. Настолько, что даже трактирщик шарахается.

— Не делай этого, — приказывает она. Словно не она тут связанная, словно не толпа кругом, а она этими людьми владеет, и слуги задумали что-то против нее. На секунду хозяин опешивает, но потом снова перехватывает нож удобнее. Гидра успевает найти глазами Кая. Возможно, ее ошибка в разрыве зрительного контакта — в следующую секунду нож вонзается в плечо, насквозь.

Каю стыдно, ужасно тошно от самого себя, его ломает от пронзительного крика Гидры, но ее раны — их ключ к спасению. Как только кровь начинает заполнять рельеф рисунка, тот светится.

— Теперь давайте и парня, — с довольным оскалом протягивает руку трактирщик, и Кая подхватывает сзади человеческой волной, тащит к этому плечистому мужику с его мясницким ножом.

В круге закручивается ветер, существо формируется из пыли — пухлое, высокое, с витыми рогами, ростом оно достает четырех метров. А самое жуткое, что даже его улыбка не такая страшная, как у трактирщика.

— Девушка, — кивает существо довольно. — Хорошая девушка, много денег за нее дам. И… Что у нас тут?

Оно принюхивается, опустив голову к Каю. Тот продолжает стоять прямо, уверенно. Нужно выхватить у трактирщика нож, развязаться — и с ним можно сражаться. Он из слабых демонов, надежда еще есть.

Но демон отскакивает, закрыв нос руками.

— Вы что наделали, твари?!

Так приятно смотреть, как улыбка сползает с лиц этих людей.

— Что?.. — растерянно спрашивает трактирщик. Пользуясь замешательством, Кай плечом отпихивает его, опускается на колени около Гидры. У нее мутный, измученный взгляд, и Кая снова обжигает стыдом. Пока никто не обращает на него внимания, он поспешно распутывает узел на руках.

— Я ж говорил, проверяйте! А вы кого притащили?! А девка!?..

Он втягивает носом воздух и обмирает от ужаса. Кажется, сникают даже рога. Кай наконец стаскивает ослабленные путы с рук, снимает с себя рубашку, затыкает ею дыру в плече ведьмы. Гидра сейчас не в состоянии злиться, но взгляд говорит за нее. Кай ругается мысленно — где он? Почему еще не здесь? Ее бы убить успели.

— Ну все, — севшим голосом говорит демон. — Ну вас… К дьяволу… обманули меня! Соврали!..

Вокруг людей — стены зданий, деться им практически некуда, а существо, когда-то подчинявшееся им, теперь настроено как их противник. И всем уже виден крест на шее Кая, но они еще не знают, что попытаться скормить демону Охотника — не так страшно, как истекающая кровью девушка.

Демон первым реагирует, пригибается к земле и становится на колени, после этого Кай замечает, как сгустился воздух над знаком, как практически из пыли выстраивается силуэт, до неприятного зуда знакомый, как тяжелеет и раскаляется воздух.

А потом слышится громкий чих.

— Дьявол вас всех дери, — ругается демон. Он практически не отличается от темноволосого высокого тощего человека, только черные высокие рога выдают. За его спиной — лестница вниз там, где только что была каменная плита, и из пролома вырываются языки пламени. — Холодно-то как… Базель! Какого черта?!

— Я не виноват, — не поднимая головы, выдыхает демон.

— Да? Не ты подворовывал из моих запасов? — тот высмаркивается в платок, оглядывается по сторонам, находит взглядом ведьму и тогда становится совсем похож на человека — в его взгляде появляется беспокойство, жалость.

— Я, я сир. Но я же для дела. Я же души покупал для ада. С прямой доставкой, как говорится. А ведьму не я… Ведьму они тронули. Я же знаю, что это твоя ведьма, Акросс.

Кай видит, как постепенно начинает утекать народ в выходы, как зарождается паника, как бросает нож трактирщик, мямлит:

— Не знали же… мы ж не знали, она не говорила…

Кай поднимается, отступает, наблюдает за тем, как Акросс проводит рукой по рваной ране, и кровь возвращается обратно, в вырезе рубашки остается только светлый шрам, заметный даже на белой коже. Гидра облегченно выдыхает и рывком поднимается.  
Акросс меняется сразу после этого. Выпрямляется, замечает беглецов, рявкает по-хозяйски:

— Куда?!

И толпа против воли стягивается, их тащит в ноги к Акроссу, и становится тесно, слишком жарко, слишком душно. Из дыры за его спиной выбираются двое крупнее, накидывают на плечи Акросса плащ, укутывая хозяина с девушкой вместе. Кая передергивает — плащ из светлой кожи, похожей на человеческую.

А потом Акросс поворачивается к нему.

— Кай! — у него неприятная улыбка, он оставляет Гидру укрытой, сам поворачивается к Охотнику. — Какие люди…

Кай отступает на шаг, и демон-слуга подпирает его со спины, не дает сбежать. Этот совсем на человека не похож — стоит на четвереньках, вместо носа пятачок, и уши как у животного, треугольные и висят к низу.

— Спорим, без тебя не обошлось, сука, — Акросс сужает темные глаза. Хотя здесь уже жарко, но Кая пробирает холодом. От того, что Акросс улыбается после этого, легче не становится, Кай только вжимается сильнее в грубую кожу демона за его спиной.

— Мы уже в городе встретились, — устало произносит Гидра. Постепенно алым наливаются губы, чернеют ресницы, волосы на глазах укладываются в локоны. — Кай… попался под горячую руку. Ты же понимаешь, что он такая же жертва, как и я…

Это не помогает — Акросс наклоняется ниже, к самому лицу Кая, втягивает носом его запах.

— Ладно, Кай. Большая удача, что ты тут, — он проводит кончиками указательного и среднего пальцев по кресту Охотника, пахнет паленым и кожа демона на месте соприкосновения начинает дымиться. — Я должен закончить, ты же понимаешь. Мне пока некогда с тобой говорить. Давай перенесем.

— Я не собираюсь… — начинает Кай, но Акросс обращается к слугам с приказом:

— Охотника перетащите ко мне пока.

К Акроссу — это в зияющую дыру ада за его спиной. Кай, уже зная, что это бесполезно, пытается сбежать. Но один из младших демонов хватает его за ногу, другой за руку, как мешок картошки тащат к дыре. Базель пытается присоединиться к этому, но Акросс ловит его за рог, тянет к себе, словно тот не в два раза больше него, а просто мелкий мальчишка.

— Куда? — окликает уже не так грубо Акросс. — С тобой тут поговорим.

Кай видит, как взглядом провожает его Гидра, и ей, кажется, тоже его уже не жаль. И все же она защитила его.

Жаром опаляет все тело, но хуже всего тому месту, на котором набита татуировка. К нему словно раскаленный прут приложили, Кай срывает голос от боли, пытается вырваться, но его тащат все глубже. Эти звери и не такое видели, привыкли уже.

Акросса нет не так уж долго, но Каю это время кажется бесконечным. Его бросают в просторной каменной комнате с алым ковром на полу, огромной кроватью с балдахином и столом, заваленным бумагами. Кай, спиной прислонившись к ступеньке, отделяющей кровать от кабинета с рабочим столом, прижимает ладонь к кресту, чтобы как-то успокоить. Боль только слегка притупляется, он до скрипа сжимает зубы. И замирает, забыв о том, что должен дышать, когда дверь снова распахивается.

— Ты не могла просто спросить у местных, что случилось? Зачем было в это лезть? Конечно, они попытались принести тебя в жертву. Ты, между прочим, отличная жертва, я тогда оценил.

— Не злись. Я же не думала, что все так. Я думала, посижу там день-другой, послушаю… Кто ж знал, что ночью меня убивать потащат. Я же ничего не делала. Мы даже были вместе с Каем.

— Так себе защита, — заканчивает Акросс, уже глядя Охотнику в глаза. Его лицо перечеркивает улыбка, он скидывает с себя кожаный плащ, садится на корточки напротив бледного Кая. — Больно тебе, да? Как думаешь, что будет, если я тут твоего креста коснусь?

— Акросс, — одергивает Гидра, тот будто не слышит.

— Расскажи мне кое-что. Мне нужен один из ваших.

— Тим, — выдыхает Кай, почувствовав, как резануло на словах пересохшие губы.

— Он, — кивает Акросс. — Тебе же плохо, Охотник. Ты же сдох бы тут, если бы в аду была смерть. Но ты будешь мучиться… Пока не скажешь мне, где Тим.

— Я не знаю, где он, — признается Кай.

— Ну да, — кивает Акросс. — Но знаешь, где будет. У вас же бывают всякие собрания. Так? И войны, в которых вас собирают вместе.

— Нет, не бывают, — врет Кай. Акросс, улыбнувшись шире, тут же кладет руку поверх его, над татуировкой. Хотя между ними ладонь, та все равно реагирует. Словно поверх этой накалывают новый рисунок раскаленными иглами.

— Кай, я тебя отсюда не выпущу, пока не согласишься помогать, — почти ласково уговаривает Акросс. — Я не собираюсь убивать его. Не собираюсь вредить ему. Я хочу просто поговорить с Тимом. Один из моих демонов ранил его, когда тот отказался прийти ко мне. Это ужасно, я очень не хочу, чтобы это повторилось и чтобы Тим считал меня врагом.

Слишком сложно воспринимать через боль все то, что говорит Акросс. Раз его не собираются выпускать — то лучше бы оставили в покое, потому что вслушиваться сейчас в речь, распознавать ее смысл — дополнительная пытка.

— Кай, — заметив это, нетерпеливо окликает Акросс. Но когда ответа нет — резко протягивает вторую руку к Охотнику, и ее перехватывают женские ладони.

— Акросс, — обращается Гидра ласково, но все же с холодком в голосе. — Кай мой друг и многое для меня сделал. Любой другой Охотник — пожалуйста. Но прекращай мучить его.

— Тогда почему ты привела меня именно к нему?! — Акросс отпускает шею, смахивает ладонь Гидры со второй руки.

— Это ошибка, я не собиралась отдавать его тебе. Не волнуйся, я найду Тима и вернусь сюда. А пока… тебе не кажется, что Кай задержался? Ему пора наверх. Я тебя столько времени не видела. Или ты хочешь, чтобы он наблюдал за тем, как сильно я по тебе соскучилась?

Кай больше даже сидеть не может — приваливается плечом к ступеньке и все равно съезжает вниз. Гидру с демоном он видит только до поясницы, но уже в том, как ведьма поглаживает руки Акросса, столько интимности, что Кай закрывает глаза. От боли тошнит, в горле пересохло, и словно иглы проросли из гортани наружу, продырявили кожу.

— Как он может помочь тебе найти Тима? Он же не следит за ним. А наводить на его след все отказываются, они все знают, что ты хочешь от Тима…

— Так почему нет?! — тут же вспыхивает Акросс, превращаясь в капризного ребенка. — Я могу дать ему вечность! Я ему силу дам. Если он перебьет всех этих крыс вроде Базеля, я только похвалю его. Тим и сам не откажется быть одним из моих демонов.

— Нет, не думаю, что ему понравится эта идея.

— Да брось. Вечная жизнь и огромная сила. Кому это может не понравиться?

— Акросс…

Проследив взгляд Гидры, Акросс оборачивается, видит, как поднялся Кай. Его шатает, крест на шее красный, кровоточит. Взгляд у Кая больной, расфокусированный, Охотник едва на ногах стоит.

— Тим не пойдет, — произносит Кай. — Тим тебе кишки выпустит и… и все.

Очень хочется верить, что Тим не купится на вечную жизнь или силу. Ему что-то другое нужно, но не дай бог Акросс это «другое» нащупает. Кай даже через боль ощущает себя так, словно у него пытаются отобрать что-то намного более масштабное и неосязаемое, чем личность кумира. Словно Акросс лишает его свободы.

— Тогда тем более, чего бояться, — улыбается Акросс, отвлекается от ведьмы, возвращается к Каю. — Сведи нас с ним, он выпустит мне кишки, и у вас всех станет на одну проблему меньше. Я не стану настаивать, если Тим откажется. Я ведь хочу быть его другом, а не хозяином.

Кай делает нетвердый шаг вперед, потом второй, цепляется за ворот рубашки Акросса, но сказать что-то уже не получается — горло высохло, даже дышать больно.

— Акросс, — слышит он ласковый голос Гидры. — Пожалуйста. Не могу смотреть на то, как Каю плохо… Верни его наверх.

Акросс разворачивается подобно черной глыбе, легко подхватывает Охотника на руки и, вместо того чтобы тащить куда-то, просто подбрасывает вверх. На несколько секунд у Кая закладывает уши, мелькает все перед глазами, а потом он оказывается лежащим на земле где-то в поле, и вокруг благословенный холод, и постепенно утихает боль в шее.

С неба сыплет дождь со снегом и хлопьями пепла. Кай, пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги. От него исходит белый пар, снег даже не касается его. Выпрямившись, Кай осматривается, чтобы понять, куда идти, и осознает, что это не поле. Он в центре выжженного кратера, где-то далеко видны оплавившиеся городские стены, кое-где — черные от копоти руины, но в основном это выгоревшее дотла место. 

У Кая кружится голова, он падает обратно, почти на то же место, из которого появился.

===

Сложно сказать, каким образом они с Гидрой стали друзьями. Кай собирался убить ее за разрушенный приход и убитого священника. И в этой погоне вляпался в историю с вызовом демона. От жертвоприношения Кай пытался ее спасти не ради нее самой, а чтобы оно не состоялось. Был уверен, что убьет ведьму потом.

Но Кай ни разу не поднял на нее ножа.

Уже через сутки после начала погони, после случившегося между этими событиями ада, Гидра выжимала подол платья и рассказывала:

— Ты не поверишь, но на пятерых священников приходится только один, который действительно сажает в пыточную, грозит каленым железом.

— Так ты ж ведьма, — недоверчиво напомнил Кай. Его волосы тоже были мокрыми, и от этого казались темнее. Рубашка неприятно липла к телу, порох отсырел. Он все еще злился.

— Я — да. А замученные ни за что девочки не были.

И у Кая опустились руки. Он не подумал, что ведьма может делать что-то не по прихоти, а из мести за людей. Он вел себя так же, как все Охотники: не разобрался и попытался бы убить Гидру быстро, прежде чем она обернется и успеет оправдаться. Да и она не стала бы оправдываться перед Охотником, который пришел по ее душу. Тогда Гидра казалась ему великой, потому что пожертвовала собой, соблазнила демона и загнала его обратно в ад обещаниями спускаться к нему по первому же требованию. Кай еще не знал, что у них все получится хорошо, и что Акросс сам не горел желанием ходить по их миру. Но, пока Кай высыхал после того, как Гидра обрушила на разгоревшийся город соседнее озеро со всей тиной, водорослями и рыбами, он еще восхищался ею как героиней.

— Что с теми священниками, которые не трогали тебя?

— Они не трогали меня, я не трогала их, — Гидра улыбнулась, встряхнула волосами. После ее выходки вода, оставшаяся в городе, достигала ей лодыжки. Тех, кто Акросса вызывал, он сжег по просьбе той же Гидры. Демон всем подложил свинью, выполнял желания только жертвы, в обмен на душу. Тело Гидра ему отдала почти даром, если не считать его защиты.

Гидра погрустнела, села рядом с Каем на приступочки. Небо было пасмурным, люди потихоньку отделяли сгоревшее и ненужное от еще пригодных вещей.

— Красивые, да? — ведьма пропустила между пальцами прядь рыжих волос, любовалась переливами. — У мамы такие же были. Ярко-ярко рыжие. Я смотрела на нее и думала, что буду такой же яркой и красивой, как мама. Папа ее очень любил, да и во мне души не чаял. Наверное, таких счастливых семей не бывает… И не должно быть. Как только начался мор, они обвинили маму. Она не была колдуньей, только не боялась никого и… была рыжей. Отец рыдал так же, как я. Нас обоих держали, пока ее уводили, чтобы мы не могли помешать. А она… сама шла. Прямая, уверенная. Словно ее в рай забирают, а не на пытки и костер… Ужаснее дней до ее сожжения ничего нет. Когда ты ее так любишь, а ей там больно делают, ни за что, а у тебя ручки слабые, детские… Отец, наверное, и вовсе бы повесился, если бы не я. Друг друга заверили, что на казнь не пойдем, и оба там столкнулись, на площади… Как я рыдала. У меня горло еще неделю болело. А отец ничего, за плечи меня держал, лицом окаменел, и смотрел только. Как оправилась — достала книги запрещенные, стала бегать в лес, в глушь, к ведьме. Настоящей, а не то, что мама. Отец знал, он только боялся за меня, все говорил: «Тише, дочка. Тише, милая. Тебя никто не видел, солнышко?», — Гидра улыбнулась. С кончиков волос капало на платье, небо прояснилось, и город перестал напоминать ожившее кладбище. — Мы же с ним знали, что за мной придут. Раз мать ведьма, то и дочь научила. Но, Охотник… Мы ведь могли просто уехать оттуда в другой город. Но оба понимали, что не поедем.

— Потому что хотели мстить, — кивает Кай.

— Именно. Я улыбалась горожанам. Флиртовала с парнями, хотя, когда приходили свататься, отец отказывал им с суровым лицом. И я одобряла. Говорила, что храню себя до брака. И от меня отстали. Когда начался падеж скота, мне шестнадцать было. И за мной пришли… О, как они горели. Я сожгла всех, кто к нам заявился. Я их всех знала лично, и с каким удовольствием слушала их крики. Отец был как бы и не при чем… Я его с тех пор не видела, потому что остаться в городе означало навлечь беду на него. Я уверена, что он нашел, как откреститься от меня. Как-нибудь я вернусь в город проверить, все ли с ним в порядке. И так же сожгу любого, кто причинил ему вред.

Кай помолчал, разглядывая солнце в луже. Если и оставались еще сомнения, рассказ их развеял. Таких, как Гидра, Кай не трогал даже при возможной опасности. И почему-то захотелось перед ней оправдаться за свое прощение.

— Моя мать, чтобы скрыть измену, врала, что ее совратил демон. И я, получалось, сын этого демона. Если бы я не сбежал, они бы сожгли меня. Кузнец бы и отдал. Меня не жгли только потому, что жалели мелкого.

— Спать я с тобой не буду, — улыбаясь, насмешливо произнесла Гидра, и Кай о своих словах пожалел, совершенно по-детски закрылся. — А хотя… Ты же видел, чья я теперь. То есть ты не врал?.. Впрочем, ваши любят истории о том, как их оставили без семьи или как побеждали семиглавое чудовище. Да, похоже на правду… Ты куда?

— Тут мне больше делать нечего, — Кай поправил ножны, закрепил отсыревший пистолет.

— Дурак был этот кузнец, — расплылась в улыбке Гидра, которая извиняться не собиралась. — Когда ему говорили бы, что у него красивый сын, он мог отвечать гордо: «Весь в меня», даже если бы это было не так. Одиноким бабам неосознанно хотелось бы такого же красивого и доброго сына, и кузнец бы не раз еще супруге отомстил.

Кай перестал так поспешно собираться, на секунду и вовсе остановился, кивнул каким-то своим мыслям, пообещал:

— Если будешь кому-то невинному вредить — я сам тебя сожгу.

— Мы сможем подружиться, — пообещала Гидра. И была права.

===

Кай приходит в себя на прохладной, свежей белой простыне, под теплым одеялом, и сначала ему кажется, что он в раю. А потом приходит боль и ломота во всем теле, так в раю болеть не может.

— О, он восстал из мертвых, — шутит сбоку голос Хаски. Кай без спешки поворачивает голову к нему, протягивает руку и гладит по голове, как верного пса.

— Мои вещи? — спрашивает он. На этот раз отвечает Дрод:

— Мы их принесли.

— Надо заплатить за больницу. Я же в больнице? — голос глухой, чужой, как у старика. Хаски настолько послушный, что разрешает погладить себя по голове, остается стоять, наклонившись к Каю.

— Какого хрена ты там забыл? — спрашивает недовольно Хаски, при этом всем видом выражая покорность. Кай осторожно пожимает плечами:

— Я не мог. 

Он чувствует — горло плотно замотано тканью, а крест покалывает, словно старую рану.

— Хорошо, что с тобой все в порядке, — мягко произносит Дрод и выходит из маленькой комнатки. Хаски внимательно и как-то настороженно смотрит ему вслед. Каю слишком плохо, чтобы это заметить, он прикрывает глаза.

— На тебя и тут скоро молиться будут, — глухо сообщает Хаски.

— Ерунды не говори, — огрызается Кай. На глаза ему опускается что-то прохладное, мягкое, влажное.

— А как еще? Город за ночь сгорел дотла, и посреди всего этого мракобесия выжил только один Охотник. Вот какая сильная вера у него, даже демон против него спасовал, — Хаски произносит это так, словно цитирует какую-то не слишком интересную книгу. Он знает, что все было не так.

— Меня Гидра спасла, — подтверждает Кай.

— Ты ей нравишься.

— А я ее едва не убил до этого… Там ситуация была, что вокруг человек пятьдесят, и нас уже не выпустят, даже если я орать начну, что я Охотник, а ее покровитель Акросс… Хотя с ней может и сработало бы. А вот меня бы точно зарезали… И я подставил ее, чтобы был хоть какой-то шанс. Я не хотел, чтобы она умирала, и спасаться за ее счет тоже… не хотел. Но сделал. А потом она меня вытащила. Они могли меня там держать, понимаешь?

От этого «там» тянет потусторонним холодом, и голос Кая на этом слове дрожит, как пламя свечи на ветру.

— Ты мне очень нужен. И Гидре нужен. Вы еще встретитесь и поговорите с ней, попросишь у нее прощения. Я уверен, она поймет. А если нет — тогда будешь мучиться совестью.

— Тебе разве не знакомо это чувство? Даже если тебя простили, сам себя не прощаешь.

— Неа, не знакомо, — Хаски наклоняется совсем низко, шепчет у самого уха. — Дрод убил человека.

Кай поворачивает голову, тряпка сползает с глаз.

— Кого? — так же глухо спрашивает он.

— Стражника ворот. Который пропускал к вам наших. И обратно выпускал, — уже чуть громче отвечает Хаски. — А потом очень вовремя новость пришла, что город сгорел к чертям. Буквально в тот же вечер узнали, вещи собрали и когти рвать. А то сидел бы, ждал, когда и его убивать придут.

Каю становится чуть легче после этих слов, и все же остается беспокойство. Он словно оживает — наливается румянцем лицо, он пытается встать, и Хаски не мешает, только настороженно смотрит, готовый подхватить в любой момент.

— Может, мне его лучше позвать? — спрашивает Хаски. Кай отрицательно качает головой, выбирается тяжело из кровати. Но, встав на ноги и выпрямившись, он снова становится прямым, уверенным шагом выходит из комнаты.

Они находят Дрода на конюшнях с петлей в руках, на которую рыцарь задумчиво смотрит. При виде Кая пытается ее спрятать за спину, смущается так, словно его застали за неприличным. И оправдываться начинает, как большой ребенок:

— Я не… не это. Не собирался… Просто представил, что поймают, такую же накинут и вздернут.

Кай в этот момент страшен, невольно вспоминается, что он только недавно вернулся из ада. Теперь волосы у него не просто растрепанные, а дыбом. Кажется, что он по-прежнему дымится.

— Дети там, в подвале, испугались, когда мы пришли их спасти. Сказали, тем, кто пробовал бежать, выжигали глаза. Пока я был один в замке, приехал оборотень — метра два ростом, наглый, расхлябанный. Спросил, можно ли приобрести девочек, светлых. Пока мы туда не пришли, они похищали детей и подростков. Если те отказывались слушаться — калечили, потом убивали. Потому что смерти эти дети уже не боялись, а вот боли пока еще да… Меня до сих пор трясет при мысли о том, скольких они успели продать, и их уже не спасти, потому что все те земли перетрясти надо. Скольким таким вот светленьким девочкам жизнь испоганили. Если тебя вздернуть придут за эту падаль — я за тебя встану. Я убью всех тех, кто попытается тебя казнить, если они не поймут.

— Да ну вас, всегда можно сказать, что это я его убил, — вклинивается Хаски. — Я ж дурной, я же оборотень. Захотел — убил. А вас обманул просто.

— Сколько я спал? — Кай приваливается спиной к стене, разом сдувается.

— Где-то… дня четыре, — неуверенно произносит Дрод, все еще тиская веревку за спиной. — Но лекарь сказал, что тебе нужно еще полежать.

— Тебя куда несет? — устало спрашивает Хаски.

— Надо найти учителей. Поговорить с ними.

— Что тебе там сказали в этом аду? — угадывает Хаски.

— Акросс хочет забрать у нас Тима.

===

Торговый тракт — очень удобное место. И города чаще, и между ними у дороги небольшие гостевые домики, в которых можно передохнуть. В одном из таких они и останавливаются вечером. Спален нет, но на втором этаже навалена солома, дом обогревается камином, поэтому можно ночевать и так. Все лучше и теплее, чем зимой в лесу.

Народу не так много собралось, в половину зала шесть на шесть метров.

В Кае не признать Охотника — он завернут в теплый светлый плащ, шея замотана в шарф. Это и к лучшему, иначе к нему приставали бы с просьбами помочь, а он еще слишком слабый, чтобы рубить чудовищ. Кай, обычно беспокойный, теперь особо и не нервничает.

— Монстры обходят тракт стороной, — объясняет он. Плащ и шарф делают его как-то больше и внушительнее. — Слишком много людей. К тому же Охотники тоже снуют туда-сюда. Раненные в столицу, вылеченные из столицы.

— Ты по-прежнему не выглядишь довольным, — замечает Хаски, склонившийся над чашей с вином.

— Я не люблю столицу, — вздыхает недовольно Кай.

— Почему? — не понимает Дрод.

— Там опасно.

После секундной паузы Хаски начинает смеяться, опустив голову почти что на стол, переспрашивает:

— В столице?

— Ой, иди к черту, — советует Кай и кутается теплее. Открывается дверь, впустив внутрь еще снега и холода, в небольшой зал входит скрюченный старик. Но Кай подмечает уверенность его движений — такую, словно это человек не пожилой, а кто-то вырядившийся в старика. А потом уже натыкается на хитрый прищур глаз. После этого вся его фигурка гипнотизирует Кая, и, поймав его взгляд, путник улыбается и ковыляет к их столику.

— Ничего, если дедушка тут присядет? — сладко спрашивает он. Дрод подскакивает, подвигает ему свой стул, прямо напротив Кая. Хаски реагирует иначе — кладет на этот стул ноги и, глядя нагло и расхлябанно, отказывает:

— Попутал что, старче? Смотри, сколько места свободного. Или решил, что тебя тут кормить задарма будут?

После быстрого движения Хаски оказывается лежащим мордой в пол, а оба стула свободными, старик усаживается, кивает Дроду:

— Чего ты встал, юноша? Я тебя не потесню, садись.

Он распутывает тугой шарф, оголив шею с правой стороны, показывает Каю выцветший до синевы крест. Хаски ворчит: «Нет бы сразу сказать…», послушно идет за другим стулом.

— Мое имя Хекк, — произносит старик. — Мне сказали, что ты отправился в столицу, чтобы поговорить со мной.

— С вами? — переспрашивает Кай.

— Учителями. Поговорить о моем подопечном, должно быть. Это именно я вырастил Тима.


	6. Chapter 6

— Насколько я знаю, Гранит покинул столицу, как только сказали, что ты побывал в аду. Он думает, что демоны искали тебя, но ты сбежал. Но я-то знаю…

— Им нужен Тим, — кивает Кай. Он по-прежнему закутан в пальто и шарф, который серым облаком облегает его шею. — Как вы меня узнали?

— Так ведь я тебя видел. Ты почти не изменился. Только чуть вытянулся, — старик проводит ладонью над своей головой. Перед ним чашка с вином, из которой раньше пил Хаски. — Я, в целом, знаю, но ты все же подтверди — зачем им Тим?

Проскальзывает что-то ласковое в тоне старика, когда он говорит о своем подопечном. Тоска, как о родном отбившимся от рук внуке.

— Акросс хочет, чтобы Тим стал демоном. Он ведь не согласится?

— А кто его знает. Смотря что предложат, — пожимает плечами Хекк.

— Чем же можно купить Тима? — недоверчиво и все же беспокойно переспрашивает Кай. Хекк смотрит так же лукаво, нагибается вперед, ближе к Каю, и спрашивает шепотом:

— А есть такой слушок, что ты досадил ему чем-то.

— Есть слушок, — кивает Кай.

— Ты же знаешь… про него?

— Я еще раньше ему насолил, — признается Кай. — Вы ведь осознаете, что такое Тим для Охотников. Сейчас мальчишки идут к нам, только чтобы чуть-чуть света его славы коснуться. Когда говорят «Охотник», все сразу представляют Тима. Если он станет демоном, это не просто сильный демон у Акросса. Нам всем в спины плевать начнут.

— А если ты станешь? — спрашивает старик, затем кивнув в сторону Дрода. — Он станет? Оборотень твой станет? Тоже начнут?

— Нет.

— Ну так и отстаньте от Тима. Он в легенды не метил. У него просто… раскаленная подкова под жопой, посидеть смирно не может. Как нечисть видит, так в глазах темнеет.

— Мне казалось, в Охотниках много таких, — возражает Кай. Хаски слушает, присмирев, Дрод старается слиться с мебелью. Хекк кивает несколько раз, как ржаной колос под ветром, разводит руками:

— Сам не понимаю. Я думал, что его убьют быстро — он же совсем останавливаться не умеет. Но когда в голове отключается что-то, там, видимо, совсем другой человек появляется. Такой, в котором ни страха, ни усталости… А может я палку перегнул. Он же слабее остальных был, вот я и выжимал все, на что он способен… Все ведь, наверное, думают, что я его спас. Взял в Охотники, забрал из замка. Неееет, я не его спас.

— Некромант говорил, что Тим его брату все, что смог, отрезал.

— Именно. Тим уже тогда был не в себе. Я не его из замка спас… Я мир от него спас. Подумал — да ладно, пусть лучше этот монстр на нас работает.

— Это многое объясняет, — кивает Кай.

— И мне ну очень не хочется, чтобы из-за этого в аду появился такой демон… Если бы я убил сразу, там бы и не догадались, на что он способен. Демонам нужен не Тим, нет. Им нужна легенда.

— Сами вы что думаете?

— Я? — Хекк смеется глухо, но грустно. — Отвалили бы все от него… Он еще тогда устал, а я его выдернул, заставил бороться. Но раз уж не отвалят… Я его аду не отдам. Даже если он туда счастливо побежит. Я ищу его, чтобы пару раз мордой об стол приложить. Разок — объяснить, что я его никуда не отпускал, и второй за то, что он, такой борзый, тебя гоняет. Что за война у вас?

— Это личное.

— Хм… Ну раз личное, то только разок его мордой в стол приложу.

===

В тепле и на соломе спать хорошо, не тесно. Кай накрывает голову шарфом, снимает рясу и кутается в нее вместо одеяла. Где-то в дальнем углу, к печке поближе, устраивается старик, лежа на спине. Дрод держится от Кая дальше, потому что со стороны, где нет креста, к Охотнику под бок устраивается Хаски. Так тихо и спокойно, Кай настолько доверяет людям вокруг, что засыпает крепко, чувствуя себя в безопасности.

И просыпается от того, что его передергивает. В окна светит солнце, с нижнего яруса кто-то громко зовет:

— Кай! Кай, я знаю ты тут!

Кай садится, протирает глаза и лицо. Хаски обеспокоенно тянет носом воздух. Кто-то из путников, злой спросонья, тяжело поднимается и топает вниз, разобраться, но бегом возвращается обратно. Кай выбирается из кокона пальто и рясы, идет спускаться. Хаски — сразу за ним, Дрод останавливается наблюдать у лестницы.

— Здорово, — кивает Тим. Барс за его спиной измученный, улыбка у него какая-то извиняющаяся, словно ему жуть как неудобно за Тима. И с ними еще человек — помятый, со странной улыбкой осматривается по сторонам, спрашивает:

— Куда ты меня завел, тут же ни одной бабы нет?

Высокий, можно назвать его красивым, хотя и уже стареющим. На спине вместо оружия лютня. Заметив ошеломленный взгляд Кая, приосанивается, стреляет в него глазами, с улыбкой довольного кота интересуется:

— Куда уставился?

Хаски не совсем понимает, что происходит, потому что не видит, как бледнеет Кай. Тим отходит к трактирщику, заказывает выпивку, возвращается с глухим:

— У нас же праздник.

— Какой праздник? — заинтересованно переспрашивает менестрель, достав из-за спины лютню, готовый играть. Он пьян, покачивается, но на ногах стоит.

— Конечно, праздник, — продолжает Тим.

— Тим, — подает голос вампир. — Ты ж не такой мудак, Тим.

Получается, что такой, потому что, приобняв менестреля дружески за плечо, Тим наклоняется к Каю, тянет с наслаждением:

— Какой же я мудак? Я своего друга с его отцом знакомлю, которого он никогда не видел.

Секунда-другая затишья, а потом мир начинает двигаться — шарахается менестрель, разворачивается уйти Кай, и его ловит Хаски, кутает в шарф, как ребенка. Сбегает вниз по лестнице Дрод, и лицо его бледное от злости, губы сжаты.

Тим успевает заметить опасность первым, и лицо его удивленно вытягивается, когда со второго яруса дома на него падает старик. Падает смачно, с хрустом. Менестрель успевает улизнуть, никто его не останавливает, Кай оборачивается заинтересованно.

Хекк, маленький старикашка, сидит на спине Тима, заломив ему руку за спину, тот молча терпит, как дрессированный волкодав ребенка, а когда учитель заламывает руку сильнее, только зубы сжимает.

— Вот хоть убей, Тим, а я не помню, чтоб я тебя этому учил. Вас же трое мальчишек было тогда в учениках. Я ж вас в одну комнату спать отправлял и из одного котелка есть заставлял. Они тебе новыми братьями стать должны были.

— У меня уже были братья, — огрызается Тим. Он по-прежнему не сопротивляется, хотя кажется, что еще чуть-чуть, и учитель сломает ему руку. Дрод осторожно трогает Кая за плечо, тот жестом показывает: не стоит беспокоиться. А у самого будто болото вместо внутренностей, и так же омерзительно. Лучше б Тим ему в лицо плюнул. 

А еще противнее оттого, что Кай заслужил это, он соврал.

— Так и будешь жить в прошлом?

Когда раздается влажный хруст, вздрагивают все. Барс спешит заступиться за хозяина, но Тим сам срывается, сбрасывает старика с себя, разминает руку, проверяет, двигаются ли пальцы.

— Тим, а Тим, — как ни в чем ни бывало окликает Хекк, — давай, признавайся, чем так демона привлек? Как там его звать?

— Акросс, — подсказывает Кай.

— Я не знаю, — безразлично отзывается Тим, уворачивается от удара учителя под колено. 

— Как следует отвечай, — командует тот. Но заставить Тима подчиняться сейчас невозможно даже для этого старика. Есть некая граница, за которой Тим перестает терпеть и становится собой.

— Впервые слышу, — зло отзывается Тим.

— Демонов его видел?

— Видел.

— И чего хотели?

— В ад звали. Поговорить, — Тим сжимает зубы, Хекк смотрит на него снизу вверх, прищурив глаз.

— А ты их пинками в ад погнал? — кивает старик. — Молодец. А на службу тебя возьмет — пойдешь?

Затихает снова все, даже на втором ярусе проснувшиеся гости прислушиваются, Барс боится шелохнуться, Кай смотрит Тиму в глаза — сейчас тот в центре событий.

— Рога обломаю, — рычит Тим, в его фигуре на этих словах проглядывается что-то стальное, мажет присутствующих своим блеском, и в мир снова возвращаются звуки — громче собираются на втором ярусе, Кай разворачивается уходить за рясой и вещами, Барс радостно хлопает Тима по плечу, и Хекк кивает ему с довольной, отеческой улыбкой.

===

Гранит появляется в этом придорожном домике к ночи, когда внутри уже почти пусто, один только Хекк пьет у камина. Старик улыбается учителю как давнему другу, хлопает по месту рядом с собой.

— Тебе когда-нибудь казалось, что сколько бы ты в жизни не сделал — все мало. Построишь дом, а хотелось два. Вырастишь десять сыновей, а мечтал о дочери. Убьешь сотню врагов, а все не то. Так вот… сегодня я подумал вдруг, что сделал достаточно.

— Ты виделся с Тимом? — Гранит стряхивает снег с плаща, вешает его к камину просушиться.

— Да. Он не уйдет, я уверен в нем.

— Почему же?

— А у него якорь появился.

Пока вся толпа уставилась на Тима, ждала ответа от него, Хекк рассматривал Барса и то, как вампир смотрит в спину своему хозяину. Такой в ноги вцепится, а не отпустит.

— И твоего ученика тоже видел, можешь не искать. Он снова дальше от тракта свернул, Тим по своим делам отправился. В разные стороны. Я Каю сказал, что в его возрасте был такого же роста, как он, и он, вроде, даже обрадовался. С ним ведь никогда проблем не было?

Гранит доливает себе в полупустую чашку Хекка, выпивает сразу полную.

— Нет, послушный был мальчик.

— А у меня проблем было до крыши. Невоспитанный, непослушный, своенравный мудак. Но я не мог его бросить в том замке, потому что лучше бы он злость срывал на нечисти, чем на людях, которые под руку попадутся.

===

Семнадцать лет назад в семье торговца жила девочка Вера. Отец в ней души не чаял, мать все присматривала, как можно выгодно отдать замуж такую красавицу. Вера была девочкой худенькой, с пшенично-светлыми волосами. Женихи находились, и господа засматривались, поэтому почти все детство Веры прошло в окружении троих старших братьев, готовых если что ее защитить. И между собой дети дрались на равных, и по деревьям лазали, и в лес на спор уходили так, что возвращались за полночь, и были одинаково биты матерью. Вере с братьями рослось уютно и намного интереснее, чем с девочками. Платья ей казались слишком просторными и неудобными, а мысль о замужестве — чем-то невероятно скучным.

В городе был купец, у которого подрастал сын. Когда Вере было двенадцать, тому исполнилось шестнадцать, и в то время мама наконец выбрала, кому отдаст дочь. У отца было достаточно денег, семья жила в большом доме, и проблем купить красивое платье не было. Братья, которым, конечно, были скучны бабские дела, убежали гулять в лес.

И вот недовольная Вера в красивом тяжелом платье, с заплетенным волосами, с поджатыми губами, стояла за спиной мамы. Она слушала невозможный женский щебет о том, как хорошо ей будет жить после свадьбы и как самой маме повезло с ее четверыми детьми, и не знала, что все оборвется с открытием двери.

Мама спросила, кто этот человек и кто пустил его к ним в сад. Сказала, что ей работники не нужны и милость они не дают. Хотела добавить еще что-то, но тогда уже Вера выглянула из-за нее, и она-то все поняла сразу: на пороге стоял не гость, а живой мертвец с почти отвалившейся челюстью, и медленно наступал. Вера успела захлопнуть дверь. Думала, что этим спасла маму.

Ни отец, ни братья не вернулись. Слуги кто разбежался, кто защищал — итог был один. К вечеру город полыхал, трупов в нем, свежих и доползших с кладбища, прибавилось.  
Маму съели, когда они пытались сбежать. Рядом чавкали кем-то из слуг, орали, и этот набат мешался с общим криком и стоном города. Вера снесла голову одному дряхлому мертвецу, загнала в рот швабру второму, раззявившему пасть ее сожрать. Но потом повалили на землю и ее. И, наверное, тоже бы съели.

А может, лучше бы и съели.

Город паниковал, агонизировал, и среди этого ужаса нереальным показалось услышать:

— Ну куда?! Куда рот расхлебянил! Тебе любое мясо сгодится, это мне оставь. Такую красоту чуть не угробил.

Ей еще тогда было ясно, что ее не просто спасают, и не из доброго умысла. Потому что управляющий мертвецами человек в долгополом балахоне с черепом птицы на шее не мог быть хорошим.

Некромант похитил ученика Хекка. Тогда еще толком не знали, что случилось с опустевшим городом, кто всех убил. Мертвецы вернулись в могилы, и вокруг города бродили Охотники и учителя. Тима Хекк взял с собой потому, что тот был полным и ленивым мальчишкой, все искал, как отлынить и что съесть повкуснее. Хекк думал его перевоспитать. Пацан не испугался вырезанного города, сбежал ночью поживиться оставленными ценностями.

Но именно след ученика привел Хекка в мертвый замок. Можно сказать, замок опустел дважды — сначала когда его для себя заприметил некромант, потом когда что-то случилось с самим некромантом, потому что мертвецы, еще недавно нападавшие на людей, гнили и тухли в коридорах, и казалось, что упали они разом, как шли.

Девочку он нашел в одной из спален. В белой сорочке, изляпанной крупными кляксами крови. К ее правой ноге тянулась цепь, прикрученная к стене, в руках — безглазая голова.

— Что тут произошло? — спросил Хекк, проходя в комнату. Она не обрадовалась, наблюдала спокойно, как старик обходил разбросанные по комнате части тел. Это потом уже Хекк понял, что мертвец был только один. Прикованная к стене, Вера обрекала себя на смерть, убив хозяина.

— Ничего, — она пожала плечами, продолжила выламывать у головы зубы пальцами.

— Ты его… так?

— Да.

Хекк не без опасений присел рядом, и Вера даже оторвалась от своего занятия, наблюдая, как старик ножом пытается открыть замок на лодыжке. Охотник опасался, что девочка бросится и на него, но она была спокойна. Голову, правда, не отдала, и когда Хекк потянулся — резко отдернула руки.

— Этот человек был главным в замке? — попробовал по-другому Хекк. Девочка кивнула. На самом деле кандалы на ноге уже были открыты, но Хекк еще не показывал этого, прощупывал почву. — А ты у нас из города? Он обидел тебя?

— Убил моих родителей, — кивнула Вера, нахмурилась, еще один зуб хрустнул. У головы не было ни глаз, ни языка, ни ушей.

— Значит ты хорошая девочка, — кивнул Хекк, и за это чуть не получил по руке цепью, которой она была прикована, только поймал вовремя. — Я хочу сказать… После всего пережитого… Сколько ты уже тут?

— Не знаю, — Вера поднялась, отряхнула подол, отошла в другой угол. Цепь спала с ноги, и она стряхнула ее как-то по-звериному, дергано. — Долго.

— Чернокнижник украл моего ученика. Я искал его. Не знаешь, где он?

Вера обернулась, поставила голову, как наскучившую игрушку, на белую скатерть стола, кивнула.

— Да. Мертвые притаскивали мальчишку недавно. Я покажу.

Тим был коренастым, рыжим, весь в веснушках, не только лицо, но и руки. А вот глаза невыразительные, серые. До того, как на его семью напали оборотни, он был сыном караванщика. В Охотники пошел от детской обиды и вскоре, пожалуй, передумал, но уже поздно было.

Лучше бы он и правда возвращался в дом отца и пробовал вникать в его дело.

С глазами-бельмами, с язвами на лице, он тоже сидел на цепи в одном из залов, прикованный к столбу. Как и остальные мертвецы, он остановился в тот момент, когда Вера убила чернокнижника.

— Как бы вот, — пожала плечами та без особых сожалений. — Он сказал, что парень больно упитанный. Предложил ему бежать и пустил по следу одного из этих… Быстрых. Перешитых.

— Хватит, — оборвал Хекк, девочка пожала плечами. Весь пол был усыпан каменными обломками. Разрушен замок, убит город, хаос творился вокруг, но все остановила маленькая девочка, которую некромант по ошибке забрал в свою спальню. Вера смотрела неприязненно, но не вырывалась, когда Хекк забрал в кулак ее волосы, попытался представить, что будет, если подстричь их достаточно коротко. Лицо у Веры были достаточно вытянутое и скуластое, чтобы сойти за мальчишеское. Хекку казалось, что он разменял одного ученика на другого и что все не зря. А еще что нельзя развернуться и уйти, предоставив этого монстра самому себе.

— Тим, а тебе убивать понравилось?

— Я не Тим, — поправила она. Руки напряглись, но все еще терпела.

— Если понравилось и хочешь продолжать, придется быть Тимом.

— Неудачником, который не справился с одним мертвецом? — мрачно переспросила она. Хекк сжал сильнее — он с Тимом два года провел, уже успел прикипеть к мальчишке, всерьез думал, как его исправлять или его отрицательные черты в пользу обратить. Пожалуй, именно поэтому ответил так же зло:

— Что, лучше быть девочкой, которая была игрушкой некроманта?

Хекк успел отскочить, иначе в руке, что сжимала волосы, торчал бы не нож даже, а заточенный обломок.

— Ладно, — согласилась девочка. — Тим так Тим…

===

Когда в Барса прилетает металлической кружкой, он успокаивается, потому что это обычно последний аргумент Тима. После этого Охотник, как древнее чудовище, погружается в глубокую металлическую ванну так, что его не видно из-за бортика.

— Это у тебя ритуал такой? — спрашивает Барс, поднимая кружку с пола.

— Какого хрена ты вообще ко мне в ванную лезешь? Или в кровать.

— Мне кажется, тебе не хватает любви и заботы. Того, кто потрет тебе спинку и поцелует в лоб, пожелав спокойной ночи. В конце концов того, в кого можно швырнуть чем-то тяжелым.

За окошком с мутными стеклами падает снег, комната большая, светлая. Барс крадучись устраивается на табурете около ванной, успевает схватить мочалку, помахать ей в воздухе: «Смотри, я тут помогаю тебе, не надо бить меня». И Тим успокаивается. С ним всегда проще жестами договориться, чем словами.

Он осторожно соскабливает отсыревшие корочки крови с плеча, потом с руки, и Тим при его прикосновениях плюшевый, податливый. Барс наглеет, начинает намыливать его волосы.

Тим пытался сопротивляться сначала, когда на Барсе уже был ошейник. Предупреждал, рычал, вышвыривал на улицу в солнечный день, и вампиру приходилось прятаться под крыльцом, пока не сядет солнце. Но Тим не убивал его, и Барс не понимал — почему? И все же проявлял настойчивость. Когда-то он напросился в помощники к легенде, теперь ему с этой легендой дозволялось чуть больше, чем всему остальному миру. Тим выворачивал руки дворовым девкам при попытке его коснуться. Ломал носы бравым воякам, когда те пытались дружески похлопать его по плечу. Косился на Охотников, что пожимали ему руку, с таким видом, словно готов был ее отгрызть. Пинками отгонял мальчишек, которые пытались дотянуться до него как до легенды.

А когда Барс намыливал ему голову — закрывал глаза и будто бы дремал.

— Неужели ты внял моим словам о том, что сам виноват в случившемся? — ласково спрашивает Барс.

— Я не мог дольше быть грязным… Еще этот урод… Мне хотелось соскоблить с себя тот день вместе с кожей, — отзывается Тим. — Ты прав. Нужно было идти на речку или попросить принести воды в комнаты.

— Попросить меня посторожить.

— Ты бы внутрь бани полез, — ворчит Тим, но как-то беззубо, спокойно.

— Но предупредил бы, что кто-то идет.

— Кай никому не сказал, — вздыхает Тим, откидывается на толстый металлический бортик. — Даже своим.

— Да ты запугал всех. Никто никогда никому не скажет. Даже вот у меня язык без костей, а я молчу.

Тело у Тима, словно его в деревянной ступе вырастили, — прямое и плоское. Ни круглых бедер, ни выступа на груди, в одежде может быть кем угодно, хоть девушкой, хоть парнем. Только шрамы, как кометы на звездном небе. И так же, одни исчезнут — новые появятся. А некоторые навсегда, как созвездия. Как сам Тим.

Погнутой кружкой Барс зачерпывает воду из ванной. Волосы от воды темнее, тяжелее, достигают почти до носа. Такого чистюлю, как Тима, еще поискать. Сначала Барс шутил о том, что светлые волосы и белое тело требуют постоянной стирки. Потом, что Тима преследует запах крови убитых им. Потом, что Тим готовится стать графом.

А потом за все это было невозможно стыдно. Город с мертвецами очень плохо повлиял на Тима. Охотник и раньше много пил, но тут напился так, словно на утро не нужно никуда выступать. И Барс бы понял, если бы Тим в него пустыми бутылками кидался, пинками из своей комнаты гнал, осиновыми колами к стене прибивал, это было бы больше на него похоже и не так жутко. Но пьяный Тим, может и не соображая толком, кто перед ним, подозвал почти ласковым: «Иди сюда», — а потом уткнулся куда-то в ключицу и так сидел, не шелохнувшись. Дышал тяжело, шумно, и рубашка у его лица нагревалась, мокла.

Тим ничего не рассказывал внятно, обдуманно. Только пьяные жалобы, угрозы кому-то в прошлом, обещания найти и еще раз расчленить, заверения в том, что с Барсом то же самое сделает, если он кому-то скажет.

А Барс ужасался и млел. Сидел, боясь шелохнуться или сказать хоть слово, в то время как его разрывало от жалости, нежности, от нереальности того, какой может быть легенда. И Тим переставал быть сказками, которые слышал и Барс, хотя был на год старше. Тим становился живым человеком, который убивал не для того, чтобы всех спасти, а для того, чтобы заглушить в себе прошлое.

— С отцом вообще было жестоко… Про тебя, конечно, все говорят, что ты мудак, да и я убеждался пару раз, но вот это был третий.

— Я не виноват, что Кай не такой, как я. Я думал… он сможет отомстить. Что ему захочется показать этому человеку: «Смотри, какой я. Ты меня бросил, а я все равно вырос достойным».

Барс и сам не понимал тогда, к чему идет. Когда Тим взялся подливать заезжему менестрелю — это уже казалось подозрительным, и Барс ждал, что вот-вот симпатичную мордашку певца Охотник расквасит об стол. Особенно когда менестрель хвастался, что тоже не промах, сколько женщин были сражены его красотой и музыкой.

— А что, музыкант, — шепотом обратился Тим, и от замершего у губ стакана казалось, что Охотник улыбается. Если бы он умел улыбаться, — дети-то от твоих приключений наверняка остались.

Тот тронул струны, кивнул с ухмылкой:

— Да пожалуй, что и в каждой второй деревеньке, которую я навещал, бегает мелкая, или не очень, моя рыбешка. Если, конечно, матери не вытравили их.

Когда долго ждешь чего-то жуткого, приходит облегчение, когда оно случается наконец. Это и почувствовал Барс, когда Тим схватил менестреля за шкирку и потащил к выходу, бросив трактирщику несколько монет и даже не взглянув на него. Барсу приказал только: «Найди мне Кая».

— Серьезно, Тим, — мрачно произносит Барс, глядя перед собой. — Тебе пора учиться общаться с людьми. А то они думают, что ты им назло все делаешь. Мог бы спросить у меня. Конечно, Кай не обрадовался. Если бы ему нужен был папа, он ходил бы по деревням с вопросом, не видели ли там эту наглую рожу. А Кай сказал в детстве, что у него никого нет, и очень надеялся, что от него отстанут.

Тим словно и не слышит, откидывает голову назад, мокрой макушкой прислоняется к плечу Барса. И его, как зверька, Барс боится спугнуть.

===

— Уходите сейчас же.

От того, как меняется настроение хозяина дома, едва он видит татуировку, Кая и самого продирает холодом. Вроде договорились об одной ночевке, обсудили плату, всех все устраивало, пока Кай не снял шарф. Даже снежинки на пальто еще не успели растаять. Были такие люди, которым платила или защищала нечисть, они предпочитали не связываться с Охотниками, но с таким резким отказом Кай еще не сталкивался.

— Э, мы ж договаривались, — начинает Хаски, но Дрод удерживает его за плечо, поспешно шепчет:

— Хозяин всегда прав. Если он просит уйти, то мы не можем злоупотреблять.

Кай молча снова закутывается в шарф.

— Так вы и не сказали, что с Охотником. Вот один такой Охотник белобрысый в прошлом месяце попросился на двор к одному знатному господину. Утром Охотника след простыл, а господин на люстре повешен с выпущенными кишками.

— Но это был не Кай… — на этот раз вступается Дрод, пока сам Охотник уже выходит в дверь. — Кай бы никогда так не поступил…

Темнеет, крепчает ветер. Кроме этого дома только крестьянские избушки вдалеке.

— Кай, ты только скажи… — храбрится догнавший его Хаски, но Охотник обрывает спокойным:

— Я думаю, крестьяне не откажут.

— Как же страшная история про Охотника-убийцу? — переспрашивает Хаски удивленно. Из ворот вываливается к ним гремящий латами Дрод.

— Даже если они боятся, они не откажут священнику. А в лесу ночевать — нас к утру до сугроба занесет, — Кай первым спускается под гору, к крестьянским маленьким домикам. Кажется, если его подтолкнуть в спину, то под гору скатится уже снежный ком. Зимой он мерзнет больше всех в их компании, кутается как можно плотнее и ночью теснее жмется к Хаски. Оборотень приручает его теплом — стоит чуть отодвинуться, и сонный Кай, как котенок, прислоняется теснее сам, старается согреться от его тепла. Почти привык.

В сенях уже темно, у вышедшей на стук девочки валит пар изо рта, и при виде трех мужчин она сначала отступает назад.

— Нет-нет! — тут же улыбается Дрод. — Это Кай, он Охотник. Я Дрод, я благородный рыцарь. А это Хаски, и он… с нами…

— Где старшие? — спрашивает более наблюдательный Кай. 

Ребенок опускает глаза:

— В лес ушли. За хворостом.

— Когда должны были вернуться?

— Два дня назад.

— Да чтоб вас, — сквозь зубы ругается Хаски. — Слушай, снег идет. Я сейчас никакого следа не возьму. Темнеет, ты тоже следа не возьмешь. Снега в лесу столько, что даже наш рыцарь завязнет, так что… дорогая девочка, пусти переночевать, а утром Охотник найдет твоих родителей.

— Хаски, — зло обрывает Кай, еще раз смотрит на ребенка и не говорит ничего — разворачивается к темнеющему лесу.

— Тц, так и знал, — Хаски хмурится, но трусит следом, позади Дрод, которому вроде и совсем плевать — ночевать в тепле или в темном лесу искать потерявшихся людей. — Ладно, Кай, не злись, видишь, я с тобой иду. Сейчас дальше отойдем — попробую след взять.

— Он не на это злится, — мягко поясняет Дрод. — Мы как-то были в одной деревне…

— Просто не надо ничего обещать, — разворачивается Кай. — Я делаю то, что могу. Но я очень часто появляюсь после беды, когда есть жертвы. Девочка там второй день сидит, ждет, когда вернутся мама с папой. Слабая и беспомощная. И тут у ее ворот появляется Охотник, который, по ее мнению, папу с мамой из пасти дракона вытащить должен. А я не могу людей с того света вернуть. Но она теперь будет надеяться.

— Так если они мертвые, то могли бы переждать ночь у девочки, ей бы не так страшно было, — легкомысленно отзывается Хаски, начинает раздеваться. — И вообще, мне-то так теплее, я за тебя переживаю.

— А мне тоже не холодно, когда я делом занят, — возражает Кай. Хаски, как издеваясь, заматывает свой шарф на его голове, остается в рубашке и штанах и выскальзывает из них большой собакой. Дрод, вздохнув, начинает собирать его одежду со снега в мешок. Хаски сначала забавно, слишком активно для ищейки, обнюхивается, но замирает, поднимает голову, глядя вглубь леса. Желание шутить у пса пропадает, и на Кая он смотрит выразительно, немного виновато. Кай кивает, снимает с себя шарф, расстегивает ворот.

— Все плохо? — понимает Дрод. Хаски не бросается в лес, он трусит без спешки, ожидая, когда его спутники догонят. И все же Кай прибавляет шагу, словно там, впереди, кому-то еще нужна помощь.

Когда Хаски приводит их к определенному месту в чаще, уже темно. Пугается Дрод, когда что-то в лесу всхрапывает, шевелится, но успокаивается, различив в этом привязанную лошадь. Хаски роет снег, без собачьего огонька, с ленцой, Кай стоит напротив дерева, и Дрод не сразу понимает, что внизу на сосне не нарост, а привалившийся спиной человек с опущенной головой. Человек сожженный, черный. Хаски роет прямо напротив него и из-под снега начинают появляться тряпки, белая кожа, смерзшиеся всклокоченные волосы.

— Не похоже, чтобы их волки загрызли, — вставляет Дрод, осторожно касается обгоревшего тела. Осыпаются обуглившиеся веревки, что ведут к стволу дерева. Закончив раскапывать, Хаски подлезает к нему под руку, и Дрод догадывается, накидывает на него пальто, чтобы он мог превратиться обратно.

— Все, — произносит Хаски, стуча зубами, — все мертвы, пойдем переночуем, потом поищем, кто это сделал.

— Можешь возвращаться, если хочешь, — Кай мрачнеет на глазах, заряжает пистолет, удобнее устраивает нож в кобуре.

— Да куда ты собрался? — вздыхает он и словно замерзает на глазах, но остается в человеческом облике, еще надеясь отговорить Кая. — Кто их убил? Монстр что ли? Я вот монстров тут не чую. Это дело людей, они сами разберутся.

— Женщину убили не сразу. Не хватает руки, лицо обезображено, живот вспорот. Мужа заставляли наблюдать. Они крестьяне, брать нечего, лошадь тут. И ты не прав, Хаски… Их убили именно монстры. Во всяком случае, люди, совершившие такое, по нашим правилам приравниваются к монстрам.

— Вот это отлично, — поддерживает Дрод, тоже сдвигает пластины лат, готовится к сражению. У Хаски красные от холода уши и нос, он фыркает по-звериному, снова оборачивается псом, оставляет одежду валяться на снегу.

— Дрод, — негромко окликает Кай, пока Хаски обнюхивает снег, — надень пальто на себя.

— Зачем?

— Спрятать латы. Снег не стряхивай, держись позади, — пока Кай это произносит, он плотнее закутывает шею.

Хаски выводит их к небольшому домику. Такие обычно используются как перевалочные пункты для охоты или просто ночевки в лесу. Из трубы идет дымок, внутри зажжен свет.

— Не превращайся, — командует Кай негромко, потрепав Хаски по загривку. — Жди тут, делай вид, что привязан.

Хаски заходится хриплым лаем, и в нем слышится не только что-то наигранное, собачье, но и обида за то, что его оставляют на улице под снегопадом, когда внутри будет самое интересное.

Кай стучится, потом осторожно открывает дверь. Дрод держится позади, сутулится, как учил когда-то Охотник, вперед не лезет.

— Простите, — осторожно и жалко начинает Кай. — Мы сбились с дороги и боимся, что окончательно потеряемся в темноте и в этом снегопаде. Можно ли остаться с моим слугой на ночь?

Двое, молодые, младше Кая года на три. На лавочке сложены меховые накидки. У них одинаковые лица, и Кай второй раз в жизни видит настолько похожих близнецов. Прошлые были среди Охотников, всего на год младше Кая, и последние пару лет на собраниях их не было видно.

Его осматривают заинтересованно — один брат снизу вверх, в то время как другой от головы до ног. Словно связанные между собой мысленно, они улыбаются почти одновременно. Они даже не пытаются выглядеть радушно или дружелюбно.

— Конечно, проходи, — начинает один из братьев.

— Тепло. Места много. Кто там лает?

— Моя собака.

— Она крепко привязана?

— Да, — кивает Кай, проплывает внутрь — усталый, разморенный теплом. Он только слегка ослабляет шарф. Когда следом за ним заходит Дрод, с лиц близнецов сползают улыбки, теперь они смотрят исподлобья. Рыцарь должен понимать, что атаковать его будут первым как более опасного. Когда Кай садится на лавочку, он прикидывает, что братья ростом с него. Конечно, то, что Хаски привел их сюда, еще не доказательство вины именно этих двоих, но есть что-то хищное в их поведении, заинтересованное. И Кай ощущает себя куском мяса, брошенным перед собаками. Наверное, стоило оставить Дрода в деревне, тогда все быстрее бы подтвердилось. Рыцарь мрачной горой садится в углу у двери, небрежно смахивает снег и остается там оттаивать. Из-за одежды, накинутой на латы, он кажется еще больше и внушительнее, старше.

— Что ты делаешь тут? — ласково начинает один из братьев. — Мы вот с братом ушли в лес, но началась метель, и мы не успели вернуться.

— Я направлялся к отцу в Беринг. 

Город совсем в другой стороне, то, что нужно для заблудившегося. Свернул не туда, ушел в сторону, никто и не найдет, куда он пропал, если его тут же закопают. А чей труп весной всплыл — кто знает?

Кай греет замерзшие руки у огня, он старается держаться от незнакомцев дальше, потому что даже обычному путнику они не будут внушать доверия.

— Как твое имя? Сколько тебе лет? — ласково продолжает ближайший из братьев.

— Кай, семнадцать, — отзывается Охотник и очень натурально вздрагивает, когда с другого конца лавки подсаживается второй близнец, перекрыв ему ходы к отступлению.

— Наш ровесник.

Возится в своем углу Дрод, волнуется, приподнимается, но садится обратно. С надеждой Кай смотрит в его сторону, но его внимание снова перетягивают на себя братья.

— И? Зачем же тебя отец в такую даль посылал?

— К деду по материнской линии.

— Ты прямо как в той сказке, — смеется близнец, — волк тебя не сожрал? Или ты взял его с собой?

Кай приподнимается, начинает извиняться и собирается отсесть, но другой брат обрывает:

— Дрова почти догорели. Эй, медведь. Принеси хвороста, а то твой хозяин замерзнет.

— Никуда я не пойду, — ворчит насупленный Дрод, и отправить его подальше отсюда Кай не может — потому что слишком выдают себя эти двое. Один из близнецов, что сидел к выходу ближе, встает, направляется в угол к рыцарю, полностью закрыв от того брата и Охотника.

— Ты что, ослушаться решил? В сугробе спать будешь.

— Мне хозяин ничего не приказывал, — пыхтит Дрод и горбится настолько, что того и гляди в круг скатается. — Вот ежели бы он приказал, я бы и пошел.

— Разве тебе не холодно? — спрашивает брат, все еще сидящий рядом с Каем. Охотник постепенно погружается в ледяное озеро жути. Вот он, купеческий сын, толком ничего дальше своего двора не видевший, отправлен в соседний город отцом. С ним слуга и верный пес, но ночью в лесной сторожке они натыкаются на двоих, от которых и безо всяких трупов в лесу мурашки по коже. И кажется, уж лучше под открытым небом остался бы ночевать. Да что там, упыря бы в избушке нашел, не так испугался.

Дрожь от холода и страха прорывается наружу, и голос вздрагивает, когда он просит:

— Нет, не оставляй меня.

Секунда, чтобы растворился напуганный сын купца, вернулся Охотник. Кай успевает достать нож, резанув плотную ткань рясы в спешке. Скрипит металл о металл — это попытались зарезать Дрода, но наткнулись на латы. Кай ногой сошвыривает с лавки второго брата, тот нелепо взмахивает руками, в одной из которых зажат мелкий нож, валится на пол. Уже оттуда зло спрашивает:

— Так ты борзый? — и замолкает при виде ножа. Ружье стоит, прислоненное к стене. Когда противник тянется к нему, Кай рубит по его запястью, как по куску мяса, только после этого он вспоминает, что у женщины в лесу тоже не было руки.

После всех чудовищ, с которыми Каю доводилось драться, люди кажутся неповоротливыми, медленными и непозволительно слабыми. Под натиском с улицы трещит дверь, распахивается, и влетевший пес бросается под ноги противника Дрода, пока парень рядом с Каем орет, заматывает в шерстяную ткань обрубок.

— Два трупа в лесу, — Кай распутывает шарф, расстегивает горловину, чтобы видно было крест, хотя кто на него сейчас будет смотреть? — Замученные до смерти. Их ребенок дома ждет.

В жалком, поверженном и непоправимо раненном человеке меняется что-то — он перестает скулить, оборачивается к Каю лицом с невозможным в этой ситуации, довольным оскалом, отвечает:

— В следующий раз начнем с ребенка.

Кай отвлекается на крик — Хаски вцепился не в горло, он со звериным задором раздирает второго брата, пытаясь оторвать кусок из бока, дерет тулуп на кровавые клочья, добирается до мяса.

Очень ловко для раненного противник Кая ускользает в окно. Скинув с себя лишнюю одежду — шарф и пальто — Охотник выпрыгивает следом.

Если сначала догнать по снегу его сложно, и бегут они примерно одинаково, только у близнеца было чуть больше времени оторваться, то потом преследуемый выдыхается, продираясь через сугробы. Он дышит сипло, двигается то рывками, набравшись сил, то увязая в снегу по грудь. Вскоре у него сдают нервы, и он начинает орать от ужаса и звать на помощь. Кай почти не слышит его, он представляет другие крики: в лесу, у тех сосен, где найдены были трупы. Крики, которых никто не мог услышать. Кай еще не расправлялся с чудовищами с таким хладнокровием, с каким преследует этого человека.

Охотник нагоняет его у редких деревьев, как раз там, где есть возможность размахнуться. Рубит наискосок в открытую спину, прорезает тулуп, но задевает несильно, не смертельно. Парень оборачивается, падает в снег, успевает закрыться обрубком руки, и Кай замахивается снова. И вздрагивает, как только-только очнувшийся, когда раздается выстрел.

— Отойди от сира!

Обычный слуга в лохматом старом тулупе со свалявшейся шерстью. На Кае сейчас ряса, даже если в темноте не видно креста — одежда выдает в нем Охотника, возможно поэтому слуга медлит. Он не знает, что творил его хозяин, а защитить его — прямая обязанность. С этим человеком Кай не собирается сражаться, он роняет нож в снег, объясняет, тяжело дыша:

— Он с братом убил двоих в лесу. Я из Охотников, я уверен…

— Руки поднял! — командует слуга, и Кай удивляется — после этих слов в том наоборот просыпается решимость. — Сир, вы живы?

— Да, — хрипит тот и начинает смеяться, глядя снизу вверх на замершего Охотника. Кай послушно поднимает руки.

— С этим что делать?

— С собой заберем. Крикни людей, с ним еще один.


	7. Chapter 7

Кай не понимает.

Парень превращается в человека при смерти. Только недавно убегавший по сугробам, он лежит на носилках, когда его вносят в дом, и болезненно стонет, как умирающий. Что делать со слугами — непонятно, другой Охотник, пожалуй, и убил бы их всех, а Кай видит нерешительность в этих людях. Они тоже не знают, как будет правильно. Для них Кай — враг, пытавшийся убить хозяина и, верно, прирезавший его братца. Но Кай — Охотник, а таким запрещено нападать на людей без причины. Поэтому Кая только прикладом по лицу бьют разок, руки связывают, а больше не трогают, сажают в клетку, где пол покрыт соломой. Вообще место очень похоже на загон для скота, и Кай даже не знает, а нужно ли ему бежать, или лучше остаться, показать найденные трупы, рассказать, как близнецы напали и на него, не зная, кто перед ними.

И в то же время спокойно невозможно сидеть. Людей отправили в ту сторожку, они могли наткнуться на Дрода с Хаски, и тех как убийц казнили бы на месте, не дав объясниться. Кая еще берег статус — за убийство Охотника по закону ничего не грозило, но на деле — масса неприятностей от собратьев, если те узнают. Одно дело чудища в лесу, хотя и те от мести редко уходили, и другое — люди. Даже разбойники чаще предпочитали или договориться с Охотником, или бежать, чем драться с ним.

Перед рассветом в поместье возвращают растерзанный труп второго брата. Его приносят к клетке Кая, укладывают разорванным животом к Охотнику. Последним входит престарелый мужчина в дорогом камзоле. Ему приходится пригнуться, чтобы пройти, но он остается в дверях, дальше не входит, Охотника изучает с холодной яростью.

— Это ведь не ты его.

— Я не один, — кивает Кай. — Их нельзя убивать.

— Я сам решу. Вы убили одного моего сына и покалечили второго. Тебя слуги трогать боятся, Бог их за тебя, видите ли, проклянет.

Про это Кай слышал впервые.

— У сына нет таких предрассудков. Ты его в семнадцать оставил без руки. Как только он проспится, он сам к тебе спустится. Но до этого… — он отходит от дверного проема, длинные полы камзола задевают пыльные корзины, стоящие тут, гладят вспоротый живот мертвого сына. Кай сидит, глядя снизу вверх. Неприятно саднит разбитая прикладом щека, руки связаны не за спиной, а спереди, потому не особо мешают. Дворянину приходится пригнуться снова, и говорит он глухо, вроде и не шепчет, а все же не хочет, чтобы снаружи слышали, хотя за его спиной двое слуг, и им-то точно слышно.

— Почему ты напал на них?

— Они напали первыми, — вздыхает Кай, показывает на татуировку. — Креста не было видно, они приняли меня за простого путника.

— Сначала история была другая.

— Она и есть, мы выслеживали их после того, как нашли в лесу трупы.

— Вот это звучит более правдоподобно, — кивает дворянин. Как пятно масла расползается по воде — Кай начинает понимать, тут же меняется его отношение к происходящему, но и чуть меньше надежды на спасение остается.

— Вы знали?

— Они мои сыновья и единственные наследники. Но… я могу понять, зачем ты это сделал. Это не значит, что я тебя отпущу.

===

Коренастая женщина с провалом вместо глаза, оборачиваясь на выставленных у клетки слуг, приносит Каю воды и кусок хлеба — небольшой, словно украденный. Слуги, что охраняют Кая, озираются осторожно, но делают вид, что не видят нарушительницы.

— Он спит еще, а как проснется — ох и достанется тебе… Мы вашим передали, что Охотник тут. Но пока они придут…

— Вы мне помогаете? — уточняет Кай. Постепенно для него вырисовывается полная картина — два жадных до чужих страданий мальчишки, и у них целый двор слуг. Никто не накажет их за замученную дворню, их не должны были казнить и за убитых крестьян. Если бы дошло до суда, главным вопросом к Каю было бы: «Знал ли на кого нож поднимаешь?». Кай бы ответил отрицательно, и его отпустили, но и близнецов бы никто не стал арестовывать или наказывать. В этой ситуации виноват был Кай, потому что пытался заступиться за бесправных. И защищали его только сан и неведение, обычного крестьянина давно убили бы.

— Брось, как мы можем тут помочь? — расстроено шепчет женщина. — Воды принесли и хлебушка чуть? А людей твоих не убьют. Скажут, что хотели хозяина порадовать, чтобы сам их убил, а там уж молись, чтобы ваши подоспели и чтоб хозяин правда не «обрадовался».

Кая оставляют в покое в этот раз надолго, и он дремлет. Где-то снаружи наверняка снова падает снег, и мир тих и бел, а тут полумрак и переминаются с ноги на ногу слуги у клетки. Где-то там, в заснеженном мире еще бегают Хаски и Дрод, которые уже должны понять, во что вляпались.

Их приводят ближе к вечеру, со связанными за спиной руками, и оба выглядят радостно, спокойно.

— Прохлаждаешься? — спрашивает довольный Хаски, но, когда им открывают не клетку Кая, а напротив, он хмурится, пытается сопротивляться. — Эй, мы вместе.

— У Охотника шансов выжить больше, — поясняет один из слуг, толкает оборотня к открытому вдоху. Хаски рвется броситься и замирает, стоит Каю подать голос:

— Хаски. Лезь в клетку, они на нашей стороне.

Слуга пытается спрятать глаза, открывает рот что-то возразить, но в целом выглядит огорошенным, беспомощным и испуганным, хотя это детина выше Дрода ростом.  
Рыцарь выглядит самым помятым, но при этом все равно довольным. Кажется, Кай за них боится больше, чем они за себя.

— Мы не можем быть на вашей стороне, — негромко произносит слуга, остановившись напротив клетки Кая. — Нам прикажут — мы же первые вас к лошадям привяжем и на четыре стороны их пустим. Потому что даже если вас успеют спасти, мы-то останемся.

— Ваш лорд выглядит человеком благородным, — прощупывает осторожно Кай. — Иначе, думаю, я бы остался трупом в лесу. Никто бы и не прикопался.

— Лорд колеблется — выгнать вас или убить. Раньше у него было трое детей. Младшему десять было, когда он почему-то в лес ушел и не вернулся больше… Да только старшие особенно исчезновению брата не огорчились.

Одних их не оставляют, и вместо двоих слуг караулят теперь трое. Это не мешает общаться.

— Кай, ну как так-то? Ну на несколько минут оставить нельзя! — Хаски расхаживает по клетке из угла в угол, на Охотника смотрит изредка. — С кем ты там не справился? С одноруким сосунком холеным? Или со слугами?

— Я не собирался драться с невиновными.

— А что? — Хаски бросается на прутья, улыбается во все зубы. — Тебе потом свои что-то сделают? За слуг? Они на тебя напали. Хорошо, они не знали, но они тебе грозили голову отхватить, ты защищался. Вы двое кретинов, и если вас тут убьют, то вы вполне это заслужили.

Замолкает, глядя на прутья так, словно прикидывает, сможет ли перегрызть. Тогда подает голос Дрод, задумчиво и счастливо произносит:

— Они благодарили нас.

— Кто вас благодарил?! — срывается один из слуг, бросившись на прутья, но отскакивает, когда Хаски только открывает пасть.

— Да никто, — отвечает за него оборотень. — Нас позже отблагодарят. Расплавленным свинцом в глотку.

— Хорошая идея.

Ему не приходится пригибаться, он и так невысокого роста. И совсем не выглядит расстроенным смертью брата или потерей руки. И все же Кай по взгляду понимает, что сейчас этого человека ведет азарт, об остальном он будет задумываться позже, а сейчас он по-прежнему в пылу охоты, даже если жертва поймана и сидит в клетке. Тем более когда поймана. Под тяжестью этого взгляда Кай снова ощущает себя заблудившимся мальчишкой, становится не по себе.

Клетка Охотника прямо напротив двери, а Хаски и Дрода — у противоположной стены в углу. Рыцарь насупливается при виде барчука, снова начинает метаться по клетке оборотень. Слуги смещаются ближе к угловой клетке.

— Я теряюсь в фантазиях, что с тобой делать, — барчук садится на предпоследней ступеньке. Подперев щеку целой рукой, ощупывает Кая взглядом. Охотник сидит напротив в сбившейся рясе, с синяком на щеке, связанными руками, смотрит исподлобья. — Потому что ты сдохнешь, пока я доделаю все, что собираюсь. Говорят, Охотники очень крепкие. Ты крепким не выглядишь. Ты выглядишь… очень сладко, — расползается по лицу улыбка, подергиваются плечи под тяжелым бархатным халатом. Барчук то ли пьян, то ли под такими сильными травами, что мутят разум, чтобы заглушить боль. — От таких интереснее всего по кусочку отщипывать. Приколоть булавками и вышивать по живому.

— Попробуй, — срывается Хаски. — Я потом из тебя печень достану и при тебе поджарю. И тебе скормлю!

— Твой друг просто кладезь идей, — улыбается собеседник, не оборачиваясь в его сторону, продолжает изучать Кая. — Но ты совсем не такой, как там… в халупе. Конечно, с Охотником тоже играть интересно, я даже думаю, что я бы кожу снял вместе с твоим крестом, но все же… Это как показать что-то сладкое, но съесть самому. Давай так, пока ты будешь играть снова того напуганного мальчика, я не трону твоих друзей.

— Кай! — лает Хаски. — Кай, только посмей!

— Я не собираюсь тебе потакать, даже чтобы спасти кого-то, — спокойно отзывается Охотник. — Прежде всего потому, что я тебе не верю. А уже потом потому, что тебе лучше все равно начать с меня. Иначе, когда я отсюда выберусь, больно сделаю уже я тебе.

— Очень будет интересно на это посмотреть, — задорно отзывается барчук, поднимается, отряхивает халат и случайно задевает ткань обрубком руки. Его тут же скрючивает от боли, но он быстро успокаивается. Смеется глухо, словно кашляет. — Я подготовлю свою комнату. Нас ждет очень интересный вечер.

Хаски послушно дожидается, когда барчук уйдет. Слуг за людей он больше не считает, цепляется за прутья до скрипа, рычит:

— Кай! Какого хрена ты сидишь?! Я могу прутья выломать! Я могу тут всех перегрызть! Они против тебя, какие они безвинные?

— Хаски, — негромко окликает Дрод, как ребенок тянет его за полу плаща, оборотень отмахивается.

— Да если он только сунется сюда снова!.. Если он снова тебя глазами жрать будет!..

— Замолчи, — негромко командует Кай. — И жди. Я не позволю сделать больно себе или вам. Но наберись терпения.

===

Отец входит в комнату, когда последний оставшийся сын сам растапливает камин. На столике рядом горка всевозможных железных изделий разных форм: блестящие иголки, покрывшиеся налетом светлые гири, щипцы.

— Я понимаю твою злобу от смерти брата, могу понять твою боль, но погоди, — начинает отец, разглядывая инструменты так, словно разговаривает с ними, — связываться с церковью и Охотником чревато. Выбрось его из замка, отыграйся на его слугах.

— Пап, ты что, не видел его? Слуги — лохматый брехливый пес и безответный медведь. Слышал голоса? У обоих глухой, у Охотника звонкий, мелодичный. И лицо страдальца. Светлая тонкая кожа. Я привык начинать с десерта.

Без руки трудно разжечь огонь, да и полученная искра все время тухнет. Отец поднимает тонкий меч, который до этого стоял прислоненный к столику, рассматривает его в свете свечей.

— Следом придут Охотники. И я не уверен, что смогу защитить даже себя, не то что тебя… Тебе не кажется, что вы с братом слишком далеко зашли?

— Он мне руку отрубил и брата зарезал, а ты хочешь, чтобы я его отпустил?

— А не за что было? — скучающе спрашивает отец. Пламя разгорается наконец.

Он видел трупы в лесу — обожженный, привязанный к дереву, и изуродованный женский. И, увидев их, в очертаниях чужих, взрослых людей увидел вдруг младшего сына, пропавшего там же. Это сдвинуло его симпатии не в сторону наследников. Младший даже не был им угрозой, но у него была светлая кожа, открытый взгляд и еще детский звонкий голос…

Действие трав начинает проходить, вместе с этим портится и настроение, потому что просыпается боль в отсутствующей руке. Барчук баюкает ее, глядя, как разгорается пламя. Но его поражает новая боль, которой раньше не было — через спину, до груди, словно острым прутом пронзили. Он поднимает целую руку ощупать больное место, и она натыкается на скользкое от крови лезвие.

===

Двое Охотников появляются у поместья к вечеру — решительные, молчаливые, замотанные в шарфы с головой так, что видно только глаза. Ловко перепрыгивают каменный забор, приземлившись на мягкий снег в саду, и остаются согнутыми. Еще светло, но небо сереет, уже почти сумерки.

— Ну наконец-то!

Они сидят на очищенном от снега крыльце: Кай, завернутый в светлый шарф, как дворянский сын, Хаски в расстегнутом полушубке и сонный Дрод, у которого, похоже, какие-то особые всегда теплые латы. В доме — ни огонька, он как вымер.

— Там есть кто живой? — спрашивает один из Охотников, не открывая лица. Кай выглядит уставшим, но здоровым.

— У людей траур, — Кай спускается с крыльца, идет к воротам из сада. — Обоих наследников в лесу загрызли волки.

— Да? А нам передали, что волки грызут уже чуть ли не тебя, — смеется второй. Они двое идут за Каем вслед, замыкают это шествие Хаски и Дрод.

— Нас просто пустили переночевать, переждать снегопад, — размеренно рассказывает Кай.

— А если честно?

— А если честно, то я только в клетке посидел. Все само случилось.

— Кай, я вот честно никогда не понимал — как это у тебя все само так получается? А ты с друзьями чистенький и только, гады, поспать не дали. Это там, где любого из нас бы четвертовали до прихода помощи.

— Крейс, не завидуй. Спорить могу, Кай и в клетку-то загремел потому, что казался слишком наивным и слабым, чтобы кого-то просто своим присутствием до смерти затравить.

===

Обычно Кай готов идти сутками без отдыха и сна, лишь бы не оставаться ночевать в лесу. И Хаски, и Дрод опытны в таких привалах: выбирают сторону без ветра, делают настил из веток, разводят костер и мастерят палатку из прочной ткани. Все это время Кай сидит, замотанный в свой пушистый шарф. Таким образом он показывает, что обиделся и лучше еще несколько часов прошел бы, чем сейчас ночевать в снегу. При всей привычности к суровым условиям походной жизни, у Кая портится настроение, когда приходится спать зимой под открытым небом. Откуда только взялась эта почти аристократическая любовь к комфорту и теплу?

— Чем дольше будешь сидеть, тем дольше будет холодно, — как ребенку выговаривает Дрод. Кай только плотнее заворачивается и, дождавшись, первым лезет в палатку. Хаски и рыцарь переглядываются.

— У меня ощущение, что Кай в такие ночевки становится старым и ворчливым, — смеется Дрод. Хаски улыбается:

— А у меня… — и не договаривает, прислушивается к лесу. Улыбка исчезает с его лица, оборотень вытягивается в одну сторону, и Дрод оборачивается туда же, но лес темен, почти ничего не видно.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает рыцарь. Хаски задумчиво отзывается:

— Не, в порядке все. Дальше без меня.

Собственно, и делать дальше почти нечего — хвороста набрать только. Но и уйти Хаски не успевает, останавливается в круге света на притоптанном снегу, вглядывается в темноту. А потом Дрод слышит шуструю волчью рысь по смерзшемуся снегу.

— Кай, — окликает взволнованно рыцарь. Два серых силуэта вываливаются на них из темноты, одного перехватывает Хаски — голыми руками за пасть. Второй пытается вцепиться Дроду в бок, но зубы скользят по металлу, и волк отскакивает.

— Так это ты Охотник Кай?! — высокий человек в богатой волчьей шубе появляется у костра, хотя до этого не было слышно его шагов по насту или топота лошадей. Дрод теряется на несколько секунд, не зная, как точно отвечать.

— Да, я, — не очень умело врет он и пытается приосаниться. Хаски с волком смотрят друг другу в глаза, и до рыцаря доходит — взгляд у животного осмысленный, он глядит осуждающе, недовольно.

Второй волк снова пытается отхватить от Дрода кусок, получает железной перчаткой в нос, трясет головой.

— Сожрать, — приказывает мужчина в шубе. — Костей не оставить.

— Я те сожру, — обещает грозно Хаски, стискивая голову волку в рука. Тот скулит, пытается отбиться.

Кай выбирается из палатки злой, все так же завернутый в шарф. Пинком отшвыривает волка, что нападает на Дрода, отбирает у Хаски его добычу, бросает в лес, поворачивается к человеку и неожиданно вежливо представляется:

— Доброй ночи. Я Охотник Кай. Мы в пути уже достаточно давно, успели вымотаться. Давайте, вы попробуете сожрать меня завтра, а то сегодня так спать хочется, что я кому-то из ваших точно башку откручу.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Дрод, всю ночь не спавший, выбирается из палатки, у прогоревшего костра сидят послушно трое волков, по центру тот, что в два раза больше остальных. Хаски черно-белым псом лежит, укрытый снегом, не сводит глаз с врагов.

Кай спит. В самом деле спит, хотя и ворочается во сне, но правда решил, что разговоры подождут до утра. И Дрод, которому не спится, идет собирать дрова. Уже окончательно рассвело.

Сонный Кай выбирается из палатки на запах супа, смотрит на волков так, словно они должны были сбежать за ночь или приснились ему. Но, поразмыслив, подсаживается к костру. Утро теплое, а с улучшением погоды добреет и Кай.

Самый большой волк оборачивается человеком, лезет тут же одеваться в камзол и шубу. Хаски приподнимает голову, щурится подозрительно.

— У меня, конечно, щенков много, — поясняет оборотень, — многие из них даже в человека превращаться не научились. Из помета Руслана только он и смог человеком стать. Но это не значит, что я буду своими щенками разбрасываться. Ты, Охотник, наверное, спишь и видишь, как бы на него ошейник одеть.

— На кого? — переспрашивает Кай.

— На Руслана, — оборотень кивает на Хаски, тот отворачивается, стоит Каю повернуться к нему.

— А, Хаски… Нет, он просто за нами увязался.

— Ага. И за стену с тобой просто увязался. После этого я и узнал, с какой мерзкой компанией он связался.

— Я его не держу, он даже не в ошейнике.

— Именно, бать! — рычит Хаски, тут же и одевается. — Что хочу, то и делаю! Что за бред?!

— Не, Руслан, ты не что хочешь делаешь, ты шерсть и клыки мои позоришь. Ты пойми, я бы простил, если ты за стену ездил вампиров погрызть, но ты на оборотней нарвался.

— Да беспредельщики потому что! Людьми торговали!

— А если и торговали, ты не суйся. Мне теперь высказывают, что ты Охотникам прислуживаешь.

— Так то же не Охотник, то Кай. Он тем и знаменит, что за наших!

— «За наших»? — переспрашивает отец. — Вольфраги два месяца назад. Вольфесы в прошлом году. Какие-то шалудивые стаи раза три.

— Кай бы просто так убивать не стал, значит, было за что!

— Руслан, они оборотни! Если в тебе собачья порода и ты свинину любишь больше, чем человечину, то ты себя с ними не равняй.

— Кстати, я бы поел, — безразлично вполголоса произносит Кай, и Дрод отвлекается от семейной ссоры, лезет в мешок за жестяной тарелкой.

— А я что, виноват, что ты с кем попало трахался?!

— Руслан, я никогда не трахался с кем попало, — гордо поправляет его отец. — По собачьим меркам она была графиней, такие собаки ценнее людей. Оборотни тебя, кажется, ни разу за твою мать не упрекнули, это все людишки с их взглядами!

Дрод едва не роняет полную тарелку супа, Кай успевает ее перехватить, спокойно отхлебывает.

— Как насчет меня?! Я из кожи вон лез, чтобы доказать, что не хуже!

— Кому доказать?!

— Себе!

— Чем? Тем, что к Охотнику прицепился! Видишь, он тебя не ценит даже! Да если я тебя в карету впихну и домой увезу, он только выдохнет с облегчением!

Кай откладывает тарелку, из-за пояса достает нож и втыкает в бревно, потом возвращается к супу.

— На языке Охотников это значит, что ему не понравится, если ты так сделаешь.

— Я поддержу только выбор Хаски, — поясняет Кай. — Если захочет ехать домой — грустно, но я не буду задерживать. Но Хаски, кажется, не хочет.

— Бать, иди к черту, — переводит Хаски. — Мне с этим Охотником интереснее.

— Это все твоя собачья кровь! И с какой стати он вмешивается?! Ну-ка превращайся, так поговорим!

Двое волков сидят, как дрессированные, слушают, пока Хаски с отцом лают и рычат друг на друга. Дрод сначала посматривает в их сторону настороженно, потом берет пример с Кая и начинает есть. Наливает в миску Хаски, предлагает волкам, но те игнорируют, стараются даже не смотреть в сторону котелка.

— …и сучку твою новую туда же! — превращаясь, договаривает Хаски, опирается о Дрода и залпом выпивает остывший суп, ссыпает в рот овощи со дна, подцепляет пальцами прилипшее. Волк снова рычит и рявкает, Хаски реагирует, показав ему средний палец. — Кай, ты, блин, прости, что он у меня такой недалекий.

— Ничего, — пожимает плечами Кай. — В отцах я пока очень хорошо разбираюсь. У меня два, и оба идиоты.

— А ну рот закрой! — реагирует старший оборотень, снова превратившись. Так своим перевоплощением владели только кровные оборотни, укушенные не могли это контролировать, они становились неуправляемыми собаками в полнолуние.

— Не похоже, чтобы Хаски скучал по дому, — невозмутимо продолжает Кай. Даже вечно правильный Дрод, который сам сбежал из дома, не возражает и не пытается говорить Хаски о значении родителей.

— Дом, как же, — фыркает Хаски. — По-твоему, сколько живут собаки? После превращения мать меня за своего перестала признавать. Да и прожила до двенадцати — отличный возраст для собаки, слишком мелкий для человека.

Кай заканчивает с едой, поднимается, снова берется за нож:

— Как бы там ни было, а вы на нас напали. Охотники не слишком уравновешенные ребята и такого обычно не прощают.

— Да он на тебя ошейник оденет через полгода, и будет прав! — самый крупный игнорирует Кая, бежит за Хаски, который уже сворачивает ткань палатки. Тот отмахивается, игнорирует. — Руслан! Мне плевать, как ты живешь, но ты же не дворняга!

— Они меня не замечают, — пытается пожаловаться Кай, но Дрод хлопает его по плечу, забирает у Хаски ткань, впихивает в мешок.

— Нам пора, — Дрод сам забирает из рук Кая нож, отдает рукояткой вперед.

===

Они остаются на месте стоянки, не преследуют, отец еще кричит что-то, но Хаски мало того, что не слушает, он еще и непривычно многословный, не затыкаясь говорит с Дродом. Но их не преследуют, и Кай вздыхает с облегчением.

До села они добираются ближе к ночи, и Дрод с Хаски выглядят довольными — они были правы, скоро ночлег Кай бы не нашел. Но в крайнем доме не горит свет и занавешены окна, хотя слышны людские голоса.

— Похороны, — понимающе произносит Кай, распутывает с шеи шарф. В следующий дом их впускают сразу, только увидев его крест, потому что рядом с Охотником даже трехглавый гоблин — не враг. Не было еще такого, чтобы монстр, следующий за Охотником, кого-то при нем растерзал. Наверное потому, что Охотники сами добивали всех монстров, а самых опасных и ненадежных к себе предпочитали не брать. Но Кай отчего-то был уверен в Хаски. Возможно, обманывался его собачьей природой, а может, судил по делам, все-таки они уже несколько месяцев вместе путешествовали. Хаски был задирой, мог напугать, но вреда никому не причинял.

— Ты правда прости, что отец так себя вел, — шепотом начинает Хаски, пока Дрод общается с хозяйской дочкой. Рыцарь — завидная партия, поэтому девушки к нему льнут, игнорируя оборотня и Охотника, который выглядит начинающим. — Я его до этого лет пять не видел. Тут как у собак — вырос и хрен с тобой, с кем попало только не путайся.

— Я же сказал, что все в порядке, — пожимает плечами Кай. Он еще более добрый, чем обычно — сказывается обретенная крыша над головой и стены вокруг. Хаски, задумавшись об этом, меняет тему:

— Тебе не очень подходит бродячая жизнь, да? Почему согласился?

— Мне семь было, откуда я знал, что мне подходит, — Кай тут же раздражается, но быстро возвращается к прежнему спокойствию. — К сожалению, нельзя сидеть в тепле и ждать, что чудовища сами придут.

— Тим так может, — пожимает плечами Хаски. Первым замечает, что вернувшийся Дрод бледнее обычного, тут же цепляется за это, как за повод для шутки: — Если тебя звали в кровать, то иди, конечно. Кай же почти священник, грехи тебе отпустит.

— Пойдем поговорим? — предлагает Дрод, и эта нервозность стирает с лица Хаски улыбку. Он приподнимается, чтобы выйти с рыцарем, но Кай перехватывает Дрода за край рубашки, смотрит в глаза Хаски, скорее приказывает, чем просит:

— Тут говори.

— Это невежливо, — ворчит рыцарь. — Это касается Хаски, и ему, может быть, неловко за это.

— Я не почти священник, — понизив голос, произносит Кай. — Я к духовному сану имею только формальное отношение. И я с вами так давно, что у вас уже не должно быть никаких неловких тайн от меня.

— Хорошо, — кивает Дрод. — Хаски, вода вскипела. Готовить придется тебе.

Кай сам себе не верит: Дрод только что нагло соврал, зная, что его ложь заметят. Переобщались. Хорошо, что на Хаски невозможно плохо влиять — куда уж дальше?

— Неловко-то как, — наигранно сокрушается Хаски, и поднимается разобраться с готовкой. Еще несколько секунд Кай смотрит в честное и открытое лицо Дрода, потом выбирается со своего места, мазнув пыльный пол подолом рясы, уходит не к Хаски, а на улицу.

В доме с темными окнами ему открывают не сразу, тут тоже выручает крест — стоит коренастому мужчине увидеть Охотника на пороге, и Кая затаскивают внутрь, без предупреждения.

— Трое их было, — поспешно рассказывает он. Вся его многочисленная семья слушает: старый беззубый дед с печи изучает Кая недоверчивым взглядом; из-за печки осторожно выглядывают двое детей, мальчик и девочка; в углу под образами жена беззвучно плачет — закрывает лицо платком, а по щекам непрерывным потоком слезы. — Все одеты богато. На одном волчья шуба, он у них вроде главного, сир какой-то… Ну нелегкая меня и толкнула. Думаю, а чего гостей не пустить. Девчонка маленькая еще, не позарятся. И впустил на ночь. А они поздно уже прибыли, еще и мороз. Ну, я… — начавшийся задорно рассказ лишается той искры становится тише, искренней, паузы длиннее, — сам не пошел… сына старшего послал. Мол, пойди лошадей господ накорми. А он… ленивый. Может, и накормил, да сеном только. Причесал абы как… Ну я ж и не договаривался с ними, чтоб еще и лошадей их кормить, да оставить как-то совестно и…

Глаза становятся блестящими, смотрят куда-то не на Кая, а назад, в прошлое.

— Откуда поняли — не знаю. Да только в конюшне волками двое из них обратились, и… и все… Завтра хороним. Да ведь карета богатая, не простой ведь оборотень, да, Охотник?..

— Не простой, — кивает Кай. Он не может сказать, что они встретили его в лесу. Любой другой Охотник убил бы оборотней на месте, тем более после того, как они напали первыми. Конечно, тогда ситуация не выглядела серьезной, больше походила на злую шутку, но вот теперь все оборачивалось по-другому.

— Значит, нельзя его к ответу-то?

Каждый взгляд в Кая — как вбитый гвоздь. Если он скажет, что нельзя, ведь потом проблем не оберешься, они поймут. Любой заезжий аристократ мог убить крестьянского сына, и никак ему нельзя было бы отомстить. Но дело было не в статусе, дело было в Хаски, который мог с отцом лаяться, а убить бы его не позволил.

Иногда люди врали. Кай относится скептически к чужим рассказам. Иногда преувеличивали. Эти же говорили правду, да и как тут соврешь — описание то же, в сенях свежий гроб, заколоченный.

Когда Кай возвращается в темный дом, на столе какая-то похлебка, но Хаски и Дрод сидят в мрачной тишине — поговорили, значит.

— Я уж думал, ты в лес ночевать собрался, понравилось, — усмехается Хаски, но взгляд у него нездешний и немного виноватый.

— Вам надо было поговорить, — пожимает плечами Кай, стаскивает рясу через голову.

Ночью снова выпадает снег. Очень долго приходится ждать, когда заснет Хаски, самому Каю не спится — как всегда, если есть незаконченное дело. Когда оборотень засыпает, Кай выскальзывает из-под шерстяного одеяла, надевает рясу и шарф, забирает оружие и выходит.

Они находят его сами, как Кай и надеялся — после того, как селение скрывается из вида, на тропинке между сосен, настолько широкой, что может проехать лошадь с повозкой. Больше всего Кай боится, что они попытаются договориться, но нагоняют его уже три волка, оба помельче первыми бросаются вперед. Ближайший получает пулю в подбородок, второй успевает вцепиться зубами в руку, обмотанную шарфом, прежде чем Кай ножом в левой вскрывает ему горло. Все быстро, не раздумывая, потому что больше всего проблем будет с крупным волком. И тут снова желательно не думать, хотя отчего-то внутри ноет при мысли о том, как отреагирует Хаски на то, что он не посоветовался, не предупредил. Но Кай боялся, что Хаски предложит свою жизнь взамен отцовской.

— Руслан сам перегрызет тебе горло после этого, — напротив поднимается с четверенек уже человек, но оскал по-прежнему звериный. — К тому же, Охотник, как думаешь, почему такие, как я, живут дольше и на виду? Я тебе не по зубам.

— А вас он от моей смерти не возненавидит? — Кай, не глядя, перезаряжает пистолет.

— Возненавидит, — кивает оборотень. — Я оторву тебе ногу. Или руку. Будешь сидеть и не высовываться… Впрочем, тогда снова скажут, что мой сын прислуживает покалеченному Охотнику. Приятного мало. Пусть уж лучше ненавидит.

— Жаль, что вам нельзя просто что-нибудь оторвать, — заканчивая с перезарядкой, произносит Кай, отступает на шаг назад и снова — нож в левой, пистолет в правой.  
Волк огромный настолько, что на четвереньках где-то по плечо Каю. От выстрела он уходит, пригнувшись. После сшибает Кая с ног, лапой придавливает к снегу, разевает пасть, и лезвие ножа вонзается в твердое нёбо, но погружается лишь на несколько сантиметров. Не смертельно, но и челюсть не сомкнуть, отхватив Охотнику голову.

У пистолета серебряная рукоять. Охотники вообще пихают серебро и чеснок во все, что только могут. Рукояткой оборотню попадает в ухо, тот ослабляет хватку настолько, что у Кая получается выскользнуть, но выдернуть нож — уже нет. И Кай бежит, напролом, в лес, цепляясь в темноте за ветки, спотыкаясь, на ходу пытаясь перезарядить пистолет снова. Белой лавиной за ним, сшибая деревья, ударяясь о стволы — огромный волк. Нож выплюнул сам, настолько неглубоко тот засел. Волк обычного размера был бы в зарослях быстрее, эффективнее, но и этот нагоняет, пока Кай роняет пулю в снег, достает следующую, загоняет в патронник, заряжает порохом. Инстинктивно падает на спину и видит, как над ним с раскинутыми лапами пролетает в стремительном прыжке волчье мягкое светлое брюхо. Именно в эту беззащитную при нападении мягкость Кай и стреляет.

===

Проснувшись, Хаски ощущает, что рядом нет никого. Лезет проверять — сначала наощупь, натыкается на лежащего поодаль Дрода, переползает через него, пока он ворчит. В комнате еще темно, светает теперь поздно, и Хаски не сразу замечает свернувшегося у печи Кая. Он накрыт шарфом, рясой, и сверху еще тулуп Дрода. Стоит Хаски приблизиться — Охотник открывает глаза, но взгляд тут же становится сонным, он перевораивается на другой бок.

— Замерз? — осторожно спрашивает Хаски, наклонившись.

— И очень хочу спать, — бормочет Кай, заворачиваясь теплее. Печка остывающая, едва теплая.

— А я уже не грею?

— Пинаешься во сне.

Хаски сидит рядом еще некоторое время, держа руку поверх комка из одежды, под которой спит Кай, потом осторожно серьезно спрашивает:

— Тебе рассказали? Теперь ты ненавидишь меня? Прогонишь?

— Ты не виноват, — так же сонно отзывается Кай. — Мы оба тебя понимаем, и я, и Дрод. Ты не виноват. Ты не отвечаешь за своего отца.

— Кай… — вздыхает Хаски, собирается с мыслями, прежде чем продолжить: — Я ему глотку перегрызу, когда снова увижу.

— Не надо, — мямлит Кай. — Пожалуйста… можно я посплю?..

— Конечно, — соглашается Хаски и настойчиво лезет спать рядом, под наслоение тряпок.

===

Чем ближе к столице, тем мрачнее становится Кай. Дрод пытается его подбадривать:

— Увидишь ваших ребят. Там ведь есть те, с которыми ты вместе учился, они еще живы? Вот, встретитесь. Тим, вроде, больше не пытается тебе голову оторвать. Значит, будешь рад их всех увидеть. Тем более, что и опасности никакой нет, просто собрание.

Который день сияет солнце, морозит, Хаски вместо подбадриваний подшучивает:

— А что у вас там на собраниях? Наливают бесплатно? Мне в лесу ждать или ты представишь меня Граниту? Ошейник не надену, так и знай.

— Туда можно с друзьями, — поясняет мрачный Кай, снова завернутый в шарф до самых глаз, и одинаково угрюмый и ворчливый, где бы они не ночевали. — На собрание само вас не пустят. Ну и, так как Хаски без ошейника, любой Охотник может попытаться его прирезать.

— Пусть попробуют, — задорно отзывается Хаски.

— Я не думаю, что попробуют. Они знают, что ты очень помог мне за стеной. С ошейником или без, но для них ты свой.

— А вот сейчас обидно было, — прекращает веселиться Хаски.

Столица шумная, огромная, окруженная зубчатыми крепостными стенами. Даже вокруг — деревушки и поля. Нечисти тут не бывает, это исключительно человеческие земли, и на Хаски сначала смотрят удивленно, а потом Кай распутывает шарф и показывает крест на шее. Вопросы исчезают, так и не возникнув, и их пропускают внутрь спокойно. Собрание — то событие, когда за все платит король и церковь. Они снимают все комнаты на постоялом дворе: для Охотников, их друзей и спутников. Но все равно на эти собрания Охотники не любят тащить всех, чтобы воспользоваться такой щедростью. Особенно Охотники предпочитают оставлять в другом месте девушек, которым надеются понравиться.

— Земли не пустеют, пока вы все на собрании? — спрашивает Дрод, хотя глазеет по сторонам на улочки, на совсем по-другому одетых девушек, на разукрашенные дома.

— У нас два собрания в год. Летнее и зимнее. Именно чтобы нечисть не наглела в это время. Но еще, если не успеваешь, не можешь посетить свое собрание — через полгода все равно обязан будешь присутс…

Кай замолкает — на пороге постоялого двора стоит Тим, при виде Охотника с его свитой издевательски-почтительно сторонится, пропускает.

— Что такое, белобрысый? Потерял своего вам… — пытается поддеть Хаски, проходя мимо. Кай успевает подхватить, когда тот падает, и втащить на постоялый двор. Замыкает шествие Дрод, который извиняется за поведение оборотня.

— Не зли Тима, — просит шепотом Кай. — Все и так на взводе.

Оно и заметно — когда их ждала битва, когда они были одни в вывезенном городе — все и то были веселее, задорнее. Сейчас же их встречают вежливыми кивками, недружелюбным приветствием, и снова утыкаются в свои кружки. Скорее всего, Тим просто не выдержал этой атмосферы.

Кай подсаживается к Мэтсу, который сидит, обхватив голову руками, над тремя пустыми кружками.

— Так плохо? — вежливо спрашивает Кай.

— Трактирные девки, будь они неладны… Ну что я сделаю, если мне бесплатно не дают, а?..

— Ничего, — мягко успокаивает Кай. — Не смертельно.

— У тебя смертельно? Кого ты отпустил опять? — переключается Мэтс.

— А что, у меня не может быть трактирных девок? — почти возмущается Кай, но Мэтс смотрит так, словно ждет, когда Кай сам осознает свою ошибку.

— Ничего, нас одинаково вздернут. Зубы выплюнем и дальше пойдем, на год свободны.

— Почему все такие мрачные? — удивленно спрашивает Дрод, который попадал на веселую пьянку Охотников. Хаски просто садится, закидывает ноги на стол. — В том городе на смерть веселее собирались.

— Тебя дома мама или нянька ругали? — включается Мэтс, лезет через Кая объяснить, и рыцарь смущается, сникают плечи.

— Ругали.

— И как? Радостно тебе было, когда они тебя ругали? Или радостнее в пещеру на окраине жуткую лезть?

— Дисциплина, — понимает Дрод. Кай чуть отодвигает Мэтса, чтобы тот не лез в его личное пространство, поясняет:

— Если сильно напортачил — завтра же свои и повесят. Тоже радости не добавляет. Даже если повесят не тебя.

— Завтра зато будем в вине выбитые зубы купать, — успокаивает Мэтс. — Че мы правда носы повесили, будто впервые?

И все равно, на собрание — как на смерть, и на постоялом дворе тихо, как в доме покойника. Словно и правда живые мертвецы среди них, потому что никто не признается, если его завтра есть за что казнить.

И Кай посматривает украдкой на Хаски, хотя и избегает его. На том же собрании Гранит может приказать либо надеть на оборотня ошейник, либо прирезать. Ночью, разглядывая неровный потолок, Кай думает о том, что каждого Охотника, пожалуй, есть за что ругать. И для обычных людей эти проступки незначительны — продажная любовь, жалость к нечисти, трусость. Но не для них, их пестовали как новые легенды, и даже если бы учителя прощали их, формально все равно обязаны были наказать.

Утром, кроме Дрода и Хаски, Кая внизу ждет мальчик-паж в бархатной ливрее, и Охотнику радуется как родному, вскакивает и с улыбкой протягивает конверт из плотной коричнево-серой бумаги с вензелями.

— В прошлый раз вы сказать велели, что я вас не нашел, в этот раз, видите, с рассвета прислала. Чтобы я вас не пропустил. Теперь отказаться не получится.

Поднимается взволнованный Хаски, заметив бледность Кая и сжатые в линию губы, но Охотник жестом показывает, что все в порядке, он разберется сам. Забирает конверт, вскрывает, возвращает не читая.

— Милый мальчик, — ласково произносит Кай, — скажи, что я согласен и за мной нужно будет зайти вечером. А вечером погуляй где-нибудь, когда придет пора позвать меня. А потом вернись и скажи, что Охотник Кай так от своего учителя схлопотал, что стесняется в таком виде показаться ей на глаза.

— Плакать будет, — предупреждает расстроенный мальчик.

— И что мне очень неудобно, — продолжает Кай. Мальчик жует свои губы, раздумывая, выпаливает:

— Ну хоть платок свой дайте.

— Какой платок, — вступает Хаски, подталкивает пажа к дверям. — Не носят Охотники платков, им некогда сопли подтирать. Давай, выметайся.

Как только он выпроваживает мальчика на улицу, сидящий до этого в углу молча Вайс срывается на нервный, булькающий смех.

— Кай, блин. Ну прям как барышня, — подытоживает он. Кай молча, плечом задев Хаски, опускается на свое место.

— В столице опасно? — подойдя ближе, с пониманием переспрашивает Хаски.

— Сразу после собрания уезжаем, — командует Кай. Дрод грустно качает головой:

— Да уж, с чудовищами проще. Она знатная дама? Некрасивая?

— Красивая, — вздыхает Кай, и Хаски напрягается. — Замужняя.

— Ну ты герой-любовник, — Хаски хлопает его по плечу, шепотом прибавляет: — Еще и старше тебя, небось?

===

Наискосок, по касательной в мягкий живот, и потом — в промежность. Без жалости. Мэтса складывает в ноющий комок, отдалено похожий на человека. Половина круга уже такие ноющие куски мяса, остальные стоят, как изваяния, заложив руки за спину, и смотрят перед собой безразличными пустыми глазами.

— Девок покупать понравилось? Как вещи? — кряхтит его учитель, пытаясь отдышаться после наказания. Бьют всегда те учителя, что натренировали, исключение — только если воспитывавший уже мертв, или не смог появиться. Бьют на свое усмотрение, куда и как сильно. Получается, что Охотнику единственный судья — это человек, его создавший.

В мягкое подбрюшие Свеину, потому что нечего ждать подмоги, с одним оборотнем мог и сам справиться. А все же учитель его щадит, да и проступок несерьезный. Каждый удар приходится резонансом куда-то во внутренности Кая, и своей очереди он ждет, как избавления. И вот напротив останавливается Гранит, начинает чуть ли не с отеческой мягкостью:

— Кай, — а потом в зубы, так, что хрустят, и еще удар по касательной, наискосок, чтобы упал. Рефлекторно дергаются руки, защититься, удерживает их только силой воли, сплевывает на каменный пол просторной темной залы кровь и, когда считает, что уже все — еще один удар в спину локтем, в вывернувшуюся от боли лопатку. — Химера на севере, ее потом видели дальше в лесах. Тебя ее убить просили, а не дальше спровадить. Русалку в Перепутье не тронул, так она рыбаков там и пугает!

— А третий за что? — хрипит Кай.

— Так уж и не за что? — сурово спрашивает Гранит, и Кай больше не возражает. Даже если попытаться сказать, что раз не рассказали, то ничего и не было — Гранит ведь узнает, и тогда вдвое всыплет. Да и ладно, виноват.

Крайза за пьяный дебош в каком-то городе, и второй раз под ребра — отказался убирать устроенный им бардак после драки. Как-то получается, что последним стоящим на ногах оказывается Тим, и до него очередь доходит, когда остальные уже начинают подниматься на ноги, отплевываясь и вытирая кровь из разбитых носов. Кай почти верит, что к Тиму не за что придраться и ему все сойдет с рук, тем более, что его учителя тут нет, но распахиваются со скрипом двери, и в сопровождении двух плечистых ребят входит согнувшийся Хекк. Осматривает всех хитрым прищуром, словно на урок зашел, а не в разгар наказаний. У Кая жжет скулу, у него ощущение, что лопатка вывернулась в обратную сторону, все время хочется проверить ее рукой. С появлением Хекка все затихает, тот останавливается напротив Тима, и у Охотника губы белые, сжатые в линию, а взгляд все такой же — свысока.

— То ли ты вымахал, то ли я усох, — кряхтит Хекк, глядя снизу вверх, подходит почти вплотную и — быстрым ударом под ребра выбирает из Охотника весь воздух. Тима складывает пополам, и он, как и остальные, терпит, не сопротивляется. Обычная картина, значит и Тима есть за что, но все меняется, когда выпрямившийся Хекк произносит:

— Графское поместье в Локрафте. К ним постучался высокий светловолосый Охотник. Без рясы, но крест-то твой видели… Тим, ты понимаешь, что делаешь? — перехватывает Охотника за волосы, заставив смотреть на себя. — Охотников после этого боялись в дом на ночь брать. Кто знает, может тоже что-то в голову взбредет, и зарежет хозяина по утру… Почему ты его убил, Тим?

— Меня там не было, — спокойно отзывается тот, тут же получает удар в подбородок, от которого, должно быть, прикусывает язык.

— Еще и врешь мне, — Хекк отшвыривает его, снова бьет в живот, в спину — прямо в позвоночник. Не жалеет, с такой силой, что Тим падает на пол, потом переворачивается на спину. Тогда учитель ставит ногу ему на горло. Что-то дергается не только в Кае, все Охотники подбираются ближе, но смотрят так, словно происходит все за прутьями клетки. Они хотят помочь, они верят, что какой бы сволочью ни был Тим, он не станет убивать просто так. Потому что если сейчас скажут, что Тим совсем рехнулся и теперь убивает направо и налево — это сломает весь смысл клана Охотников.

— Тебя ж повесят, — шипит Хекк. — Соври, сука. Скажи, что он оборотням продался. Что он детей на завтрак жрал, тебе поверят.

Тим молчит, цепляется за ногу учителя, но порыв освободиться затухает. Охотник не сопротивляется. Когда Хекк устало отступает, все выдыхают с облегчением. Держась за содранное грязное горло приподнимается Тим, дышит с хрипом, и все ждут, что Хекк либо простит, либо прикажет подать веревку. Но казнь Тима — нечто слишком страшное, чтобы быть правдой. Старым, безобидным дедушкой Хекк ковыляет обратно к ученикам, и там, глубоко дыша, командует устало:

— Ваша очередь. Если убьете — то заслужил.

Ученики колеблются, но взгляд Хекка подгоняет их, как кнут. Двумя окаменевшими монументами они подходят ближе, пока Тим снова поднимается на ноги.

— Он не станет сопротивляться, смелее, — напутствует Хекк.

===

Барс выскакивает на крыльцо, цепляется за стену, стараясь оставаться под навесом. Дышит, как выброшенная на берег рыба, и Хаски, который хотел было пошутить, видит, как до красных ссадин затягивается ошейник на шее вампира.

— Тиму плохо, — поясняет Барс глухо.

— Ну, — Хаски пожимает плечом, накидывает на него свое пальто, чтобы поберечь от солнца, — он заслужил.

— Ничего он не заслужил! — горячо возражает Барс. — Он все правильно сделал… И он знал, что его за это казнят.

— Так его там убивают? — Хаски пытается шутить, но по спине холодком — а если и Кай в чем-то виновен? Если ездить за стену нельзя, даже чтобы кого-то спасти? Или ему припомнят убитых близнецов?

— Не могут его убить! — упрямо твердит Барс, съезжает по стене на пол, но вроде отпустило, уже не задыхается. Ошейник выглядит вросшим в шею. — Это же Тим.

— И что? Если он что-то натворил, то и его повесят, — возражает Хаски, и вампир перестает с ним спорить, как с недалеким, который не понимает.

Но прав Барс. Тима почти приносят к вечеру — руки закинуты на плечи других Охотников, голова опущена. Он в сознании — вздергивает подбородок, стоит пройти мимо Барса, и кончики разбитых губ подергиваются, словно в улыбке. 

Собрание кончилось, значит до следующего его не убьют. Барс собирается бежать следом, в спальню, куда волокут Тима, но его перехватывают остальные Охотники — их все еще слишком много: восемь человек, и среди них Кай. Смотрят с примесью брезгливости и надежды.

— Что хозяин натворил? — мрачно спрашивает Мэтс, который держит Барса за руку. Тот осторожно пытается отобрать свой рукав, оборачивается на лестницу, но та пуста: Тима уже унесли.

— В деревне сказали… — Барс откашливается, приглушает голос, — что лорд любит девочек молоденьких к себе в замок брать. Совсем молоденьких, не шестнадцати даже. Одной тринадцать было, когда она родила от него. Ребенка отдал ее родителям, девочку оставил при себе. И, вроде как, жаловаться на него некому…

— И они пожаловались Тиму, — кивает Кай. Охотники выглядят как мальчишки после драки — встрепанные, с ссадинами, треснувшими губами, у Вайса заплывает синяком правый глаз.

— Ну да… А у Тима это просто больная тема. Если б он их убивал там, Тим бы еще подумал. А тут его переклинило.

Мэтс отпускает, с облегчением делает вывод:

— За дело, короче.

— Да по закону Тим мимо пройти должен был, — напоминает Слайз, стоящий позади всех и просто задержавшийся посмотреть, не дойдет ли до драки.

— Тим неприкасаемый для них, — произносит Кай, часто моргая. Поодаль останавливается Дрод, который хотел подбежать к другу спросить, как все прошло. От перил наблюдает вышедший из комнаты Хаски, с ним еще несколько спутников Охоников. Ближе не подходят. Из спальни Тима выбираются двое, спускаются по лестнице к собравшимся, вокруг которых словно меловой круг, и внутрь войти могут только Охотники и Барс.

— Ни фига себе неприкасаемый. Как Бог черепаху отмудохали, — Мэтс сплевывает на пол, и видно — ему жаль, невероятно стыдно, что не заступился.

— Так его просто так отпустить и не могли. Иначе мы бы вдруг решили, что…

— Эй.

Тим стоит, опершись о перила, будто на прогулку вышел, а что лицо в кровь разбито — так он всегда так ходит, привык уже.

— От вампира отошли. И хорош меня обсуждать, как базарные бабы.

Наверное, из Тима получится отличный учитель, если он доживет. Потому что ребята, все как один уже закаленные, некоторые и старше его, смущаются, смешиваются, начинают расходиться. Хаски перехватывает Кая на лестнице, шепотом спрашивает:

— Так что за богатая особа?

— Забудь, — так же глухо отвечает Кай. — Нам пора.

— Нет, Кай, ну если тебе мешает, то просто скажи, я ей объясню.

— Никому ничего не надо объяснять. Собирайся.

— Что, и без праздника? Халявной выпивки? И за Тима волноваться больше не будем?

— Хаски, какая к чертям выпивка и Тим, если меня убьют, задержись я тут еще на несколько дней? — уже с отчаянием заканчивает Кай. Хаски криво улыбается, уже без того задора продолжает:

— Что-то очень многие тебя убить пытаются.

===

Парень в пропыленном камзоле нагоняет их уже у ворот, и сначала Кай напрягается в ожидании беды, но слуга не к нему.

— Сэр Дрод, — обращается он, и в интонации есть что-то просящее, жалкое, — отец ваш при смерти.

Кай делает шаг назад, чтобы не мешать разговору, одергивает заинтересованно прислушивающегося Хаски. Дрод дважды порывается начать что-то говорить, и лицо его меняется, то морщится, то разглаживается. Он отвечает выбранным:

— Он это заслужил…

— Дрод, — осуждающе окликает Кай. Странно, Дрод всегда был примером нравственности, но отчего-то Охотник знал, что в этой ситуации он примерно это и ответит.

— Я не могу вернуться, — горячо возражает Дрод. — Мне не нужен замок, не нужны деньги отца. Я хочу приносить пользу, а не сидеть на богатствах.

— Ты будешь очень полезным, если будешь Охотников пускать на ночлег, — серьезно возражает Кай. Дрод полностью разворачивается к нему:

— И слушать про их интересные приключения?! А самому оставаться там же? Кай, пойдем со мной?!

— Ты еще женись на нем, — ворчит недовольно Хаски, выступает вперед, между Каем и Дродом. Рыцарь паникует не потому, что нужно их покинуть, просто он понимает — если отец правда умрет, то из замка Дрод будет выбираться только на охоту и в боевые походы, а гулять по стране с Охотником ему будет уже не по статусу. — Ты чего за Кая цепляешься, как маленький? Без мамки уже ничего не можешь? А «при смерти» это такое дело — может ты прискачешь, а отец уже по дому в бархатном халате бегает, а «при смерти» — только похмельем и было.

— Хаски, — снова одергивает Кай, мямлит что-то слуга. Дрод взглядом вцепляется в Охотника, в глаза, отчаянно, почти что с мольбой.

— Эти месяцы были очень интересными. Даже если я только помогал… я чувствовал, что занимаюсь тем, что мне действительно по душе.

— Да, спасибо за твою помощь, — кивает Кай, и словно стену между ними строит. — Я буду всегда рад тебя видеть. Но тут дело даже не в том, чего хочешь ты. Дело в людях, которые без тебя не смогут. В матери, которая, конечно, привыкла управлять одна замком, но… но у нее все же был ты, а теперь хочешь ее совсем одну оставить.

Дроду, пожалуй, становится стыдно, он рывком возвращается к слуге, хватает того за плечо.

— Лошадь есть? Как давно отец болен?

И Кай, больше здесь не нужный, разворачивается, смешивается с многочисленными повозками, выезжающими из ворот города.

— Я присмотрю, чтобы Кай ни во что больше не вляпался! — обещает Хаски, но Дрод, наверное, и не слышит.

Они идут в человеческом потоке, как в бесконечном косяке рыб, и, устав от присутствия людей, Кай сворачивает в лес, где совсем нет тропинки. Просто, напролом, через поваленные деревья, по кочкам, покрытыми снегом.

— Как насчет тебя, Кай? Я часто слышу, что ты не выбирал, чем заниматься. Но не представляю тебя… крестьянином, землевладельцем или… даже певцом.

— Потому и неплохо, что все выбрали за меня, — произносит Кай.

— И кем бы ты хотел быть?

Кай останавливается, ждет, когда Хаски поравняется с ним.

— Конечно, я предпочел бы сидеть дома, в тепле, не искать где заночевать каждый вечер, не рисковать жизнью всякий раз, когда находится работа, и не получать в зубы за всякий случай, когда оказался слишком добр. Но… нас и так мало. И даже такой маленький и слабый Охотник, как я, смог столько сделать. Значит не зря, значит можно и потерпеть.

— Что, а к старости учителем станешь?

Охотники вольны выбирать, куда отправиться доживать свои годы и чем заниматься. В учителя уходят не все.

— Я не думаю, что доживу, — серьезно отзывается Кай и, кажется, даже сам стесняется своего печального настроя.

===

Рядом со столицей больше селений и городов, да и двоим проще устроиться на ночь, чем втроем, хотя Хаски по-прежнему притягивает настороженные взгляды. Когда Кая оставляют одного в комнате, пахнущей свежим деревом, он садится, привалившись спиной к стене, вдыхает глубоко. 

В последнее время ему очень везло — два года путешествовал один, и тут появился Дрод, потом и Хаски. Кай и не заметил, насколько это важно для него. Не задумывался — рыцарь предложил составить ему компанию по дороге до города, а потом оказалось, что тому все равно куда идти, и почему бы не пойти с Каем? Он мог выбрать любого другого Охотника, но прикрепился к Каю. И с тех пор Охотника не оставляли одного — даже когда Дрод исчез, рядом был Хаски. Его друзья ждали, когда он оправится после ранения. Ввязывались с ним в опасные приключения и всегда были на его стороне.

И Хаски — смотрит то как на кусок мяса, то как на еще не оперившегося птенца. И все ждет, в лицо, в глаза заглядывает, и кажется, что пока Кай обещание не исполнит, он не сбежит, да и умереть не даст. Но Хаски ведь не знает про смерть своего отца, как можно с ним спать, пока он не знает? Нечестно.

— Уже засыпаешь? — Хаски оказывается совсем рядом, Кай вздрагивает, словно только проснулся. Как он не заметил его возвращения?

— Да, вымотался, кажется, — Кай закрывает лицо руками, пытаясь прогнать сонливость. Когда открывает — Хаски слишком близко, у самого носа, но Кай не шарахается, спокойно ждет.

— Ты уж прости, — начинает Хаски, опускает одну руку на лавочку у бедра Кая, — но какие-то богатые барышни, твое восхищение Тимом, то, как ты сейчас страдаешь от того, что ушел Дрод… И нас, кстати, наконец оставили одних. Ты же не против?..

Кай даже не спрашивает, не против чего он. Кивает, начинает снимать рясу, стащив ее, как платье, через голову.

Он видит напротив себя Хаски, хотя вплотную к нему на корточках сидит красивая девушка с распущенными снежно-белыми волосами.

— Так вот кто тебе нужен, Охотник, — произносит с улыбкой она, гладит ладонью его щеку, и Кай послушно тянется к прикосновениям.


	9. Chapter 9

Неладное Хаски начинает подозревать еще когда оказывается, что дверь в выделенную им комнату заперта. Кай не стал бы закрываться. Если ему надо побыть одному, он уходит из дома. К тому же из-за двери приторно-сладко несет суккубом.

Суккубов принято обвинять во всех изменах, потому что единственное их умение — это трахаться, и вряд ли этот там с Каем разговаривает. Хаски глубоко вздыхает, словно успокоиться пытается, и плечом выносит дверь.

Кай на месте, заменяющем кровать — доски, накрытые шерстяным одеялом и простыней. Суккуб на его бедрах, но при виде Хаски здраво оценивает свои силы и пытается отскочить. Хаски сначала сшибает ее с ног с такой силой, что женщина, упав, еще с метр проезжает по полу. У Кая только расстегнута рубашка и отсутствующий взгляд, в остальном он выглядит живым и здоровым.

— Да ладно, — смеется суккуб. — Тебе жалко? Секс со мной намного лучше обычного, человеческого.

Кай приходит в себя постепенно и сначала, вот дурак, лезет целоваться. Хаски даже млеет от этого, обнимает его за талию, подставляет шею, потом замечает, как суккуб пытается улизнуть, почти вырывается из рук Охотника, прикрикнув:

— Куда?!

Но Кай, до этого обмякший, ласковый, перехватывает ворот его рубашки, не позволяет уйти, шепчет:

— Ты чего?

Хаски ловит его лицо в ладони, внимательно смотрит в проясняющиеся глаза, рассказывает:

— Тут только что суккуб был. Ты даже не почуял.

— Но теперь это ты? — немного удивленно спрашивает Кай, пытаясь прийти в себя. Хаски кивает, и Кай снова лезет обниматься.

— Так ты правда не разобрал? — подзадоривает Хаски, но рубашку с Кая стаскивает проворно.

— Крест болел. Но я думал, что это из-за тебя. И из-за того, что я делаю.

— А теперь не болит, — у Хаски сладко ноет внутри от того, какой Кай податливый и мягкий, как ластится сам и позволяет себя касаться так интимно. За это Хаски прощает чертового суккуба, вспоминает только, что дверь не закрыта, но никак нельзя оторваться, чтобы ее запереть.

Доски, заменяющие кровать, жесткие, жалобно скрипят, когда и Хаски забирается на простыню.

— Сейчас не как собаки? — шутит он, не дожидаясь ответа языком проводит по шее, прикусывает кожу.

— Все еще хочешь, чтобы я сам просил? — мстительно припоминает Кай. Никакого раскаяния или стыдливости, ради этого стоило ждать. Чтобы Кай привык к нему как к родному, сам лез расстегивать штаны Хаски. На некоторое время тот застывает изваянием, теряется в ощущениях от теплых ладоней Кая, у того тоже двигаются только руки, сам он останавливается, дышит у обнаженного бока Хаски, словно слушает его сердце.

— Хватит, — хрипло просит Хаски, и его сворачивает, он накрывает Кая собой, согнувшись над ним, а силы воли отстранить его руки уже нет. — Кай, прекрати, я же…

Вместо этого Кай языком касается соска, прижимает его губами. Хаски почти готов поверить, что это он — жертва суккуба, настолько хорошо ему сейчас. Он падает на Кая, ограничив ему свободу действий, валит его на кровать и некоторое время лежит, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Кай возится, пытается то устроиться удобнее, то лизнуть в плечо, то стянуть с Хаски штаны.

— Дверь закрыть, — на последнем издыхании хрипит оборотень, и Кай выползает из-под него, слышно только гулкие шаги до двери. Выделенная им комната — под самой крышей, и потолок покатый, высокий. Кай задерживается — выглядывает, нет ли кого снаружи, потом шуршит чем-то, закрывает дверь, замка в которой не предусмотрено и которую почти сорвал с петель Хаски.

Тот, только что лежавший пластом, уже сбросил брюки, устроился, закинув ногу на ногу, и ждет с улыбкой героя-любовника. Хотя зима, и на чердаке довольно холодно, внутри Кая словно печку растопили, ему жарко даже в расстегнутой рубашке.

— Из мешка еще мазь какую-нибудь захвати. Не жгучую, — внезапно по-деловому напоминает Хаски.

— Зачем?

— Потому что я о тебе забочусь, — невпопад отвечает Хаски и кивает. Вернувшись, Кай наблюдает, как он зачерпывает мазь из баночки пальцами, нюхает, прислушивается к ощущениям, и даже слегка касается языком. После последнего действия Кай морщится:

— Я с тобой целоваться сегодня больше не буду.

— Кто тебя спросит? — ворчит Хаски и резко притягивает его к себе, чистой рукой расстегивает брюки.

Кай не понимает и сначала даже пытается вырваться, когда Хаски лезет в него смазанными пальцами. Потом, распробовав, затихает, прислушивается к себе и снова пытается сжаться, когда Хаски проникает глубже. В то же время Кай вытягивается, открывает обнаженный живот и грудь, и Хаски прихватывает кожу то губами, то зубами. Когда он вытаскивает пальцы, Кай смотрит на него тем же ошалевшим взглядом, какой у него был под властью суккуба. А потом понимает — он стоит на коленях над Хаски, и тот ждет, что Кай будет делать дальше. И Охотник послушно опускается на его член — медленно, и Хаски старается не трогать его вообще, чтобы не торопить. Но, когда член входит полностью, Кай прикрывает глаза, прижимается своим лбом к его, дышит через сжатые зубы, и Хаски нетерпеливо начинает движения, спугнув этот момент. От силы толчков Кай едва не падает, Хаски удерживает его за бедра, прикусывает кожу так, словно и тут держит, подцепил. Кай громко вздыхает, упирается, но успокаивается снова. По его не получается, и он приноравливается к движениям Хаски, начинает двигаться вместе с ним, то сжимая плечи, то обхватывая за шею.

===

Хаски успевает сходить за водой, подышать свежим воздухом снаружи, поговорить с хозяевами, убедив их, что Охотник устал и уже спит, вернуться и починить дверь. Потом садится на край досок, заменяющих кровать, на которых лежит завернутый в одеяло Кай. Хаски точно знает, что он не спит, ставит кружку с водой ближе, негромко спрашивает:

— Я что-то сделал плохо?

— Нет, — произносит комок из одеяла, но Кая не отдает.

— Больно?

— Нет, — наконец одеяло, как бутон весной, открывается, и уставший всклокоченный Кай, уже успевший одеться, выбирается на воздух.

— Тебе неловко, — понимающе кивает Хаски, протягивает кружку с холодной водой. 

Кай, глядя на нее, не на оборотня, кивает:

— Слишком много всего. В том числе неловкости.

— А если учителя узнают?

— Не хочу думать об этом… Пожалуй, что убьют, — морщась, произносит Кай, все еще глядя куда-то в сторону. Эти слова продирают Хаски по позвоночнику, собираются нервным ощущением беды где-то в животе. — Все зависит от того, как к этому отнесется Гранит. Может, убьет. Может, только голову разобьет и потребует тебя убить, чтобы этот позор смыть.

— Ты же не хотел быть Охотником… — задумчиво напоминает Хаски. Кай впервые с момента, как выполз из-под одеяла, смотрит ему в лицо.

— Я не говорил этого, — совсем другим тоном отрицает Кай. — И если ты думаешь, что я из-за тебя уйду, то зря. Тут мое место. И это такое же оправдание моего существования, как твоя любовь. Я не буду выбирать.

— Тогда я просто башку Граниту отгрызу, если тебя убьют, — обещает зло Хаски.

— Попробуй, — кивает Кай, уверенный, что не получится.

===

С приходом весны Кая отпускает его хандра. Хаски не трогает его, когда они ночуют в домах, не лезет в его кровать, спит в другой комнате. Ведет себя отчужденно, и Кай бы даже волновался из-за такого поведения, но когда приходится спать в лесу — Хаски совсем другой. Он прижимает Кая так, словно тот еще может попытаться сбежать, и все время старается держать — то несильно и почти невесомо, то прижимая руки над головой. Хаски так словно обретает статус хозяина Кая, и правда впору на Охотника ошейник одевать. Он не позволяет Каю взять инициативу на себя, словно спасая его так от греха, от ответственности, и надеясь так же уберечь от наказания. Но Кай не сопротивляется, он тянется к Хаски. С наступлением весны, с первым теплом, начинает казаться, что он и не верит в наказание. Или расслабился, потому что до собрания еще долго, многое может измениться.

===

— Я таких чудовищ не знаю. Когда про него мать говорила, что в ее времена в деревни кого-то из девушек похитили, я в детстве решил, что разбойники, а она меня за дурака держит и придумывает небылицы про чудовищ.

— Тогда почему же оно чудовище? Уверены, что не человек? — спрашивает Кай. 

Напротив него крестьянин, которого напрямую касается случившееся, — отец пропавшей девушки. За его спиной староста, который сюда Кая и привел. Хаски остался снаружи, чтобы не смущать. Из-за высокого ворота все думают, что на нем есть ошейник.

— Был бы такой человек, давно помер бы, — приоткрыв один глаз, возражает староста. — Я видел его как-то. Тощий, кожа да кости.

— Как же он девушек похищал?

— Сильный, совсем таковым не выглядит. Да и девки… сами из домов выходили, как заколдовали их. И в лес шли. Ежели кто замечал такую — останавливали, она будто бы проснется. А больше никуда не рвалась. А та, что уходила, та и с концами. Да места-то болотистые, сначала думали, что их тварь какая болотная в трясину зазвала.

— Мы знаем, где его искать, — перебивает старосту крестьянин, но тот, словно и не заметив, продолжает:

— Да на моей памяти дважды это случалось, сейчас вот только второй. Ну в том смысле, что пропадали. Уйти-то, пожалуй, девок пять пытались, да либо мужья за волосы оттаскали, либо мамки по щекам отхлестали. Видишь, Охотник, не справляемся. Спим зимой как медведи, а девки босы по последнему снегу в лес уходят, и не остановит никто…

— Предыдущих нашли? Хоть кого-нибудь?

— Неа. Мать говорила, пропадала когда-то давно одна, — продолжает крестьянин. — Ее в лесу потом-то нашли. Все думали, что вроде и не она, а родные признали. Платье на ней такое было, богатое. Прям не крестьянка, а графиня. Но высохшая она была, прям как тот, кто похитил.

— Может быть, вампир? — предполагает Кай.

— Че? Вампиров что ли не видали? — фыркает староста. — Видали.

— Среди них тоже есть тощие и сморщенные, лысые, — Кай пытается изобразить их рост руками, но крестьянин отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет. Тот высокий. Господин Охотник, в нашем мире много чудовищ. Я вот недавно в лес пошел, а там бурое лохматое что-то. Думал, хана мне, медведь, а у него нос по земле волочется и уши, как у пса-дворняги. Меня увидало и побежало. Так я к тому, что, может, и не вампир, а может, и вампир, но вам-то разве есть разница? Дрянь какая-то, она и есть дрянь какая-то… Да только вы ж не слушаете. В курганах оно живет, мне так бабка сказывала.

— Не мать? — переспрашивает Кай.

— Мать рассказывала, как девка пропала. А про курганы — бабка. Туда не ходит никто. Там еще раньше домины были, в этих доминах людей вместо земли хоронили. Так вот и ходили сказки, что живет оно там. Что непослушных да распутных девок к себе заманивает.

— Сказки? — переспрашивает Кай, раздражаясь.

— Да где же вы еще искать будете, если не по сказкам?! — возражает крестьянин. — Вот вы, господин Охотник, можете не верить, а только дочь у меня пропала, а чтобы найти ее что, будете в болото нырять?

— Да, вы правы, — смягчается Кай. — Сказки лучше, чем ничего. Но вы понимаете…

— Что там, может, и нет ничего кроме черепов и земли. Понимаю. Да только мне туда идти страшно — а с вами я бы конечно, я бы пошел. Один я там пропаду только.

— Я сам справлюсь, — заверяет Кай. — Давно она пропала?

— Да уж дней пять как, — снова вмешивается староста, и Кай чувствует, как от этих двоих у него уже болит голова.

— Если не найду? — всерьез спрашивает он, смотрит в глаза.

— То есть как — «не найду»? Ты, может, только нам скажешь, что искать… — начинает подниматься крестьянин, но староста кладет руку ему на плечо, заставляет сесть обратно.

— То и ступай с миром. Лет триста уже с этим живем, от проказы девок больше гибнет. В болотах летом, как по ягоды, больше тонет, чем он за это время увел.

— Да ведь дочь моя… — возражает крестьянин, и в тон ему староста отзывается:

— Так ведь следить надо было. Да и кто ее замуж теперь возьмет, после того, как она у умертвия столько времени пробыла?

— И без «замуж» живут, — возражает Кай, поднимается. — Сделаю, что смогу.

Хаски встречает радостно, как заждавшийся пес, с задором интересуется:

— Что там?

— Не знаю. Не слышал о таком. Кажется, вампир. И болота, когда лед уже начинает таять, — вздыхает Кай, приложив руку к лицу. — Сможешь выследить девушку, которая пять дней назад пропала?

— Нет, — без особого сожаления отзывается Хаски, уже привыкший и к трупам, и к чудовищам, и никому не обещать вернуть родственников домой.

— Значит, будем ходить по болотам, — пытается уговорить Кай, бодро зашагав к лесу. Хаски, уже изучивший эту его привычку, с усмешкой отзывается:

— Все равно нет. 

===

Кай никогда таких курганов не видел. Обычно это небольшие холмы, тут же — огромная черная башня, похожая на сгоревшие дерево, и такая же раздвоенная. Но и явно не просто черная насыпь посреди снега.

— Может, курганы дальше? Или мы их пропустили, все-таки сугробы… — неуверенно начинает Кай, глядя в спину спокойного Хаски.

— Ну да, естественно, — соглашается оборотень. — На каждом поле же таких насыпей с десяток. Постоянно их вижу.

Шутит Хаски, впрочем, с серьезным лицом. Кай догоняет его, чтобы говорить тише:

— Чувствуешь что-то?

— Трупов много.

— Свежих?

— М… Нет.

Кай выпрямляется, выдыхает:

— Это же курган.

Хаски не спешит смеяться или объявлять сказанное шуткой, он по-звериному морщит нос, негромко откликается:

— Ну да. Конечно.

Курган вблизи похож на сгоревший деревянный замок — есть открытый проход внутрь, и на пол уже намело снега. Ничего больше, только винтовая лестница вверх, такая же черная, и, судя по наружному виду этого места — узкому и вытянутому, комнат по лестнице быть не может. Тихо, только метет поземка по полу, по ступенькам. Внизу просторно, но пусто, и Кай, поверив в опасность, вытаскивает из-за пояса нож, начинает подниматься по лестнице, у которой нет перил, и у края ее — только пропасть. Хаски отстает от него на пару ступеней.

Это начинается где-то со второго витка, уже даже не столько тела — скелеты в красивых, расшитых жемчугом и камнем платьях. У кого-то еще остались длинные седые волосы, обрывки кожи. Все они стоят у черной стены, примерно через шаг друг от друга, как кем-то на веревку нанизанные бусы. Через несколько витков Кай начинает замечать изменения — мертвецы более свежие, уже не только кости остались от них, но платья все такие же запыленные.

— Не понимаю, — оборачивается Кай. — Зачем?

— Я встречал одного оборотня, — начинает мрачно Хаски, — так он у врагов рвал клык и вешал себе на шею. И все хотел полную нитку собрать.

— Вроде доказательства подвигов? — Каю вспоминаются головы, которые иногда берут с собой Охотники, если никто их не просил убивать чудовище и они не смогут доказать, что там были.

— Или чтобы возвращаться.

Вскоре говорить становится труднее, и уже Хаски бежит впереди, по-прежнему бодро, а Кай останавливается отдохнуть, отдышаться, уперев руки в колени.

От прямой башни есть одно ответвление, словно это рогатина, именно его они и находят, пройдя достаточно далеко, и сначала Кай едва не проходит мимо, но у входа в это место не стоит трупов, которые теперь уже не мумии, а засохшие до сморщившейся кожи девушки.

Кай вытирает рукавом пот, разминает руку с ножом, идет проверить провал, и, стоит его коснуться, оттуда раздается испуганное и глухое:

— Там кто-то есть?

За чернотой нет двери, там только холодная стена, на ощупь как скала, и Кай ждет, что на пальцах останется копоть, но они чистые. Башня не горела, она сама по себе черная, как сажа.

— Я Охотник, — произносит Кай, прощупывая поверхность — от одного украшенного трупа, до другого. И слышит всхлип.

— Слава Богу… Слава ему, что он прислал вас. Простите, но… может быть у вас будет еда?.. Хотя бы чуть-чуть…

Кай оборачивается к Хаски, у которого теперь общий мешок, тот безразлично пожимает плечами. Должны быть небольшие запасы, для одного человека хватит.

— Есть, — отзывается Кай, рукой чувствует сквозняк, к найденной щели приставляет лезвие и с той стороны слышится, как кто-то скребется. — Я попробую открыть. Отойдите.

Ждет, вслушивается. При нажиме непонятно, что скрипит — лезвие или стена. Кай откалывает сначала кусок камня, и тот крошится, как стариковские зубы, из щели дует уже заметнее, появляется сквозная дыра, и там, в темноте, что-то белое мелькает, нетерпеливо топчется рядом, но не подходит. Хаски, не особо заинтересованный, берется за другой осколок, тянет на себя, пока Кай пытается расковырять дыру лезвием. Хаски везет больше и с таким скрипом, словно рушится весь курган, высокая каменная дверь открывается.

Девушка не бросается к Каю, она просто падает на него, едва не напоровшись на лезвие вовремя отклоненного ножа.

— Еды, — просит она. — Если есть — вода… Но еда…

Хаски кидает Каю мешок; под тяжестью и человека, и ноши Кай падает на одно колено. Девушка помогает ему копаться в вещах, быстрыми пальцами находит сушеные овощи, которые использовались для супа, хрустит крупой.

— Он тебя морил голодом? — зачем-то спрашивает Кай, оставив общий мешок ей на растерзание. Девушка находит разбавленное почти до воды вино, жадно пьет, вытирает губы.

— Он не знает, что люди должны есть, пить… ничего не знает, — она пытается и говорить, и пережевывать, закрывает рот рукой, чтобы не упустить ни крошки. — Поэтому, все умирают.

На ней богатое платье, блестящее ожерелье, кольца на пальцах. Она одета так же, как все те трупы на лестнице. Кай поднимается, больше ни о чем не спрашивает, ждет, когда она наестся. Хаски стоит рядом, плечом к плечу с ним. Он настороженный, осматривается по сторонам, хотя в зале пусто, стены гладкие и блестящие. Тут невозможно подкрасться незаметно — с самого верха проникает солнечный свет, и хотя внизу полумрак, но все же достаточно светло.

— Ну все, хватит тут задерживаться, — недовольно ворчит Хаски, тянет девушку подниматься. На вид платье весит раза в три тяжелее, чем она, и после еды ее клонит в сон.

— Да, уводи ее, — внезапно отзывается Кай, убирает нож, начинает заряжать пистолет.

— А ты? — тут же наскакивает Хаски, все еще удерживая девушку за локоть.

— Догоню, — спокойно отвечает Кай, направляется к двери.

— Кого ты догонишь?! — моментально срывается Хаски. — Нас догонишь или его догонять собрался? Кай! Я тут из-за тебя, а не из-за всех тех людей, будь они хоть трижды детьми и бабами, которых ты бегаешь спасать.

— Да, я знаю, — спокойно кивает Кай, тянется к створке ворот, но понимает, что они снова наглухо закрыты. Более того, с этой стороны ворота гладкие, не прямые, а горкой. Кай где-то секунду-две еще думает, что это ворота, а потом инстинктивно тело дергается назад, и он отскакивает.

У существа вид человеческий, но не вампира. Череп с редкими волосами, впалые глаза и щеки, он сам похож на одного из тех мертвецов, что выставлены у лестницы.

— Что вы делаете? — неестественно медленно спрашивает оно. Ростом до крыши одноэтажного дома, он задевает макушкой дверной проем, когда вплывает в залу. Девушка не кричит, но начинает цепляться за Хаски в поисках защиты, и он грубо отпихивает ее, чтобы не мешала. Существо в темном плаще похоже на ворона, смотрит то на девушку, то на Кая, слегка задевает взглядом Хаски, не задерживаясь на нем. — Кого пришел спасти? От кого спасти? Ты спасти пришел?

Оно перемещается плавно, как плывет.

Кай никогда с таким не сталкивался и не слышал. Говорили, иногда Охотники пытались драться с чем-то, что не знали, как убить. А ведь попытки — серебряные пули, кресты — могли, сорвавшись, стоить им времени, а вместе с тем и жизни. И все же, пока Кай думает, может быть даже боится этой неизвестности перед ним, тело действует словно независимо от него — правая рука с пистолетом вскидывается, жмет на курок, левой Кай выхватывает нож. Пуля попадает существу в щеку, медленно оно начинает раскрывать с шуршанием кузнечных мехов складки своего плаща. Внутри него — черная пустота, и, когда Кай бросается вперед, нож вязнет в этих складках, которые становятся вдруг каменными. Темнеет постепенно, и той же твердой породой от Охотника отрезает весь мир, становится вдруг холодно, непроглядно. Это существо спрятало его под свой плащ, и полы его, теперь твердые, сужаются, пытаются похоронить Кая. Обычно страх во время сражений живет где-то отдельно от Кая. Как ножны — Кай оставляет его за поясом, он как бы есть, он рядом, но это не имеет значения, пока он не мешает. Теперь же он выползает из своего укромного места, обволакивает Кая новым слоем, и Охотник начинает рубить бессмысленно, почти истерично, куда придется, в попытке отогнать, выбраться, хоть как-то спастись. Страх уже не просто чувство, не просто часть Кая — это новое чудовище, и именно оно жрет Кая живьем, не дает рассуждать здраво.

А потом откуда-то очень издалека слышится, как кто-то зовет его по имени — надрывно, в ужасе, в отчаянии еще большем, чем испытывает сейчас Кай. Это отрезвляет. В темноте Кай наощупь перезаряжает пистолет, стреляет вверх, перезаряжает еще раз — второй выстрел туда же. Пули серебряные, но все-таки ведь пули, и должны наносить урон не только вампирам и оборотням.

Стены перестают сужаться, пространство покачивается, заваливается на бок, и Каю приходится пригнуться, он по-прежнему в тесной могиле, но она больше не стремится раздавить его. И Каю правда кажется, что он победил, пока рядом с ним не слышится тот же блеклый голос:

— Зачем это сделал? Что такое жжется?

Пахнет чем-то резким, гниющим, и в этом каменном мешке что-то ползет мимо Кая, как змея, и у него снова сдают нервы.

— Хаски! Вытащи меня! — орет он и понимает своим Охотничьим чутьем, что существо смотрит прямо в глаза ему, замерло напротив. У Кая это вызывает отторжение, сродни тошноте, словно ему на голову бочонок с крысой одели.

Скорее от страха, чем расчета ранить, Кай лезвием вверх поднимает нож. Он упирается во что-то мягкое, и, почувствовав облегчение от этого, от того, что может сделать хоть что-то, Кай из всех оставшихся сил ведет нож вверх, рубит эту самую «крысу». Какое-то время не происходит ничего, и Кай ждет удара с любой стороны, но потом его каменная могила рассыпается отдельными камнями, и, хоть и тяжело, оставшийся снаружи Хаски проворно эти камни откидывает в стороны. Он уже и забыл о спасенной девушке, та плачет от ужаса, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

У Кая серые от пыли волосы, лицо в черной каменной крошке, и он такой же беззащитный, как эта девушка, такой же тихий и напуганный, когда его наконец достает Хаски, цепляется за плечи, обнимает, прижимая к себе, и баюкает, как ребенка. Кай не возражает, в это время он любит Хаски как никогда прежде.

===

Пожалуй, Кай еще надолго остался бы в том кургане, если бы не тормошил Хаски. Девушку отцу отдают в почти бессознательном состоянии, она бледнеет, закатывает глаза и болезненно стонет. Кай снова сам говорит со старостой и от предложения остаться в деревне на ночь отказаться не может. Тем более, что и правда темнеет. И все же Кай выглядит отрешенным, странным, и заметивший это староста к вечеру приносит бутылку с едкой мутной жидкостью, наливает в небольшую чашку всего пару глотков, и Кай выпивает, ни о чем не спрашивая. После этого становится лучше — мир поплыл и перестал быть чем-то настоящим. А чудовище в кургане — как что-то далекое, прочитанное в книге.

Когда-то в детстве Кая пугали и оборотни, и вампиры, и прочие умертвия. И от первых чудищ он шарахался. Какое же чувство собственной силы было у него после того, как он впервые помог учителю убить что-то хищное, страшное. Кай смог победить страх физически, после этого он с еще большим азартом приступил к тренировкам. И давно пора было уже перестать бояться, но получается, что монстры — дело привычки. С вампирами дрался, ходячих мертвецов крошил, а новые чудовища еще вызывают в нем дрожь и мистический ужас.

Лежа на спине, Кай думает о том, что наверняка никто больше из Охотников не испытывает страха, если только детский перед учителями, именно за то, что «будут ругать». И Кай не может отделаться от мысли о собственной ничтожности и о том, сколько еще будет незнакомых, пугающих монстров, и совершенно не чувствует от этого детского восторга, который был с самого начала.

Хаски входит, прикрывает дверь в пыльный покинутый дом, пустотой своей напоминающий палатку. Даже огня никто не зажигал, но на дворе уже весна, и в доме не стужа, а освежающая прохлада.

Кай приподнимается. Он всегда старается делать вид, что ему лучше, чем кажется. Он может жаловаться на холод, на слякоть, и то выражать не словами, а кислой миной, но показывать, что ему было страшно, — все равно, что жаловаться на недержание.

— Знаешь, — негромко начинает Хаски, и в темноте видно только его блестящие глаза и бледный мазок лица, — я сегодня понял эту вашу идею ошейников… то есть не вашу, а для нас что они значат. Когда Тима там избивали, у его вампира чуть шея не переломилась. И сегодня, когда тебя этой скалой накрыло, я не знал, умер ты или нет. А был бы ошейник — я бы все чувствовал. К тому же… когда хозяин умирает, если нового нет, чтобы освободить хотя бы… тот, что в ошейнике, тоже ведь кончается.

— Я все-таки надеюсь, что ты проживешь дольше меня, — пожимает плечами Кай, и Хаски подбирается ближе, садится на корточки напротив него, совершенно искренне спрашивает:

— А зачем?

Тает стенка нереального, и все же сегодняшнее чудовище остается придуманным, а Хаски — настоящим, близким и таким родным. У Кая вздрагивают губы, он едва не признается: «Я отца твоего убил», и собственная решимость обжигает его, как крапива. Он только наклоняется ближе к Хаски, ладонь прикладывает к его щеке.

Кай привык: не только секс, а проявление нежности под запретом там, где их могут увидеть или услышать. Не потому, что они друг друга стесняются, просто если их заметят, это грозит неприятностями обоим, поэтому лучше перетерпеть, чтобы избежать беды. Потому совершенно неожиданно, как подскакивает Хаски, сшибает Охотника на лавку, наваливается сверху. И Кай, привыкший к негласным правилам, ждет, что он так и останется только лежать. Но Хаски лезет руками под рубашку, влажным языком очерчивает линию скул. Не дав опомниться, приподнимается, рывком сдергивает с Кая брюки до колен. Охотник только тогда понимает, насколько серьезно настроен Хаски. Одной рукой оборотень держит его под колено, второй распутывает завязки на своих брюках.

— Погоди, — спохватывается Кай, пытается подтянуться, чтобы хотя бы сесть, и Хаски толкает его обратно, сжимает грубее.

— Ты чуть не сдох сегодня.

— Со мной это часто, — Кай все еще пытается освободиться, но вяло. Сил у него прибавляется, когда Хаски тянет его на себя сразу, стоит только раздеться. — Погоди, ничего не забыл?

— Тц, почему ты не баба? — ворчит Хаски, но послушно тянется к мешку, при этом придерживая Кая за уже почти полностью снятую штанину.

— Сейчас пойдешь бабу искать, — обижается Кай, но ждет терпеливо, сам возвращает колено в ладонь Хаски. Тот нетерпеливый: наскоро закончив с подготовкой, снова тащит Кая к себе, перехватив за бедра. Натягивает Кая на себя, теперь без спешки, продлевая удовольствие, словно издеваясь. А когда Кай пытается приподняться, толкает его в грудь, уложив обратно на лавку, начинает плавные толчки, при каждом движении притягивая Кая к себе.

— Не сбежишь, — в каком-то забытьи шепчет Хаски, облизывая губы, и двигается резче, словно наказывает. Кай зажимает себе рот руками, и каждое движение отзывается в нем дрожью. — И на том свете достану, — наклоняется ниже и двигается медленней, но проникает глубже. — Скули. Нравится тебе, да?..

Кай обнимает его за шею, приказывает:

— Прекрати.

Хаски хватает промолчать несколько толчков, потом он перехватывает Кая за волосы, открывает его шею, прикусывает зубами.

— Никто… Никого, кроме меня. Только я, только мой… — обнимает, сам себе мешая двигаться размашисто, сильно. Кай сначала руки кладет на его плечи, потом начинает цепляться подушечками пальцев, оставляя белые следы.

===

— Мучается девонька. У нее же пять дней в желудке ничего не было, а ты ее пшеном кормить, как птаху, — мягко упрекает староста.

— Простите, нас убивать учили чаще, чем спасать, — извиняется Кай.

— Дать тебе еще с собой бормотухи? Мне не жалко, у меня много ее.

— Нет, спасибо. Давно пора учиться как-то самому с этим справляться, — улыбается Кай. Ему вспоминается Тим, часто пьяный до безобразия на собраниях. Но тот глушит не страх, у Тима больное место — это память.

— Да я-то не в обиде, даже если эта девочка умрет — столько убережется теперь.

Кай так и не дошел тогда до конца лестницы, но девушки пропадали либо на протяжении веков, либо уходили не только из этой деревни, просто остальные не знали, на каких монстров валить, а у этих курган был под боком.

Хаски встречает его ленивым зевком, выглядывает на улицу, где уже рассвело, предлагает:

— Может быть, задержимся?

— Я не смогу стать учителем, — вместо ответа произносит Кай. — Но я, кажется, знаю, что буду делать на старости.

— Решил дожить? — улыбается Хаски, забыв о том, что собирался уговорить Кая повременить с продолжением путешествия.

— Вдруг получится? — как бы в шутку отзывается Кай, садится рядом на широкой лавке, заменяющей кровать. — Я бы собирал в одну книгу виды чудовищ и способы борьбы с ними. Слабые места, где встречались… Опасны ли они вообще, или их можно отпустить с миром.

Хаски переворачивается на спину и, улыбаясь, но как-то грустно, спрашивает:

— А я? Что я буду делать? Лежать у камина в твоем замке?

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Я тогда буду уже старым. Это будет лет через двадцать-тридцать, — возражает Кай. Он вздрагивает, почти собирается защищаться, когда Хаски перехватывает его руку, но тот, глядя в глаза и приблизив лицо вплотную к лицу Кая, с той же улыбкой, лишь немного спрыснув ее язвительностью, спрашивает:

— А как ты считаешь, я с тобой на сколько лет?

— На… — Кай теряется. Он не думал об этом. Просто Хаски есть, с ним хорошо, а будущее для Кая отмерено до следующего собрания, на котором ему велят либо выгнать оборотня, либо уходить из Охотников. Он не думал о том, что будет через столько лет, он почему-то представлял, что будет один. Не потому, что выберет карьеру Охотника, а потому, что надоест Хаски, и тот сам сбежит. — На сколько?

— Навсегда, — улыбка Хаски превращается в самодовольную, он обнимает Кая за шею, прикрытую тканью рясы, прислоняется своим лбом к его. Кай теряется. Казалось, успел привыкнуть, но это слово пробуждает в нем то же первое волнение от того, что кто-то может любить его. То волнение, которое потом переросло в ответное чувство.

===

В начале апреля в очередном приходе вместе с деньгами Каю вручают и письмо — на красивой бумаге с богатыми вензелями. Несколько секунд он глупо смотрит на него, не желая касаться, опасаясь чего-то, а потом разбирает в закорючках на конверте имя — письмо от Дрода.

Хаски обычно остается ждать за несколько домов до прихода, а то и вовсе за пределами города, или сразу идет на постоялый двор, занять место. Он ведет себя еще осторожнее, чем когда с ними был рыцарь, и оборотня с Каем связывало только обещание. Кто-то со стороны, знавший их еще с того времени, мог бы подумать, что Охотник поссорился со своим спутником.

Каю хватает терпения донести письмо до постоялого двора, не читать его в приходе или по дороге. Город многолюден, но тих. Нелюди здесь есть, но ведут себя мирно, стараются не выделяться. Кай не свернул бы сюда с окраин, если бы не кончились деньги.

Когда Кай обнаруживает, что Хаски разговаривает с кем-то, как со старым другом, он сначала застывает на пороге и думает, не сбежать ли. Ведь друзьям Хаски может не понравиться его общение с Охотником, но оборотень машет ему, жестом подсказывает присоединяться.

Так и есть — напротив Хаски другой оборотень, при виде Кая он привстает и пытается сбежать, но Хаски ловит его за рукав, рывком сажает на место.

— Кай не продаст, он не трогает тех, кого не за что.

— Так ты че, на Охотника работаешь? — возмущается оборотень, а все равно гнется к столу, складываются покорно широкие плечи.

— Сейчас зубы выбью, — ласково обещает Хаски. — С Охотником не скучно, понял?

— Да ну нахер такое… — начинает оборотень, но Хаски снова дергает его за рукав.

— Продолжай.

— Нет.

Кай напрягается и ждет, что их придется разнимать, но Хаски внезапно добреет, отпускает рукав, и собеседник отодвигается от него.

— У них там проблемы. Я мог бы пойти разобраться сам, но тебе ведь это тоже будет интересно, тебя тоже коснется. Хочешь в небольшую войну оборотней ввязаться?

— За что воюют? — лицом Кай повернут к Хаски, глазами старается смотреть на его собеседника. Тот надувается, откидывается на спинку стула, но молчит.

— Ой, ну это ж оборотни. Кто-то кому-то на хвост наступил, остальные подтянулись, вот уже война, — Хаски очень нагло врет и наверняка знает, что Кай это понимает. Но третий продолжает молчать, как на допросе.

— Нет, давай без меня, — в отместку отказывается Кай, поднимается, и на этот раз, другой рукой, Хаски резко усаживает на стул его.

— Господин Охотник, что же получается, — притворно-сладко шепчет Хаски, — я с вами уже столько месяцев путешествую, а вы отказываетесь со мной съездить? Как-то это нечестно.

— Я тебя не заставлял, — напоминает Кай, но больше вставать не торопится, ждет правды от Хаски. Но тот выбирает шантаж в ответ и, повернувшись к третьему за столом, с улыбкой спрашивает:

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал Охотника?

И в этом есть и что-то пошлое, и в то же время слова можно перевести как предложение сожрать непослушного Охотника.

Кай вырывается. Хаски не станет рисковать и рассказывать о нем, только так — нервы пощекотать. И все равно мерзко от того, что Хаски может так вот, хвастаться что ли. Он оправдался бы в глазах оборотней, узнай они, что именно он делает с Каем. 

Увернувшись от второй попытки его схватить, он уходит наверх, к комнатам, хотя совершенно не знает, какую из них на ночь нанял Хаски, и нанял ли вообще, или просто отирается внизу. Едва не доходит до драки, когда Хаски догоняет его, перехватывает за одежду и тащит обратно к столу, но оборотень просит глухо:

— Я потом сам все объясню. Просто послушай.

Но за столиком уже пусто.

О письме Кай не забывает, но сейчас просто не до него. Хаски показывает комнату. Закрыв дверь, он садится напротив, у него горят глаза и то и дело обнажаются в ухмылке клыки.

— Они из-за наследства сцепились. Любой другой Охотник к черту бы послал. Но не ты, Кай.

— Почему? — не понимает тот. — Почему я должен лезть в дела оборотней?

Хаски морщится, он сейчас похож на бандита, который пытается втянуть Кая в какое-то опасное дело.

— Потому что оборотни — такие же люди. Потому что их хозяин все оставил среднему сыну, которому еще четырнадцать, и он слабый. Его не смогли защитить, его сторонников отбили, и теперь он изображает, что все понял и подчинился. Но он же не дурак.

— Ты тут при чем? — по-прежнему не понимает Кай, и на Хаски этим вопросом словно ведро холодной воды выливают. Он перестает суетиться, смотрит в доски деревянного пола, и уже серьезнее признается:

— Отец умер. Мои братья моего же брата в заложники взяли, чтобы оставленное ему самим забрать. Я, наверное, должен был бы сам разобраться, но я не хочу тебя одного оставлять.

— Со мной ничего не случится, — Кай чувствует, как все внутри холодеет и деревенеет тело в страхе, что любой жест может выдать его тайну.

— А со мной? — спрашивает Хаски, очень похоже изобразив беспокойство. — Мне очень нужна твоя сила, Кай. Ты уж прости меня… Получается, я тобой только пользуюсь, но я не смогу справиться, если ты не…

— Прекращай, — командует Кай, хмурится. — Это ваши земли. Не за стеной, конечно, но Охотнику там будут не рады.

— А я, значит, по человеческим хожу с Охотником, и ничего, — возмущается Хаски, снова сменив настроение. Они словно занимаются перетягиванием одеяла, прямо как дети. Только Кай понимает, что отказывается теперь потому, что боится — Хаски скажут правду чужие и при нем, при Кае. А с другой стороны, кто видел, что именно он убил оборотня? Кай ничего не обещал крестьянам и не брал у церкви денег за это убийство, и смерть не была записана на него. А на серебряных пулях не проставлено, чьи они. Но молчать или отказываться идти с Хаски из-за правды — трусость. Кай облизывает пересохшие губы, понижает голос:

— Ты понимаешь, за что они убьют меня?

— Да не убьет тебя никто, — отмахивается Хаски, и Кай ловит его лицо в ладони.

— Убьют, Хаски. Потому что и отца твоего убил я. Вся эта стая будет против меня.

Хаски не откликается на это, продолжает смотреть на Кая с тем же ласковым выражением глаз и даже чуть улыбаясь, но не моргая и никак не меняя выражение лица. Потом кивает с той же улыбкой, выдыхает и становится серьезнее, в лице проскальзывает что-то похожее на злость. И Кай понимает, что сам ждал замерев, боясь даже дышать.

— Да, ты прав, — глухо произносит Хаски, отвернувшись, нервно ногтями расчесывает шею. — Они и правда тебя разорвут… Чуть тебя в такое не втравил.

— Хаски, им можно просто не говорить, — цепляется за него Кай. — Никто же не знает…

— Мне тоже можно было просто не говорить, — глухо откликается Хаски, и в голосе не разобрать: злость или обида. — Ничего себе вести… Ладно, дай мне время. Завтра решим, что с этим делать.

— Хаски, — Кай окликает спокойно и уверенно, и тот оборачивается снова замирает, пристально глядя в глаза. — Я пойду с тобой. Тебе нужна моя помощь.

— Да, конечно, — кивает Хаски как-то слишком легко, показывает направо, в стену. — Я буду в соседней комнате. Один побуду, ладно? А завтра поговорим.

«Друг Кай. Домой я прибыл вовремя, но отец мой всего пару дней не дожил до весны. И хоть я мало знал его, хоть и сбежал от него из дома, но скорби моей предела нет до сих пор.

Хотел бы спросить, все ли хорошо у вас и бережете ли вы себя, но находясь с вами в путешествии я сам видел, как часто вы подвергали себя опасности. Благо вы никогда не были серьезно ранены. Смею надеяться, что нам еще доведется увидеться.

Я пишу сказать вам спасибо, что в тот момент, когда я готов был смалодушничать, и остаться бродячим рыцарем, вы направили меня на верный путь, потому что место мое здесь, в этом замке, на этих землях. Когда я вернулся и когда наследство перешло ко мне и я узнал о всех бедах моих людей, я понял, что думал только о себе. Вы знали тогда, когда велели мне идти, что я должен быть здесь. Я много думал об этом. Наше путешествие было интересным, но вы шли своей дорогой и следовали своему предназначению, а я лишь прикрепился к вам, помогал, но вы могли справиться и сами. Здесь же без меня не обойтись никак, тут я принесу куда больше пользы. Но я рад, что оставил вас не в одиночестве, и Хаски, конечно, не всегда порядочный и часто склочный сэр, но все же он вас не покинет. Я вижу это в нем. И вы его не прогоняйте, тогда я буду спокоен, буду знать, что вас есть кому защитить».

Кай успел выучить Хаски за тот короткий промежуток времени, что они знакомы. Ночью он прислушивается к звукам из-за стены, и слышит, как оборотень ходит там. Мимо спальни иногда снуют люди, но дверь в комнату Хаски не открывается. И все же – утром она пуста, и Кай ждал этого. Знал, что так и будет, заходит только убедиться, чтобы не получилось так, что Хаски остался, а Кай, плохо его изучив, ушел без него, не проверив. Он чувствует себя так, словно Хаски что-то украл у него, что-то очень ценное, схожее с семейной реликвией. Более того, что-то единственное ценное, что еще оставалось у Кая.

===

Когда Кай открывает глаза, мир темный и покачивается, почему-то он видит его только одним глазом. Пытается подняться, и на плечо ложится сильная тяжелая рука.

— Тихо-тихо, лежи, — произносит шепотом знакомый голос. Кай понемногу начинает ориентироваться, вещи обретают названия и смысл. Он в повозке, закрытой непромокаемым тентом, вроде торговых. Сейчас в ней только какие-то тряпки и он, Кай. Человек рядом в мешковатом балахоне, в капюшоне, такие даже торговцы не носят. А оказался он здесь как? Его увез Хаски?

— Хаски? — на всякий случай окликает Кай и понимает, что нет, это не может быть он.

— Ты, друг, совсем на голову больной, — глухо продолжает извозчик знакомым голосом. Кай вспоминает кто это, только имя никак из памяти вычленить не может, но везет его другой Охотник. — Ты если сам не справляешься, то ты блин погоди.

— Люди, — Кай сам не знает, почему именно это слово, но оно как-то связано с гудящей головой, с больной рукой, к которой почему-то прилип рукав рясы.

— А, ну ясно, — вздыхает Охотник. Это Мэтс, точно. Часто они в последнее время стали пересекаться. — Вот бы нас били еще за каждый раз, когда мы сломя голову бежим людей спасать. Не дожидаясь подмоги.

Кай все-таки приподнимается, смотрит в те места, от которых они уезжают. Ткань хлопает на ветру, то открывает, то закрывает пейзаж. Тянет гарью, где-то там языки пламени.

— Почему нас двое? — не понимает Кай, морщится.

— Потому что всех съели еще до того, как ты пришел, — как можно более цинично, даже чересчур для человека, которому все равно, отвечает Мэтс, и Кай со стоном падает обратно, закрывает глаза руками.

В замке был большой пир, поэтому из деревень было похищено несколько человек. Особо даже не разбирались, вносили разнообразие в меню — старики, женщины, сильные мужчины, дети. Всех набрали. Когда Кай пришел, пир был уже в разгаре, живых людей там не оставалось.

Он точно кого-то убивал, возможно поэтому рука ноет и рукав от крови влажный. А потом его как следует приложили по голове. Честно говоря, Кай уже и не надеялся проснуться. Если б ему и оставили жизнь, то только чтобы он умирал в муках, но тогда ему первым делом отрезали бы ноги.

Мэтс едет без спешки, чтобы избежать тряски. Значит за ними некому гнаться.

— Где правда твой оборотень? Помер? — спрашивает Охотник, чтобы чем-то отвлечь Кая. Тот, не отрывая ладоней от лица, отзывается глухо и спокойно:

— Ушел.

— Ошейник надо было надевать, — нравоучительно добавляет Мэтс, словно только ради этих слов и спрашивал, и Кай злится на него за это, даже теперь, когда Охотник спас его от смерти.

Рука не перетрудилась, убивая. Чуть выше локтя и к запястью глубокий порез. Как раз, когда перестает болеть голова, просыпается боль в руке. Лекарь пихает в порез какие-то травы, прямо в кровоточащую мякоть, и Кай орет, пытается вырваться, Мэтсу приходится держать его за плечи. Лекарь мужик основательный, больше похожий на торговца или кузнеца, сплевывает в сторону и ворчит:

— Как баба прямо, а еще Охотник.

Каю становится стыдно, и он прикусывает губы, чтобы больше не кричать. Вместе с травой руку перевязывают белой тканью, на голову только холодную тряпку кидают, и то с каким-то уже презрением. Словно Кай помеха. Это неприятно, все-таки он же не виноват, что не успел, он хотел спасти всех…

— Ты давай полегче, — уловив его настроение, ворчит Мэтс. — Кай у нас выглядит, конечно, слабым, но он тоже молодец.

— Вижу я, какой молодец, — огрызается лекарь, отходит к котелку, от которого пахнет чем-то горьким, и Кай понимает, что скоро его заставят это пить. Мэтс напрягается тоже, даже пытается поднять Кая и вытащить из дома, пока лекарь отвлекается, но тот прикрикивает:

— Положи! Чего как дети?

— Подумал, что мы вас достали и надо и честь знать, — бубнит Мэтс. Кай сидит насупленный, баюкает руку, которую теперь жжет огнем, и в целом выглядит как человек, готовый бежать.

— Ну так и пойди, чего тут сидеть? Я, вроде как, не тебя лечу, — ругается лекарь, и Мэтс возмущенно надувается и остается, только Кая больше не трогает.

— Прямо чудеса какие-то, да, Охотник? — лекарь обращается только к Каю, снимает с огня котелок, пробует варево и наливает в чашку. Кай смотрит за этим так, словно в чашку льется раскаленный свинец, и сейчас его заставят это выпить. — Единственный, кого в итоге спасли, это ты. Так?

— Не смешно, — уже серьезно отвечает Мэтс. — Да, не получилось. Но мы на своей службе столько людей спасаем, что вполне нормально, чтобы и нас хоть раз кто-то спас.

Лекарь протягивает чашку Каю, и тот, теперь сникший и покорный, забирает ее здоровой рукой.

— Как остынет, чтобы выпил, — приказывает лекарь. — Это чтобы ты не превратился, если тебя там цапнул кто. Помнишь, кусал тебя там кто-то?

— Не помню, — спокойно отвечает Кай.

— Вот и то-то же!

Когда лекарь отходит по каким-то своим делам к дальнему углу, Мэтс возмущенно пыхтит:

— Ты! Ты давай мне тут помогай, я не справляюсь! Как мне тебя отбивать, если ты…

— Ты еще тут?! — разворачивается лекарь. Возмущенный Мэтс за шкирку поднимает Кая, едва не расплескавшего густо заваренный кипяток, и тащит к выходу. На улице говорит уже в голос.

— Экий жук, и так лекарей не перевариваю, а этот вообще мудачье.

Кай пытается отпить, обжигается, идет рядом спокойно, без спешки, Мэтс же месит грязь почти солдатской поступью. Оборачивается у одного из домов, когда люди достаточно далеко, чтобы их не расслышать, огорошивает:

— Новость знаешь?

— Может быть, — Кай садится на чью-то лавку у крестьянского дома, снова пытается отпить, но врет себе, что слишком горячо, хотя рот больше обжигает мерзкий вкус. — Которую?

— В который Тим сбежал, — Мэтс плюхается рядом, пыхтит недовольно. Кай смотрит удивленно, и сначала ему кажется, что собеседник врет, но слишком серьезное и обиженное у того лицо. Словно своим побегом Тим в первую очередь его, Мэтса, и задел. — Ну, может, и не сбежал… Только совпало как-то. После того, как его на собрании отмудохали, он месяц повалялся, потом манатки собрал и свалил из города. Хрен его знает, что у него там на уме было. Но как бы и все. И с концами. После этого не видел его никто, и ни духа от него… Кто-то говорит: обосрался Тим, понял, что его повесят. Но не повесят его! Мы все это знаем, а он тем более не может не знать! Вот куда он поперся? Ему вот там нормально?! Я когда ранение отсиживаю, меня дергает, как там на дорогах без меня. А он! Он! «Семерых одним ударом» и…

— Как он пропал? — перебивает Кай, пьет кипяток, морщась. Мэтс замолкает, собирается с мыслями, продолжает уже спокойнее:

— Черт его знает. Ушел, и не видели его больше. Как провалился… Думаешь, пропал?

— Да.

— Убили?

— Он бессмертный, — привычно отвечает Кай, но поздно вспоминает, что Мэтс не знает, что это шутка, прибавляет: — Не умрет он. Это же Тим.

— Вот и я так думаю… Только куда вот он пропал?

— А Барс?

— Кто?

— Вампир его?

— Да черт бы с ним! Этого Тим мог и сам пристукнуть!

— Барс пропал тоже? — напирает Кай. Мэтс снова задумывается, прежде чем ответить:

— Да. И вампир с ним пропал. И ни следа обоих…

— Эти следы вообще искал кто, или решили, что Тим сбежал, и больше об этом и не вспоминали? — внезапно даже для себя огрызается Кай, но Мэтс принимает это как правду, кивает:

— Было бы охрененно, если он не сбежал… Но тогда меня трясти начинает от того, что с ним случилось что-то, а мы не чешемся… Хекк с учениками там околачивался, вроде как пытался его найти. Не знаю, насколько успешно.

Кай, пока думает, разминает раненую руку. Ее все еще жжет, и каждое движение отдается так, словно в нее иголками тыкают, но в целом жить не мешает. Полчашки отвара он допивает залпом, не думая.

— У меня никаких дел, — наконец заключает он. — Я мог бы помочь Хекку.

— А говорили, Тим тебя убить пытался… Не надо этого, Кай. Мы бы все хотели каждый куст вокруг столицы перерыть. Но если Тим сбежал, то его никто и не найдет. А если нет, то, пока мы ищем, у нас страна в крови захлебнется. Эти твари ж в рамках себя держат только потому, что придет Охотник, на них пожалуются, и все, не сбежишь.


	10. Chapter 10

Становится с каждым днем теплее, и любой шорох в кустах Кай воспринимает как возвращение Хаски. Что оборотень вернется — он не сомневается. Единственное плохое развитие событий то, в котором Хаски убьют в его разборках. И при мысли об этом Кая ломает, особенно ночами. Словно его с зерном вместе в мельницу засыпали и теперь проворачивают, пока все нервы не сотрут в муку. За Дрода можно не волноваться, а вот Хаски ушел чуть ли не на войну. И Кай жалеет, что не согласился, не пошел с ним. Если честнее было признаться, то мог сделать это там, уже на месте. С другой стороны, сейчас у Хаски могли найтись союзники, а узнали бы они о том, кого тот привел с собой, и против них двоих была бы вся свора. Но ночами Кай все равно привычно шарит руками вокруг, и, не найдя тепла, заворачивается плотнее в рясу.

Хекка с учениками он встречает на одном из трактов, и то именно потому, что осознанно шел в ту же сторону, в которой сгинул Тим. Старый учитель выглядит бодрее двоих амбалов за своей спиной, и все же даже он какой-то поникший и уставший и улыбается скорее по привычке, когда Кай, нагнав, здоровается с ним.

— А, маленький Охотник. Еще живой.

— Слава Богу, — кивает Кай. Хекк смотрит за его спину, на дорогу, по сторонам, потом кивает:

— Один.

— Один, — соглашается Кай. Ученики поглядывают на него с надеждой, что для разговора учитель предложит остановиться и присесть, но тот довольно шустро продолжает путь.

— Так бывает. То один, то толпа. Если что — Охотники как семья, поддержат. Надолго хоть один?

— Не знаю. Есть новости о Тиме? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Кай. Хекк сокрушенно вздыхает:

— Один и тот же вопрос у всех, скоро деньги буду за ответ брать… — шутит он с невеселой улыбкой, тут же пытается ее спрятать. — Пропал Тим.

— Говорят, что сбежал.

— Пусть говорят.

— А на самом деле?

— А на самом деле на его последней стоянке прогоревший до головешек костер, копыта на земле, и где-то у озера следы теряются.

— Копыта? — у Кая холодеет внутри. Хекк кивает уже совсем невесело. — Демоны?

— Добрались, — кивает Хекк, вздыхает. Он прибавляет шаг, и Кай, поняв намек, остается стоять, пока маленького старичка пытаются догнать его молодые ученики.

Когда Кая обучали, вместе с ним было еще двое мальчишек разных возрастов — один постарше, другой помладше. Старший сбежал, не выдержав тренировок, и Гранит не стал его искать, рукой махнул. Младший должен был выйти в этом году, хотя ему исполнялось восемнадцать. Учитель сам решал, когда Охотник готов, просто приблизительно это было в семнадцать лет. Кай до этого возраста пару месяцев не доучился, и его выход на «охоту» выглядел так, словно Гранит его выбросил, потому что ученик уже надоел. Охотники вокруг казались ему бессмертными, не только Тим. Тот же Мэтс вряд ли прохлаждался между собраниями, но вот тоже еще живой. А все же их становилось все меньше, и вот уже, казалось бы, кому-то из Охотников тридцать, в шрамах весь, в разных передрягах бывал, а убит.

То, что Кай стал Охотником, спасло ему жизнь. Если бы не тот побег, его давно бы уже убили, лет в тринадцать-четырнадцать. И Хаски тогда, в чаще, вытащить было бы некому, как и подлечить потом. 

Ни собственные ранения, ни ужас, вызванный существами, с которыми раньше не сталкивался, не вызывали в Кае такого чувства обреченности, которое пришло с новостью о том, что Тим пропал. Что его, возможно, все-таки забрал Акросс. Крест на шее чешется при воспоминании о том, каково это оказаться в аду. Но Тим ведь другой, он не станет просто сидеть, он кровью харкать будет, а все равно оттуда сбежит. Каю очень хочется в это верить, потому что с этой вестью приходит ощущение пропасти за спиной, словно Тим был эдаким атлантом, который держал тылы и почву под ногами. Будто когда Кай или кто-то другой умрет, оставался еще Тим, и его хватило бы заменить всех. От этого у Кая по молодости ощущение такого конца, что впору уверовать в близящийся Апокалипсис. И в это сложное время он — один.

Состояние одиночества кажется ему чуждым. Детство — с Гранитом и другими его учениками. Потом несколько лет держался на эйфории от того, что стал самостоятельным, что теперь он — суровый серьезный Охотник, которого учили убивать. Дрод и Хаски показали ему, как может быть. Что Кай не обязан нести это бремя один, даже в правилах Охотников ничего про это не сказано. Нужна женщина в дороге — возьми с собой женщину, только держи ее от опасности подальше. Нашел того, кто согласился тебе помогать — путешествуйте вместе, но если это нечисть, то надень ошейник на него, потому что нечисти доверять нельзя. Никто не обязал Охотников путешествовать по одному, и они при первой возможности обзаводились компанией. До этого Кай принимал все как должное, но теперь ждет с нетерпением возвращения Хаски.

===

Рана на руке успевает зарубцеваться, когда в одной из деревень крестьянин, пустивший Кая на ночь в свой дом, садится напротив, готовясь рассказывать.

— Это, — он облизывает губы и, сцепив руки в замок, смотрит в пол, — вы ж посланники Божьи на земле?

Начало Каю уже не нравится. Те, кому нужна помощь, выглядят и обращаются по-другому и обычно при старосте, если он в деревне есть.

— Смотря для какого дела, — кивает Кай.

— Для хорошего дела, — тут же заверяет крестьянин и понижает тон. — Хозяин наш, граф, совсем распоясался. Кроме налога с нас еще дерет денег. Оставляет так, чтобы зиму протянули, и…

— Охотники имеют дело только с монстрами, — останавливает Кай, и только из вежливости прибавляет: — Нас повесят, если мы убьем человека.

— Так никто и не узнает. А мы заплатим! Мы так заплатим, как ни за какого монстра не дадут! Все, что ему в налог отложено — тебе отдадим.

Кай поднимается, подхватывает от порога свой мешок. Ночевать в доме человека, которому не смог помочь — против его правил. Тем более, если тот просит о такой работе.

— Ну господин Охотник, — канючит крестьянин, будто ребенок, — на кого еще нам надеяться, если не на вас?

— На себя, — честно отвечает Кай, открыв дверь.

Он не стал бы верить на слово, но и наказание за убийство все еще морозит ему спину так, будто он согласился. Уже давно разгар весны (Хаски нет чуть больше месяца), и ночевать в лесу не так уж холодно. В соседний дом Кай не стучится, уходит в чащу леса по тропинке, и привал ищет только когда темнеет окончательно.

Кай успевает пожалеть о своей принципиальности ночью, когда просыпается от треска веток где-то далеко, словно два каменных медведя продираются через заросли. Сначала Кай прислушивается, потому что лес — место общее, и что бы по нему ночью ни шаталось, это его личное дело, если оно идет мимо.

Но оно не идет мимо. Треск движется в сторону Кая, более того — по той же тропинке, по которой Кай пришел сюда. Он подхватывает свои вещи, поспешно ослабляет ножны, заряжает пистолет и бежит от места стоянки дальше, в заросли. Что бы оно ни было, а сталкиваться с ним Каю бы не хотелось, будь он хоть трижды Охотник. И все же он понимает, что раз оно идет по его следу, то столкнуться придется, но ждать спокойно на месте стоянки слишком рискованно. В зарослях Кай выбирает массивное дерево, которое не свалить, закидывает мешок в ветки и забирается повыше над землей, чтобы самому затеряться в кронах, но видеть, что за ним идет. И все же внутри что-то трепещет, неприятно дергается от каждого шага, и кажется, что идут за ним два великана, оба с это дерево ростом.

Сначала в пределах видимости появляется стройный силуэт в балахоне, обманывается и проходит без спешки под деревом, дальше. А потом, ломая мелкие деревья, из чащи вываливаются они — два звероподобных демона, похожих на того, с которым был Акросс. У одного из них шрам через правый глаз, вокруг него кружатся мухи, как около мертвеца, но он все равно не замечает их. На пасти у каждого демона веревка. Как собаки, они обнюхивают землю, и оба останавливаются у дерева и задирают головы, масляными свиными бусинами глаз уставившись прямо на Кая.

— Этот шуганый какой-то, — женский голосом говорит вернувшийся преследователь в балахоне. — Может, он нам не подойдет, мальчики? Проще убить?

Демоны пытаются облизнуться. Кай, глядя на это скептически, прицеливается без спешки и первую пулю пускает в последний целый глаз раненого, и в эту свиную бусинку попадает. Демон завывает, бьется лбом о ствол дерева — раз, другой. Оно покачивается, и перезарядить у Кай получается не сразу, удержаться важнее.

— Думаешь ловкий, да? — раздается из-за спины — погонщик в балахоне уже на ветке за ним, и Кай поспешно спрыгивает. Здоровый демон поднимается на задние лапы и открывает передние, как для объятий. Кай хватается за ветку, уходит в сторону, спрыгивает на мягкую влажную почву и сразу перекатывается. Второй демон продолжает подпирать дерево, он больше не опасен, в первого Кай направляет дуло и стреляет в переносицу. Тот мотает головой, и по морде скатываются алые капли, но демон еще жив. Сверху плавно спускается женщина в балахоне, оглядывается на поверженного демона.

— Ладно, — соглашается она, — будет толк.

И, как коня, бьет раскрытой ладонью второго демона. Тот разгоняется, но Кай успевает откатиться в сторону. Пистолет убирает за пояс, на него сейчас нет времени. От второго забега спасается, подтянувшись на ветке, но надолго там не остается: дерево тонкое и от прямого удара сломается. Почти задевает лезвием ножа подкравшуюся тень в балахоне, отвлекается на разворачивающегося демона. И сразу следом — удар в основание черепа, и мир словно погружается в воду, становится слишком быстрым. 

Кай падает на колени, рука с ножом опускается безвольно. Всего секунда-две этой слабости, но именно в это время на него налетает туша демона, сгребает в охапку и, не сбавляя хода, неуклюже тащит его дальше, придавив руки к телу, и не пошевелиться.

===

Слепой демон ориентируется на запах, сбивает углы, но все же тащит Кая за вторую руку. Иногда демоны расходятся дальше друг от друга, тогда Кай боится, что его разорвут. Его несут через каменные ступени по замку, раскаленному, как печь зимой. Все попытки сопротивляться или бежать подавляются непреодолимой физической силой. Кай не понимает только, почему его не убивают? Кажется, им пересчитывают все ступени, прежде чем втащить в просторный кабинет. За массивным столом, за которым ее почти и не видно, девочка подросток. Вот только глаза у нее алые, а над ушами два завитых рога. Кай удивляется даже не этому — у окна стоит спокойная Гидра, и выглядит она как гостья.

— Это и есть Кай? — девушка выбирается из-за стола, обходит его по кругу и нагибается, чтобы рассмотреть лучше. Охотника укладывают животом на пол, щекой прислоняют к горячему камню. — Помяли чуток, — глаза, несмотря на цвет, ледяные, оценивающие, совсем не детские. Кай молча, прикусив изнутри щеку, смотрит на Гидру. — Он правда так хорош?

— О, Кай один из самых талантливых Охотников. Он уже сейчас почти сравнялся с Тимом, — сладким голосом заверяет Гидра, рассматривая Охотника так же насмешливо. Вот только она врет, Кай никогда не мог сравниться с Тимом, и всегда были Охотники сильнее него. — Только это же расточительство, бросать его сразу к зверю. Он должен увидеть, что ему грозит.

— Да, — соглашается девушка прохладно, Кай переводит взгляд на нее. — Я Гиена, Охотник. В аду так скучно… Никто не умирает. Поэтому я выбралась на поверхность и устроила тут… Тебе знакомо слово Колизей? Арена? Грешники рассказывали. Когда голодному льву выбрасывают человека. Лев? Видел на картинках? — Кай молчит, но взгляда не отрывает. Гиена вздыхает. — И чего я тут распинаюсь?.. Сам все увидишь скоро.

Из кабинета его вытаскивают уже в клетке: невысокая, в ней нельзя встать, она похожа на большую птичью. Руки за спиной цепью крепятся к одному из прутьев. Тащат ее на толстых ветках те же два демона, один из которых так и не прозрел, продолжает ориентироваться по нюху. Его несут узкими сырыми коридорами, больше похожими на пещеры, а навстречу попадается разнообразная нечисть, по виду — слуги. Они радуются так, словно Кай — диковинная зверушка в клетке. Один из них, внешне похожий на жабу, откладывает коробку и увязывается за клеткой, морда у него при этом непроницаемая, лишенная эмоций, а глаза навыкате, внимательные, даже не моргают. У Кая от него мурашки по коже, и он выдыхает с облегчением, когда у лестницы монстр останавливается. Кая вытаскивают на открытую площадку, на возвышенность, остальное пространство спускается вниз, ступенями, а в центре небольшая площадка, ровная, засыпанная песком. Прямо как огромная каменная глубокая тарелка, и по краям ее сидят те, кого у Охотников принято считать чудовищами. Гиена появляется справа, в платье, которое ей велико. Она вплотную подходит к клетке, улыбается приветливо, и что-то острое, по ощущениям шило, втыкается Каю в лопатку, и он прикусывает губу, чтобы не закричать. Не от боли, а от собственной беспомощности.

— Сегодня не так много народу, там мелкая рыбешка. Когда будешь выступать ты, тут будет не протолкнуться.

Снизу крик — кто-то отказывается выходить, уговаривает громко, клянет собравшихся.

— О, ты не будешь таким шумным, Охотник. Ты за все время тут не проронил ни слова, — вздыхает Гиена и убирает от Кая шило, подходит ближе к бортику, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

Открывается решетка снизу, напротив Кая, и он тоже подается вперед, насколько позволяют путы. Оттуда выбирается человек в рясе Охотника, высокий, светловолосый, тощий, с массивной цепью вокруг бедер.

Узнать-то Тима просто, только Тим это внешне, двигается он неспешно, как живой мертвец. Переставляет тяжело ноги, и лицо у него без эмоций, бледное. Кай пытается понять, что именно не так, с ужасом присматривается, не умер ли Тим. То, что кричит внизу, при виде такого противника успокаивается и, пользуясь этим состоянием, бросается на Охотника, попав в поле зрения Кая. Это зеленая болотная тварь, не особо опасная, Тим таких мог пятьдесят уложить, не запыхавшись. Но то было в его лучшей форме, что теперь с Тимом — неясно.

Охотник будто в себя приходит, стоит врагу приблизиться. Это похоже на бросающегося паука — только что был спокоен и вот уже рядом, рубит наискосок ножом, так чисто, что тот не задерживается в костях. Хватило бы и этого удара, но Тим замахивается и рубит уже с другой стороны, снова наискосок. Когда тело падает, он опять переходит в невменяемое состояние и разворачивается к своей норе. Это тот Тим, чью личность стерли, оставили только реакции и инстинкты.

— Твоя задача быть чуть более удачливым и продержаться там дольше. И быть интереснее, — учительским тоном рассказывает Гиена. — Чтобы тебя не мучила совесть, я волью в тебя такой же отвар. Два Охотника на одном поле и правда то еще зрелище.

Впервые она улыбается, задумчиво прижимая палец к губам.

Так же, как безвольное мясо, Кая уносят в темные подвалы, единственным плюсом в которых — прохлада. И уже там его наконец перестают вертеть, как игрушку, — вышвыривают в комнату с железной дверью и решеткой на ней и оставляют в покое, даже еды и воды не приносят, а впрочем, Кай есть бы и не стал.

Когда замок постепенно затихает, у двери появляется знакомая рожа, довольная настолько, что Кай почти принимает его за предателя.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — мрачно спрашивает Кай. Барс раскланивается:

— Слежу, чтобы этому придурку голову не оторвали.

— Плохо следишь, — бросает Кай, вампир пожимает плечами:

— Ну, она у него пока что на плечах, да? — потом уже серьезнее, прижимается к прутьям вплотную. — Ты с ведьмой знаком?

— Да, — быстро отвечает Кай.

— Значит не обманула, — сам себе кивает Барс. — Она тебе поможет.

— Она меня отдала сюда, как она мне поможет? Почему ты не можешь мне помочь? — отчаянно шепчет Кай, быстро осматриваясь по сторонам. Барс спокойный, смотрит на него, но улыбка становится грустной, он чуть наклоняется:

— Хотел бы помочь. Правда. Но я тут единственный барьер между Тимом и всеми этими отморозками. А вдруг не получится?.. Ведь тебя тогда убьют. И меня следом убьют, и Тим останется один.

Кай смотрит на него некоторое время молча, в надежде, что ослышался, или что Барс пошутил, ведь он даже теперь улыбается. Но вампир тоже больше ничего не говорит, ждет, что Кай поймет его.

— Я… — Кай проглатывает беспомощное «спас тебя», потому что сейчас оно совершенно бесполезное и жалкое. Сглатывая это чувство, он отходит от прутьев, потому что Барс все еще ждет чего-то, а уйти отсюда нельзя, чтобы больше его не видеть. — Я не мясо.

— Прости меня, — просит Барс, но все равно не уходит. Зачем вообще приходил? Облегчить совесть? — Я надеюсь, что у ведьмы получится, а то буду чувствовать себя виноватым.

Кая впервые так откровенно променивают на Тима, и пожалуй что да, конечно, Барс прав. Кая-то теперь точно убьют, а Тима еще можно защитить, вытащить, главное сейчас рядом быть. И в то же время так отчаянно не хватает Хаски, уже не как самого дорогого человека, а как того, кто всегда будет на стороне Кая, и для кого Кай будет важнее даже Тима, даже собственной жизни.

Барс порывается сказать еще что-то, может быть, успокоить, но оба вздрагивают от женского голоса:

— Иди наверх. Потом перед ним извинишься.

Барс кивает, бормочет легкомысленное: «И то верно», — и выходит, место напротив Кая занимает Гидра с глиняной чашкой в руках.

— Я не буду ничего пить, — покосившись на нее, нервно отказывается Кай.

— Простая вода.

— Я тебе не верю.

— Именно мне и надо верить, Кай, — почти ласково отзывается Гидра, тоже прислоняется к прутьям. — Потому что у меня простая вода. Я сказала им, что напою тебя отваром. Что смогу обмануть тебя, потому что эта дура и Тима под зельем тебе показала, и тебя обещала напоить. Но это вода. Из моих рук — вода. Если не выпьешь — в тебя вольют силой, и там я уже не успею заменить на воду.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — глядя то на чашку, то на ведьму, спрашивает Кай. Та пожимает плечами, заводит прядь волос за ухо:

— Выполняю свое поручение.

Кай смотрит ей в глаза, морщится, прежде чем произнести:

— Под ареной круг.

— Он должен сработать на кровь Охотника. Но Тим… Она заведомо бросает ему недостаточно сильных, чтобы его ранить.

— Нет, — отказывается Кай. Его нервирует та ситуация, в которой он оказался, и то, что все выходы ведут в новые ловушки.

— Кай, это уже не от меня зависит. Тебя завтра выбросят на арену, и он тебя убьет, потому что он ничего не соображает, он убивает все, что ему кидают.

— Это именно ты! Ты подсказала ей поймать меня! — повышает тон Кай, настолько, что их уже могут услышать.

— Я, — соглашается Гидра, становится спокойнее, циничнее. — Так же, как ты отдал меня мещанам, чтобы меня убили.

— Они бы не убили, — ворчит насупившийся Кай.

— Мне плечо насквозь продырявили. Шрам остался. Представляешь, как больно было?

— И теперь надо, чтобы продырявили меня?.. Да ладно бы просто продырявили, я бы понял, если бы в той ситуации мое ранение могло нас обоих спасти лучше, чем твое. Но ты меня используешь, чтобы Тима отдать Акроссу, это ведь другое. Этого я не могу тебе простить.

Они, должно быть, сговорились, потому что после этих слов Гидра улыбается мягко и с жалостью:

— Не прощай. Но ты наверняка хочешь пить… Воду-то ты можешь от меня принять, чтобы в тебя силой отраву не вливали?

— Как я могу верить, что это вода?

Гидра прикасается губами к чашке, делает пару глотков, потом протягивает Каю.

===

Барс, прямо как служанка, складывает простыни, разбирает кровать. Цепь убрана на стену вместе с ножом, сам Тим сидит в кресле, как кукла, смотрит в пустоту. Его опаивают трижды в день, хотя достаточно и раза, и почти все время Охотник либо спит, либо сидит, уставившись в одну точку, либо сражается. Барс остается около него верным псом — переодеть, постелить, отмыть от крови. И каждый день обещает себе, что скоро сможет его вытащить отсюда.

— Там Кай внизу, в подвале. Наверное, зря они тебя спаивают, ты и так был бы рад ему голову открутить, — невесело шутит Барс и улыбается, раскладывает на постели подушки. Сам он спит в соседней комнате, готовый прибежать сюда на любой шорох. И все надеется, что шорох этот будет означать, что Тим наконец пришел в себя. — Да и вообще… Кажется, ты именно об этом мечтал, да, Тим? Ничего не помнить, ничего не чувствовать, только рубить кого попало… А еще чтобы тебя в покое…

Барс оборачивается, когда открывается дверь. Гиена в проеме, за ее спиной еще две служанки, но она жестом велит им уйти. Входит в комнату, останавливается прямо напротив Тима, сверлит его заинтересованным горящим взглядом. Барс для нее — все равно что болонка, только говорящая.

— Рассказывали, что Тим никого к себе не подпускал, — задумчиво начинает Гиена, и Барс, придуриваясь и едва сдерживаясь от смеха, докладывает:

— Истину говорят, госпожа. Девкам дворовым при попытке себя коснуться руки выворачивал. Крестьянок при намеке на симпатию с их стороны слал по-матерному.

— Так что же, девушки у него не было?

— При мне не было, — кивает Барс и не может перестать как-то по злому веселиться. Гиена наконец поворачивается к нему, пренебрежительно велит:

— Выйди пока. Я тебя позову.

Барс кланяется, выходит в коридор, но остается стоять у двери, чутко прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Что-то в нем еще пытается веселиться, в ожидании того, что скоро случится. А в то же время царапает изнутри — ведь он так привык, что Тима может трогать только он. Когда раздается грохот, Барс уже прыскает от смеха, готовый отвечать: «Так и не спрашивали» или «А я думал, на войне оторвало», — но вывалившаяся из спальни возмущенная Гиена не говорит ничего. Только бьет в живот своим любимым шилом, потом локтем в затылок со всей силы. Но, даже валяясь на полу, Барс не может перестать смеяться.

— Подонок, — выдыхает Гиена, но оставляет его в покое.

Когда затягивается дырка в животе, Барс возвращается в комнату, снимает испачканную в крови рубашку и оборачивается. У Тима расстегнуты три верхние пуговицы рубашки, но он такой же неживой и кукольный. Барс садится напротив на корточки, шепчет, поглаживая ладони Тима:

— Завтра. Ты Кая сильно не бей, потому что потом вас обоих спасут. И мне будет так стыдно, что я променял его на тебя.

===

Когда за ним приходят, Кай сидит на лавочке напротив решетки, уставившись перед собой застывшим взглядом. У прутьев снова та женщина в балахоне, только на этот раз капюшон снят и видны язвы на лице, какие остаются на коже суккубов от святой воды. Звероподобный демон за ее спиной только один, зрячий. Суккуб еще присматривается к лицу некоторое время, потом осторожно открывает дверь, отходит за демона.

— Встать, — как дрессированному, приказывает она. Охотник подчиняется. — За мной.

Между ними по-прежнему топает демон, передние лапы волочатся по полу, безвольно висят толстые пальцы. Кай идет впереди, без спешки, минимум движений. Они спускаются куда-то на нижние этажи. Вчера рясу у Кая отобрали вместе с оружием и ножнами, теперь заводят в комнату, где его вещи аккуратно сложены, оружие почищено и заточено. Словно ему хотят дать хоть какой-то шанс на сопротивление. Но это же Тим, их не нужно ставить на одно поле и заставлять сражаться, чтобы понять, сколько Кай продержится против него. Достаточно сравнить то количество умертвий, что за год убил Тим, и то, что уничтожил Кай.

Пистолет и рясу ему не отдают, но нож в ножнах на поясе крепят, даже со знанием дела, крепко. Демон ждет у двери, суккуб заканчивает с приготовлением и, уже успокоившись, разворачивается к выходу.

— Надо сказать… — начинает она и пошатывается, когда нож протыкает ее насквозь через грудную клетку. По инерции Кай сохраняет все то же отрешенное выражение лица, оно словно дает ему еще несколько секунд собраться с силами. Демон тоже это время не реагирует, а потом разевает пасть зареветь. Через открытый рот Кай и протыкает ему горло ножом, проворачивает, хотя может остаться без руки, если враг просто сомкнет зубы. Блекнут темные свиные глаза, туша опадает на пол.

Из комнаты Кай выбирается в балахоне суккуба, и он ему велик, но в глаза это не бросается. Он проходит мимо суетящихся слуг, мимо мраморных лестниц, через жаркую общую залу. Сейчас, один, он Тима вытащить не сможет, но выбраться отсюда и позвать на помощь — это да. Главное успеть уйти. Но удача Кая заканчивается на той комнате, где ему возвращают нож, и за несколько шагов от главной двери его окликает Гиена:

— Щелочь, а где Охотник? Разве не ты его готовишь?

У Кая, пожалуй, впервые ступор. Он не знает, должен ли кланяться, как ответить, как быть с голосом, поэтому так и стоит спиной к лестнице.

— Щелочь? — зовет снова Гиена, уже с подозрением. Начав разворачиваться, Кай незаметно вытягивает из рукава нож.

Ближайший слуга падает, разрубленный, не успев осознать всей опасности. Следующий бросает об пол блюдо с дымящейся картошкой, пытается схватить Кая и получает лезвием по рукам, успевает отползти, пока Охотник отвлекается на следующего. Но они бегут на него, как муравьи, — слабые, но их много, Кая спасает только то, что убивать его не собираются. И помогает ему это недолго: попытавшись вырваться из этой кучи, Кай спотыкается, толпа наваливается сверху, и, повернув голову, взглядом он упирается в туфельки стоящей в шаге от него Гиены.

— Она говорила, что ты выпил, — вздыхает огорченно, велит кому-то стороне: — Ведьму тоже поймайте, если еще не сбежала. Ее сразу после него зверю кинем.

Пол ходит ходуном, когда подбегает слепой демон, вытаскивает Кая из шевелящейся кучи, больно сжав ребра.

— Безоружным тогда вышвырнете. Будет не так интересно, но он бы все равно сдох, — приказывает Гиена, подняв с пола окровавленный нож Охотника. А потом холодный взгляд обращается к Каю, уже не таким спокойным тоном она заверяет: — О, твое счастье, что они все пришли посмотреть, как ты сдохнешь. Иначе я бы тебе все кости переломала. Для начала.

Протащив его по всем полам за сложенные руки, демон слепо бьется о прутья решетки, и, потерев вскочившую шишку, открывает дверь на арену, швыряет Кая как можно дальше. Охотника дважды переворачивает, прежде чем он останавливается, и его тут же оглушают вопли ликующей толпы. Трибуны мало того что заполнены — монстры разных мастей жмутся к бортику, лезут через головы.

Тим уже по центру, смотрит вперед, как слепой, но на грохот, который получается от Кая, голову поворачивает и больше не двигается. Закрываются прутья, демон садится около них сторожить, чтобы никто не попытался сбежать.

Кай разгребает песок. Над этим местом уже ночь, солнце давно зашло, и освещают арену только факелы. Кай скорее нащупывает, чем видит: в камне под песком вырезаны линии пентаграммы. Тут одной каплей крови не обойтись, но и Тим вполне в состоянии кишки ему выпустить.

Кай успевает подумать, что если он не будет сражаться, то и Тим его не атакует, но тут же разочаровывается в своей идее: Тим едва не срезает ему череп по диагонали. Кай успевает уйти в сторону, переворачивается. Затянувшуюся на ноге цепь он ощущает также остро, как нож под сердце. Так же чувствовала бы это пойманная на крючок рыба — дыханием близкой смерти. Во время падения Кая хватает только на то, чтобы подло, из отчаяния, швырнуть горсть песка в лицо Тиму. Пока тот протирает глаза, Кай успевает высвободить ногу. Цепь, как промахнувшаяся змея, снова медленно ползет к Тиму, который еще щурит один глаз. Мельком Кай замечает, как к решетке подводят и Гидру со связанными за спиной руками, но пока не пускают на арену. Барс был прав, ему нельзя было помогать, да и связываться с ним оказалось чревато.

Кай упирает одну руку в колено, стирает другой пот, наблюдая за Тимом. Два оружия, с одной стороны, — очень опасно и действенно, с другой стороны, сила рассредоточивается между ними, и можно попытаться отнять у Тима хотя бы нож. Хотя Кай не представляет, что будет делать потом — Тима ему не убить, с арены не выбраться. В этой ситуации даже Акросс кажется меньшим из зол, но таким же недопустимым. Когда Тим бросается на него снова, Кай наклоняется влево, поднимает руку перехватить нож за рукоятку, но получает цепью в висок. Кай падает в песок, Тим прижимает его грудь ногой, снова замахивается цепью.

Удары не точечные, куда придется — в лицо, в плечи. Некоторые бьют в землю рядом с Каем. Несколько ударов — и Тим отступает, перехватывает удобнее нож. Кай через звон в ушах различает ликующий гул толпы. Тим — их герой, а Кай — мясо. Он переворачивается на живот, приподнимается, пытается отползти, тело слушается с трудом, с запозданием.

А потом обжигает болью — Тим втыкает в него нож, в спину, под лопатку, лезвие проходит насквозь. Мир постоянно теряет фокус, становится то четким и слишком ярким, то расплывчатым. В секунды его четкости Кай видит лезвие широкого ножа и как стекает по нему кровь, несколько капель впитывается в песок. Уже ничего толком не соображая, Кай подставляет ладони под кровавую капель, потому что если она попадет на рисунок — явится Акросс и заберет Тима. Того самого Тима, который пытается его убить. Но крови слишком много, она просачивается между плотно сжатыми пальцами и все равно разбивается о землю. Тим выдергивает нож, пинает Кая, чтобы положить на землю, замахивается снова.

Прежде чем он успевает ударить, линии рисунка под песком начинают светиться. Это останавливает Тима в том же положении, словно он окаменел вдруг. Кай еще видит, как осыпается песок и в центре арены открываются врата с языками пламени. И как в ужасе бегут чудовища, до этого с удовольствием наблюдавшие за представлением.

Акросс рассматривает Тима с улыбкой, чуть наклонив голову. Охотник смотрит на прежнюю жертву секунду-другую, потом поворачивается к демону. Снова в воздух взлетает цепь, подняв фонтан песка, но Акросс ловит ее, дергает на себя и под живот перехватывает сопротивляющегося Тима. Получает от него ножом в висок, в ухо, в плечо, но раны затягиваются на глазах, а Акросс даже не вздрагивает, ему не больно.

— Какого черта они с тобой сделали? — спрашивает Акросс, отшвыривает Тима от себя, поднимает руку с открытой ладонью. Тим останавливается на носках, его словно тянет к Акроссу, и в то же время что-то удерживает на месте, его выгибает. А потом и вовсе складывает пополам и рвет на песок.

Пока Тим приходит в себя, одновременно происходят два события: Гидра, по пути скидывая с рук веревки, вбегает на арену; Акросс, тоже всего лишь пассом одной руки, вытаскивает Гиену с трибун в нескольких шагах, ставит перед собой. Всклокоченная и недовольная, она похожа сейчас на избалованного заигравшегося допоздна ребенка.

— Тебя отец искал, — сообщает Акросс.

— Да пошел он… — ворчит Гиена, пытается вырваться, но ее словно в невидимый кулак сжимает, и не сбежать.

— Я тебе говорил не трогать мое. А все в аду знают, что Тим — это мое.

— Акросс! — испуганно окликает Гидра, склонившаяся над Каем. У нее руки в крови, она стаскивает с себя верхнюю рубашку, пытается зажать кровоточащую рану. — Акросс, помоги ему!

— Позже, — отвечает тот, легким движением вышвыривает Гиену в открытые двери ада. И тут же его череп рассекает надвое охотничьим ножом. Акросс вздыхает, оборачивается, придерживая половинки, пока они срастаются. Тим пытается отдышаться, нож держит наготове.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? Я тебе что, враг? — расстроено спрашивает Акросс, протягивает к Тиму руку и тут же получает лезвием по открытой ладони, отдергивает ее и дует словно занозил. — Тим, совсем не хочешь меня слушать. Я тебе желаю только добра, — голос ласковый, проникновенный, и когда Тим пытается напасть снова — тем же пассом Акросс прикладывает его оземь. — Я так долго бегал за тобой. Влюбленный юнец давно бы плюнул на даму сердца, будь она настолько неуловимой. Я нес тебе дары, Тим. 

Тот приподнимает голову, смотрит ошарашенно — рядом с Акроссом два человека, только появившиеся здесь: женщина в красивом платье и мужчина с пышной бородой. Такие же, какими Тим их навсегда запомнил.

— Ты же говорил, что тут наша дочь? — недоверчиво морщится женщина.

— Столько лет прошло, многое могло измениться, — задумчиво тянет Акросс, тут же раздраженно отмахивается на оклики Гидры — не до нее.

— Вера? — на пробу окликает отец. Тим спокоен, уже забыл, как надо откликаться на это имя, да и реакции у него никакой. Акросс с улыбкой, как фокусник, стирает две фигуры, отряхивает руки. Тим продолжает смотреть исподлобья, настороженно, но больше не атакует.

— Как ты думал, где они? В раю что ли? — смеется Акросс. — Торговец и его жена, пытавшаяся продать единственную дочь подороже? Ты можешь по ним не скучать, твое дело.

— Уходи, — сдерживаясь, приказывает Тим, сматывает цепь, на вид он уже спокоен.

— Это еще не все дары, — Акросс оказывается вплотную с ним, перехватывает поднявшуюся для удара руку Тима, дергает его на себя, разворачивает к воротам. Охотник отчаянно пытается вырваться, решив, что его в ад затащат силой, но замирает, когда из дыры выносят черную от копоти клетку. Внутри тощий мужчина с впалыми щеками, и теперь, столько лет спустя, Тим узнает его быстрее, чем родителей. Еще раз дергается проверить захват, сжимает зубы.

Мужчина его не узнает, загнанно осматривается по сторонам. Прутья клетки усеяны шипами, направленными вовнутрь.

— Я выкупил его у брата, этот некромант стоил мне доброй сотни душ, — шипит Акросс, ослабляет захват, и Тим вырывается, но больше ничего не делает. Акросс продолжает уже громче: — Будешь убивать его хоть по сто раз на дню! Как пожелаешь — расплавленное железо, кормить иголками, скармливать ему его же кишки. Когда кончится фантазия…

Только что здесь почти никого не было, и вот уже полная арена демонов. Они стоят безмолвно, как статуи, и все смотрят в центр.

— Твоя армия, — кивает довольный Акросс. — Скажешь им умереть — они умрут. Прикажешь убить всех врагов — убьют. К тому же…

Акросс пытается взять Тима за руку, тот уворачивается, прячет ее за спину, как ребенок.

— Я сделаю тебя сильнее, чем сейчас. Намного сильнее. Ты же видишь, как я могу. И ты сможешь так же. Даже нет… Я так могу только потому, что я уже демон. А ты будешь сильнее, чем я. Смотри, — снова пасс рукой, и Тим пытается увернуться, но его тоже ловит в невидимый кулак, сжимает. Охотника скручивает, что-то хрустит, но он терпит молча. Длится это всего пару секунд, а потом Тим падает на колени. Акросс подходит сам, садится на корточки. Посреди моря чудовищ только они двое и клетка с некромантом. Гидра теряется где-то за спинами этих монстров, слышен только ее обеспокоенный голос, но Акросса она больше не зовет, пытается справиться сама. Тим поворачивает голову туда, Акросс говорит ему в затылок:

— Я сотру твою память. Будешь жить с чистого листа. Думать, что ты всегда был демоном. Никто не убивал твою семью… Никто не забирал тебя в плен. Не сажал на цепь, как пса, — и, едва различимым шепотом, с замершей над плечом Тима рукой, на волосок от соприкосновения. — Никто не насиловал тебя.

Тима дергает сильнее, чем когда Акросс пытался его раздавить, показывая свою силу. Охотник зло оборачивается к нему, но Акросс с улыбкой поднимает руки, направляется к вратам. В яму заносят клетку с полумертвым от страха некромантом, ряд за рядом начинают исчезать войска демонов, Тим по-прежнему стоит на месте, осматривается по сторонам. А потом раздается ласковое: «Тим», — и он оборачивается к вратам. Акросс ждет, протянув ему руку, словно приглашая на танец. Тим два шага топчется на месте, потом снова, как опоенный, идет в сторону демона и открытых за его спиной врат. Улыбка Акросса становится шире, превращается в оскал победителя.

Среди общей тишины, в которой уже даже Гидра не зовет, слышится суетливое: «Пожалуйста, разойдитесь. Можно, я?.. А, спасибо. Я пройду, ладно? Мне туда, да, у меня там друг». Барс буквально вываливается из оставшихся рядов демонов, его никто не трогает. Быстро глазами находит замешкавшегося Тима. Видно, как Акросс пытается его перехватить, но Барс подныривает под эту силу, выпрямляется уже около Тима, сгребает его и с ним едва не падает. Все так же исчезают демоны. Хмурится Акросс, который уже почти победил.

— Ты куда собрался, а? — Барс, согнувшийся, трясет Тима за плечи, пытается улыбаться, но неловко. — Ты для этого что ли? В аду сидеть, прошлые раны зализывать? Ты их восемнадцать лет все зализываешь и не нализался еще? А родителям ты там сильно нужен? Главным демоном, они всегда мечтали, наверное, да? А забыть все, прямо мечта твоя, да? И меня забыть?

— Отпусти, — неуверенно, но Тим пытается от него отделаться, оттолкнуть. — Не твое дело.

— Да как не мое дело?! Ты совсем тупой, да?! — Барс уже кричит, улыбки больше из себя выдавить не пытается. Акросс подбирается ближе, перехватывает вампира за ворот, пытается пока вежливо убрать от Тима, и Барс отмахивается, снова весь подается вперед. Одной ладонью придержав Тима за затылок, чтобы не сбежал, Барс наглеет настолько, что целует его, и из-за этого теряется даже Акросс, отступает на шаг, не мешает. Вспоминает о том, что его, кажется, звал еще кто-то, и оборачивается — у Гидры сжатые в линию побелевшие губы и блестящие от слез глаза. Ее рубашка уже красная от крови, испачканы руки. У Кая лицо такого же серого цвета, как песок под ним.


	11. Chapter 11

— Да ладно, — отмахивается Хаски. — Тебе никто кроме себя никогда не был нужен.  
— Это неправда, — Кай качает головой, пытается обнять Хаски, но тот дальше, чем казалось. — Мне не хватало тебя. Где ты был?..

— Ты привык только на себя полагаться. Остальные были просто компанией не твоем пути. Свернуть на их путь тебе и в голову не приходило.

— Я не принадлежу себе, — возражает Кай. От того, что Хаски говорит, внутри все сжимается от боли, только почему-то не слева, где сердце, а справа. — Я делаю то, для чего меня почти всю жизнь готовили.

Кай думает, что боль скоро пройдет, он наклоняется, придерживает ладонью больное место. Пальцы отчего-то влажные, липкие.

— Ты никому принадлежать не должен. Даже мне. Но все перебрасываются тобой. Собираются пытать, запирают, угрожают, намечают в жертвы. И во всех их желаниях ты теряешься. Знаешь только, что не хочешь боли и что хочешь, чтобы умирало как можно меньше людей. Но это не желания для себя. Не настоящие желания для себя.

Каю становится трудно дышать, он хватает воздух ртом, песок разлетается от его выдохов.

— Хаски, подойди, — зовет Кай беспомощно, но тогда голос стихает. Мир начинает сужаться до лежащего на земле Охотника, и лучше ему не становится. И оттуда, где раньше был Хаски, тянет жаром. Кай приподнимается, чтобы рассмотреть открытый провал огромных врат, из которых вырываются языки пламени.

И открывает глаза.

Ему еще никогда не приходилось спать с такой роскошью, на кровати с полупрозрачным балдахином, в комнате с тяжелыми бархатными занавесками на окнах, с резными столиками и коврами с толстым ворсом, гобеленами на стенах и камином. 

Двигаться Кай почти не может — только слабо сжать руку, повернуть голову, чтобы рассмотреть, где он. Попытка встать так и остается попыткой, и в комнате никого. Если бы тут было жарче, если бы реагировал крест, Кай подумал бы, что он снова вернулся в ад.

А потом он вспоминает о том, что было до того, как он потерял сознание. Акросса, который так заманчиво уговаривал Тима пойти с ним. Сжав зубы, Кай рывком пытается встать, но падает с кровати. В эту секунду он чувствует себя Шалтаем-Болтаем , потому что все тело вспоминает о том, что ему больно, чувствует себя на куски разбитым.

— Кай!

Голос женский, и Кай замирает, перестав даже шипеть от боли. Почему ему раньше в голову не приходило, что есть места опаснее ада? Он осторожно приподнимает голову.  
Женщина в пышном платье окликает испуганно слуг, два вбежавших пажа помогают Каю подняться, укладывают обратно в кровать, и Кай, опершись о них, ничего не объясняя, садится. Грудь плотно перевязана тканью, на нем ночная рубашка, приятно льнущая к телу. Наверное, дорогая.

— Я так рада, что ты очнулся. Я чуть с ума не сошла от беспокойства, когда сказали, что тебя привезли раненого! Тут же попросила доставить в замок, обещала сама о тебе позаботиться. Кошмар приснился? Кай?

— Нет, — неуверенный, как перед хищником, отвечает он, тут же опомнившись. — Нет, Ваше Величество. Просто… когда я потерял сознание, я был на поле боя, и, очнувшись, попытался продолжить сражаться и упал.

— Ты бледен, — она садится на край кровати, светлыми руками с ухоженными пальцами достает из таза около кровати тряпку, отжимает и влажной пытается протереть Каю лицо, но он отшатывается, пробормотав бледно: «Я не стою». Она улыбается:

— Стоишь. И хватит называть меня Величеством или королевой, я же просила — просто Вегой.

Двое слуг у кровати, замершие в ожидании распоряжений. Видимо, Кай очень выразительно смотрит на них, что королева, обернувшись, велит мягко:

— Оставьте нас одних.

Кай, не придумав ничего лучше, тут же снова падает с кровати, на этот раз с другой стороны, и королева бросается поднимать его вместе со слугами. И руки ее отличаются от их, хотя и такие же ухоженные, но касаются бережнее, задерживаются дольше.  
Кай чувствует себя странно, прямо как девушка, которую настойчивый ухажер уложил в свою кровать и теперь только ждет, когда удалится прислуга.

Королева женщина молодая, хотя и старше Кая на несколько лет, не уродливая, непривычно тонкая для знатной особы, не высокомерная и не злая. Возможно, будь она девочкой-крестьянкой или дочкой торговца, в общем обычной девушкой, Кай был бы польщен. Но любовь Ее Величества вызывает только чувство страха, потому что…

— Вега, мальчик болен, — он похож на большой шкаф — такой же фундаментальный, широкий в плечах, высокий. Впивается в Кая таким выразительным взглядом, словно мысленно свежует его заживо. — Ему нужен покой. Вовсе ни к чему вокруг него бегать.

— Но он упал… — оправдывается королева. — И я услышала, прибежала на…

— Слуги бы справились, — король кивает им так, что становится ясно — это его люди, они доложат обо всем, что слышали и видели.

— Я… — пытаясь спастись, заговаривает Кай, и после первого звука идет уже лучше, уверенней, — Ваше Величество, в столице есть больница для Охотников. Я не герой, всего три года на посту и просто делаю свою работу. Я не заслуживаю находиться здесь, можно ли отправить меня в больницу?

— Но… — грустно начинает Вега, поворачивается к королю, — он ранен, его опасно лишний раз тревожить…

— Тогда нужно было сразу отправлять его в больницу. Ты, вроде, не тащишь сюда каждого Охотника, которого привозят в столицу с ранением.

— Да, но Кай — другой. Ты же сам сказал «мальчик». А при этом он Охотник и…

— Я попрошу больницу прислать карету. А лучше отправлю его со своей, мягче и удобнее. Довезу его сам.

— Не стоит отвлекаться от своих дел ради… — начинает Вега с улыбкой.

— Это вам не стоит отвлекаться, у вас гости, — напоминает король. Он не уходит, и даже Кай понимает, что он ждет, когда Вега первой покинет спальню. У Кая чувство, что после этого его, раненного, зарежут слуги. Вега смущается, словно фрейлина, которую отчитывает государь, кланяется ему, быстро покидает комнату. Удивительно, как они уживаются вместе — статный и суровый король и тонкая мягкая королева. Может, поэтому и тянет ее к Каю, который младше, ниже, тем более теперь, когда он и слабее.

Слуги не бросаются на него с ножами, они так же с поклоном выходят, и Кай остается один на один с королем. Тот садится на дальний край кровати, продолжает взглядом свежевать Охотника, серьезно спрашивает:

— Боишься?

— Я избегал ее как мог.

— Я виноват, что тебя сюда привезли? — хмурясь, переспрашивает король.

— Всех раненных Охотников везут в столицу. Но не в замок. Я был без сознания и… — Кай всего на секунду отводит глаза. Железная хватка сжимается на его шее, топит его в подушках, король шипит зло:

— Если я узнаю только… я не буду разбираться, кто из вас виноват. Я тебя распну, она этим достаточно будет наказана.

— Я помню, — шипит Кай, после этого хватка разжимается. Когда король оборачивается, в дверях снова стоит Вега, сжав бледные губы в линию. Как жаль, что Кай не может самостоятельно отсюда выйти. Что уж там, бежать отсюда через окно спальни, и даже не в больницу для Охотников, а в леса, от столицы подальше.

— Кай — Охотник. Он браво сражался, был ранен. Легион, ты как король и просто человек не имеешь права угрожать ему.

— А как ревнивый супруг?

— Я не подойду больше к Каю. Отправь его в больницу, и забудем о нем, — Вега пытается улыбнуться. Каю хотелось бы ей верить, но похожий разговор был и в прошлый раз. — Только со слугами отправь. Где это видано, чтобы король сам гостя в больницу отвозил.

===

Больница для Охотников — спокойное место, похожее на монастырь, да и врачуют там монахини. Для раненных Охотников — отдельные комнаты на втором этаже. Для бедняков, которым нечем заплатить лекарю — общие палаты на первом этаже. Все равно Охотников бывает не так много, чтобы переполнить больницу. Пока там лечится Кай — на этаже еще двое. У Зара половина тела темная, как обгоревшая, он почти не приходит в себя, мечется в бреду и иногда орет от кошмаров. Успокаивается только когда над ним читают молитвы, но стоит замолчать — и снова в крик, опять метаться. У Срея лохмотья вместо ноги, и надо бы их отрезать аккуратно, до культи, пока не загноилось, но не дается. Его спутница не отходит от него, уговаривает, на весь коридор слышно, как они то и дело начинают орать друг на друга. Кай из пациентов второго этажа самый легкий, его не страшно оставить одного. Когда вечером снимали повязки, единственное, что он заметил — рана не такая ужасная, как была. Кажется, пока он был без сознания, внутренние органы срослись, но осталась брешь в коже, сшитая теперь нитками и кровоточащая вперемешку с желтым гноем. Рану промыли, снова смазали чем-то жгучим и забинтовали.

Тут не нужно ни от кого убегать, никого бояться, и Кай может спокойно читать, лежа в кровати. Вечером первого дня в палату заходит Гранит. Хотя Кай спал до его визита, он просыпается, как только в комнате появляется посторонний.

— Я надеялся, что это тебе ногу оторвало, — вздыхает учитель.

— Почему? — не понимает Кай.

— Ранение меньше, да и на покой после него отправляют… Но я рад, что ты не тот, которого прокляли и который теперь корчится в муках.

— Нельзя так говорить. Он мучается через комнату от меня, такой же Охотник, как я.

— Дыра сквозная? — спрашивает Гранит. Кай кончиками пальцев оглаживает вздувшуюся рану под повязками.

— Внутри зарастили… Там ведьма была…

— Ведьма, — кивает Гранит недовольно.

— Мы общались раньше.

— Общались, — с той же интонацией, и Каю в этом слышится намек на что-то неприличное.

— Я думаю, что либо она залечила, либо попросила за меня, — заканчивает Кай. — Рана только снаружи. 

— И кто ее нанес?

Кай про себя прикидывает, может ли он говорить правду или лучше соврать, с тем же растерянным выражением лица оборачивается к Граниту.

— Это важно?

— Докатились, — вздыхает Гранит. — Хекк волнуется. Говорят, ты искал Тима. Он боится, что нашел.

Впервые за все время после того, как Кай очнулся, его продирает морозом по коже от осознания:

— А Тим?.. Разве не вернулся?

— Нет, — качает головой Гранит. — Тима до сих пор никто не видел… Или стоит сказать, никто кроме тебя?..

Хекк появляется в конце недели и выглядит так, словно все расстояние сюда он бежал. Для такого старика, как он, это пугающее зрелище, и Каю кажется, что учитель сейчас же рухнет, цепляясь за сердце, хватая ртом воздух, и умрет. Удивленный Кай даже пытается уступить ему свою кровать, но учителя наконец прорывает на слова:

— Тим? Что с ним?

— Его нашел Акросс.

Хитрый старик, слишком активный для своих лет, всегда такой живой, падает лицом в одеяло, словно оплакивает Кая. По лестнице грохот, двое учеников Хекка едва не промахиваются мимо комнаты, но возвращаются, тяжело дышат в дверях, глядя на учителя.

— Об этом я и говорил, — сипит тот. — Как беда какая, так Тим спасай, а как его спасти надо, так нет никого.

— Акросс не собирался делать ему больно.

— Если б Тим с ним пошел. А тот ведь откажется! И тогда что?

Кай молчит, на всякий случай прикусив язык.

— Вырастил, называется… Думал, этот если и помрет, то и счастлив тому будет. А у него вон какая страшная судьба… Он ведь живой. Где-то. Тогда чувствовал и теперь чувствую…

===

Кай не может перестать ждать Хаски. Ему представляется, как где-то там, далеко, на землях, где больше нечисти, чем людей, до Хаски дойдут слухи о том, что Кай ранен. Как тот бросится обратно, плюнув на все незаконченные дела. Или что Хаски сам ранен и кроме боли страдает еще и от того, что оставил Кая одного, а тот как всегда сам себя уберечь не смог. И ночью скользнувшую к кровати тень Кай слабо окликает: «Хаски?».

— У тебя есть любимая? — удивленно спрашивает Вега, так и замерев над кроватью. Кай едва не падает снова, но остается сидеть ближе к противоположному углу.

— Есть.

— Тогда почему она не здесь? — в голосе слышится улыбка, Вега тянется к нему, и Кай, обнаглев, отбрасывает ее руку. Хаски вряд ли понравится, что с Каем тут заигрывают.

— Она не знает, что я ранен. Я не могу ей сообщить пока. Как только буду здоров — отправлюсь к ней.

— Но она ведь и обо мне не узнает, — настаивает Вега.

— И вы ни разу не спросили, как я отношусь к вам.

Это пробивает — королева замирает, тоже отсаживается дальше, как заигравшаяся кокетка.

— И правда… Но разве ты не боишься моего супруга?

— Не только, — подтверждает Кай. — Я уважаю вас как королеву. Люблю тоже как справедливую и добрую правительницу. Но не как женщину.

— Кто та девушка? — меняет тему Вега.

— Оборотень.

— Кай, тебя заставят убить ее, — всерьез огорчается королева.

— Да, я знаю, — кивает Кай. Вега вздыхает:

— Ну вот, а врешь, что боялся моего мужа… Когда я тебя впервые увидела, ты был совсем мальчишка. И все оборачивался на своего учителя: «А правильно ли я делаю? А смотрит ли он на меня?» Сейчас — совсем другое дело. Совсем другой мальчик. Кай?

Он настораживается, но королева просто протягивает ему руку — не коснуться, а тыльной стороной ладони вверх. Кай мешкает несколько секунд, прежде чем поцеловать гладкую светлую кожу.

===

Первое, что слышит Кай — это крики. Женские, панические, словно началась война.

— Позовите учителей! Скажите Граниту! Он должен знать!

Кай мешкает секунду, не понимая, при чем тут Гранит, но очень скоро, вспышкой, до него доходит — это за ним. Гранит как его учитель может его защитить. Кай выныривает из кровати, распахивает окно. Тут есть широкий карниз, по которому можно сбежать, и не обязательно прыгать сразу на землю, а там и Гранит придет, учителя присоединятся, сама Вега объяснит мужу, что ничего не было.

Но у окна Кая ловят, вышвыривают обратно в комнату, и он чувствует, что лопнул заживающий шрам. У окна человек с маской на половину лица, один из личных охранников короля. Тот закрывает за собой дверь, за ней остается еще несколько стражников, чтобы не допустить обеспокоенных монахинь.

— Она клянется, что ничего не было, — сразу пресекает оправдания Легион. Пока Кая прижимают к полу, лицом вниз, вносят переносную жаровню, из которой валит дым, и она тут же завладевает вниманием Охотника. Слишком часто общался с нечистью, у которой любимое обещание — сожрать живьем. Но, когда открывается крышка жаровни, оттуда появляется кочерга с докрасна раскаленным основанием в виде буквы «Х». Кай знает этот инструмент, он принадлежит церкви и предназначен только для Охотников. Его используют при отлучении от этой должности. Конечно, не в том случае, когда Охотник уходил сам, и его отпускали с миром. Эту печать применяли, когда Охотник опозорил свою профессию и его должны казнить или только изгнать. На клейме были буквы, подтверждающие это.

Легион собрался посягнуть не только на его жизнь и здоровье, он собирался лишить Кая и его статуса, потому что, даже если потом за Охотника заступятся учителя и церковь — поверх клейма нельзя снова вытатуировать крест. Нужно выиграть время.  
Кай перестает обращать внимания на открывшуюся рану: если сейчас в чем-то себя пожалеть, или ограничить, то он точно проиграет. И охранник Легиона чувствует, как Охотник от покорной жертвы возвращается к убийце нечисти. Напрягается и усиливает захват, а все же удар затылком в подбородок пропускает. Следующий — выскользнувшим локтем под ребра, этого хватает, чтобы Каю освободиться и выскользнуть из захвата. Второй шанс на спасение — забыть, что Легион король, и что обращаться к нему надо с почтением. Сейчас это сильный мужчина, куда сильнее Кая, и знающий цену своим умениям. Медленно он вытягивает из ножен меч, спокойно спрашивает:

— Не будешь оправдываться?

— Мне не в чем, — серьезно отзывается Кай. И дело даже не в том, что он ничего не сделал. Легион знает это, но ждал повода наказать не Кая. Он для него не один из Охотников. Он — возможность показать Веге, что будет с теми, с кем она хотя бы попытается изменить. А это значит, что Кая так просто не убьют.

Левой рукой Кай подхватывает подушку, швыряет в Легиона, часть перьев и порванной ткани летит в огонь. Попытавшегося схватить его охранника Кай перебрасывает через себя на кровать, и при этом рана, которая, казалось бы, уже лопнула, по ощущениям становится еще глубже, чем была, когда Кай впервые очнулся.

Снова освобождается выход через окно. Кай успевает только вспрыгнуть на подоконник. Чудовищная сила, какой раньше обладали только монстры, перехватив его рукой за горло, втаскивает снова обратно в комнату. Легион держит его, даже не напрягаясь и не реагируя на попытки выбраться из захвата, иногда довольно болезненные. Как только стихает звон в ушах, Кай слышит голоса за дверью.

— Иди отсюда, калека.

— Не могу. Он же тоже Охотник, понимаете?..

— Хочешь тоже за государственную измену поплатиться?

— Не хочу. Но он Охотник, как вы не понимаете, он же как брат… Эх, была бы нога!..

А потом мир сужается до раскаленной кочерги в руке Легиона. В попытке сопротивляться Кай задевает железо и тут же сжимается, зажав раненую руку. Секунда слабости стоит ему проигрыша — кожу с татуировкой пронзает болью куда сильнее, чем от прежних ранений. И Кай теряется в запахе паленого мяса, осознании, что это он пахнет, и что это — не просто шрам. Это клеймо, перечеркивающее все, чем Кай был раньше.

===

Его доставляют в замок безвольной куклой. Никто не успевает его спасти. Легион расшвырял монахинь, напомнив им, что он король. Смерил грозным взглядом пытавшегося заступиться Срея — тот смог только взглядом их проводить, играя желваками на побелевших скулах. Никто из учителей не успел, во всяком случае Кай никого не видел. Все тело жжет так, словно весь уголь из жаровни его заставили сожрать. Руки закованы в кандалы, ноги тоже, слуги волокут его дальше, с черного входа и прямиком в камеры. Там же — пыточные подвалы. Тень бросается им наперерез, но очень ловко Легион перехватывает ее.

— Иди в спальню, — приказывает он.

— Отпусти Кая, — шипит Вега. — Ты собрался с церковью ссориться?!

— А что они сделают?

— Не придут, когда тебе помощь понадобится!

— Мне? Помощь?

Разговор удаляется, и Каю совсем не верится, что Вега сможет его отстоять. Все тело — пульсирующая рана. Кажется, вместе с кровью по венам острыми кубами путешествует и боль. Его снова не оставляют одного, втаскивают в дурно пахнущую камеру с пылающим камином, и к ним удивленно оборачивается низкий одноглазый человек. Он словно и не ждал сегодня гостей.

— Охотник? — удивляется он. Кая сваливают прямо на земляной пол.

— Тебе ж говорили.

— Думал, у королевы получится его отвоевать… Как может женщина не знать, чем уговорить своего мужчину?

Кая не оставляют в полузабытьи: первое, что с ним делают, — это опускают лицом в холодную воду и держат, пока он не начинает сопротивляться. Потом уже и взгляд более осмысленный, и плечи ходят ходуном, когда он пытается удобнее устроить руки.

Через повязки и ткань рубашки проступает кровь, стекает вместе с водой. Когда Кая тащат к доскам, сколоченным в виде буквы «Х», он снова пытается вырваться. Одного из стражников удачно отшвыривает к очагу, прямо на стол с металлическими инструментами, второму пытается накинуть цепь на шею, но — удар в хребет, и Кай на несколько мгновений снова безвольная кукла. Этого хватает, чтобы привязать его к кресту — за руки и ноги к перекладинам. Веревки тут же затягивают так, чтобы вскоре Кай не смог чувствовать конечностей. Одноглазый палач похлопывает стражников как хороших лошадей, довольно разрешает:

— Можете идти. Я дальше сам.

И это ощущение, что да, сейчас этот рябой и тщедушный человек правда справится с Каем сам, настолько он беспомощен. Бьет по самолюбию законность происходящего: Кая не вытащат, либо будет уже поздно. Что стоит сейчас палачу отрезать ему руки до запястья?

Палач отходит поднять столик, вернуть на него инструменты, некоторые кладет в огонь. Он орудует любовно, с удовольствием, словно матушка, присматривающая наряды для подросшей дочери. Он еще не приступил, а у Кая уже болезненно ноют связанные руки.

— Есть какие-то пожелания? Если это чтобы я сдох или оставить тебя в покое, то такое я уже слышал. Придумаешь что-нибудь новое, и я не стану начинать с иголок под ребра или гвоздей в пятки.

Где-то внутри тяжело бухает сердце, и словно гонит из раны кровь — беги, спасайся, покидай тело. Но и умирать тоже не хочется. И настолько громко его внутренний голос снова зовет Хаски, что когда приоткрывается скрипучая дверь в пыточную — Каю кажется, что он ошибся снова.

— Я же сказал, что… — начинает палач, разворачиваясь ко входу с раскаленным шилом, но удивленно останавливается. — Ты кто? Я тебя тут раньше не видел.  
Одновременно с утвердительным кивком в его сторону Хаски отращивает зубы и собачью пасть, смыкает челюсти на шее палача. Тот уже не может орать, только хрипит. Раскаленное шило то с противным скрежетом соскальзывает с железной брони, то все же попадает в щели между пластинами, в мягкое мясо. Хаски хрустит чужим горлом, как дворовый пес брошеной костью, и держит, пока палач не перестает дергаться. Потом сплевывает тело на пол, поворачивается с измазанным кровью лицом к Каю и улыбается.

— Отличный вид, Кай.

— Поторопись.

— Зачем? — Хаски приближается плавно, становится между ног Охотника, поглаживает внутреннюю сторону бедра. Кай дергается, принимая это за издевку:

— Ты рехнулся?!

— Совсем тебя одного оставить нельзя… — вздыхает Хаски, и Кай начинает злиться на него даже больше, чем на палача.

— Развяжи меня, пока я рук не лишился, — грозится Кай, но взгляд у оборотня меняется — скользит по шраму на шее, по кровавым кляксам на рубашке.

— Я убью его, — обещает Хаски.

— Нет, — Кай больше не просит, тон приказной. — Развяжи меня. Надо уходить, иначе нас обоих тут привяжут.

Хаски, опомнившись, кивает. Ножом осторожно поддевает веревки, чтобы не порезать Кая, но от них уже остается след с сорванной кожей.

Кай не понимает, как до этого мог сопротивляться, кого-то расталкивать, пытаться бежать, потому что сил у него нет даже встать самому, только с помощью Хаски.

— У меня, короче, есть балахон. Нам добраться только до камер, а там будет ход… Ползти придется, правда, но ты мелкий, ты пролезешь. Идти сможешь?

— Да, — Кай собирает остатки сил, самого себя в кучку, выпрямляется.

===

После всего случившегося кажется, что такого мира существовать не может. Словно обратно в больницу вернулся, и все остальное было кошмаром — бережно перевязана рана, замотана грудь. И тело словно не его — легкое и не чувствует боли. Но и попытки поднять хотя бы руку не проходят.

Хаски спит на кровати рядом, но к углу ближе, будто боится его. Лежит прямо поверх одеяла, на животе, лицом к Каю, рот приоткрыт и искривлен, от этого похоже, словно Хаски задирался, да так и заснул. И его присутствие тут тоже кажется сном — Кай протягивает руку, и Хаски сначала перехватывает ее, потом открывает глаза и отпускает. Он садится в кровати, пытается пригладить волосы, не глядя на Кая спрашивает:

— Болит?

— Нет.

— А пошевелиться можешь?

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Значит действует. Я посмотрел, как тебя там располосовали, приложили, и решил, что лучше совсем отрубить.

— Навсегда?

— Нет, — Хаски пожимает плечами, ложится ближе. — Я ж не дурак. Но ты два дня спал под лекарствами. Тебе полезно.

— Где мы?

— В моем доме.

— У тебя есть дом? — Кай и правда удивляется — Хаски никогда не говорил о том, что ему есть куда вернуться. Тут же не просто маленький домик на одного — в таком обычно есть и слуги, и гостевые комнаты.

— Теперь есть. Брат подарил за верную службу. Тут раньше другой оборотень жил, так что слуг всего три человека.

— Слуг? Человека? — слабо шевелятся пальцы, Кай роняет руку на макушку Хаски.  
— Слуг. Оборотней. Они неплохие, я приглядываю за ними.

— А дом тебе подарил сын оборотня, которого я убил, — напоминает Кай. Хаски вздыхает, ловит его руку, языком касается запястья, ведет к ладони.

— Кай, ты, давай, не действуй на нервы человеку, который может не приносить тебе волшебного снадобья, от которого у тебя ничего не болит. Никто ничего тебе не сделает. Да и не узнает никто, особенно если ты об этом говорить больше не будешь… — Хаски, пользуясь тем, что Охотник ничего не чувствует, проводит пальцами по клейму на шее. Раньше Хаски не мог его коснуться, потому что это был крест, сейчас — нарушенная татуировка и шрам. Кай только теперь задумывается о том, что единственное волшебство, подвластное Охотникам, — защитные татуировки. И ошейники. — Я рад, что это кончилось, и тебя не заставили выбирать между мной и продолжением своего пути.

Кай как-то не думал об этом. Выбор казался не такой проблемой, как клеймо предателя и объявление его самого вне закона. Что уж говорить о пыточных подвалах.

— Я бы не простил тебе даже колебания, — продолжает Хаски, прижимается сильнее. — И я рад, что тебе не пришлось…

Кай издает нечленораздельный недовольный звук, и Хаски ослабляет объятие, тут же забыв о том, что собирался еще говорить. Только, не глядя ему в лицо, положив голову на плечо, спрашивает:

— Ты ненавидишь меня теперь? За то, что я так думал?

— Это сделал не ты и не твое желание. Ты спас меня. И вообще, знаешь, спорить с хозяином дома, в котором ты лежишь не в состоянии пошевелиться… — недовольно заканчивает Кай, Хаски только глухо смеется.

===

Лето в самом разгаре. Кай привык к новому дому, к нему самому привыкли оборотни. Кажется, они думают, что от службы Кая отлучили за то, что он так прочно связался с Хаски и даже отказался одевать на него ошейник. Кай их не переубеждает.

Но, когда достаточно заживают раны, он начинает тосковать. Пока Охотник отдыхает — где-то умирают люди, которых он мог бы спасти. Но Кай сейчас сам вне закона, любой его выход на дороги, в земли людей, подчиненных Легиону, чреват гибелью. И Каю приходится мириться.

Что-то интересное начинается, когда они с Хаски выбираются в соседний город на рынок за продовольствием. Предупреждает об этом сам Хаски — накидывает на голову Кая капюшон его балахона и тащит в темную таверну, пропахшую кислым пивом и крепким потом. Сначала Кай даже думает, что они прячутся от кого-то, но нет. Все наоборот.

— Да. Мелкий, светловолосый. Шрам на шее поверх креста, — объясняет женщина, стоящая к ним спиной. Голос грубый, фигура мускулистая, прямая, совсем не женская, такие у наемников. Кай делает шаг назад, застыв в дверях, но Хаски тянет его в угол, кивает хозяину таверны за стойкой. — Но он такой жук… Может выглядеть как угодно. Даже бабой вырядиться может.

— Не, таких не знаю, — качает головой трактирщик. На звон монет оборачиваются все немногочисленные посетители, и разговор продолжается: — А, да, припомнил. Маленький. С клеймом поверх татуировки. Он живет в замке к северу отсюда. Говорят, служит там кому-то из оборотней, за то и погнали.

К северу правда замок, но Кай никогда там не был. Казалось бы, спасен, но около стойки появляются двое, выбравшиеся из-за стола рядом.

— Эй, а я тоже знаю одного такого, только в другой стороне. Так, Грэг?

— Да, припоминаю похожего. С клеймом тут только один, и совсем не к северу. Может, тоже уговоримся об оплате?

— Ага. Только денег у нас столько, что можем и тебе приплатить, так что придется подумать, чем отдавать будешь.

Намекнуть он не успевает, женщина укладывает одного носом в стойку, до влажного хруста переносицы, второго складывает ударом в живот, и все это не отводя взгляда от трактирщика.

— Так кто врет? — спрашивает она. Хаски прыскает от смеха, Кай наконец понимает, почему они не сбежали, а заглянули послушать. Он приподнимается из-за стола, в это же время женщина оборачивается проверить, кто дерзнул смеяться.

— Тебя хрен найдешь, мелкий, — жалуется она, пока Кай поспешно снимает капюшон. У Тима нет креста, вместо него красная клякса, похожая гладкий на ожог. Значит, искусственно выводили. И все же — у Тима нет рогов или демонической силы, он почти тот же, если не считать платья. Хаски смеется уже в голос:

— В девку переоделся. Ничего смешнее не видел. За тобой такая серьезная охота, что ли?

Тим хмурится, направляется в его сторону, и Каю приходится встать между ними, хотя он при этом и рискует. Но Тим не трогает его, останавливается вплотную, Хаски давится смехом уже от этой близости. Тим убирает ткань капюшона, потом ворот рубашки, рассматривает клеймо.

— Они думали, что власти врут про твой побег. Пытаются их отвлечь, чтобы не искали, — продолжает Тим. — Месяц ушел, чтобы убедиться, что в пыточных тебя нет.

— Ты его насквозь проткнул в прошлую встречу, — напоминает Хаски. Его игнорируют снова.

— Ты и сам пропал, — произносит Кай. На руку Тима он косится, как на ядовитую змею, — того и гляди сам Тим отрастит рога, откроет врата ада и затащит туда Кая, в свою новую армию, раз тот все равно больше не Охотник.

— Мне надо было подумать.

— Где Барс?

— А солнечный день не похож на ответ? — хмуро переспрашивает Тим. Кай отходит на шаг назад, спиной чувствует, как близко к нему стоит Хаски.

— Так зачем ты меня нашел?

— Как тебе тут? Удобно? Кормят хорошо, никакой опасности, оборотень тебя оберегает. Раны все зализал?

— Ты прямо скажи, чего хочешь? — Кай передергивает плечами, отводит глаза. Тим кивает, направляется к выходу.

— Поговорим по дороге?

Пока они в черте города, Хаски старается не отставать, не идти позади и все вклинивается между Каем и Тимом. У Тима волосы до лопаток, такие же светлые. Кай никак не поймет, настоящие ли.

— Как они так быстро отросли? — спрашивает он.

— Ведьма. Та, что тебя лечила. Она же помогла вывести татуировку. Все помнят, что Тим был Охотником, а баб в Охотники не берут. Пока ни разу не узнали.

— И кто ты теперь?

— Вера. Наемник… — подумав, Тим поправляется. — Наемница.

— И как же?..

— Мне надоели правила, — пожимает плечами Тим. — Этих убивай, тех не трогай.

— Надо же, — ворчит Кай, Тим смеряет его взглядом, который можно расценивать как: «Не нарывайся». — Я хочу сказать, что наемник это не совсем то…

— Поэтому я и отыскала тебя. Ты знаешь, что по своей инициативе в нашу эпоху только двое Охотников отправлялись за стену?

— Не думал об этом…

— И как тебе там? Понравилось?

Кай осматривается — они покинули город, значит, самое время начать говорить о деле.

— Нет, — честно отвечает Кай.

— Вот и мне нет.

Затихает даже Хаски, слушает внимательно и не пытается перебивать, хотя и знает, к чему идет разговор.

— Я успел снять свои деньги. Их хватит на то, чтобы купить там дом. Когда крест вытравили, с Барса сняли ошейник. Рубцы уже пропали, хотя и не так давно.

— Ты будешь притворяться? — не верит Кай.

— А что, сейчас я не притворяюсь? — Тим поворачивается и долго смотрит ему в глаза. Кай кивает, чтобы он продолжал. — Двое друзей, вампир и оборотень, с кем не бывает. Странно, да. Но все же… Устали от этих земель, купили дом там, за стеной.

— Почему один? — не понимает Хаски.

— Если за нами придут, лучше быть вместе. Купили дом. И еще несколько людей из рабов. В прислугу. Живут и никого не трогают.

— На что живут? — сразу спрашивает Кай.

— На то, что заработает наемник. Хрен с ним, раб-наемник.

— Рабыня, — поправляет Хаски. Тим смеряет его недовольным взглядом, понизив голос угрожает:

— Скажи спасибо, что не заставляю отрабатывать твоего «раба» — и совсем другим ремеслом.

Хаски разворачивается сказать что-то, но видит лицо Кая, закрывает рот.

— Что? — не понимает Кай.

— У тебя глаза горят, — замечает Хаски. — Тебе нравится идея, в которой мы против всех за стеной спасаем людей.

— Это похоже на новый смысл жизни, — кивает Кай.

===

— Короче… Вот тут вот они копают. Копают как-то очень близко к стене и явно не самородки там ищут, — Барс проводит пальцем по карте. Расстояние до стены от этой точки и правда с мизинец. Кай заправляет за ухо выпадающие волосы.

— Почему ты не стрижешься? — моментально реагирует Тим.

— Потому что так больше похож на того, за кого себя выдаю, — в очередной раз объясняет Кай. Барс тоже отвлекается:

— Он всегда был твоим поклонником. Просто подражает.

— Нормальная длина волос, — веско и грозно добавляет Хаски. На спинке его кресла висит один из парней в ошейнике — подобранных и оставленных тут. В свободное время Кай и Тим готовят из него что-то среднее между Охотником и тем, чем они занимаются сейчас. Первый помощник, хотя Хаски утверждает, что нечисть тоже нужно и полезно брать к ним. — Что с подкопом?

— Идеально, — Барс руками изображает раскрывающуюся радугу. — Зарежем охрану, вход подорвем, и остальных там просто завалит.

— Ты с каких пор такой кровожадный? — мрачно спрашивает Кай.

— С кем поведешься, — тут же прыскает Хаски. Гостиная просторная, низкий столик и кресла кругом в самом центре, как остров в океане.

— Смешно вам. Если нас раскроют, то без кровожадности не обойдемся, — замечает Барс. Тим фыркает:

— Я думала, на этот случай у нас подъемный мост и ров.

— Нет. На этот случай у нас ты, — Барс пытается быть серьезным, но выдает улыбка. — Мост и ров задержат их меньше. Так что, сегодня не спим? Выдвигаемся?

— Я тогда вздремну, — Кай устало разминает шею, стараясь незаметно спрятать отросшие волосы в ворот. Хаски обращается к нему как к ребенку:

— Ну что, один справишься?

— А как же, — вытягивается тот, закладывает руки за спину и не может сдержать гордой улыбки. Хаски покупал его одним из первых, когда мальчишка был пойман за попытку побега. Купил дешево, со словами: «Все равно на мясо», — и из своих находок гордился больше всего им.

===

Дверь приоткрывается, когда Кай уже засыпает. Недовольный, он запускает в том направлении подушкой, но Хаски спокойно ее ловит.

— Раньше ты перед заданием спать не мог.

— Мало ли что было раньше, — ворчит Кай. Зимы он теперь проводит дома. Осталась опасность, осталось ощущение того, что делает нужное и полезное дело. Если не считать того, что их в любой момент могла окружить догадавшаяся об обмане нечисть, то в целом Кай устроился неплохо. Хаски, скинув обувь, забирается под одеяло, сам пристраивает голову Кая себе на плечо и пальцами расчесывает ему волосы.

— Нормально тебе с такими. Ты правда снова подражаешь Тиму?

— Если собрался остаться, то заткнись, — приказывает Кай. Хаски смеется глухо, но замолкает. Кончиками пальцев проводит по зарубцевавшемуся клейму. Даже те, кто узнавал, что Кай бывший Охотник, только больше начинали уважать Хаски за то, что смог его и добыть, и приручить. Если враги поймут, что они — как монстр, затаившийся тут, чтобы спасать людей и убивать нечисть, они могут сбежать. Стена близко, все всегда наготове.

===

— А я говорю, из своих это кто-то. У людей это разбоем зовется. Иначе почему свидетелей не оставляет? Не по статусу ему тех оборотней резать и их добычу себе отбирать.

— А у добычи кто спрашивал, кто хозяев убил?

— Спросишь ее, конечно… К пузу что ли ухо прикладывать? Знать бы еще к чьему пузу… Как представлю себе погреб этого, кто разбойничает — там наверняка мяса столько, что одному не сожрать. Может, мясников потрясти? А может, они нам и своих же скармливать начали, дешевле ведь, чем людей доставать.

— Ой, заткнись. И без тебя жутко. И так вся работа ночью, — охранник переступает с ноги на ногу, зябко ежится. На тыльной стороне его ладоней жесткая густая шерсть, и челюсть чуть выступает вперед.

— И кого пугаться? Че как человек?

— А смерти все боятся. Вот я с тобой говорю, а чудится, что идет кто-то. И что…

— Тс.

Кто-то и правда идет — мягкие шаги по земле, такие бы человек не расслышал, да и они еще гадают — а не капель ли? Не послышалось?

И вздрагивают, когда на дороге появляются двое: один долговязый, худой, с серебряной цепью, другой ниже, с широким ножом.

— Никого не оставлять в живых, — командует Тим. Кай кивает, смотрит вперед ледяным взглядом и вдруг улыбается:

— Доброй ночи, оборотни. Подскажите, есть ли в лазе за вашей спиной люди, или его копает только нечисть?


End file.
